Silenced Legacy
by YamiUmiRyu
Summary: DEAD FIC
1. Prologue: Silenced Legacy

Silenced Legacy by Miranda the BlakDragon (BlakDragon220)  
  
*Mirandragon's Monologue*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
-SFX-  
  
Prologue- Silenced Legacy  
  
*Kyoto, Japan. In this era, demons from the Spirit World pay visit and destruction throughout Japan, especially my home village. I am but a 16- year old swordsman with knowledge of two forms, Hiten-Mesurugi and Kiempo; almost asking I was passing the trait of the legendary Manslayer. I am the daughter of Tsunami Sinogi, a Miko (Priestess) at a local shrine. The spirits warned her of the Armageddon and told her to send one child away with the sacred jewel the demons were after. I was her only child and trusted me with the magical crystal.  
  
The only demon that fought off the intruders was an early friend, Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. Raikoukou, a nine-tailed fox-demon, followed me to the shores where a boat waited. My mother accompanied me and gave me one last kiss on the cheek before I climbed in. "Protect the jewel. No matter the cost. But you must leave now, Seideigo is after you." Who is Seideigo? I asked my mother. "Seideigo is an immortal demon, living off the souls of past warriors. He is after the sacred jewel to bring about ultimate power and chaos to the world. You must leave." She then turned to the fox-demon that boarded the wooden cradle. "Keep her safe until you reach your destination. He will be waiting." Tsunami then shoved the boat off the sand and out into the sea. "Protect the jewel. We'll be waiting when Seideigo is defeated."  
  
We sailed days on end. The fair weather guided us to an unknown shore. But she said, "He will be waiting." Whoever He is, my mother seemed very trusting to him. The boat drifted for days through calm rivers and ocean drifts. Our food went out when finally the shore winds guided us to a river upward. Great pyramids rose on the left shore and people surrounded them with small shacks, none like in Kyoto. "He will be waiting."*  
  
In the afternoon sun of Cairo, the marketplace in front of the palace was always crowded- through the eyes of the Pharaoh. He had dark hair with blonde bangs over a gold headpiece, his violet eyes gazed over Cairo; dressed in other gold assortments and a white linen uniform down to his knees. His magenta cape flowed to the back and fine sandals concluded his outfit. He turned away from the window and observed his chamber. Fine furniture, caricatures, and precious stones and metals lined his walls and floor, mobiles of stained glass reflected the Egyptian sun and shined colors of blue, red, green, and purple that danced around his chamber. 'Tsunami requested. As a being of my word, she will be safe. I promise.' He thought as he looked at his reflection in the marble tile floor, 'Though I seek no judgment towards this newcomer, if Seideigo wants the jewel, he will have to pass my army of magicians.' His thoughts trailed on to his word of the Miko's request.  
  
-Bam! Bam! Bam! -  
  
Thunderous booms echoed in his room. The Pharaoh looked up from his reflection on the floor to the gold-embroidered doors. "Come in." He called and one door creaked open. The visitor was dressed in plain white turban with a cloak draping to his ankles. The only skin showing was his face, dark skin with blue, emotionless eyes. "Shadi." The Pharaoh mumbled.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, the girl has been spotted on the shore." Shadi informed, "The one you requested here from Kyoto." Yami nodded in acknowledge.  
  
"The one Tsunami sent to us, yes." Yami reworded himself and took his eyes off Shadi.  
  
"She's also brought company, my Pharaoh," Shadi added, the Pharaoh made eye contact again, "a white striped creature a big as a lion with nine tails approaches the shore with her. Should I-" Shadi was stopped by a gesture from Yami.  
  
"This creature...Tsunami told me of this beast, Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. It has always been a guardian to her family. But with Seideigo, Tsunami advised Raikoukou to go with her daughter." Yami recapped, to himself, aloud, "Bring them both. I must see Tsunami's daughter as soon as possible. You are dismissed, Shadi." The Pharaoh made another gesture and Shadi paced out of the room.  
  
The tiny vessel was tied to the docks as two newcomers climbed out. One wielding a Reverse-Blade sword and wearing a Samurai kimono dressed in Geranium red and white with thin clogs; the other was as big as a large cat, covered in white fur with midnight-blue stripes and its shoulders housing longer strands that sparked with static electricity. Its head showed fox-like features and down its lithe body to the nine tails tipped with midnight blue that seemed to glow in the Egyptian sun. The creature yawned wide, baring pearl fangs and startling some of the seagoing attendants.  
  
The swordsman looked up to the cloudless sky. Her hair a deep brown color with two blood-red highlights behind thin, taunting bangs, completely a mess except the portion of hair tied back; her emerald green eyes and light- toned skin glisten in the sun. Around her neck, a simple necklace made up of glass violet beads, separating white, fang-shaped beads and the centerpiece was a fuchsia pearl bigger than the other beads.  
  
"Raikoukou, is this Cairo, where my mother wanted me to go?" The swordsman asked her companion. The fox-demon looked to her with its silver eyes and nodded. Soon the swordsman took her partner by patting it on the back and moving forward. Everyone at the docks stared at her and at the beast that stayed in step beside her. Ominous silence trailed them as everyone ceased what they were doing and gazed in awe. Some of the women were frightened and called their children inside their homes, clay building with small windows for light and wind circulation. The men eyeballed the swordsman's unusual pale complexion compared to theirs.  
  
The swordsman glared back, though not in eye contact. But one character lay hidden in shadow, an assassin. His hungry eyes prowled them both; he was ready to strike until he saw the fox-demon at her side. He quickly slipped away, concealing the dagger's blade in its sheath. Raikoukou's hair bristled on its shoulder blades and small sparks crackled in the strands. "Easy Raikoukou." She advised softly and Raikoukou resumed traveling with its master. The assassin still watch as she passed the alley where he hid.  
  
All who saw them were quiet until a voice sprung up, "Swordsman! Swordsman from Kyoto!" She looked up for the owner and kept Raikoukou under her right hand. Shadi approached them with easy paces and eyes glaring towards her. "You are the swordsman Tsunami Sinogi told us of, correct?"  
  
"I am she." The Swordsman replied with the same, calm tone of voice. Raikoukou kept its head down and eyeballed him, each of its tails rising and falling, one at a time.  
  
"The Pharaoh asks that you come with me to meet him." Shadi said and she followed him into the marketplace. Passing by several stands steps behind her guide, she can't help but think of the words her mother said, 'He will be waiting.' The quote repeated. The swordsman continued her pass with Raikoukou by her feet. After ten minutes, the three of them exited out of the marketplace and stopped short of two guards wielding staffs. Shadi took several steps further in front of her and shifted his eyes to the guards.  
  
"By request of Pharaoh Yami, I must bring these two with me." He stated and the guards admitted them in. The swordsman and Raikoukou stayed steps behind Shadi as their first entry led into a grand hall. Citizens in white linen robes or dark cloaks stood about the gold room lit by torches on the walls, columns, and posts. After the silence of her trails, the chatter of citizens seemed to boom in her ears. Burning incenses, smells of honey and sweet nectar filled the swordsman's senses, posing a royal but peaceful meaning to the room.  
  
The swordsman maintained her footing as she continued to follow him with her comrade at her right side. They entered another room, not as crowded as the first room. This chamber had fewer beings and the scent changed to the smell of nuts and bread baking over fires. The swordsman soon remembered her hunger after her travels on that boat. She saw the servants baking bread and she soon felt herself licking her lips slightly.  
  
Finally, after a pass at the rotunda, Shadi led the two up a case of stairs that headed for a set of wide doors settled in between two Anubis statues, made out of gold and decorated with various colored stones. The swordsman and Raikoukou stayed several paces back as Shadi approached a door. He grabbed a thick, gold loop and banged down by the hinge three times.  
  
-Bam! Bam! Bam! -  
  
The sound echoed throughout the hall and it silenced. Hesitation came from Shadi and the swordsman until a voice replied from the other side. "Come in!" A deep but kind voice responded to the knocks and Shadi pushed a door open. He entered in and the swordsman stood halfway between the doors and the edge of the stairs, Raikoukou still under her right palm. She heard a conversation on the other side of the doors.  
  
"King Yami, I've found her and Raikoukou." She heard Shadi's voice, "Although I'm not entirely convinced letting Raikoukou into your chamber."  
  
"Tsunami has told me Raikoukou is loyal and strict to its word. Let them both in." She heard the same voice that replied to the entry. 'Is he the one waiting?' The Swordsman wondered and Shadi exited the room.  
  
"The Pharaoh awaits you." Shadi nodded and the swordsman paced forward with Raikoukou behind her. She opened the door wide enough for her and Raikoukou to get in and Shadi closed the door behind him, earning another boom from it.  
  
-Boom! Clang-gang-gang-  
  
The handle followed and added extra to the thunder, shaking the swordsman. 'The Pharaoh?' The Swordsman gulped while standing with her back close to the door, 'This is whom my mother told me about?' She saw his back turned to her, gazing out the large window as if she was ignored. The high sun shined brightly into His chamber, the gold reflected the beams as they danced in the room and about her and Raikoukou. Her stomach turned as she gestured Raikoukou to stay by the door. She untied the sword from her waist and handed it to Raikoukou, the fox-demon took the holster by the mouth and the swordsman's heart pounded in her chest.  
  
Yami kept his back to her, avoiding eye contact for now. The swordsman took a few steps forward and dropped easily to one knee, then to the other. She bent her head to the marble in respect to the higher authority. The necklace dangled around her neck, barely missing the ground.  
  
"I come by request of Tsunami Sinogi of Kyoto." She greeted and Yami turned around, as if she wasn't noticed until now. His eyes looked to the swordsman in the traditional greeting of Kyoto.  
  
"You may rise." Yami accepted and the swordsman slowly got back to her height, "Tsunami Sinogi. That's right, she requested that she'd send one of her people here with the jewel the demon Seideigo is after." He reminded himself.  
  
"I am Tsunami Sinogi's daughter." The swordsman said, "My name is Mirandragon Sinogi. But you may address me as Miran if you wish." She still kept her head low in front of him, avoiding his face.  
  
"Mirandragon," Yami began, "it is a pleasure to help you as well as your mother, the ever-famous Priestess Tsunami." He cupped both of his hands to hers. Oddly in the hot weather, her hands were as cold as ice. "Your hands..."  
  
"I've been sailing here with little food and water." Miran confessed; feeling embarrassed at her first impression to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Then you must be hungry. I was about to have dinner in a few minutes if you want to join me." Yami's eyes invited a calming glance. Miran looked up from her pale hands to the Pharaoh's sight of her face. Her face, to him, was as pale as her hands with brown thick bangs and radiant emerald eyes.  
  
-Bam! Bam! Bam! -  
  
Three knocks thundered and Raikoukou stridden from the doors. Raikoukou moved to one side as its nine tails followed it like a cape. Yami let go of Miran's hands and stepped towards the door. His face grimaced in annoyance, "Come in." He stated and Shadi paced in again. His face held no expression as usual; Yami stepped in for a private conversation with him. After an exchange of dialogue, Yami beckoned Miran out of his chamber. Miran followed them down the staircase after the doors closed behind her. She tailed them but left Raikoukou outside the doors with the sword in its mouth.  
  
Shadi led both Yami and Miran by a left in the rotunda after the stairs. She was still amazed at the craftsmanship in the columns. Shadi opened another set of doors and presented Miran a banquet. A table lined with guests and delicacies, Miran has never seen so much since her banquet when she became a full-fledge swordsman of the Hiten-Mesurugi style.  
  
Thoughts rushed her mind; she didn't know how to express her gratitude.  
  
"Please," Shadi insisted and seated her near the head of the table. Then assisted Yami and finally seated himself. Miran couldn't help but stare at the fresh rolls and abundant fruit. The only thing that did snap her out of it was Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"You all right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Miran replied, "Please forgive me but I don't know what to eat first." Yami gave a slight chuckle and Miran went for a roll first.  
  
She took one bite and the sweet taste of honey fulfilled her hunger, satisfaction raced through her heart to the warmth of fresh bread. Miran couldn't resist another bite but kept her formality as a guest to the Pharaoh.  
  
In minutes into the banquet, Miran reached for a glass of water. At first, her expression was enjoyed by the feast. But she stopped when the glass reached her eyes. Miran's green eyes focused on the water in the glass, as if seeing something. In seconds, an image of Tsunami appeared. It appeared as her mother with dark hair falling straight into a ponytail behind her white top kimono.  
  
Yami saw Miran's eyes go to a sense of longing. "Are you sure you're all right, Mirandragon?" Yami asked her, seeking some reassurance to her timidity. Miran didn't hear the Pharaoh; she just kept her sight to the water. Tsunami, her mother; Miran soon realized how homesick she was. Her mother was still in Kyoto, fighting off the demons and worse, Seideigo.  
  
Yami was about to ask again when the glass in her hand shattered in that instant. The clatter sounded throughout the room as all looked to her, the water stain showing on the table and her kimono. Miran was as shocked as everyone else, her eyes shifted to Yami first. He stood up from his chair and frozen in a position halfway off. Everyone silenced. The only one not phased by the incident was Shadi.  
  
"It is an omen." He simply stated. Some of the guests were assured and continued the banquet in small chatter. "I've seen her and the glass was not her doing, but the mystic forces has sent her a message." Yami changed pose back to a stand and his concerned eyes gazed towards Miran.  
  
"What does it mean?" Yami questioned him.  
  
"Mirandragon, did you feel anything before?" Shadi questioned her. Miran still was in shock.  
  
"No, I didn't. But I did see an image of Tsunami Sinogi before it broke." Miran replied, slowly going out of her shock.  
  
"An image in the water?" Yami questioned further.  
  
"Yes, it means an event in the seas. If you saw Tsunami...then I have no choice but to confess. Tsunami is...gone." Shadi paused his words.  
  
Miran gasped and shook her head with her hands over her mouth. "No." She whispered and slowly got up from her chair. Still, little resumed the banquet. "No." Miran repeated, a little more audible. She took four steps back from the table. The stain still visible on her kimono, "No. I cannot question the spirits, but why?" Her tone softened again.  
  
"Mirandragon," Yami breathed under his words with the same expression in his eyes. He took one step forward with an arm extended but Miran continued to withdraw in fear. Yami took another step and Miran turned tail. "Mirandragon!" Yami called after her but she kept running, out of the dining hall and out of the palace.  
  
Yami rushed out behind her to the rotunda and stopped. He looked frantically in the four directions but saw no trace. Soon he saw Raikoukou, with her sword in its mouth, rushing down the steps to the rotunda with the same impression.  
  
Miran rushed out of the palace, past the guards, and disappeared into the crowd. Her eyes filled with tears, of sorrow and anger. Her bangs shadowed her face as she continued down the marketplace. 'No, why now? Why now? Mother, why?' She thought as more sorrow crushed her heart. Eyes followed her as she raced down with a continuous sprint until finally she slipped into an alley big enough for someone to lay in the middle of it in full length. She stopped and breathed harshly; tears fell from her cheeks to the sand. She leaned against a wall and embraced herself, 'Seideigo, I swear I'll kill you for this.' She cursed to herself and slammed a fist to the clay. No reaction from the wall but a trickle of blood slid from her right hand.  
  
She felt she was being watched, by the assassin from before. But she couldn't care less, if she'd die, she'd be with her mother. 'Go ahead, do it now. Kill me if you hunger for blood.' Miran thought. She could feel the assassin give an evil grin and the sunlight bouncing off the blade of his dagger. "I know you're there."  
  
"You dare not run from an assassin? You know I am here but you don't try to escape your fate?" He questioned.  
  
"If you're an assassin, why do you hesitate to kill me for your own well- being?" Miran asked without turning her back.  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know who I am before you die?" He hissed. Miran shifted her eyes but barely got a glimpse of him. She only saw his left side, dirty fuchsia-colored eyes hidden in platinum blonde highlights of hair. Miran felt his right hand at her tangled mane, allowing his fingers to sift through the strands. She felt small snaps as the knots untangled in his knuckles.  
  
Yami stopped at the front of the gates as two brown horses waited. Raikoukou was on his side with the sword still in its mouth. He and Shadi each climbed one and galloped into the streets with Raikoukou behind them. "Mirandragon!" Yami called as the civilians cleared the way for him.  
  
"Would it matter? I know there are no witnesses to an assassination." Miran replied. The assassin moved his hand away from her before unveiling his dagger further. Blood continued its stream down her hand and against the wall. Before she knew her time narrowing to this point, the assassin examined her clothing. A red kimono with a bronze triangle stitched on the back. The three corners each with a mark, familiar to him.  
  
Before he could strike at her, he heard hooves trampling the ground. He quickly concealed the dagger from the light of day. "Perhaps another day, Sinogi." He muttered. Miran gasped slightly and turned around, the assassin was out of her eyesight. But how did he know the name Sinogi?  
  
"Mirandragon!" Yami called again but received no answer. He continued his path down until he spotted a red figure in the shadows. "Miran." He sighed in relief and jumped off, leaving the horse to Shadi and Raikoukou stood by the mystic.  
  
Yami cautiously paced to the back of her. Miran was leaning against the clay wall, still crying of Tsunami, though shocked that she's still alive. He extended a hand and perched it on her left shoulder, Miran noticed and paused her thoughts. "Miran, I'm sorry of Tsunami." Yami's soft tone calmed her some.  
  
"It has to Seideigo." Miran's tears turned to anger; blood still ran from her right fist. Yami could feel her rising rage but stayed by her. Raikoukou stepped into the alley and presented Miran with her sword. Miran's eyes still glowed with the tears and the sunset over the pyramids. "Seideigo must have killed her, there cannot be any other explanation." Miran's left hand curled into a fist and clenched tightly. Yami watched with Raikoukou of Miran's anger slow boiling. He moved his hand on her shoulder to her fist, now warm with rushing blood.  
  
"Mirandragon, may I insist that you stay with me?" Yami asked and Miran's head lifted slightly, "It's obvious Seideigo is doing this to get you back to Kyoto. Tsunami is a powerful Priestess, but Seideigo's ability to live through the souls of warriors was probably to much for her." Miran stayed silent but understood his theories.  
  
"Pharaoh," Miran kept her formality and turned on a heel. Her hand slipped from his as she turned to his eyes again. His violet eyes showed sympathy as Miran stared back in tears. "I don't know what to say..." she hesitated.  
  
"Don't say anything." Yami replied in a whisper. He looked down and saw the blood dripping to the ground from her right hand, "Let's get back, we're going to have to treat that." Miran nodded and followed Yami out of the alley.  
  
Miran climbed up on the back of Yami's horse and he galloped back with Raikoukou running behind them. Miran still can't forgive herself, her mother gone, just by a simple omen. Can she believe that? Miran's emerald eyes still longing, Yami could feel her unharmed hand grow cold on his shoulder. For the time being, Miran wrapped her injured hand in her kimono sleeve.  
  
They were almost there when cries sounded in the marketplace. "The demons are here! The demons from Kyoto are here! Take cover! Seideigo is here!" One cried out as civilians ran in different directions. Miran instantly recognized the voice as the assassin who spared her. An explosion in the distance erupted and hordes of people continued to flee, startling the horses. Yami's horse kept coming up on its rear legs, trying to escape the reins. No sooner did Yami let go as they both crashed to the ground.  
  
"Pharaoh," Shadi exclaimed as Miran touched down first, landing hard on her left hand. Yami followed and narrowly avoided Miran's legs. Shadi got off of his horse as both of them raced off in cowardice. Simultaneously, an army of Dark Magicians and other mages shot from the palace, readied for battle. All of them swooped in for the explosion with their Dark Magic but before any of them could attack, all of them shattered like Miran's glass. The Pharaoh's magicians still held their ground against the horde. Yami's eyes shot wide, "Impossible, no one could do that."  
  
"No one but Seideigo, I can feel his energy signature." Miran replied while recovering from the fall.  
  
Shadi helped Yami up and Raikoukou sided Miran with the sword still in its mouth, growling viciously and its nine tails crackling with sparks. Miran prepared to fight with her wounded hand and gestured for the fox- demon to give her the sword.  
  
From the explosion, a cloud of dust settled, revealing a silhouette. Soon Miran could get a clear view of the rumored Seideigo. He wore a white kimono outfit behind black plates of armor and thin, woven shoes fitting his feet. He wielded a sword under his left arm, as his hand appeared almost human with extended nails and maroon skin-dye. His features on his face parallel to each other with dark red eyes, pupils bearing like cat's eyes, light blue hair tinged with strands of black fell straight behind him. He stopped short when the dust settled for the three of them to view his destruction. Already he has taken countless people, from the seniors down to the children.  
  
Miran tied the sword to her waist and gripped the handle, her blood boiling with anger as her rapid heartbeat gushed out on her right hand. Raikoukou felt the same emotions and the sparks increased in voltage, the clouds organized themselves above them.  
  
"Mirandragon Sinogi," He spoke in a deeper voice than the Pharaoh, "I thought you'd be here. And I guess you got my message."  
  
"You killed Tsunami," Miran quickly growled and her right hand throbbed. The blood trailed to the handle of her sword.  
  
"Quite frankly, Tsunami Sinogi is not dead...yet." Seideigo corrected, "I just gave her a blow strong enough to put her on her last lifeline." Seideigo snapped his fingers and a larger monster stepped forward, a red single-horned ogre, holding a woman by the arms. She had black hair falling straight down, her white kimono stained red and her wrists tied in front of her. She was almost unconscious.  
  
"Mother!" Miran cried. Yami and Shadi stayed behind them as the argument brewed. Seideigo smirked and turned around, paced to his minion and faced back to Miran. Miran still showed her hatred as the blood began to drip on to the sword holster.  
  
"I'll be willing to make a bargain with you Mirandragon," Seideigo began and held a dagger, "You do know the necklace you're wearing? That sacred jewel is what I want. If you hand it over now, Tsunami will live. Refuse...and you know the deal."  
  
"I never deal with demons." Miran coldly stated.  
  
"You befriended Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. You do realize that monster is responsible for those storms north of Kyoto?" Seideigo looked to the fox-demon. All of Raikoukou's nine tails swished about like waves crashing on the shoreline, flowing with electrical currents.  
  
"Raikoukou was redeemed for the wrongs it caused. A monster like you would never understand!" Miran claimed and a crack of thunder hailed over them. She shifted her eyes to Yami and Shadi behind her; again she kept her formality. "Pharaoh, I advise you to head back to the palace and wait for me there." She stated.  
  
"Miran..." Yami trailed.  
  
"Please, I'll handle Seideigo. Just go back." Miran repeated herself. She still kept the sword in the holster and the bleeding hasn't slowed down. Yami nodded and Shadi accompanied him back. Miran and Raikoukou remained their pose to fight when Tsunami stirred in the monster's red hands. Seideigo looked back to see her awaken. "Well, welcome back Tsunami. I really didn't want you to miss this." Seideigo chuckled as Tsunami tilted her head towards Miran and Raikoukou. Her brown eyes shot wide as she saw her daughter posed to fight Seideigo.  
  
"Mirandragon, no! Don't fight him, he's gotten way too powerful from Kyoto!" Tsunami warned.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but if he's going to kill you, I'm not going to take it sitting down." Miran replied.  
  
"But if you die, the souls taken by Seideigo will die in vein." Tsunami spoke out, still secured by the ogre, "Kyoto has been burned to the ground, our best warriors failed and Seideigo has become stronger. Mirandragon, you'll die."  
  
"We'll both parish whether I give him the jewel or not. At least since I have it, I'll have a chance." Miran cried back.  
  
"You never had a chance, Sinogi!" Seideigo called and charged forward. His right hand extended lethal claws. Miran went defensive on the first move by pulling the sword holster to the attack and knocked the claw aside. She returned the attack by a swift kick, blowing Seideigo to one side.  
  
Yami and Shadi watched the fight from his chamber window. Every hit that Miran took, she had to draw back. Behind Seideigo and Miran, demons arose from a dark vortex at the edge of Cairo.  
  
"The Shadow Games, I concealed them to bring peace but the sorcerers must have resurrected the chaos!" Yami gasped with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Miran can't handle all of them. But hopefully, if she defeats Seideigo, the rest will retreat." Shadi predicted.  
  
"But what can she do to defeat him?" Yami queried, "Seideigo has already absorbed the life force of those in Kyoto and some of the civilians that didn't make the first explosion." Yami reminded. Thunder crashed and lightning struck closely to the fight by Raikoukou. Licks of light heated the ground and instantly turned the sand into glass, reflecting the on going fight. Raikoukou stood by, offering help when it could. When Seideigo got to close to the fox-demon, Raikoukou barked fiercely, hopefully to distract Seideigo long enough for its master to finish the fight with little casualties.  
  
Miran still defended against Seideigo's heavy blows, she started bleeding on the left side of her waist. "What's the matter? Can't fight back?" Seideigo insulted as he continued his assault. Miran couldn't respond, to the question or his attacks. Seideigo took one swing of his claw and sent Miran to the ground. She landed hard as blood fell from the slash on her right cheek.  
  
"Mirandragon, remember the Hiten-Mesurugi style!" Tsunami called and Miran opened her eyes.  
  
'Of course, Hiten-Mesurugi poses the ultimate attack. Ryo-Baruda, the Shadow Wing.' Miran remembered and slowly got to her feet. She got her second hand off the ground and forced herself up. Blood gushed from her right palm, left side, and the scar on her face, temporarily losing eyesight on the right eye. "All right creep..." Miran spoke up, breathing harshly as trying to regain oxygen in her blood stream, though already stained her kimono, "You want power? You got it. I'll give you the reason why Kyoto calls me Mirandragon." Miran gripped her sword handle tightly through the blood that drenched her right hand.  
  
Miran drew her sword from its holster and swung out into a stance. Drops of blood flew even on to Raikoukou's snow-white fur. Miran stood with both feet apart and her head low, shadowing her face. Her left hand at the mouth of the holster and her right arm extended with the blade pointing downward. Time seemed to freeze when she reminded herself of the situation. 'I've never done the Ryo-Baruda before. Mother told me that the Ryo-Baruda is a one-shot deal. I simulations kill my target but also a wide range behind the target will get effected by the sonic boom. And with her that close to the attack, I...I can't do it.' Miran ran through her thoughts.  
  
Tsunami saw her hesitation and wanted to help, but couldn't budge from the beast's grip.  
  
'Mother, forgive me.' Miran apologized in thought and raised the sword over her head; the blood flow did slow down now as a small river trailed her right arm. One of Raikoukou's lightning bolts struck the blade.  
  
"What...what is this?" Seideigo jumped back. Miran wasn't harmed by the strike; instead the blade took all of the voltage. The strike ended and the blade surged with electricity.  
  
Miran's rage still high, she charged forward. "Take this! Hiten-Mesurugi style!" Miran cried and leaped at an incredible height. Tsunami watched on as her daughter launched her counterattack.  
  
'My only wish was to see you fulfill the Hiten-Mesurugi style. Even if I die by the blow, Kyoto will be safe from Seideigo's reign and our late warriors can finally rest in peace.' Tsunami thought and watched without blinking her last seconds.  
  
Miran began her descend with the blade still loaded with electricity, "Ryo- Baruda Tsuitsen!" She cried before landing with the blade to the ground. Out of the strike to the ground, an invisible blade sliced through Seideigo and the red ogre that held Tsunami. The rubble, dead bodies, and the demons were affected right to the edge of Cairo; the gale wind blew everything in its path. The quake added to its devastating effect as it even shook Yami's chamber. The glass mobiles chimed with the aftershock.  
  
The attack lasted several seconds, as the remains were blown twenty feet away from Miran's finishing pose. Everything went quiet as immediately as the quake roared in its attack. No other lives were taken in the previous attack. Miran got up from her pose and paced into the debris, the sword withdrawn. There in the front was Seideigo's body, a large scar pierced his armor and sliced his kimono. Only a deep, unopened wound appeared on his chest. Seideigo was dead and the demons fled back into the portal in fear. The Shadow Realm vortex sealed itself at the edge of Cairo.  
  
Miran then treaded past Seideigo to her mother under the ogre. She shoved the demon aside and uncovered her motionless body, blood-stained by the fight.  
  
Yami and Shadi watched in awe from the balcony since the battle was over and the damage that left some of the city in ruins. They saw Miran approach Tsunami and picked her up.  
  
Miran, crying with tears of guilt, limped over the debris with Tsunami in her arms. Raikoukou soon followed far behind as the skies cleared. Blood and tears fell on to Tsunami as Miran continued her walk to the docks, what appeared to be the longest walk in her life. Two of the larger merchant ships were destroyed but hers remained intact from the attack. She led herself into the water and laid her mother's fallen body in its wooden cradle. The blood dripping from her side stained the surface red in contrast to the crisp blue it once was.  
  
Before she released the boat, she took off the top of her kimono, revealing a form fitted tank top, the necklace still intact from the fight. The left side cut as blood continued to flow, staining the water and reaching a widespread blotch that could be seen even from the Pharaoh's chamber. Raikoukou came up to the shoreline with Seideigo's dagger. Miran took the small blade and carved on one of the posts of the boat. In the oak wood, she engraved a triangle with the width of the post and three marks on each corner, almost identical to her kimono [1].  
  
She finished and Miran and Raikoukou both pushed hard to send the boat into sea. Miran especially battered by the fight, seen a ray of light, in hope to keep her mother's promise, to protect the jewel. She stood next to her fox-demon ally and watched the boat sail down, guided by the water and wind. Yami and Shadi arrived behind her on horseback as they sided her, gazing into the river, and watched Tsunami flow downstream. Miran clutched her left side, trying to keep some of her blood before she keels over.  
  
"My mother is gone, but I could hear her final thoughts," Miran commented with little voice as the four watched the boat disappear, "she wanted to see me perform the Hiten-Mesurugi Ryo-Baruda. I granted that wish."  
  
"And you did the right thing by giving her the proper exit." Yami followed. Raikoukou came up beside him and rubbed its head against his leg, its nine tails still flying like ripples in a pond. Yami and Shadi accompanied Miran back to the palace where she and Raikoukou were healed by the mystics.  
  
The boat still wondered down stream. Another being survived the assault and paced outside the city to watch the boat's journey. "The Zodiac Miko will send the deceased back to the element of when they were originated in hopes of their soul being reincarnated. But not this time." He had brown, fearful eyes under his albino colored hair, "Her soul is mine." He claimed and a spirit hand came from his own. 'Soul of Tsunami Sinogi, come to me!' He thought as the shadow hand reached into Tsunami's chest and retreated. He licked his lips in satisfaction. 'Now then, the powers and their secrets are mine.' He hesitated as he filed through the spirit he just captured. 'What other powers is worth stealing from the Zodiac? Huh, impossible! This clan alone holds this much power?' The stealer thought, 'I must obtain it!'  
  
Three days after...  
  
"From the events occurred by the demons, Mirandragon Sinogi held her ground against one of the most fearsome, Seideigo." Yami speech. The crowd of people remained from the devastating attack from Seideigo and his minions lined the streets in front of the palace. Behind Yami, his row of subjects down to Miran wearing a linen uniform and her hair finally calmed down by a gold headpiece with an emerald stone, and Raikoukou, cleaned and smelled like water lilies. Raikoukou's gave Miran the "I'll-never-get-used-to-this" expression. Thought Miran was completely healed, a scar remained on her face however. The fight only a memory now, the scar bared on her right cheek reminded her of Tsunami's fate. "A long fight ended in both Seideigo and Tsunami Sinogi's deaths. Seideigo has been burned and Mirandragon, herself, sent Tsunami back to Kyoto. Until it is safe for her to return, Mirandragon Sinogi has been honored as one of my council as a warrior."  
  
The crowd went into an uproar as Yami ringed Miran's neck with a turquoise stone necklace on a gold chain. Then he kneeled and circled Raikoukou with a gold collar. After receiving the honor, Raikoukou jumped to the clay railing on its front paws and barked loudly, contributing to the crowd's applause.  
  
*Scorpio, Pisces, Cancer, I send to the denizens of these Waters Tsunami Sinogi, a Priestess of higher standards in Kyoto, Japan. This Priestess was aware of the Gods' warnings and trusted her daughter to protect the sacred jewel. The demon Seideigo is dead, yet so is she. I bring her mortal body to the sea. In return, have mercy on her soul, and let her be one with the earth again. Let the winds guide this cradle back to Kyoto, let the remaining citizens do what necessary to keep her soul alive, and Spirits, give my word to the people of Kyoto: They are free...*  
  
Five years later...  
  
Another explosion crumbled a two-story building as civilians and monsters alike fled from the attacks. Stronger monsters such as the Summoned Skulls and Dark Magicians scrambled towards the explosions to fight off the attackers. The peasants evacuated the city as one figure raced into the palace, Miran.  
  
Miran wore her kimono sent from Kyoto as a present. Dressed in now an ocean blue with a triangle trimming on her back, the corners each had one different symbol-representing Pisces, Cancer, and Scorpio [2]. Raikoukou joined her in long strides as she passed the grand hall, kitchen, and rotunda up to Yami's chamber.  
  
"King Yami, the Shadows have already penetrated the first of our defenses and claimed half of Cairo!" Miran cried as she sprinted up the stairs in patterns of two. She kept her left hand on the holster's mouth as she made it to the landing. Yami's door held wide open by its hinge.  
  
Miran and Raikoukou entered to see Yami in a black linen toga with a deep purple cape draping down his back, dressed in gold assortments up to his headpiece. Accompanied behind him were a black mage with crimson-red rimming and a blue face, wielding a staff holding a blue sphere and tongues of belts wrapped around him with the slightest precision. He looked back to Miran with red-iris eyes just to notice, then turned back to Yami. The Pharaoh gazed out of his balcony in hopelessness with his palms resting on the railing.  
  
"I know." Yami replied, "Those traitorous sorcerers found a way to release the Shadow Games again. Now I have no choice." Yami's hands clenched tighter on the railing.  
  
"No choice?" Miran repeated with Raikoukou siding her. Its ears turned down onto its head.  
  
"Mirandragon, follow me." Yami replied and paced out with the Chaos Mage behind him. Miran followed with Raikoukou as the door slammed behind them. Yami led the three of them down to the rotunda and turned right from the stairs. They continued as another explosion thundered through the palace. Yami kept a straight face as he turned to a staircase leading downward. Torches shined dimly as finally they reached the bottom.  
  
The floor was glowing with only embers of old torches but a figure waited. Shadi approached from the shadows and Raikoukou grumbled. Miran kneeled to its height and embraced her right arm under its collared neck.  
  
"It appears we have ran out of options, Shadi." Yami stated solemnly.  
  
"Then you are willing...?" Shadi asked and his question trailed off.  
  
"If it'll save the world from the Shadow Games, then let it be." Yami slid in.  
  
"What?" Miran questioned. The torches all at once instantly flared up, lightening the room with an orange color. Miran's sight set around the walls, hieroglyphics untranslatable were engraved into the walls and columns. Straight ahead of them was a wide table with images of seven objects suspended without matter.  
  
"Miran, to brief you on this, we have no choice but to seal the Shadow Games in these seven items, the Seven Sennen Set [3]." Shadi began, "Chosen souls shall become part of these items, guarding their own variables of the Shadow Games."  
  
"The sorcerers' power has become too great for my magicians alone to continue to fight off the demons and Shadow Games alike." Yami continued with his eyes gazing at the images.  
  
"What will happen to the Chosen Ones?" Miran questioned and hugged tighter on Raikoukou.  
  
"Their immortal souls will belong to the Sennen Items," Shadi answered with his gaze kept steady on the objects, "but time is of the essence. If we are going to do this, we must act now." Miran didn't quite understand his answer but couldn't think of it, another clash shook the room. The torches flickered and shadows danced on the walls. Miran kept her pose as Shadi stopped in front of the table and held out his right hand and began chanting an inaudible spell. Minutes into it, both Yami and Miran felt weakened and were being supported by Raikoukou and the Magician of Black Chaos. Shadi felt drained of his energy as well but resumed his chant.  
  
'What's...going on? ...Am I...one of them?' Miran thought hesitantly as small pulses fled her body. She gritted her teeth as now pain fell through her body. Miran's hand clenched tightly on Raikoukou's fur and her knees slammed hard to the clay floor. Raikoukou seemed to feel her pain as well, its eyes closed tightly and its face grimace with teeth bearing. Her squinted eyes looked to Yami, through her tears of pain she saw Yami in the same discomfort.  
  
Shadi still cast the spell as the Items flared up in red light. The pain in all three of them increased. Miran couldn't give in; she could feel Tsunami urging her to wait until the end.  
  
Two of the items flashed brilliantly first, Miran, Raikoukou and Yami all cried out in pain. The other items flashed at different times in rhythm. The rhythm grew faster and the pain in all three of them followed. An aura filled the room as souls were dragged into the Items' images. Miran could recognize the essence of one soul, though couldn't believe it. She couldn't think, as the pain seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Finally, one more flash of white light blinded everyone in the room. Miran, Raikoukou's and Yami's final cries faded and the room dimmed back to its torchlight.  
  
Only the Magician of Black Chaos remained conscious but his master and Miran were motionless in the mage's presence. Yami was kneeling with his head bent down and the Chaos Mage's arm supporting his shoulders. Yami didn't wake up, he didn't breathe. Miran lied motionless on the floor with both arms extended out above her head. Miran didn't wake up, she didn't breathe.  
  
Shadi remained conscious as well, standing in front of the seven items, now brimming with human souls destined to protect the Shadow Games' isolation. He took one of the items away from the group, a large key shaped like an Ankh. He then turned to the Chaos Mage. He faded away on sight and Yami fell lightly to the ground. "These souls will protect the isolation of the Shadow Games for eternity." He stated. 'Huh, but what is this? The Chaos Mage remained after the transfusion, but Raikoukou is gone. I cannot find Raikoukou...wait. Raikoukou is here, in the Millennium Balance with Mirandragon. Raikoukou cannot leave its master, body or soul. This was the fox-demon's decision, I suppose it's the right one.'  
  
*My soul didn't travel. It stayed in one place, in another dimension. But if I am contained by this barrier, if I do not pass on, do I live forever? I'm surrounded in an eternity of Darkness; the Shadow Realm preserved my soul, as I couldn't experience anything now. I can only remember...*  
  
Mirandragon: "Mother, who is Seideigo?"  
  
Tsunami: "He will be waiting."  
  
Shadi: "You are the Swordsman Tsunami Sinogi told us of, correct?"  
  
Mirandragon: "I am she."  
  
Yami: "That's right, she requested that she'd send one of her people here with the jewel the demon Seideigo is after."  
  
Mirandragon: "I am Tsunami Sinogi's daughter, my name is Mirandragon Sinogi."  
  
Shadi: "I've seen her and the glass was not her doing, but the mystic forces has sent her a message."  
  
Yami: "An image in the water?"  
  
Shadi: "Yes, it means an event in the seas. If you saw Tsunami...then I have no choice but to confess. Tsunami is...gone."  
  
Mirandragon: "Seideigo, I swear I'll kill you for this."  
  
Assassin: "Wouldn't you want to know you I am before you die?"  
  
Mirandragon: "Would it matter?"  
  
Assassin: "Perhaps another day, Sinogi."  
  
Seideigo: "Mirandragon Sinogi, I thought you'd be here. And I guess you got my message."  
  
Mirandragon: "Mother, forgive me."  
  
Seidiego: "What.what is this?"  
  
Mirandragon: "Hiten-Mesurugi style!"  
  
Tsunami: "My only wish was to see you fulfill the Hiten-Mesurugi style. Even if I die by the blow, Kyoto will be safe from Seideigo's reign and our late warriors can finally rest in peace."  
  
Mirandragon: "...Ryo-Baruda Tsuitsen!!!"(echo) [4]  
  
*After all these years, isolated in this darkness, I have found a light. But, I can't remember anything. All I can remember was that my soul resides in the Sennen Balance, but it has taken a different form. I have not ventured out until the barrier showed a door. I heard voice often, a child's voice that lived the life I once did, never concerned about the darkened forces around her. I knew her name somehow, Miranda... Miranda Guinaldo. I glanced out and it looked like a hallway, across was another room. The door opened but I jolted back inside. My door then opened to a visitor by the name of Shadi, saying that he possessed me once before as a guardian. I could only go by his word because even his Sennen Item seemed familiar. Now I could see outside the dense fog, the darkness of the Shadow Realm faded but darkness remained. It was night where I finally saw out of this barrier. I could see a bed with a human sleeping soundly, a human who looked remarkably like me. She woke up and her green eyes shifted around until she looked towards me. "Oh God Card, the spirits are screwin' with my head!"*  
  
To be continued...  
  
[1] The marks Miran carved into the boat were my own reference. Tsunami was born a Cancer. In the Astrological Zodiac, Cancer is a sign of the water element with Pisces and Scorpio. As one of the water signs, Miran sent Tsunami to the sea not only to send her back to Kyoto, but also to unite her soul with the element. At least, that's what she hoped for...  
  
[2] My own reference again, Miran is born a Pisces...  
  
[3] Reference from Dark Duel Stories for the GBC, most of it was unedited from the English version of the show, (Pandora was dubbed into Arkana) and called the Millennium Items the Seven Sennen Set, the seven rulers of the Heavens.  
  
[4] You've seen how sometimes flashbacks have quotes in them. I'm sorry if some_most_didn't understand it. It's generally the memories of what Miran has experienced in her service with the Pharaoh. 


	2. The Eighth Millennia

Episode #2- The Eighth Millennia  
  
Hey, I'm Miranda Guinaldo and I just came here to Domino Town. Just Thursday we went to a history museum. Actually, the Egyptian exhibit caught my eye completely, especially since over summer vacation I studied some hieroglyphics. While my family and I were there, we split up and I just stuck around the exhibit, making it a puzzle for myself. After a few minutes, I was staring into the eyes of a mummy that was excavated from its tomb. Somehow, I felt a presence again, about the same kind of signature as when I first got here.  
  
I took my attention away from it and another person caught it again, an Egyptian dressed in plain white clothes and an oversized key pendant hanging on a thick rope. He gazed back but I didn't turn away, he was crying for some reason. "Why are you crying?" I asked.  
  
He perked and turned to the body behind the glass. "These tears are not mine." He spoke softly, "And yet they are. My tears must speak, for they show the crying soul of this doll of dust. Even his eternal sleep defies him, he is the eternal Pharaoh and his soul lives on within his name." He continued to speak in riddles but I could nearly figure them out, "And how these tears are mine, I am one of his ancestral guardians. I do not approve that they trespassed to the Great Pyramids. Though just recently I have lost a prized possession of the Pharaoh, I will find it and return it back to Egypt."  
  
"Can you tell me what it is? I might be able to help." I offered. He just looked to me and smiled under his tears.  
  
"I wish you can help," he rejected my offer and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I wish you can, but I must do this alone. But something pesters me, do you have anything similar to the necklace I'm wearing?" he asked with his blank blue eyes staring. I looked to the giant key again and searched for my chain. I pulled it out of my shirt collar and released the clasp. The pendant followed it last and the Egyptian's eyes shot wide. The sword pendant dangled on a thin chain and he lifted the sword pendant, giving the chain some slack.  
  
"Would this be something? I just found it in a pawn shop in Egypt before I came here." I briefed and he gave the necklace back.  
  
'This girl,' He thought, 'this girl holds the Millennium Sword, one of the pieces of the Millennium Balance. But is this really possible? Is she really the true owner of this Item? In order to know this, I must see her soul.' He closed his eyes and no one was around the hall. The key started to float and turn at a point close to my forehead, I blacked out. He felt the pull of his soul into my mind and found himself in. A hallway dividing two rooms, one with the door open slightly and the room lit dimly by small lanterns. He just stood at the doorway, amazed at the sight so far. However he didn't notice but the other door behind him opened slightly, someone was in it- keeping an eye shot on him in the room's entrance.  
  
'He better not.' the figure thought, 'No one will harm her under my watch.' He passed through the entrances and the figure moved so her back leaned on the door. The door was still open but the body leaned on it like it was closed. The one that exited the second room held a sword, ready to attack from the stance.  
  
__________  
  
'Just like Yugi, she also has two rooms.' He thought to himself, 'And her real soul opened to everyone.' He treaded in and looked about, 'This room looks like a Martial Arts studio. On her spare time when she is not Dueling she practices a form of fighting.' He explained to himself and came up to a wall. Three swords lay untouched in their holsters. He picked up the top one and slid it open slightly. 'A Reverse Blade Sword, understanding she is not one to question in a kill, these blades can only paralyze.'  
  
He put the sword back and looked to another wall. Artwork and caricatures done in the past and a bookshelf filled with poetry, fiction, paranormal and horror books, 'Ah, a reader as well, especially in poetry.' He pulled out one book and read to himself, 'The world is like a tree, And we are the fruit. The wars we witness years ago Are the storms. The weapons are the winds That made the fruit fall; They are the soldiers that risked their lives To save ours. And surprisingly this is her work.' He approved and slipped the book back and looked to the third wall. The occupant of the second room inside was still watching him, even after the resident returned to the other room.  
  
A small table surrounded by chairs held out a photo album, 'This must be what she cares about, her friends and family.' He opened the album and flipped through. Various pictures of people and animals lay about, including her with them, 'I shouldn't question- these are what she cares about most, her friends, her family, even her pets she have and had. And she'll share them with everyone she knows.' He put the book back and reviewed the room one last time, 'Though uses fighting skills, she has no thoughts of darkness, only using her skills to protect herself and her love ones. But her other room is still questionable. It must be the presence within her Sword.' He thought and exited out.  
  
The first door closed behind him and the second creaked opened. His curiosity carried him in and a person was inside. She looked remarkably like who he just met- with the brown hair, red streaks in the front, and the green eyes- only older and serious about her exercise. She held a golden, Reverse Blade Sword and trained hard, in both strikes and speed. He took one more step and she noticed.  
  
"Who are you," she demanded and loosened the grip on the sword, "You better explain yourself, I know you were in my host's room so you have some explaining to do." Her stern voice echoed off the walls.  
  
"Judging by your tone I am an unwanted guest, answering your question is the least I can do. But you should know me; I once possessed you along with your other half of the Item." He answered.  
  
"Give it to me straight." She grew serious, "Though I do remember the separation, I cannot remember you or anyone else before Miranda."  
  
'This soul is just like Yugi's, the ancient Pharaoh has lost his memories, so might have this one. Could it be that she was the one who served the Pharaoh though she originated from a foreign land?' He thought to himself as he stepped in the dank room, lit by small embers. "I see, you do remember little, you even remember her high expertise as a swordsman." He continued, "I once possessed the Millennium Balance, until it broke and two Items were separated from it. What you hold in your hand right now is one half of the Balance, the Sword of Anubis. The reason it is not reacting in a sort of way because I speak the truth of my intentions. However I feel my time in this girl's mind draws near. I have found one of the Items I'm looking for but I doubt I can get it, correct?"  
  
"Never have I seen someone try to take this Item through his own explanation." She shook her head, "However that is for my host to decide. I have my own doubts that she will not like the news either of us will bare. This will be kept to us until further notice, until then I can only say that she might not give up the Millennium Sword."  
  
"I will leave now; I apologize if I interrupted your training. Farewell." He left, out of my mind completely. Both of us were knocked out of our trances and were weary of it all.  
  
"What just happened?" I questioned and looked to him. He had the same expression as I did, "What did you just do?"  
  
"I apologize for my intrusion, but you are indeed the Keeper of the Millennium Sword." He finally said.  
  
"Of course it's mine, I paid for it!" I opposed.  
  
He kept his expression steady. 'It appears she hasn't been aware of her second self.' He thought then spoke out, "Tell me, what your name is?"  
  
"About time, I'm Miranda Guinaldo." I huffed.  
  
'She is the owner, Miranda. She was the Swordsman that helped the Pharaoh keep his rule over Egypt those long years ago.' He thought. "Miranda, have you noticed anything since you got the Millennium Sword?" He questioned further.  
  
"Other than my spirit awareness increasing and my reflexes jacked up, nothing else. Hey why am I telling you this?" I questioned.  
  
"I, as well as few others, am the only ones who can understand your predicament of the Millennium Sword. Be alert, the future with that blade will be overwhelming." He explained, "My name is Shadi, Keeper of the Millennium Key and once of the Millennium Balance." Shadi finally introduced, "You must find the spirit that lays dormant within your soul, the other you."  
  
"The 'Other Me?'" I gave him a questionable look, "Look, I'd like to stay but my parents are coming back, I'm out." I rushed out of the museum.  
  
"Spirit of the Sword, it is time to show yourself." Shadi mumbled under his breath, "Show Miranda her past." He just stood there for moments, then turned around and left into an off-limits area, 'Ishizu must hear of this, she holds the Sword.' Shadi entered into an office and saw a young woman of Egyptian-descendant surrounded by four bodyguards. She, too, held a Millennium Item.  
  
"I'm sure you saw what she had to offer?" She asked.  
  
"She does hold the ancestral right of the Millennium Sword, however she doesn't know of the spirit lying within it." Shadi replied.  
  
__________  
  
After a strange first day, I was ready to turn in. I replaced the necklace to the top of the mirror next to the door. The room was slightly dim though I could feel clearly what was where. I slumped on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, ignoring my paranormal senses.  
  
It wasn't even midnight and something woke me up, my senses from before I think. I looked around the dark abyss of my room until I spotted a dim light coming from the sword pendant. The light reflected itself from the mirror and bounced to the opposite wall, the light that bounced off move steadily towards me. Soon the light blinded me momentarily. As my eyes refocused, a figure stood in front of me, at the corner of my bed. She had brown hair, like mine, tied back and trailed to the waist with red streaks tailing with it; green serious eyes, and held a sword, looked larger than the pendant. She wore the traditional samurai outfit like in the past with a blue top and a white bottom.  
  
"Oh God Card, Pisces is such a burden." I muttered, "The spirits are screwin' with my head." I gritted my teeth.  
  
"Miranda, chill." She spoke, "Before you go crazy on me, just hear me out. I'm the spirit of the Millennium Sword."  
  
"So what Shadi says is true?" I asked and calmed myself.  
  
"Precisely," she replied, "I'm Miranda; well, not exactly Miranda, but I'm the Miranda of the past, I'm your ancestor." She tried to explain, "Oh you can just call me Yami MG."  
  
"Curse the Pisces trait." I mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Yami MG spoke up, "In case you want to know-wait a minute, you know about the God Cards?"  
  
"Yeah, I was Marik's mind slave for several weeks until something snapped me out of it." I crossed my eyes.  
  
"And all it took was five daggers to your pillow." MG smiled.  
  
"How the...?" I grumbled, "So why did you want to know if I knew about the God Cards?"  
  
"Hey at least I snapped you out of it. If it wasn't for me you'd still be wearing that black cloak." MG argued back and had her hands to her hips.  
  
"And blue is the new Black this season." I cocked.  
  
"And that bit of info comes from a Fashion Don't in nylon pajamas." MG smart-mouthed back.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good. Maybe you can beat my sister at that."  
  
"Maybe if you watched more Kim Possible you'd get better than her."  
  
"OK, enough of this pep talks, can you answer me something? Why the heck are you here?" I jumped to another subject.  
  
"I've been talking to Shadi back at the museum." MG admitted.  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"See, when Shadi entered your mind through his Millennium Key, we had a discussion about what is bound to happen. Not to mention he had the Millennium Sword first." MG kept going, "However, due to the time we bonded, I told him it was your decision."  
  
"Decision, of what?"  
  
"The Millennium Sword was once part of the Millennium Balance, an Item he has been searching for years. He has agreed that the decision of whoever will own the Millennium Sword next will rest on your shoulders."  
  
"This is too weird." I shook my head.  
  
"You don't need to decide right now though, most of the time Shadi is a patient guy. You can make it when you're ready. I'm out, see you in the morning." MG said before disappearing and the Sword dimmed back to the darkness.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. First Day

Episode #3- First Day  
  
Monday morning spawned over Domino Town as the sun filtered through my second-story window and into my face. My vision blurred as I groaned to wake up, my digital clock read 5:00 am. I had to get up even if my alarm didn't go off until the minute after. The bed sat in its corner next my nightstand holding a small fan and a CD/radio player. An antique dresser took another corner in between the nightstand and the closet. An old computer occupied the final corner at the foot of my bed. I only took one step when the alarm went off.  
  
Deet! Deet! Deet! Deet! De-  
  
I stopped the alarm in mid beep by the switch. My hand was still on the clock and I looked to the mirror that sat beside the door, the necklace still hung by its thin chain; a simple little sword pendant necklace that some guy called the "Millennium Sword." Tif, who'd believe that my necklace could be the key to save the world? None of that mattered for the time being. What mattered was my lack of sleep.  
  
I still needed a good ten minutes but I left my room anyway. In my nylon pajamas, I slink down the hallway to the stairs in uneven steps, trying to keep myself conscious. I slipped down the stairs by the railing and slumped on the couch.  
  
The living room was halfway decent except my half-sister always left her backpack and her junk in front of the stereo box next to the entertainment center. I was half-asleep but found my way to the kitchen and made the usual instant breakfast of an energy drink. I needed to go to school in less than an hour and a half.  
  
After feeling the charge of the energy drink kicking in, I slipped into my uniform- a blue skirt with a yellow shirt and a pink jacket. 'Ick. I'm better off wearing the boys' uniform. I hate skirts.' I grumbled and finished organizing myself. I came into my room again and appeared in the mirror. Emerald eyes aligned with dark, crimson-red streaks running on the front of my hair and backed up with brown shoulder-length hair. I tied it back into a point-tail and I snatched up the necklace from the mirror's hook, rushed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
I sprinted down the sidewalk until I backed a couple of students, three guys and a girl wearing the school uniform. They stood in front of a game shop and began to go for the school. My pace slowed to a trot and came behind them until we got to the school, Domino High. I still followed them to the classroom; fortunately we were in the same class. Now I could get a good look at what they looked like. One of the guys was short in stature compared to the others. Dark hair pushing out blonde bangs and violet eyes. He also wore-somewhat of-a pyramid on a think chain.  
  
Another one of them had completely blonde hair and serious brown eyes, though he blushed easily when he lost at Duel Monsters, and the last guy had brown hair that pointed out in front of him. Finally the girl with them had brown, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes.  
  
They all seemed good friends with each other as the girl looked from her crowd to me with confused eyes. "Hey, you must be the new student they told us about last week." She said, "Well, come over here." She beckoned and I followed with a sigh. "My name's Tea. What's yours?"  
  
"Miranda Guinaldo, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I replied with a nervous grin.  
  
"Not at all Miranda. You play Duel Monsters?" Tea asked, "We're watching Joey and Yugi go at it again." I looked over her shoulder and two of the boys were playing Duel Monsters. It was quite a sight to see the smaller one win.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Joey called out, "I placed second in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and I still can't beat you."  
  
"Oh come on now Joey, it turns out that the new girl plays, too." Tea pointed out, "Try Dueling her."  
  
"Sure Tea, I mean I'm not going to go easy on her, being a girl and all." Joey's mood changed until he gloated. A small vein popped out of my head.  
  
"OK, I'll take you on." I smiled and took Yugi's seat. I pulled out my Deck and shuffled. "I think I'll go first. One card faced down and one monster in defense mode."  
  
"That's pretty much always an opening move for rookies like you. I'll play Panther Warrior in attack mode and play Scapegoat, too. And by sacrificing one of them, my Panther Warrior can attack." Joey briefly explained as I flipped over my Mystical Elf in response. Soon the teacher came into the classroom and we gather ourselves and sat down. I just took an empty desk.  
  
"Oh?" the male teacher questioned and looked to me, "It appears our new student already found her classroom. Everyone, this is Miranda Gui-... Gi-" he stuttered at my last name.  
  
"Guinaldo." I corrected, "It takes a while for someone to get my last name right. I don't take it as offense though."  
  
"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he replied.  
  
Right after school, I treaded out the doors alone with students pouring out of the building. I got shoved aside and bumped into another student. I grunted as I recovered. I looked up and saw dark blue eyes glaring back like I was an inferior.  
  
"Who are you?" He coldly demanded. I shuddered in the sound of his snaked voice but got back to my feet.  
  
"The name's Miranda Guinaldo. I'm new here. Sorry if I bumped into you." I replied but he cut me off.  
  
"Sorry, nothing. You think just because you're new means you can do what you want." He barked, "I'm Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp." Seto still kept his glare, almost unaffected against my thoughts of his disrespect.  
  
"The least you could do is acknowledged my apology." I argued back. I huffed and stormed off. Thought I could feel his stare at me.  
  
I shook it off and saw Yugi and Joey on some of the bars. Tea and Tristan popped up with them and I followed last.  
  
"Miranda." Yugi called out; "We're just about to go to my grandpa's game shop. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure." I replied and walked with them. During our walk, I started to get the feeling again, from Yugi. Impossible, what in the world could Yugi have that could kick up my senses?  
  
"We just saw you talk to Kaiba. He seemed pretty ticked." Joey commented.  
  
"All I did was bump into the guy. What was his problem?" I asked defensively.  
  
"Kaiba's not exactly your one-man welcome wagon." Tristan replied, "He's thinks he's better than any other Duelist. I suggest you stay away from that creep." The two comforted me slightly, but still, my 'sixth sense' was acting up on me.  
  
"Hey Miranda?" Yugi questioned and started walking backwards, "What's wrong?" I took a quick gasp out of my thoughts.  
  
"It's nothing, honest." I rejected. Yugi just shrugged shoulders and walked forward again. We stopped at the game shop that I passed on our way to school.  
  
"Well, we're here." Yugi announced and everyone followed him in with me behind.  
  
"Oh ho Yugi, I wouldn't have expected you for another half hour, and I see you've brought someone else with you." An elder called out. An old man about the same height as Yugi was standing on a stepladder and was loading some boxes.  
  
"Grandpa, be careful!" Yugi warned.  
  
"Yugi, still worrying about your old man I see." He grinned but his foot slipped. The box he had flew out of his hands. Joey and Tristan went for Yugi's grandpa but no one went for the boxes. Soon my reflexes went out and I slid for the boxes. Two boxes in both hands and I stopped short of the cash register.  
  
"Mr. Motou, you should be more careful." Tristan advised as he and Joey helped him up. Tea and Yugi helped me up with the boxes and Joey put them up for Mr. Motou.  
  
"Grandpa, are you all right?" Yugi panicked slightly.  
  
"All right? Yes I am, so are the games. Who is your new friend Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, she's Miranda. She's new here and just started school." Yugi introduced.  
  
"I see, well thank you Miranda." Said Mr. Motou, "Hey, I thought I saw you on your way to school this morning."  
  
"It's all right." I smiled. Everyone settled down and my senses grew strong again, "Yugi, can I ask you something?" Tea, Joey, and Tristan were looking at the games so they didn't catch that.  
  
"Sure, what is it Miranda?" Yugi replied with the same concern.  
  
"I'm not one to confess this but I can see, or at the least feel, ghosts." I admitted slightly. Yugi had a shocked expression, and then held the gold pyramid in his hands.  
  
"If I know where this is going, you might have felt the presence of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi clued in, "But how, or were you born with this?"  
  
"I was brought like this, but it only became twice as strong when I got this." I followed and showed him the Millennium Sword, "It's the Millennium Sword, so what an Egyptian in a turban said. You have a spirit in your Puzzle?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain but in my Puzzle, there's a spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh." Yugi began, "To make a long story short, my grandpa found this in Egypt and dared me to solve it. After that, my Dueling was never the same, as if I had someone else coaching me through it. Has your Millennium Item given you something?"  
  
"Other than my 'sixth sense' getting stronger, so have my reflexes. Without the Sword, I could have never caught those boxes back there. But I, too, have a feeling of someone standing there with me." I sided.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say I have another friend, especially one who has a Millennium Item." Yugi commented.  
  
"What do you mean? The other Millennium Keepers aren't nice to you?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Most of them aren't." Yugi answered, "Bakura, he goes to Domino, too, but his Millennium Ring has a spirit that want my Puzzle as well as all the other Items. Then there was Pegasus, Keeper of the Millennium Eye. I defeated him in Duelist Kingdom but somehow fell ill after that, Pegasus did. After that was Shadi, the one who has the Millennium Key. I can't really describe him but he said I was the Chosen One with the gift of the Pharaoh. Do you know anyone else that holds a Millennium Item?"  
  
"Other than the Shadi character you mentioned." I hesitated to answer as my mind wondered again. But now Yugi knew the presence of the spirit and my senses simmered down, "I've met the head of the archeological team, Ishizu Ishtar, when I first came here. She holds the Millennium Necklace and is about as mysterious as Shadi. However, we've only mentioned six Items."  
  
"There should be one more." Yugi trailed off, "Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Key, Sword..."  
  
"There's two more." I corrected.  
  
"What do you mean; I've only heard of seven Millennium Items." Yugi snapped.  
  
"To make a legend a caption, Shadi had the Millennium Balance. A thief tried to take it and tripped somewhere. The Balance broke into two other Millennium Items and separated, I have the Millennium Sword, but I have no clue who has the Shield or whatever it might be." I explained.  
  
"Well, we still need to know one more Item." Yugi pointed out. Soon it grew dark and we all left. Motou came back in with some mail.  
  
"Yugi, there's something here for you." He called out and Yugi went straight for the envelope Motou handed him.  
  
"It's an invitation to Battle City." Yugi gasped and rushed upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and to his eyes; a faint image of himself appeared sitting on his bed, though the ghost looked older than he did. The spirit looked to Yugi with the same expression.  
  
"What's the matter?" the spirit spoke, "You look like you've seen another ghost."  
  
"I think I did, Yami." Yugi confessed with the invitation clutched in his hand, "I'm sure you heard everything."  
  
"You mean another Millennium Item?" Yami questioned, "Yeah, and it is possible that that particular Item holds a key to unlock some of my past. On top of that, I still think we need to question her a bit further. She knows about her Millennium Item, but does she know what lies in it?"  
  
"Yami, you're speaking in riddles," Yugi brought up, "but I don't think we should pester Miranda into telling us anything else of her Millennium Item. Besides, we have something else to worry about."  
  
_________  
  
After my first day, I walked home by myself. Though it was great meeting new friends, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Not to mention Yugi has a Millennium Item, too. I got back home and an envelope was slipped in the crack of the door. I pulled it out and it was addressed to me. "Already?" I wondered. I went inside and walked up to my room. Mom and Dad were both at work and my sister doesn't come home for another hour. I closed the door and leaned against it, opening the mail. It was an invitation to a Duelist Tournament, Battle City. There would be a brief meeting tonight at the Strip.  
  
I took my eyes off of the message and stood up, my Deck laid on my nightstand with everything I could hold under my belief. Dragon, that is my sign of the Chinese Zodiac. I grabbed my deck and flipped through it. All of the Dragons I could afford- Petit Dragon, Winged Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and among my rarest, Meteor Black Dragon- were all stacked with Magic and Trap cards spellbound in the oath of the Dragon.  
  
Soon my 'sixth sense' grew strong again and it emitted from my Millennium Sword. In the mirror was the one who caused it, the spirit within the Sword.  
  
"I've heard." she spoke. I wasn't too surprised that she'd appear when I came home.  
  
"I know." I replied with the same expression, "If this is where I think this is going, the spirit of the Puzzle is going to need more help than I thought."  
  
"In a matter of fact, isn't Marik after the Millennium Puzzle as well?" the ghost asked me.  
  
"With my Millennium Item at the top of the chart." I concluded, "Ishizu gave Seto Kaiba, whoever he is, a God Card known as Obelisk the Tormentor. And from what I've last figured, Marik has The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon."  
  
"So why didn't you mention Marik to Yugi?"  
  
"He'll freak if I said I was once Marik's mind slave." I argued, "But I just know I'll meet him and his Rare Hunters in Battle City."  
  
"Tailing you everywhere you go." the ghost started.  
  
"Tossing every Rare Hunter every chance he gets." I followed.  
  
"Until finally he's fed up and goes after you himself."  
  
"And then send me to the Shadow Realm to fight our last bout. Dang, is this guy everywhere?" I finished. The image in the mirror just shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes Yami MG, I doubt you know much about your past."  
  
"At least I know I'm a master swordsman." She argued.  
  
"Of what styles again?"  
  
"The Hiten-Mesurugi and Kiempo." Yami MG answered, "But as I last recall, I helped the Pharaoh maintain his rule in the past."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can help Marik with his rule of the universe now." I stated. Yami MG just huffed.  
  
"Well, at least let me meet this spirit of the Puzzle." Yami MG pouted, "It'll be no fair that you already met his host."  
  
"Fine, I'll get dressed, and then when we're out the door, you can come out." I sighed.  
  
"Deal." Yami MG smiled, "Don't forget I'll need a sword holster."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when I come out, the Sword will be at its full length." Yami MG answered and her image vanished in the mirror. After the conversation, I pulled out of my uniform and into a black, thin turtleneck shirt with black, boot-cut stretch pants and tennis shoes. To finish I put on my belt that had my Deck box and a sword holster. I slipped the cards in and treaded out the door with a note and number of my cell.  
  
__________  
  
I got to at least past the game shop when I slipped into an alley. I sighed as I saw Mr. Motou walk out to sweep. "All right Yami MG, it's your turn." I breathed and the Sword pendant glowed brilliantly. I could feel Yami MG take my body to her own being. The light dimmed and we switched minds to the outer and inner limits.  
  
"Now, where is the Strip where we're supposed to meet?" Yami MG asked to herself as she slipped the Sword in the holster.  
  
'You know I could have led you to the Strip and we'd switch in the restroom.' I grumbled in mind, 'Just keep going straight, you'll see it.' Yami MG led herself down the sidewalk until she made it to an area where a whole bunch of people was waiting for something. 'There, there's Yugi, or his Yami at least.'  
  
"Doesn't look short enough for Yugi." Yami MG poked fun.  
  
'Yami MG.' I growled in mind. Yami MG made her way to Yami Yugi and Tea.  
  
"Hey." Yami MG called. Yami Yugi and Tea looked confused to her.  
  
"Do I know you?" Tea questioned, "You look familiar except the waist-length hair."  
  
"I know you Tea." MG looked to Yami Yugi and he nodded, "To be honest I have a Millennium Item." She admitted and showed them the Sword. Yami MG didn't expect Yami Yugi to be shocked as well.  
  
"If that's the Millennium Sword from before, then how come it's larger?" Yami asked.  
  
"Actually Yami, I've been waiting to meet you. I'm the spirit of the Sword, a master swordsman." Yami MG bragged.  
  
'Give me a break.' I grumbled mentally.  
  
"So you got an invitation?" Yami asked, "I mean, Miranda got an invitation." "Isn't she Miranda from school?" Tea still looked questionable. "Of course, she's just in the same scenario as Yugi and me." Yami replied.  
  
"It appears so, but I don't see how anyone could know me to a tournament this quickly." Yami MG questioned. Then someone else ran up, a woman about Yami's age with blonde, waist-length hair trailing everywhere, violet eyes, and a purple skirt, boots and jacket.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" She called. Yami turned around and his face lit up.  
  
"Mai!" Yami called back, "So you're invited, too?"  
  
"Yeap," she replied then looked to MG, "and who's the Goth?" Yami MG's fist clenched tightly.  
  
"This is Miranda, a new Duelist here. But Mai, do you have any idea who's throwing this tournament?" Yami asked.  
  
"Not a clue. Everyone I've talked to got an anonymous invitation." Mai answered, "But whoever it is, it's safe to say not Pegasus."  
  
"Speaking of Pegasus, this is starting to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again." Yami Yugi commented and looked into the crowd.  
  
"You can say that again." Mai agreed, "There are plenty of familiar faces and some of which I'm not too happy about." Tea and Yami MG looked confuse until Tea found some of them.  
  
"You're right." Tea popped in and groaned, "There are Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood."  
  
"And over there is Espa Roba. They say he uses telepathy to Duel." Mai looked to a uniform boy with light hair to his ears.  
  
"And Mako Tsunami, too." Tea pointed out to a muscular male eating fish on a stone bench, "I don't know Miranda; you're going to have some serious competition."  
  
"And about who's throwing this tournament, there's a buzz going around that he has a lot of money and an obnoxious attitude. My guess is Kaiba." Mai clued.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami Yugi repeated and thought to himself; 'If what Ishizu says is true, I'll have to face Kaiba again to find my destiny. I have to win this tournament.' Soon the screens on the buildings flashed out of their adverts and to Kaiba's face.  
  
"That's Kaiba?" Yami MG questioned.  
  
"Greetings Duelists, and welcome to the announcements of my new tournament." The loudspeakers boomed.  
  
"I don't know what's bigger, his ego or the melon on the screen." Mai joked.  
  
"As you may have already, each of you received an invitation to the Battle City Duelist Tournament. As for the rules, I'll explain the basics. First off, each of you will receive this, my new version of the Duel Disc to use in the tournament. Also another new rule is that each player will rally up their rarest card and the loser forfeits their card to the winner as well as their locator card. Six locator cards are needed to qualify for the Finals."  
  
"So that means just losing one Duel could ruin my entire Deck." Mai shuddered.  
  
"My Battle City Tournament will make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom look like a joke!" Kaiba ended his explanation and the other Duelists cheered except for the four of us. Then a chopper hovered in over the plaza with Kaiba in the railings, "Duelists, exactly one week from today will my Tournament begin, and this time, this is an all-out war! And I'm looking forward to fight at least one of you."  
  
"Kaiba." Yami Yugi exclaimed in anger and determination.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Battle City, Day 1

Episode #4- Battle City: Day 1  
  
After a week of high anticipation and endless hours of modifying my Dragon Deck, it has all come down to tomorrow. My newly bought and traded cards made it worth it, some thanks to Mr. Motou. Though the restless nights of card construction, I've stitched in my own designs to the sword holster when I felt my Deck was ready. I've used everything in the Dragon-type I could think have, though I slipped in a couple of side combos that didn't involve Dragons.  
  
I was almost ready when MG appeared in the mirror one last time. "Ready for the big tournament?" MG asked with high hopes. I turned to her after folding my black outfit with the sword holster.  
  
"Without a shadow of doubt." I replied. MG looked to my outfit readied for tomorrow.  
  
"Oh cool!" MG cheered, "The sword holster looks awesome! Did you make that dragon yourself?"  
  
"On paper and on leather." I said but changed the subject, "Now for the matter at hand. Do you know if Marik will be making an appearance in Battle City?"  
  
"I think they've already hacked into the system." MG answered with the same concern, "Chances are we'll be running into a few of them."  
  
"Define 'Few', MG." I stated coldly.  
  
"Alright, but don't worry, we'll be ready for them." MG clenched a fist.  
  
"Yeah, but will Yugi be?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Marik knows more of his Past than the Pharaoh residing in the Millennium Puzzle. Heck you know more of your Past than the Pharaoh." I grew doubtful.  
  
"Well, your cards don't lie." MG was hesitant to reply, "And don't worry. You said Kaiba needs his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Polymerization to summon the Ultimate Dragon, right? You have Cyber-Stein, and with that monster you can get Meteor Black Dragon on the field faster than you can say 'Armageddon'."  
  
I nodded and shuffled my Deck on my bed. After several shifts, I thought of three numbers at random, but in order, '25, 37, 41.' I counted to those cards faced down and laid them on my mattress.  
  
"Our first card..." MG crossed her arms, expecting an answer.  
  
"The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." I finished her and thought deeply, "Considering the question we're asking, we're this dragon-guarding the Pharaoh's Past. We know more of it, perhaps too much of it."  
  
"Next card Miranda..." MG wanted to move on. I turned over the middle card.  
  
"Mikazukinoyaiba." I recited, "To our predicament, we're to fight back against the one who intrudes."  
  
"That would be Marik."  
  
"Precisely, and our final card..." I grew nervous to flip the last card, "United We Stand."  
  
"Looks like we're backing up the Pharaoh this time around." MG still had her arms crossed and I gathered up the three cards back into my Deck, "Well, we better get some sleep, tomorrow is when this 'all-out war' begins." MG's image faded out of the mirror.  
  
"MG, I know you can scout the Shadow Realm without me." I groaned before covering myself in the quilts, "Go see what Marik's up to." Yami MG appeared one last time for the day.  
  
"I'm no La Jinn but your wish is my command." MG rolled her eyes and faded out again.  
  
In the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm, Yami MG wandered through the dense fog with her left hand on the sword's sheath. "Go see what Marik's up to." MG cocked to herself, "Who does she think she is, the Dragon Tamer? She would still be working for Marik if I hadn't butted in." she muttered until she saw a light in the distance with several stone figures surrounding it. MG ducked behind one of the statues and peered over the edge.  
  
A hooded man holding a gold scepter sat on a plain throne with only the Millennium Symbol close to the top. Three others stepped forward as if baring news. "Master Marik, we have hacked into Kaiba Corp systems and ready for tomorrow." one of them informed.  
  
"I expected nothing less. It is quite a find to see so many of our targets gathered into one place." Marik replied under the hood, "In due time, I will achieve the final God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor as well as little Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Then the world will be mine!"  
  
"But what about Miranda?" another one of them asked.  
  
"True, it was destiny to be that Miranda meets Yugi. But it is Fate that she is returned under my control." Marik held the Millennium Rod in a tighter grip, "Aside from that, Miranda has been granted something more powerful and valuable that will surely clench my rule of the world."  
  
'Her Dragon!' MG thought and shot out of there at her God-like speed.  
  
"My Rare Hunters, tomorrow the Hunt will begin. Seek out Yugi Motou and Miranda Guinaldo, but leave Seto Kaiba to me." Marik finished and MG made a jump out of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Miranda!" Yami MG cried loud enough to crack the mirror. I saw her in the mirror, her face cracked behind the glass.  
  
"Yami MG what?!" I answered after she woke me up in shock.  
  
"You're one of the targets!" MG panicked and the mirror shook.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." I rubbed my eyes and dropped back on my bed.  
  
"No, no, no! He's after your Zodiac! He wants to control you to tame the-" her message stopped suddenly when the mirror shattered. I held my breath until the glass silenced itself.  
  
"Tame what? Yami MG, tame what!" I cried but no answer came.  
  
__________  
  
I could barely sleep last night after Yami MG gave me that scare. I got up almost 5 in the morning and saw the Sword pendant dangling in front of the shattered mirror still hanging on the wall. I crawled out of bed and avoided the fallen glass, put on my necklace and forced the switch.  
  
Yami MG fluttered her eyes open, recovered from the shock last night. 'MG, you OK?'  
  
"Never better." Yami MG said and winced several times.  
  
'K, then can I ask you something?'  
  
"Depends Miranda, I just got up."  
  
'Last night you said that Marik wanted me to tame something.' I hinted.  
  
"Yeah, I overheard Marik. He wanted you in his control again to bring about the full potential of the God Cards, Slifer and Ra at least." MG breathed deeply.  
  
'Why, am I the only Dragon he knows?'  
  
"There are plenty of Dragons in Domino. You just happen to be the Dragons' stronghold and a force that Slifer and Ra can obey, according to him." MG mumbled.  
  
'So now what? We know not only some of the Past, but we also know that Marik is after more than the Millennium Sword.' I asked in mind.  
  
"Let's just do some last minute improvements on your Deck and hope for the best, Miranda. Now's not the time to doubt ourselves." MG took the Dragon Deck and the binder, sifting and searching for advantage-taking cards.  
  
After several hours of thought of both our predicament and the Duels ahead, MG got into an outfit-the wrong one. MG was wearing a Samurai kimono with a blue top and white bottom with the dragon sword holster at her left hip. 'Hey, I wanted to wear the black turtleneck outfit.' I complained.  
  
"That's what you wanted." MG mumbled to herself, "I preferred my comfortable swordsman kimono. Black's not the color for a hot day like this. Besides, did you see how Mai dressed?"  
  
'Good point.' I concurred.  
  
"And Mako looked like a fish out of water, so why can't I dress like a samurai?"  
  
'Because some believe in Batoosai the Manslayer.'  
  
"OK, zip it." MG finished our conversation and left with her Duel Disc hidden in her left sleeve. She trailed down the street like a wandering Samurai past Yugi's house. Mr. Motou just came out the door to sweep the front porch.  
  
"Miranda, that you?" Mr. Motou greeted.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." MG replied, "Just going for the tournament. Where's Yugi?"  
  
"He already left."  
  
"K, thank you." MG nodded and continued. Seconds later Mr. Motou stopped her again.  
  
"Miranda, wait." He called and MG turned around, "I know how much you like to work around Dragons so here's my last card you can have for the tournament." Mr. Motou gave MG DNA Surgery, a continuous trap card enabling all monsters on the field to be one type.  
  
'See, I could have had my Cyber-Tech Alligator in there and it could still be a Dragon.' I pointed out.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be sure to use it." MG tucked it into her Deck box and waved goodbye to him. Soon she got to the Strip and saw Yami Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Hey, is that Miranda?" Joey asked Yami Yugi.  
  
'I told you to stay with the turtleneck.' I grumbled in mind.  
  
"Yeah, it's me guys." MG shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Odd, Yugi told me you were wearing a turtleneck when you two first met." Joey dumbly commented, "Now you look like a swordsman."  
  
"Is there a problem with the way I dress?" MG was ready to take her sword out.  
  
"No, it isn't. Compared to Mai's fashion..." Yami Yugi observed the kimono.  
  
"What compared to my fashion?" Mai caught us off guard. Just as the guys were, she was staring at MG. "First a Goth, now a swordsman. You have the strangest sense of fashion."  
  
'Well I don't see you in a beauty pageant yourself, Harpy.' I mumbled.  
  
'I have to agree.' MG thought.  
  
"So, everybody's here? When will this tournament begin?" Mai was psyched to start.  
  
"Say Joey, we still didn't finish our Duel we started in the classroom last week." MG reminded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Joey agreed, "We'll be sure to do our Duel in the Finals."  
  
"But where's your Duel Disc?" Yami Yugi asked. MG pulled up her left sleeve and showed the Duel Disc. Yami Yugi cracked a slight smile before the time was 10 o'clock and the tournament began.  
  
"Well, there's no point standing here. See you three at the Finals, if you get there." Mai wisecracked before swaggering off.  
  
"Why that?" MG nearly drew her sword when I stopped her.  
  
'Yami MG, you can pluck her feathers at the Finals, now's not the time to...' I cried in mind.  
  
'You're right, time to find some Duelists.' MG settled herself and separated from Joey and Yami Yugi.  
  
After several minutes of wandering the streets, MG was challenged.  
  
"Hey you!" a tough, crowing voice called out. He was Rex Raptor, one of the Duelists Tea spotted last week, "You don't look so tough. I challenge you to a Duel. My Serpent Night Dragon says I'll win."  
  
"Serpent Night Dragon, huh?" MG smirked and turned around. She tied back her left sleeve and revealed her Duel Disc, "Fine, I'll wager my Meteor Black Dragon on your challenge."  
  
"Meteor Black Dragon, I don't think I've heard of a card." Rex stood confused, "But if I haven't heard of it, then it must have some value to it." Rex prepared his Duel Disc by launching his holojets. MG did the same with Life Points set to 4000 each.  
  
"I'll go first, and I play Gray Wing in attack mode!" MG called as a gray dragon appeared, "I'll also play these." she finished and two cards lay faced down behind the Dragon.  
  
"Ha! That wimpy monster won't even stand a chance." Rex poked fun, "Go Uraby!" He declared as a brown raptor came forth, "Attack her Gray Wing, and show her why she can't mess with the runner-up in the Regional!" Uraby went for its attack but fell down a hole. "What the?"  
  
"Sorry Rex but I activated a trap card and a personal favorite, Bottomless Trap Hole." MG started. "It works like the original Trap Hole except on one account, the monsters you summon and I destroy using this trap card cannot be revived because they go out-of-play and not to the Graveyard."  
  
"Now you tell me?"  
  
"Traps are supposed to be a surprise Rex. If I told you, I wouldn't have been able to pull that stunt off now could I?" MG cocked, "Now it's my turn, and it looks like this battle is over. I play The Unfriendly Amazon, in attack mode!" she declared as a female warrior appeared, "Now I'll use this magic card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This will boost my Amazon's attack power all the way to 2800. Now Amazon, Gray Wing, attack his Life Points directly. Drop him like a rock!" MG called as both monsters charged and Rex had nothing to defend.  
  
Rex's Life Points dropped from 4000 to squat in two blows. Rex dropped to his knees as the Duel Discs disabled themselves and MG treaded up. "I am the victor. By the Battle City Rules, I claim your locator card and your Serpent Night Dragon." Rex groaned as he handed them over.  
  
"Be careful with it." Rex begged.  
  
"Don't worry, my binder will keep it safe. Sorry you had to leave Battle City so soon." MG smiled and walked off.  
  
'Did you have to be so hard on him?' I asked in thought.  
  
"Don't worry, he was the one who made the challenge. Not our fault he lost." MG mumbled back and untied her sleeve, "But you have to admit, we have another Dragon for your collection."  
  
'True, can we stop by the wharf, I'm thirsty.' I asked.  
  
"Whatever." MG rolled her eyes and took the subway to the wharf on the other side of the gulf.  
  
__________  
  
Yami MG got off the subway with little notice of her Samurai expression. She took the stairs back to the surface and entered a cafe that lined the port. On her way she got a soda and the weekly Duelist Magazine. We watched as boats and cruisers, docked and departed the wharf.  
  
Boats departed and docked themselves for a half-hour while Yami MG kept her eyes on the mag'. "Hey, Miranda." she spoke to herself, "Did you see this strategy? Gray Wing with Sinister Serpent, all you need is some equip cards to increase its strength."  
  
'Why do you think I stuck in Malevolent Nuzzler and Axe of Despair into my Deck?' I asked in sarcasm.  
  
"You have a Sinister Serpent?" MG asked and flipped through the Deck, "You do..."  
  
'Exactly. See, even we share each other's thoughts.' I cocked before our 'sixth sense' acted up. Soon a cruiser docked and four hooded Duelists surrounded one individual. Yami MG kept close eye on the five of them and recognized the exception. When one of them would glare, she'd turn back to the magazine.  
  
"Rare Hunters?" She asked herself.  
  
'Would there be any other explanation?' I replied, 'Just keep it cool. He won't recognize you, he only knows me.' I assured as MG closed her magazine after revealing her five free cards- Dunames Dark Witch, Lord of D., Shadow Spell, Cosmo Queen, and Winged Dragon.  
  
"Sorry Miranda, but when it comes to him, I'll force a switch." MG cowered, "This guy just gives me the chills."  
  
'What?' I asked but Yami MG forced the switch. I was in her Samurai kimono and he noticed me off the back. He had light hair to contrast his dark skin and fuchsia eyes, wearing a light color shirt with several chains and black jeans.  
  
He separated from his assumed guards and snatched up the Cosmo Queen before I could slip it into my binder.  
  
"Hey. Marik." I called and reached for the card. He jolted it from my grasp and examined it further.  
  
"Don't think I'll be taking this without a Duel Miranda." He grinned, "So I'll see you soon, perhaps the Finals." Marik handed the card back to me and walked off. Halfway between his group and my table, he turned around for a brief explanation, "Yes, I will see you in the Finals. That's when I'll take your Cosmo Queen as well as your Meteor Black Dragon. I've studied your proceeding Deck construction and I've equipped my Rare Hunters with cards to counter them. But for now, I have a more important business to attend to." He continued as he geared himself on a motorcycle and clicked his Millennium Rod and a Duel Disc to it. After seconds of starting it, he blasted off and the four Rare Hunters separated in different directions. The boat he took to the wharf departed and followed the shoreline.  
  
'That was...disturbing.' I thought, "MG, I don't think he's after me for the purpose you said. It's just the usual card-snatching." I mumbled.  
  
'Miranda, I swear I heard him! He's after you to control The Winged Dragon of Ra.' Yami MG nagged on.  
  
"Whatever, we'll just have to see how the tournament turns into the Finals." I mumbled and took another drink of my soda.  
  
'Oh sure, you'll see when it's too late.' Yami MG griped.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Slifer the Sky Dragon

Episode #5- Slifer the Sky Dragon  
  
After Dueling the Rare Hunter with Exodia and Arkana, the self-proclaimed Master of Magicians, Yugi anticipated the next Rare Hunter, whom Marik called 'The Quiet One.' Yami Yugi leaned on a rail at a bridge in Battle City, both him and Yugi felt puzzled about Marik's intentions.  
  
'Yami, what did Marik mean by 'Beware of the Quiet One?' Yugi asked in thought. Yami Yugi huffed in return to his question.  
  
"It's probably one of Marik's more powerful Duelists." Yami Yugi mumbled, "You do remember Arkana was more powerful than the Exodia Duelist. This might be our biggest challenge yet." He finished and heard something in the distance. His head jolted to look at the other end of the bridge and saw another Duelist. A bald and dark-eyed man with multiple piercing and heavy- duty hikers opposed Yami Yugi from a distance.  
  
"Ah, I finally found you Yugi Motou," the man spoke in a raspy and controlled voice, "I've said 'Beware of the Quiet One,' haven't I? Well, here I am. I am Strings."  
  
'He's the Quiet One?' Yugi thought.  
  
'Don't get discouraged, Yugi!' Yami countered, "Marik, I'm tired of this! Show yourself now!"  
  
"I will Yami, when the time is right." Marik spoke through, "But for now, I want to see how you'll fare against an Egyptian God Card."  
  
'A God Card!' Yami and Yugi shocked in thought.  
  
"I challenge you to a Duel for your Millennium Puzzle Yugi!" Strings declared.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure Marik." Yami Yugi prepared himself to Duel. The holojets launched themselves into the corners of the Dueling arena and Strings made first move.  
  
"I play, the Humanoid Slime in attack mode." Strings began and a gel-like monster appeared in front of him. "I also place two cards faced down and end my turn." Two other cards hovered behind his monster.  
  
'Trap cards? Just great.' Yugi thought. Yami Yugi looked to his hand and pulled two cards. "I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode and one card faced down." He made his play as a lion with a horn appeared to oppose. "Now, show me what you can do Marik."  
  
"I'll be sure of it Yugi." Marik spoke through Strings, "As for this turn, I play the Worm Drake." He declared as a green serpent with yellow rimming around its body appeared, "Now, I play Polymeration to fuse them together into the Humanoid Worm Drake and attack!"  
  
"The rules say that you can't attack with a Fusion monster on the same turn it was created." Yami Yugi explained.  
  
"That's for my magic card to say otherwise." Marik sneered.  
  
'Magic card?' Yugi shocked.  
  
"I play Quick Attack! This allows my monster to attack this turn!" Marik called and the Humanoid Worm Drake headed straight for Gazelle.  
  
"Not so fast," Yami Yugi began to counter play, "I play De-Fusion. This magic card will separate your Fusion monster back into its original two monsters." He explained and the monster split into two, "Now Gazelle, attack the Worm Drake!" Yami Yugi attacked and Strings lost the 100-point difference. Yami Yugi began his turn, "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." He declared as another monster appeared. Yami Yugi took another look at his hand, 'The Buster Blader. But his monster is too weak to sacrifice and attack.' He thought. "Beta, attack his Humanoid Slime!" Yami Yugi declared and Strings lost the nine hundred Life Points, dropping him to 3100.  
  
"Hm, you may have won that exchange, Yugi Motou." Marik taunted through Strings, "But in my Deck I hold an unstoppable monster, a monster of no definite shape." Strings drew his card, "And it looks like I'll be having the pleasure of revealing it. I play the Revival Jam in defense mode." Marik declared as a blue jelly monster appeared.  
  
'Now why would he play a monster like that?' Yugi thought and Yami Yugi drew his next card.  
  
A half-hour passed after meeting Marik again. When he left, MG and I switched back. Yami MG was still concerned about my safety and I could feel her heavy thoughts. They lifted themselves a little bit when MG gasped, "Miranda, can you feel it?"  
  
'Feel what? I can only sense weaker spirits, probably from the sea.' I replied.  
  
"No, it's something more powerful. Maybe I can feel it, but it hasn't been summoned to this plane of battle yet." MG continued, "It's a God Card. The energies emitting from it is Slifer's signature."  
  
'You mean you can sense a God Card's location?' I asked.  
  
"Almost, it's not far from here. A Rare Hunter wields it."  
  
'Do you know what it does?'  
  
"Yes. Its power is varied by the number of cards in the cardholder's hand. Slifer's attack and defense points are 1000 times the number of cards in one's hand." MG explained, "But then there is a limit to Slifer's overall power, a Duelist can hold only six cards."  
  
'Unless Infinite Cards is played.' I pointed out.  
  
"What do you mean?" MG got up from her seat and looked into the sea.  
  
'It's a magic card that allows a player to even...hold their entire Deck in their hand! If that is on the field, Slifer can't hold back! We have to find it!' I panicked.  
  
"Right, and I can definitely pinpoint its location." MG began to run in her sandals out of the wharf, "I can feel it, and I feel Yugi's energy signature. Aw Machete!" MG continued running at top speed with the sword still shielded and clenched in her left hand.  
  
The Duel on the bridge held out to the point where Yugi had a knight with a heavy-blade sword over his right shoulder. Strings still had Revival Jam and some sort of machine next to his Revival Jam.  
  
"Buster Blader, attack now!" Yami Yugi commanded and his monster charged forward, slicing the Revival Jam. "Revival Jam is destroyed."  
  
"Not quite, Pharaoh. Take another look." Marik said and Yami Yugi looked to the Revival Jam. The jelly-like monster reformed itself back into it free- formed stance. "I told this was a monster that cannot be defeated so easily. Now as for this turn I activate one of my down cards, Jam Defender. And since this is the first of my turns, my Jam Breeding Machine will give me my Slime Token. Once I have three, I will summon Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik explained.  
  
"Then I'll make sure you don't get any more Slime Tokens." Yami Yugi prepared his turn, "Buster Blader, attack the Slime Token now!" Yami Yugi commanded again and the knight headed straight for the machine. Right before the Buster Blader could destroy the Slime Token, the Revival Jam cut in front of the attack and allowed itself to be destroyed. 'What the?'  
  
"You were foolish enough to attack?" Marik continued teasing, "The Jam Defender trap card can let my Revival Jam replace the original target of attack. In other words, if you try to attack any of my other monsters, you'll only be attacking my Revival Jam." Yami Yugi ended his turn and Strings drew his next card. "Perfect, now I play this magic card, Nightmare's Steelcage." Strings declared as a cage materialized and surrounded Yami Yugi and his Buster Blader. "This card will prevent you from attacking me for two turns. Just enough time to summon my Egyptian God Card!"  
  
'No!' Yami Yugi thought in high alert. He panicked slightly and calmed down quickly, 'No, I can't lose it now.' He thought and drew, "I play Kuriboh in defense mode." Yami Yugi called as his monster appeared over its card.  
  
Yami Yugi looked out back behind Strings and saw Yami MG rushing in with her sword in a readied position. "Miranda!" Yami Yugi called and Strings looked in the same direction. MG stopped short of a pole that supported the bridge.  
  
"Well, you again." Marik sneered, "I'm hard to resist, I know. But soon you'll be back in my control, Miranda."  
  
'Back in his control?' Yugi and Yami questioned in thought.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Marik, I'm not coming back to your side!" MG spoke for me.  
  
"We'll see Miranda." Marik turned his puppet back to the Duel, "I do so apologize for the delay, but when I'm finished with you, she's next." He said and drew his next card, "Now I gain my second Slime Token. As for my turn, I place two more cards faced down and leave it at that."  
  
'MG, switch me. I think I know what's going on.' I requested.  
  
"What? Already?" MG questioned.  
  
'Of course. If that freak has Slifer, he's using the Jam Breeding Machine to summon the God Card. He's also using Jam Defender so if Yugi attacks, he can only hit the Revival Jam. And that Nightmare's Steelcage is just a step in the security.' I explained.  
  
"Dang you're good."  
  
'Hey, who was Marik's slave for five weeks here? Just swap me, I might have a plan.' I bugged.  
  
"OK, but I have to warn you about Slifer's energy signature. The explosion of power could knock you unconscious." MG mumbled before forcing the switch.  
  
__________  
  
Both Duelists kept their own, though Yami Yugi was at a slight disadvantage aside from Life Point totals.  
  
'Miranda, I still think it was a bad idea to swap.' MG complained.  
  
"Just think MG. If what you say is true and I can control the God Cards, maybe I can control Slifer's actions." I mumbled. Yami MG seemed to agree as I looked on to the Duel. Yami Yugi was still in the cage and Strings made his move.  
  
"Now my Jam Breeding Machine, give me my third Slime Token!" Marik called through Strings.  
  
'Brace yourself Miranda!' Yami MG called from the back of my mind.  
  
"Yugi, prepare for the most power you've ever experienced. I summon one of the Egyptian God Cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Marik boasted like his hunger for power as his Jam Breeding Machine blew apart and lightning struck around the Dueling field. I even had to avoid a few bolts of electricity. The debris from the lightning strikes shot themselves to the assembling sky as a monster descended. A red dragon with two sets of jaws and an infinitely long body lined with pairs of spikes.  
  
I could feel my 'sixth sense' roll over me and overwhelm my mind. 'Miranda, get a grip on yourself!' Yami MG called and flew back to consciousness. I shook my head and the descent finished. Yami Yugi, still in the Nightmare's Steelcage, opposed one of the most powerful cards ever. Though Slifer's energy signature was almost unbearable, its attack power wasn't much to fear about.  
  
"I introduce to you one of the three Egyptian God Cards with unlimited power, Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik began, "And do you want to know how Slifer's power is measured out? I'm sure Miranda knows as well as I do. Slifer's attack is varied on the cards in my hand, the number of cards I hold is Slifer attack power. I hold two cards so Slifer's attack is at 2000."  
  
"Still, it's a weaker monster." Yami Yugi grunted.  
  
"For now. Now I play this magic card, Pot of Greed." Strings continued his turn, "This card allows me to draw two new cards. Greed is good, now I discarded one card but gained two more, Slifer's attack power is now at 3000."  
  
'True, but for every Dragon-type monster my opponent has on the field my Buster Blader gain 500 attack points, so it's still more powerful than Slifer.' Yugi thought and Yami Yugi sighted the Buster Blader. "It's my turn now. And this turn I'll place two cards faced down and end my turn." Yami Yugi played as two cards hovered behind Buster Blader and Kuriboh. By that turn, the cage faded off and Yami Yugi was open for attack.  
  
'Miranda, now would be a good time to test your theory...' Yami MG began to panic.  
  
"Wait on it..." I extended 'it' and watched the Duel from the bridge post. My heart began to beat hard, as if I could feel Marik's energy signature again.  
  
"Now I draw, and with four cards in my hand, Slifer is now at 4000!" Marik called through Strings, "But before I attack I'll activate these two magic cards, Infinite Cards and Cards of Safe Return."  
  
"What are those?" Yami Yugi questioned.  
  
"First, I'm sure Infinite Cards will speak for itself, with this I can hold as many cards as I can over the ruled six. As for Cards of Safe Return, you'll see. Slifer, attack his Buster Blader!" the Dragon let loose an energy blast and fired straight for the Buster Blader.  
  
"NO!" Yami Yugi managed to choke out but lost his knight and 900 Life Points with it.  
  
"It's useless to go on Yugi, just embrace it." Marik spoke out, "No monster in your Deck can defeat Slifer!"  
  
'Miranda, now...' Yami MG shuddered.  
  
"Hold on..." I replied.  
  
'Marik might be right.' Yugi thought doubtfully.  
  
'Yugi, no. We have to believe, in the Heart of the Cards. It has never failed us before and it won't fail us now.' Yami Yugi counter-thought and drew, 'Yes, the Dark Magician Girl.' "Marik, I sacrifice my Kuriboh to summon the Dark Magician Girl in defense mode." Yami Yugi made his play as a cloud of smoke swallowed his Kuriboh and the female counterpart of the Dark Magician appeared.  
  
"Yugi, you fool! You've activated Slifer's second effect! Its second set of jaws!" Marik called as the top set of jaws opened with dust falling, "When my opponent summons a new monster on the field, Slifer can attack automatically. If that monster doesn't have more than 2000 points in which ever mode it's in, it is destroyed on the spot. Slifer attack now!" Marik, Strings, commanded and Slifer launched another blast of energy.  
  
'Second mouth!' Yugi, Yami Yugi, MG, and I all thought at once.  
  
'MG, you didn't tell me that!' I thought in hysteria.  
  
"And the Dark Magician Girl only has 1700 defense points. Slifer is full of surprises." Yami Yugi closed his eyes, and shot a quick play of a trap card.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl is destroyed," Marik seemed satisfied but looked twice, "What's this?"  
  
"Marik, I told you I had trap cards down, so I activate them both, the Spellbinding Circle and Magic Cylinder." Yami Yugi called.  
  
'Sweet move!' Yami MG and I cheered.  
  
"First the Magic Cylinder will absorb Slifer's attack on my Dark Magician Girl. Next, the Spellbinding Circle will lock Slifer in place and the Magic Cylinder will fire that same attack right back at it!" Yami Yugi briefly explained as it happened. Though the reflected fire hit the Revival Jam instead.  
  
"Did you forget my Revival Jam and Jam Defender already, Yugi?" Marik taunted again, "My Jam will take any hit done by my opponent. On top of that, that's when my Cards of Safe Return come into play. When my Revival Jam revives itself, I get to draw three cards. Now Slifer's attack is at 7000." Marik explained, "But now, it is time to finish you off. Slifer, attack his Dark Magician Girl now!" Slifer opened its bottom set of jaws again and fired right on the spot.  
  
At that moment, time felt frozen. I couldn't feel Yami MG's energy signature any longer, as if she escaped my senses completely. My eyes shot wide as the smoke cleared and Yugi was left with no defenses what so ever.  
  
'Miranda, I'm sorry, but I felt Marik trying to pull something.' MG thought as she found herself in her soul room. She opened her door and exited into the corridor to my soul room. She walked to the bookshelf and pulled out the only book that had a different genre than the others, Egyptian Hieroglyphics. After she depicted its binder, the section slid aside to a television screen. She pushed one button and the screen showed Marik with Joey and Tea...under his mind control!  
  
"Aw Machete!" Yami MG closed up the shelf and rushed out, remembering to leave her door closed and mine open.  
  
Slifer destroyed the Dark Magician Girl, though still in defense mode so Yami Yugi wasn't harmed by Life Point damage.  
  
"This Duel is over Yugi." Strings announced, "Slifer attack now, finish off the rest of his Life Points!"  
  
"OK, I'm gone." I grunted and rushed past Strings. At one swift jump, I put myself in between Yami Yugi and Slifer's attack, "Slifer, stop now!" I called at the top of my lungs but I think Slifer's direct hit muffled my voice.  
  
__________  
  
I couldn't see what happened after those seconds by the blinding blast. I couldn't tell what I felt. The light blinded and I found myself in a defense stance in front of Yami Yugi. I looked to Slifer and the dragon shifted into its coils.  
  
'What in the world just happened?' Yugi asked in thought, still all shook up by the blast.  
  
"I think...I think Miranda saved our Life Points." Yami replied softly. I was still breathing harshly, trying to regain my breath from the attack.  
  
"How...how could you pull it off?!" Marik was surprised as Yugi.  
  
"Marik, you're right." I began with my head low. I shifted myself back to a pose with the sword's sheath in my left hand and lifted my head. "You're right about the fact that I can control the God Card's will, even if they're in control of someone else. And I don't think I need to explain the reason to you, but to Yugi...I can control the God Cards by rights of the Zodiac. My sign is Dragon, because of my strong belief in the Zodiac the Dragons have succumbed to my energy signature, even Slifer." After my speech, I felt weak instantly and fell to my knees. Slifer drew forward again, readied to fight once more.  
  
"And you're right Miranda, I can grant you that." Marik countered, "But by your will alone, you can only sustain order over Slifer for a short extent of time. If you were still under my control, you'd be able to control Slifer for the entire Duel." Marik explained. Yami Yugi seemed interest in the conversation. "However, your command to cease Slifer's attack was only delaying the inevitable. Now to end this Duel."  
  
"But it is my turn." Yami Yugi interrupted and helped me to my feet. I stumbled to a bench and Yami Yugi made his turn count, "I play the magic card, Brain Control." He called.  
  
"You must have short-term memory Yugi, God Cards cannot be affected by magic and trap cards." Marik opposed.  
  
"Who said I was going to control Slifer? I'm seizing control of your Revival Jam." Yami called and the Revival Jam formed on his side. Slifer, without command, opened its top set of jaws and attacked the Revival Jam.  
  
"What?" Marik shocked, "How?" 'Of course, every time Yugi summons a monster or a monster appears on his side, Slifer attacks. And when Revival Jam reforms itself, I draw three cards and Slifer attacks again!' Marik thought, 'The Jam Revives itself, I draw, and Slifer attacks again. One event triggers another in an endless cycle until finally...' Marik trailed off as Strings couldn't draw anymore cards.  
  
"Way to go Yugi." I mumbled to myself and tried to get to my feet. By that time, I could feel Yami MG again, and her thoughts-panic and urgent. I didn't question her absence.  
  
"Looks like I've won this Duel by Slifer's greatest strength." Yami Yugi stated and the Duel Discs disabled themselves. Strings just fell to his knees with his head low.  
  
"I'm not done yet Pharaoh." Marik spoke through once more, "You may have Slifer now, but I hold another God Card with much more power than you could imagine!"  
  
'The Winged Dragon of Ra.' Yami MG mumbled in thought. Afterwards, Strings fainted and Yami Yugi kneeled to search for Slifer the Sky Dragon. After he found it, he got back up and looked to me. I was embarrassed to be standing in front of him, battered by my foolishness.  
  
"You won Yugi, you get Slifer." I tried to speak but Yami Yugi gestured me to quiet.  
  
"No, you did. You're the one to get Slifer." Yami Yugi refused the God Card, "It was you that stopped Slifer at the last turn. You can control Slifer, but Marik was right that you can only control it for a short period of time." Yami Yugi explained and escorted me back to the bench.  
  
'Speaking of Marik...' Yugi reminded.  
  
"That's right." Yami Yugi muttered, "Miranda, Marik said something about being back in his control. What did he mean by that?" I bit my bottom lip, hoping he would have asked that question later, or never. I sighed and got to the bottom line.  
  
"I was Marik's mind slave for several weeks before the tournament." I admitted, no surprise that Yami Yugi was shocked, "But the Spirit of the Millennium Sword, Yami MG to say the least, was able to knock me out of it just recently. Marik says I should be under his control again or I'm to be destroyed. He thinks I've seen too much because of my time as one of them." I looked to Yami Yugi, he seemed speechless of the story, then laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Miranda..." He trailed off, "I'm glad Yami MG managed to break you free. I'm not trying to use you for any secrets into the Rare Hunters, but I could use your knowledge of the Rare Hunters."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"But before you arrived," Yami Yugi got up after handing me Slifer the Sky Dragon, "Marik mentioned something about finding my friends, Joey and Tea."  
  
'Miranda let me out!' MG forced the switch behind Yami's back and MG appeared in my place, "Yugi, hold up!"  
  
"You must be..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Yami MG. Listen to me. I've seen Marik, he already has Joey and Tea!" Yami MG reported.  
  
"What?" Yami Yugi questioned, "Do you know where?"  
  
"Near the port on the other side of the city." MG replied and led the way off the bridge.  
  
'Joey, Tea, hang on!' Yugi courage himself in mind, 'We're coming!' Yami Yugi heard his partner as him and MG fled the bridge for the port.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Debut of Yami Marik

Episode #6- Debut of Yami Marik  
  
After losing against Yami Yugi and forfeiting the God Card Slifer, Marik's outrage turned to turmoil. He sat on his throne in the Shadow Realm with his Millennium Rod. Though all was not lost after meeting up with Yami Bakura and was successful in capturing Joey and Tea. Long minutes past as he got up off of his seat and stepped to a glass case, concealing his God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
A cold chill flew over Marik and a voice sounded. 'You've lost Slifer as it is, Ishtar. Let me free!' Marik gripped his head with his left hand and muttered to himself.  
  
"No, not now." Marik tried to fight back, "Odion has not yet been defeated."  
  
'But you know he will. You've underestimated Miranda's true powers in the Dragons.' The voice taunted him, 'Only I hold the key to Miranda's downfall. It is the only way to defeat her and leave open an opportunity to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Free me!'  
  
"No!" Marik started to shake. He felt faint and collapsed on the case. The voice stopped and left Marik alone in his mind.  
  
I was still in the Millennium Sword as MG and Yami Yugi continued their pass through Battle City. My 'sixth sense' acted up again for reason unknown. MG could feel the sense as well, but didn't bother to stop and question.  
  
Yami Yugi took his turn and led MG down a sidewalk. Soon he spotted a young boy with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow vest and a striped shirt. "Mokuba!" Yami Yugi called and he looked at him.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Mokuba replied with the same urgency.  
  
"Can you find Joey's Duel Disc on the tracking system?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem." Mokuba pulled out a small device and pushed on the small computer panel, "I'm getting a weak signal, but it's at the port on the other side. Do you need a lift there?"  
  
"It would help." MG nodded. Mokuba nodded and grabbed a headset with a speaker.  
  
"Big Brother, do you hear me?" Mokuba tried transmission.  
  
A computer center caught the transmission. The center that monitored any and all Duels in the Battle City Tournament. Kaiba got the call. "Mokuba, what is it?"  
  
"I need a chopper lift to the port for Yugi and Miranda." Mokuba's voice replied off the phone.  
  
"Reason being..."  
  
"Let me put it this way, we're dealing with the Rare Hunters here."  
  
"Alright, I'm sending one now."  
  
"Thanks Bro." Mokuba finished transmission and we waited only seconds before a helicopter hovered over us. Kaiba tossed down a rope ladder and Mokuba headed up first, then Yami Yugi and MG last. MG got in and seated herself next to Yami and Mokuba sat next to Kaiba. It was awkward being near Kaiba after my last run-in with him at school.  
  
"I've seen your Duel against an Egyptian God Card, Yugi." Kaiba started a conversation, "So where is it?"  
  
"Miranda has it." Yami Yugi replied with a seriousness of his tone.  
  
"You gave a card that powerful to a rookie like her?" Kaiba got MG attention.  
  
"I thought you saw the Duel, Kaiba." MG came in, "If you did, then you would have seen one turn where the Rare Hunter had a clear shot at Yugi's Life Points and there was no way Yugi could defend himself that turn." MG explained. Mokuba looked to his device and gasped.  
  
"Miranda's right." Mokuba handed his panel to Kaiba, "See, Slifer did have a clean shot at Yugi's Life Points after losing his Dark Magician Girl. Slifer even attacked but there was no result in the exchange."  
  
"It appears that there's a glitch in my Dueling system, consider it a lucky fluke, Yugi." Kaiba continued to reject the truth.  
  
"That was no fluke Kaiba-" MG almost began an argument but Yami Yugi held out a hand in front of her.  
  
'Thank you Pharaoh...' I relieved myself.  
  
"We're almost there MG, just forget about it for now." Yami Yugi looked out the window and saw the port. MG drew herself back into her seat and crossed her arms.  
  
'What was that?' I thought, though hidden from MG, 'It felt familiar, two energies... One felt like Marik's, struggling to regain control of his body.' I explained to myself, 'Marik, I know you're fighting for rule of the world, but now you have another battle- to fight for the right of your body.'  
  
'Miranda, you're being awfully quiet back there... Anything wrong?' MG asked in thought.  
  
'No, nothing.' I replied in mind. Still, I could feel Marik's energy fading and another one emerging. I thought to myself again, hiding from MG, 'Marik, you have to fight it... Whatever it is, it is your body...'  
  
Marik finally woke up after his faint. He leaned on the glass case and looked up into the darkness. 'What the? Miranda? I could hear...her voice.' Marik sighed and sidestepped back to his throne, 'Miranda's right. But still, you are my enemy, whether you support me or not. Besides, I never asked for your help.'  
  
'You might...' the voice returned.  
  
__________  
  
The chopper finally made it to the port and MG and Yami Yugi got off. Mokuba and Kaiba stayed on the chopper and left us.  
  
"Looks like we're on our own from here." Yami Yugi observed.  
  
"No? Really?" MG went cocky again.  
  
'MG, behave!' I ordered and MG shut up. She followed Yami Yugi down the warehouses, no sooner running into three Rare Hunters. The middle one revealed his identity first, detailed Middle Eastern features with markings running down the left side of his face.  
  
"I am Odion, and by orders of Master Marik I challenge Miranda Guinaldo to a Duel." He introduced.  
  
"Why not? I accept your challenge." MG posed to Duel.  
  
"Master Marik has specific orders, Miranda is my opponent." Odion repeated himself. MG's eyes shot wide and she gazed at the Sword.  
  
'Don't worry, I know who he is and does as a Duelist.' I said and forced the switch. I replaced MG and Odion nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Miranda, are you ready to wager more than your rarest cards?" Odion boasted.  
  
"Whatever they may be, I accept the terms of this Duel." I answered.  
  
"Fine then. If you lose this Duel, you must return under Marik's control as one of the Rare Hunters and relinquish Slifer the Sky Dragon." Odion briefed. Yami Yugi sought the stakes too high for me.  
  
"Miranda, no." Yami Yugi attempted to enter in.  
  
"You must not interfere!" Odion startled us.  
  
"I accept the terms. But if I win, you must free Joey and Tea." I bargained. Odion agreed and the Duel was on. Odion made his first move.  
  
"I'll place four trap cards on the field and end my turn." He declared as four cards lined themselves.  
  
'Huh?' Yugi questioned the initial move, 'Odion expresses trap cards?'  
  
"My turn," I began and held the Lizard Soldier. I looked to the rest of my hand and back at Odion's line of trap cards, 'if I know Odion, he probably has Trap Hole out and waiting. Another would be... Ack! Too many trap cards. I'll I can do is process of elimination.' "All right, I play the Lizard Soldier, in attack mode!" I called as an iguana covered in armor appeared. I waited for him to activate a trap but didn't move. "Lizard Soldier, attack now! Blade Charger!" I called.  
  
"Activate Negate Attack!" Odion called and the Lizard Soldier was stopped by an invisible barrier.  
  
'Figures.' I thought and finished up my turn, "Very well, I play two cards faced down and end my turn."  
  
"I play one monster in defense mode and one more trap card to end my turn." Odion called as two more cards hovered over the pavement.  
  
"OK, I play one of my trap cards now, Bottomless Trap Hole." I activated one of my trap cards and waited for a response, nothing, "Next, Swords of Revealing Light!" Odion countered with one of his trap cards.  
  
"Magi Jammer, after discarding one of my cards in my hand I can negate and destroy your light swords." Odion stated.  
  
"Not this time around, go Seven Tools of the Bandit." I activated my second trap card, "This trap card will negate and destroy the effects of Magic Jammer after paying 1000 of my Life Points. Not bad for two steps ahead, right?" I cocked as the Magic Jammer was negated and Cyber Jar was flipped. My Lizard Warrior was destroyed and we each drew five cards. He placed two monsters in defense mode and I had The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode and Cyber-Stein in defense mode.  
  
"Well..." Odion grew impatient.  
  
"Now I'll play these magic cards, Harpie's Feather Duster and Raigeki." I declared as all of Odion's cards were eliminated.  
  
'How? Master Marik told me this girl was just his puppet to the God Cards.' Odion thought in despair.  
  
"Nice job, Miranda!" Yami Yugi called from the sideline. He only took one step in and the Rare Hunters that back Odion slid in front of him. Yami Yugi could recognize them, "Joey? Tea?"  
  
"Now I'll attack. Amazon, Blade Slash!" I called as the Amazon attacked Odion directly with full force of 2000 attack points. I finished off my turn by a monster in defense mode.  
  
'No, I must not fail Master Marik...' Odion thought as he recovered. He began his turn and laid three trap cards on the field.  
  
'Great, more to worry about.' I thought and drew Sinister Serpent, "I'll play one monster in defense mode and switch my Cyber-Stein to attack mode." I called, "Now for the perfect way to end this Duel, I sacrifice 2500 of my Life Points to summon my Meteor Black Dragon!"  
  
"Meteor Black Dragon?!" Yami Yugi repeated as the ground shook beneath us. A holographic event of the ground crumbling in front of me even startled Odion as magma rose to the surface. Bits of magma hardened on the spot as a figure formed dragon features.  
  
"That's right, this Dragon is my strongest monster yet. With the attack power of 3500, it'll end this Duel by this turn." I claimed.  
  
"I knew the effects of Cyber-Stein, that is why I waited to use this trap card." Odion calmed himself and activated his card, "I activate Torrential Tribute to destroy all of your monsters."  
  
"No!" I cried but I couldn't do anything. I looked to his other two cards, 'One of them might be Call of the Dark so if I try Monster Reborn it'll be useless. That's it, no more off-the-wing stuff.' I ended my turn with four trap cards faced down.  
  
"Master Marik is anticipating your arrival, Miranda." Odion stated, "You might want to surrender now, Master does not like to be kept waiting." I gasped and shook my head.  
  
"I will not surrender, and if there's a way to win, then I'm gonna find it!" I called back.  
  
"Try as you might. I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy one of your trap cards." Odion called and his target was my Magic Jammer.  
  
'No point in discarding one card to negate its effect.' I thought and let Odion destroy my Magic Jammer.  
  
"Next, I play Monster Reborn to summon back your Meteor Black Dragon." Odion proclaimed.  
  
I chuckled and cracked a smile, "I thought you were an expert at traps. Did you for get my Bottomless Trap Hole already? Even if you do summon a monster in that way, it'll be destroyed right on the spot."  
  
'Of course!' Yugi got the point.  
  
"Sorry, Odion. But I suppose you're going to have a hard time hitting me where it hurts." I cocked. Odion looked up and laid more trap cards down.  
  
__________  
  
Marik knew the Duel was coming to a close. 'Odion might be able to pull it off' Marik thought to himself, still slouching on the throne in the Shadow Realm.  
  
'Really? I think otherwise.' The voice came back. Marik's eyes shot wide as he heard the voice.  
  
"No, not now! Odion hasn't lost yet." Marik cried.  
  
'But you know he will, don't you? Once he loses, I will be free!' His spirit reminded.  
  
"Odion, don't fail me!" Marik cried while trying to resist.  
  
'What in the world is he yelling about?' MG asked herself. She was still withdrawn and took another look at a television screen in my soul room. One button showed her my Duel. 'No, not that one...' She shook her head and pushed another button. It viewed the Shadow Realm and Marik struggled to resist a possession.  
  
"No, not now!" Marik cried desperately. MG could even feel the energies that was about to consume Marik entirely. MG rushed out of the soul room, readying herself to make a switch.  
  
The score lay with my 500 against Odion's 2000. Already he has taken my best monster out-of-play. I began my turn with caution.  
  
"I'll begin my turn with Monster Reborn." I called but Odion countered.  
  
"I activate Call of the Dark." He responded and negated my magic card.  
  
'Knew it!' I cursed to myself.  
  
"I cannot lose, Miranda. For the sake of Master Marik, I cannot." speech Odion.  
  
"Very well then, there's more than one way to revive a monster, I play the Shallow Grave magic card. It allows both of us to regain one monster lost from each of our Graveyards." I explained, "But as for you, your monster won't be resurrected. So I summon back the Unfriendly Amazon to the field." I called as my monster appeared, "Now, I play one magic card and it's a personal favorite, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. It increases my Amazon's attack strength to 2800, more than enough to attack your Life Points and win the Duel." I informed. Then I looked to my hand for any possible backfires, "But if you try anything else, I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points to 1500 and place one more trap card faced down. Now, attack!"  
  
"Activate Magic Cylinder!" Odion called in attempt to win the Duel.  
  
"Seven Tools of the Bandit." I countered and the Amazon had no trouble reaching Odion's Life Points.  
  
"NO!" Odion called as his Life Points dropped to zero. The Rare Hunters that blocked Yami Yugi shook their heads and revealed themselves.  
  
"What in the world happened?" Joey asked and pulled off the cape completely. Tea moaned a little bit and pulled her cloak off as well.  
  
"I cannot fail!" Odion cried. I noticed the markings disappearing from his face, "I must protect... Must protect Master Marik!"  
  
"Protect him?" Yami Yugi questioned, "From what?"  
  
"If I failed my Master, an ancient and dangerous evil will take him completely. I couldn't fail." Odion said his last word before fainting on the pavement.  
  
"An evil..." Yami Yugi repeated to himself.  
  
"I think I got it." I said, "Did you see the markings on his face? Those designs could have been a spell, an incantation of some sort. And by some condition, if that spell is broken...we're gonna be in a whole mess of trouble." I blinked twice after the explanation.  
  
'Miranda! It's Marik!' Yami MG called from within. My 'sixth sense' went into an uproar as a dark vortex appeared in front of Odion's fallen body. Yami and I both jumped back.  
  
"What the heck?" I asked as the energy was familiar, though not Marik's...it's not his at all. Soon a body emerged from the portal, its energy output at a high set I struggled to keep myself conscious.  
  
His hair stood on end with the Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead over his insane eyes. He wore dark clothes and the Rare Hunter cloak with the Duel Disc. I couldn't hold out and I felt myself falling, fainting to pit-blackness.  
  
"Miranda!" Yami Yugi cried. I heard him, but I couldn't bring myself to my senses. Yami MG last-resorted and forced the switch. She caught her fall and looked to the newcomer.  
  
"You wretched fiend." MG grumbled before getting to her feet and drawing her Sword, "Marik I swear your head will be the next souvenir Miranda takes home."  
  
"Well," the newcomer finally spoke, "it isn't my fault Miranda didn't spend her time translating Hieroglyphics when she could have practice her spirit strengths." Marik chuckled, but his voice was demented-like he was a demon himself, "But the Marik you despise so much is no longer here, I am Yami Marik." Yami MG gave him a questionable look.  
  
'His spirit must have taken over Marik's body completely.' Yugi thought.  
  
'That might be the case, Yugi.' Yami replied in thought.  
  
"Welcome to my field of battle Yami and MG, prepare to Duel!" Yami Marik exposed his Duel Disc.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Shadow Prisoner, Part 1

Episode #7- Shadow Prisoner, Part 1  
  
MG and Yami Yugi stared Yami Marik down, disgusted by his presumed actions. Yami MG felt especially angered. "Your energy signature overwhelmed Miranda's mind. I will not take that sitting down!"  
  
"Then take it lying down." Yami Marik crossed his arms, "I suggest you lay down and play dead."  
  
"Marik enough!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Silence Pharaoh!" Yami Marik roared back, "This is between me and the Swordsman." Yami Marik took his attention off of Yami Yugi and back at MG, "Well, shall we begin the Duel? You know I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." His voice dwindled down in volume.  
  
"First tell me, where is Miranda." MG demanded.  
  
"I thought she'd be in the Millennium Sword since you're out. But I suppose you don't feel her energy signature, do you?" Yami Marik teased.  
  
"Tell me where she is you psychotic freak." MG demanded coldly. Yami Marik just smirked.  
  
"You think I'll tell you voluntarily? That's a laugh." Yami Marik mocked, "I think I'll put it in as our wager. If you win, I'll tell you where Miranda is. And if I win, you must surrender her to the Rare Hunters!" MG thought hard about the stakes. She first glared at Yami Marik, then turned around to Yami Yugi. He just nodded and MG turned back to her opponent.  
  
"I accept your challenge." MG agreed to the terms and prepared her Duel Disc. She shifted her eyes to Millennium Sword. She couldn't feel the energy signature she was looking for.  
  
'Heh heh, what a fool. It appears she has to rely on Miranda's expertise and knowledge of our cards.' Yami Marik fiendishly thought, 'But with her in the Shadow Realm, there is no way for the Swordsman to reach her. Matter of fact, there's no way for Miranda to ever escape the Shadow Realm.'  
  
"First move is mine!" Yami MG drew her card, 'I can't feel Slifer in here. But I should, unless when Miranda swapped me, she took Slifer with her.' "And I begin with Sonic Bird in attack mode." She called and an eagle with a jet pack appeared on the field, "And when I summon this monster I can pull one Ritual Magic card from the Deck to my hand. This ends my turn, now you make yours." MG masked her caution with determination. 'Miranda, where ever you are, hold on.'  
  
"OK, have it your way." Yami Marik drew his card, "I summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode!" He declared as a goblin butcher opposed Sonic Bird with a mean hook and knife. "Attack, make the appetizer out of that bird!" The Bistro Butcher attacked and MG lost the 400 Life Point difference in their attack, "Unfortunately, when the Bistro Butcher makes any damage to your Life Points, you draw two cards from your Deck."  
  
'Point proven.' MG drew her free cards and started her turn, 'Solemn Wishes, Marie the Fallen One and Fire Sorceress...this might work.'  
  
"Come now, you already know you can't win. No matter what strategy you pull." Yami Marik grew impatient quickly.  
  
"Alright Yami Marik, this turn I play a magic card, Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard Sinister Serpent and Marie the Fallen One." MG played her second turn of the Duel, "Next, I'll place the Fire Sorceress in attack mode and lay two trap cards faced down."  
  
"Hmmm," Yami Marik looked on to my strategy, "I see, you're trying to use the Fire Sorceress for when you recover Life Points you'll damage mine."  
  
'How'd he!?' MG thought in shock.  
  
"Surprised, are we?" Marik smirked again, "I thought you knew Miranda well enough to know each and every one of her strategies. I guess I'm the only who knows how her mind ticks when it comes to warriors and swordsmen like you."  
  
"Marik..." MG growled to herself.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I'll play this magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon." Yami Marik revealed his magic card, "Mystical Space Typhoon will allow me to destroy one of your trap cards; let's say, your Solemn Wishes!" Yami Marik declared and one of MG's trap cards was destroyed by a typhoon, "Now, Bistro Butcher, attack her Fire Sorceress now! Slaughter cut!" Yami Marik finally attacked and MG lost 500 Life Points but drew two more cards by the effect.  
  
'Time to go for another tactic. And Yami Marik didn't bother to do anything about my Marie so I gain the 200 Life Points.' MG thought as her Life Points increased to 3300. She drew the Ceremonial Bell, 'This will work, hopefully...' MG prayed and pulled three cards from her hand. "This turn I play one monster in defense mode and two trap cards faced down." MG called and the cards assembled themselves.  
  
'MG's doing all she can but Yami Marik just finds a way to counter right on the spot.' Yugi captioned.  
  
'Somehow this is becoming very familiar...' Yami Yugi thought, 'Of course, it's just like our Duel against Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.'  
  
'Another well thought-out technique by Miranda again, I see.' Yami Marik thought, 'I can't leave anything to chance.' He drew his card and began his play, "This turn I summon the Gemini Elf in attack mode." Yami Marik summoned his monster, two female Spellcasters.  
  
"Sorry, but I was hoping you'd throw out a monster like that." MG revealed one of her trap cards, "Activate the trap card, Gravity Bind!"  
  
"You set a trap for me?" Yami Marik shocked.  
  
"Yeah. The Gravity Bind trap card limits the monsters attacking. Any monster with star levels four or higher cannot attack." MG explained as beams of light came out of nowhere and surrounded them in every direction, "But wait, I also activate another one of my trap cards. I activate the trap card Ominous Fortunetelling, on everyone of my turns I can take one card at random from your hand and guess what it is. If I guess right, you lose 700 Life Points."  
  
"MG, all right." Yami Yugi complimented.  
  
__________  
  
Marik woke up in the Shadow Realm, feeling more drained than before. 'What happened?' Marik thought to himself. Soon he remembered, the evil that was contained by help from Odion was released and sent him to the Shadow Realm. He shifted himself to stand in the fog of the Shadow Realm, darkness flooded his vision until he saw a dim, red glow in the distance. 'A God Card? Here?' He pondered and treaded towards it. Before he continued on, he found the Millennium Rod on the ground. He snatched it up and followed the light.  
  
Every step, the glow grew brighter. He finally got a clear view of the source, the God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon was suspended in the adverse abyss of the Shadow Realm. 'An opportunity comes so rarely...' Marik thought in greed and grabbed the God Card. Before he took it to himself, another one has got a hand on it. Slifer stopped glowing and Marik could see who had a hold of the card first. 'Miranda?' He thought, though not in vengeance. Just as the card, the possessor was suspended in the Shadow Realm. The body was dressed in black with a sword in its sheath on the left hip and motionless... Only breath and a heartbeat.  
  
'Her soul has been ripped to shreds.' Marik thought and rested the body in his arms. He brought it down to the ground as traces of the Shadow magic drifted over the lifeless shell like a creek, "How... How could this happen. 'He' was only supposed to take me." Marik mumbled under his breath. He took the arm which had the God Card and took it to himself. "Slifer, I beseech you. Give her soul back and release us from the Shadow Realm." Marik prayed and small red lights began to gather. The card started to glow into a light again.  
  
The red lights moved in closer towards the still-breathing corpse and were being absorbed into the chest. Marik kneeled as the last bits of light were collected. "Miranda? Miranda wake up." Marik shook the body to awakening.  
  
I finally came to. My first sight was Marik, I was in his arms! 'What the hell?!' I thought. I jolted from his grip but he caught my right wrist. Something heavy forced my hand to dangle when he got my arm.  
  
"Miranda, it's all right." Marik stated quickly and something told me I had to believe him. I stopped my struggling and he released my wrist. It still felt like a weight on my hand, but I've been getting stuff like that all the time, usually from my attraction to ghosts. I still ignored, it usually takes five minutes for the "weights" to go away.  
  
"Marik, where are we?" I asked after seconds of hesitation. Marik looked up as small cracks of purple lightning blew by occasionally.  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm. I was here first and I found you with your soul completely isolated from your body and Slifer in your hand." Marik answered and handed Slifer back to me.  
  
"And you used Slifer to not only revive me but also to give us away out of here, right?" I concluded.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Just because I was 'dead' doesn't mean I couldn't hear you." I cracked a smile. Then changed back to a longing expression, "But how did we end up here?"  
  
"How could 'He' do it? 'He' was only supposed to take me." Marik grumbled.  
  
"'He?'" I repeated.  
  
"My second spirit. Since your victory over Odion, the spell was broken and 'He' was set free." Marik explained further, "But I don't understand is the circumstances of 'His' freedom that led us into this condition."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, but remembered to keep my guard up.  
  
"The only way 'He' could have gotten free is when Odion's incantation was broken, 'He' had someone else to take his place in a set of shackles." Marik answered, "Thanks to Odion, he was a prisoner in the Shadow Realm. But over time, he has figured out a way to break free. He's using my body, yet..." Marik paused. He looked to his gold bands on his arms but saw nothing, "I'm not in his shackles." I took a glance to my wrists and saw thick, black shackles with chains down to the ground. Those were the weights on my wrists!  
  
"No way!" I shouted, my voice echoed in the distance.  
  
"Maybe the reason of your swap with 'Her' this time around wasn't 'Her' fault nor yours, 'He' just replaced 'Himself' in the shackles with you, forcing 'Her' out." Marik explained, "And there is no way to get you out of here without the incantation." He admitted in a downward spiral of voice.  
  
"What?!" I panicked.  
  
"Miranda, settle down." Marik said. I breathed deeply and looked at my surroundings again. Faint to my vision in the Shadow Realm, a small disturbance was a cloud that swirled vertically.  
  
"You said you wanted to get out of the Shadow Realm if I'm not mistaken..." I trailed off and Marik looked in the same direction. He got up and took only several steps towards it. "Marik, wait!" I called back and got up to my feet, the chains clattered with the movement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'He' got you in here." I recapped, "What's going to happen when you go through that? Will you and 'He' be two different people?" I bit my tongue, thought of a mistake in my speech, "I mean, will there be you and 'Him?' I mean..." Marik covered my mouth out of my rambling.  
  
"I know what you mean, Guinaldo," Marik uncovered, "and yes 'He' and I will no longer be one and the same. But I promise you, I will get you out of here."  
  
"And how can I keep you to your word?" I asked.  
  
"I said I wanted to Duel you in the Finals, I will keep to that. Wish me luck and stay out of trouble, I'll be back." Marik finished and stepped through the vortex flawlessly.  
  
"Stay out of trouble?" I repeated, "What do these look like?!" I shot my hands to the air, showing off the shackles.  
  
__________  
  
So far, MG's strategy was working well. With Ceremonial Bell, Gravity Bind, and Ominous Fortunetelling on the field at the same time, she managed to tie the game at 1000 a piece. Yami Yugi, Tea and Joey still watched on the sidelines as the Duel raged on to its final turns. MG was behind no guard except her Gravity Bind and Ceremonial Bell and Yami Marik protected his Life Points with his Summoned Skull.  
  
'This is it, everything rides on these last few turns.' MG thought to herself and drew her card, though she still gains 200 from Marie the Fallen One, 'Yata-Garasu, perfect!' MG found her strategy to end the Duel. "This is it! I play Yata-Garasu in attack mode!" She declared as a crow appeared.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Yami Marik boomed, "That card will get you nowhere."  
  
"It will after I play this card, Raigeki." MG replied a lightning bolt crashed on his Summoned Skull, "Now Yata-Garasu, attack his Life Points directly! Spirit Restrict!" MG declared battle as the crow took several flaps of it wings and took 200 Life Points away from Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik began his turn and his evil grin flashed, "This is working all too well. I summon Injection Fairy Lily!" He called as his monster appeared, a fairy with a giant needle.  
  
'This can't be good.' MG thought.  
  
"Now allow me to explain how this particular monster works. After paying 2000 of my Life Points I can increase this monster's attack to 3400." Yami Marik briefed.  
  
"But you don't have even 1000 Life Points left to do it." MG reminded.  
  
"I played Numinous Healer after the attack from your Yata-Garasu, it increased my Life Points by 1500." Yami Marik revealed his trap card.  
  
"Now you have 2300!" MG gasped.  
  
"Correct! Now my Angel of no Mercy, destroy her crow and the rest of her Life Points!" Yami Marik was almost ready to declare battle when another dark vortex opened up behind him. MG could sense the familiar energy signature and for once in all her years, was relieved to be saved. Yami Marik jolted a glance back behind him.  
  
"Your actions end now!" a familiar voice boasted through and the Duel Discs were disabled. Marik pierced through the dark portal with the Millennium Rod at hand and rage abound.  
  
"But...but how?" Yami Marik stepped back.  
  
"Don't play me for a fool. I knew you longer than Miranda and you replace yourself with her in your sick chains?!" Marik roared. He grabbed his Yami by the chain of his collar and threw him back through the portal. The others watched with wide eyes, even MG felt the lost energy signature through the vortex. Marik rushed in after him with Yami Yugi and MG behind him.  
  
I waited in the Shadow Realm as weaker spirits surrounded me, hoping for that one chance that if my soul doesn't make it, the first will have my vessel. A shock went through my 'sixth sense' as Yami Marik came into the Shadow Realm. His Duel Disc shattered when he landed next to me. I looked back up and Marik lunged in anger with the Millennium Rod as a dagger, I shuffled aside as they continued their fight.  
  
MG and Yami Yugi came up from behind me. "Miranda, you all right?" MG asked with relief.  
  
"Would you consider this all right?" I showed them both the black chains. We looked on to the battle, Marik had given himself an advantage with the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Marik's finally confronting the spirit of the Millennium Rod." Yami Yugi side commented.  
  
"Like this...?" MG questioned his last statement.  
  
I was speechless, watching silently on the fight Marik and is counterpart took themselves into. 'Marik, he's fighting the spirit. But...that's not the way to take on something like this.' I thought in terror. To my enemy, crazy I know, 'Marik, please stop.' I prayed. Marik was now losing the battle, not blocking or evading his Yami's attack. 'Marik, it's my fault. Please stop... Marik.' My thoughts trailed into guilt and Slifer reacted to it. I got up to my feet with Slifer glowing red in my hand, MG and Yami Yugi noticed the reaction.  
  
Marik and Yami Marik separated from combat for a short while when Yami Marik saw Slifer's glow. "Slifer is mine!" Yami Marik proclaimed and charged for me. MG prepared to draw the Millennium Sword as Yami Marik came in for the kill.  
  
"Miranda!" Marik cried and that's when I lost it. All hell broke lose with my soul as Slifer returned with full force. The split second Slifer appeared my body stood motionless, almost trusting Slifer that no harm would come to me. Slifer's coils surrounded me but little enough for me to see the damage.  
  
Yami Marik stopped short of his charge, far enough for Slifer to open its bottom set of jaws and launch a power energy wave. The light shot through the Shadow Realm and the impact knocked everyone off their feet. I didn't blink, I couldn't. My whole body was frozen in that explosion-I didn't even react to the attack.  
  
The blinding light soon faded off and my body was able to move again. I was still standing but the only thing I could remember was when Slifer came to life and when it returned to the card. I looked only straight ahead of me, Marik was recovering from some sort of impact. He got up to a stand and looked at me, my eyes gaze a frightened glare back at him.  
  
"Miranda, are you all right?" Marik asked when he came up to me. We both kneeled to the ground but I was still mute.  
  
Finally, I rested my head on his chest. 'Marik, I'm sorry...' I thought. Marik embraced me lightly and Yami Yugi and MG came up.  
  
MG picked up one of the chains and looked at the links' lead, "So you haven't broken these yet?" She asked and tried to slice the chains with her Sword. The chains resisted, "I guess that gives me my answer."  
  
Marik was hesitant to enter another conversation, he was still trying to comfort me of my trauma. "MG, take Miranda's place in the tournament." Marik stated.  
  
"What?" MG popped, "This is Miranda's first tournament and you want me to take her place?"  
  
"Miranda cannot enter the tournament-let alone escape the Shadow Realm." Marik argued, "I have the only chance of Miranda's freedom. If I find the same incantation that Odion had, I'll be able to free her from the Shadow Realm." He explained. MG was about to argue back but Yami Yugi got her by the shoulder.  
  
"MG, this might be the only way to free your partner." Yami Yugi agreed with Marik, "I know this is crazy but we'll have to trust him to his word." I heard everything and got off of Marik's embrace. I looked back to Yami Yugi and MG.  
  
"If I'm going to be stuck here..." I finally spoke up, "Yugi, you can use this for the tournament." I handed Yami Yugi Slifer. "Even if we're enemies, there's always a one in a million chance we have to trust on one another." I turned over to Marik and we got up to our feet, "Marik, I'm going to believe you about freeing me. After all, we do have our appointment we need to keep, right?"  
  
"Of course, I'll get on it." Marik nodded. MG and Yami Yugi accepted the conditions and exited the Shadow Realm, leaving me with Marik.  
  
Marik stood beside me until the vortex vanished in the dark mists, then led me to the Rare Hunter base in the Shadow Realm. My chains followed me with its jingle every step. I seated myself and leaned on one side of the throne. He left me there without a word and I gazed around my new surroundings, torches lined the aisle with gold shaded columns in front of the throne and a glass case was in front of it. I couldn't look without seeing my infinite chains leading into the Shadow Realm.  
  
I sighed and got to my feet, the chains clattering every step of my browsing. My curiosity got me to see what was in it, a card laid in the center of the light blue velvet. 'The Winged Dragon of Ra...' I thought and gazed on, 'This is the third God Card.'  
  
Soon it felt like a bit of memory was revived in me. But it happened so far in the past, as if it was MG's memory. I could see the exact same dragon as the God Card, terrorizing a desert village. The gold dragon laid the city in ruins, hundreds suffered in its quake of destruction. Even I was in the city as the civilians rushed past me. I looked up and saw Ra continue its rampage, on its shoulder was the possessor or the God Card, Marik as a young boy. He was possessed by Yami Marik. Realizing it, it wasn't MG's memory.  
  
I zoned back out just when Marik returned. He saw me next to the case and a look of disappointment shadowed his face. "It'll be a while before I can find the incantation, Miranda."  
  
"So I could tell." I replied and stepped away from the case. Marik just shook his head and left again, the precise moment my 'sixth sense' acted up again. 'What in the world?'  
  
To be continued... 


	8. The Bowler

Episode #8- The Bowler  
  
Author's Note: OK, I better explain this. I won't be doing "Shadow Prisoner, Part 2" this episode because this episode takes place while Miranda is in the Shadow Realm. Thanks for taking the time to read this little note.  
  
"I can't believe I have to trust my partner's safety to a madman!" MG shrieked after leaving the port with Joey, Yami and Tea. MG still couldn't bare the thought of seeing her host not only separated from her but then shackled to the Shadow Realm, and her only hope is her greatest enemy!  
  
"I can't believe it either MG," Yami Yugi said in a calm matter, "but for now we can only hope Marik keeps to his word and frees Miranda as soon as possible."  
  
"It's hard; a friend we just recently met is gone." Tea moped.  
  
"But not forever hopefully." Yami Yugi reminded his friends and turned to Joey, "Look, let's just try to finish this tournament and hope for the better."  
  
"Right, I already have my six locator cards so I'm set for the Finals." Joey showed off six clear cards...  
  
"I need to gather one more." Yami Yugi held up his.  
  
"Miranda is such a picky Duelist." MG complained and held up three, "I better get started, see you three soon." MG walked off in one direction. Yami Yugi walked off in another and Joey stuck by with Tea.  
  
After ten minutes down the boardwalk, Joey and Tea found another one of their classmates. He had bleach white hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue- and-white striped T-shirt and faded jeans.  
  
"Hey, Bakura!" Tea called and he turned around.  
  
"Oh, hello." Bakura replied and met up to them, "Joey, how goes the tournament?"  
  
"It's alright, I've already got six locator cards." Joey answered, "Now I'm just looking for a break before the Finals." Bakura walked with them down to the arcade. Along the way, Bakura could hear a voice inside, Yami Bakura.  
  
'Just great, that Miranda must have freed Joey and Tea from Marik's mind control.' Yami Bakura mumbled, 'Miranda is more powerful than expected, even Marik's Rare Hunters couldn't stop her. Maybe I can use one of his Rare Hunters for my own when I meet her again.' Yami Bakura schemed.  
  
All three entered into an arcade and most of the people were at the Ski- Ball. Tea questioned the crowd as some watched and others played. She led the boys and asked one of the spectators. "Excuse me, but since when did Ski-Ball become popular."  
  
"Since Bowler made a clear game in nothing flat!" He replied with a smile and shouted back into the game, "Go Bowler!" As did some of the others. Joey looked on to the scoreboards of the five Ski-Ball machines. The second to last from the left showed the highest score, 800. The numbers then read 900 and the games were over. "Wow, the Bowler's awesome! Another straight game!" One of the spectators commented. "Yeah, there's a rumor that she's related to the real Bowler." Another followed. "You mean the one that was on the news two months ago?" a third was audible.  
  
"All right boys, I'm done for the day." a female voice announced as she found her way out of the crowd, "Another hour and I'm off to the Battle City Finals. Wish me luck!" She waved goodbye and found a table for herself after ordering a soft drink.  
  
Tea was behind an arcade video game when she got a good look at her. She had black, shoulder length hair with hazel eyes, almost silver; wearing black glovelettes, a choker with a skull and crossed bowling pins, a dark green shirt under her black jean jacket and jeans just tight enough around her legs. On the table, there was a bowling ball bag with the same symbol as her choker, and a Duel Disc.  
  
Her eyes looked around the arcade and she spotted Joey at the arcade game where Tea was spying. Joey finished up his game and looked at the Bowler. Joey walked up to her and Tea and Bakura watched from the game.  
  
"These seats taken?" Joey greeted and Tea and Bakura slammed themselves to the floor. The Bowler got off her drink and looked to him again.  
  
"Not at all. Joey Wheeler, right? Runner-up in the Duelist Kingdom tournament?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey smiled, "Hey Tea, Bakura. Drinks on me." He called back. Minutes past as finally they all settled themselves.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention my name." the Bowler gasped slightly.  
  
"Well, we know your da Bowler." Joey pointed out.  
  
"I have a real name." She growled. A vein popped in her head and her drink shook in her hand. Tea reached to Joey's mouth and covered it.  
  
"So what is your name?" Tea asked, "I'm Tea, and he's Bakura. You've already know Joey."  
  
"My name's Ashley, Ashley Guinaldo." She replied.  
  
"We saw you at the Ski-Ball, taking on four others." Bakura entered in, "How do you do it? Clear a game like that I mean?"  
  
"OK," Ashley sighed and got herself comfortable on the chair, "Have you ever heard of Ed the Bowler?"  
  
"Great Scott, don't tell me you're the Bowler's daughter." Bakura shocked.  
  
"Actually, I'm the Bowler's daughter's cousin." Ashley corrected.  
  
"Say wha?" Joey gave her a confused look.  
  
"My cousin already took an expertise in swordsmanship and works around Dragon and Warrior-type monsters when it comes to Dueling." Ashley explained. Several phrases caught Joey and Tea's ears.  
  
"Have we heard of him?" Joey asked Tea in a whisper.  
  
"Well, of course, Joey." Tea replied with a mix of anger and disappointment, "He's was on the news with a bit of controversy."  
  
"Yeah, police said he came home late one night and fell down an elevator shaft," Ashley explained, "on to some bullets."  
  
"You know, I'm suspecting a bit of foul play here." Joey wondered.  
  
"As do I." Ashley cut in. Bakura just listened to the story.  
  
"Can you tell us; who is your cousin?" Tea asked in hope that it's not who she thinks it is.  
  
"My cousin is Miranda Guinaldo, she told me she enrolled into Domino High just three weeks ago." Ashley replied and Tea and Joey looked down, "Huh? What's wrong? Miranda's not in the tournament?"  
  
"Oh, she is, just not...right...now." Tea was hesitant to answer.  
  
'So this is one of Miranda's contacts. Interesting, I'll eliminate her first.' Yami Bakura schemed inside the Millennium Ring.  
  
"You're not making any sense Tea." Ashley said, "If there's anything wrong with my cousin, you need to tell me." Tea was shaking with anxiety.  
  
"But you're not making any sense either. Miranda's dad is still alive." Tea objected.  
  
"That's not her dad." Ashley simply stated and Tea withdrew her thoughts.  
  
"Tea, maybe you should just tell her straight out." Joey whispered, "I'd like to know what happened to my family, especially if anything happened to Serenity." Tea gulped and breathed deep.  
  
"Ashley-your-cousin-is-trapped-in-the-Shadow-Realm." Tea spoke like it was one word. Ashley took another drink.  
  
"Tell me how." She coldly demanded.  
  
"What, you know what the Shadow Realm is?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I'll show you my scores, then you show me yours." Ashley simile, "I know about my cousin's Millennium Item and I'm aware of the fact that the Rare Hunters are after Miranda. I know she was missing for five weeks and when we found her, she passed it by as a 'faint memory.' I don't know why the Rare Hunters are after her or where she is now in this tournament. All I know is I want to see her again, I haven't seen Miranda in almost two years. Now tell me what you know about her." Ashley explained.  
  
Joey huffed and admitted his share of friendship with Ashley's cousin. "It turns out that Miranda is stuck in the Shadow Realm because of the Rare Hunters, and even Yugi is trying to save her. Actually, the Millennium Sword is just like Yuge's Millennium Puzzle, the Sword has a spirit from the Past. Her name is MG, at least that's what we've been calling her. As for Miranda, we're relying on the leader of the Rare Hunters to regain her freedom. I know it's hard to believe but that's what Yuge and MG told us." Joey finished.  
  
"I believe you, I just don't see how the leader would help out. Unless... Does the leader of the Rare Hunters carry a Millennium Item?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Marik does have the Millennium Rod." Tea answered.  
  
"Then the only explanation for that action is that Marik is possessed by the spirit of the Rod. According to Miranda's studies about the Past in Egypt, there have been several attempts to overthrow the Pharaoh." Ashley took the news seriously but didn't show it, 'That cursed son of a gun! If I see him, it'll be too soon! I'll rip him to shreds!' She thought in outrage.  
  
Everyone finished their drinks and they exited the arcade. Joey started the next conversation. "So you have six locator cards already?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Ashley replied, "I'm hoping Miranda does, too. If she does get out of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"I wouldn't worry, if Yugi and MG could trust Marik, than you can hold him to his word, too." Tea answered, "But what's with the bowling ball?"  
  
"I haven't seen any bowling alleys here in Domino yet so Ski-Ball's the next best thing." Ashley cheered up again. They continued to walk down the sidewalk and Bakura spoke up.  
  
"Gotta go guys, I need to check on something." Bakura quickly stated and took an alley off the boardwalk. The others just shrugged their shoulders and continued on.  
  
Bakura secreted himself in the darkness of one alley with the Millennium Ring exposed. 'If I know Marik, one of his Rare Hunters should be by shortly.' Yami Bakura thought and forced the switch. His face was shadowed and his eyes showed insanity. His wicked smile grew when a Rare Hunter came across him.  
  
"Following Marik's orders, I presume?" Yami Bakura simply stated and the Rare Hunter turned around to the alley. Like most of them, he had dark circles under his eyes. Also, off-white fro had shape to it.  
  
"I'm looking for the Bowler." The Rare Hunter replied.  
  
"I know where she is and I know the best way to defeat her. Care to join alliances?" Yami Bakura asked and the Rare Hunter nodded, "Good, I have the perfect Deck but I want you to Duel the Bowler for me." Yami Bakura grinned.  
  
__________  
  
Ashley finally cheered herself to know that her cousin has these great friends. The weight of her bowling ball didn't bother her as she continued down the sidewalk with Joey and Tea. At the end of the sidewalk near the main tournament grounds, a Rare Hunter blocked them.  
  
Yami Bakura watched from a top of a building, 'Perfect, discarding any contacts to Miranda will give me my chance to take her Millennium Sword without interference.' Yami Bakura thought with satisfaction.  
  
"What, another Rare Hunter? I'm really gettin' ticked about you guys!" Joey sounded annoyed. The Rare Hunter stared straight, then looked to Ashley.  
  
"By orders of Master Marik I challenge you to a Duel. I am Raizou the Spirit Channeler of the Rare Hunters." He said.  
  
"I already have six locator cards so I have the option to refuse." Ashley objected. Two Rare Hunters came up from behind and grabbed Joey and Tea.  
  
"You never had an option, refuse and we'll take these two back to Marik." Raizou laid the conditions.  
  
Ashley thought hard for this one, 'Marik, just great. If I refuse they will become Marik's slaves, and I doubt I'll be joining them. If I don't refuse, I'll be risking my rarest cards. I'll take his challenge, Miranda would want it like that anyway. She'd never turn down a challenge, and neither will I.' Ashley put down her bowling ball and prepared her Duel Disc. "I accept you challenge, Rare Hunter. Just let Joey and Tea go."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked at Ashley's bravery to Duel a Rare Hunter. 'Now Rare Hunter, show the Bowler her foretold fate from the spirits. Use the Destiny Board!' Yami Bakura schemed. The Rare Hunter prepared his Duel Disc and already a crowd of people gathered to watch.  
  
"Hey, it's the Bowler!" One of the kids exclaimed, "I've never seen her Duel before!" The spectators were anxious to see the opening plays.  
  
"I'll move first," Raizou drew his card, "And I play the Magical Ghost in attack mode." He called as a green ghost in rags appeared, "I also play two cards faced down and end my turn."  
  
'Great, trap cards. One's probably Mirror Force or Negate Attack. Just hafta wing it.' Ashley thought and looked to her hand, 'All right, two pieces of Exodia. And this Witch of the Black Forest will do it for me!' "OK, this turn I lay one monster faced down in defense and lay one trap card. Your move."  
  
"I'll get rid of your trap card with," Raizou began his turn, "the Mystical Space Typhoon!" He declared and the trap card shattered. "Now I'll tribute my Magical Ghost for Doma the Angel of Silence." Raizou continued as a puff of smoke swallowed the ghost and a dark fairy took its place. "Attack now!" he commanded and Doma went straight for Ashley's defenses.  
  
"Sorry Raizou, but destroying my Witch of the Black Forest allows me to draw a monster card from my Deck into my hand. So goodbye Witch, hello Left Arm of the Forbidden One!" Ashley briefed as one card slid up through her Deck. "Now it's my turn." She began and drew Backup Soldier, 'If I didn't know better, that creep knows I have Exodia and has some crazy twist to his Deck. I better just get the Head last.' "I play one trap card faced down and invoke the powers of my Mystical Elf, in defense mode." Ashley called as a sky blue elf in a lime green dress and blonde hair appeared kneeling.  
  
"No way!" Joey shocked while still in a Rare Hunter's grip.  
  
'I'm sure, you've never expected a Bowler to use Exodia now did you?' Ashley cocked in thought.  
  
"If that's the case, I play Card Destruction." Raizou started his turn by a magic card.  
  
'Figures...' Ashley thought and redrew her hand. "I activate the trap card Backup Soldier, this trap allows me to recover up to three monster cards from the Graveyard to my hand. Exodia pieces, come back to me!" Ashley called as she pulled out three cards from the Graveyard on her Duel Disc. Raizou ended his turn without any monsters to defend his Life Points with. "Now I'll play one monster card in defense mode and two more trap cards. This will end my turn."  
  
'Fool, what are you waiting for?' Yami Bakura thought impatiently, 'Use the Destiny Board now!' It was Raizou's turn again.  
  
"Doma attack her defense now!" He exclaimed and Doma attacked a Blast Sphere.  
  
"By attacking Blast Sphere you've put yourself at risk of a serious Life Point threat." Ashley began, "By your next turn that Blast Sphere will self- destruct, sending your monster to the Graveyard and losing that monster's total attack points. Now that it's my turn, I guess I'll overtax it. I play La Jinn in attack mode." Ashley began with a green genie appearing on the field.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction." Raizou called as a ring with grenades surrounded La Jinn, "Say goodbye to your Life Points Bowler, this will destroy your La Jinn and reduce both of our Life Points by 1800."  
  
"What good will that do? You'll lose 1700 Life Points by my Blast Sphere as it is." Ashley argued.  
  
"Still, just wait until it goes off." Raizou suspended as the ring exploded in front of everyone. Ashley and Raizou's were now at 2200 each. "Now activate Numinous Healer."  
  
"So you'll gain 1000 Life Points, big deal."  
  
"Yes it is. When I used Card Destruction, I tossed away two Numinous Healers. So instead of 1000 Life Points, I'll regain 2000." Raizou reinstated as his Life Points rose to 4200.  
  
"So, this ends my turn." Ashley smirked and Doma was destroyed, Raizou dropped back down to 2500.  
  
"You'll regret that." Raizou cursed, "I now play the ultimate trap card, Destiny Board!" Raizou began his turn and a card revealed itself.  
  
"Destiny Board?" Ashley repeated.  
  
"That's right. Your future has been foreseen, you will lose to this Rare Hunter. In just five turns, the prophecy will be complete, the prophecy of your demise!" Raizou cried.  
  
'That's it, Ashley.' Yami Bakura thought, 'There is no way you can come against Destiny...'  
  
'In five turns?' Ashley gulped, 'I don't think I can draw the last two pieces of Exodia by then.'  
  
__________  
  
Raizou was preparing to win with the Destiny Board and Ashley was struggling to get Exodia. "It's your move Ashley, you're only prolonging your defeat as the Destiny Board acts like an hourglass of your doom."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Ashley got uptight, "My cousin could make a better metaphor than that. This turn I play another monster in defense mode and activate Swords of Revealing Light!" She called as light swords rained over Raizou, "Try pulling off your big win now. What?" Ashley got cocky until a second card appeared on the field, a ghost with an outline of an "I."  
  
"I told you this would be a timed battle." Raizou cackled, "At every one of your turns a card will appear. That card is the next letter of your defeat, your FINAL Duel. You already spelled in F-I, once you spell 'F-I-N-A-L,' I win." He explained.  
  
'Great, three more turns.' Ashley thought.  
  
"It's my turn now. And for this turn, I'll only lay one monster in defense mode." Raizou played his turn briefly. Ashley looked to her Deck and pulled her next card.  
  
'Gaia the Fierce Knight, hope it'll work.' Ashley prayed, "This turn I sacrifice my Mystical Elf and my Sangan to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight." She called as two clouds of smoke merged into one and a knight on a horse took their place. "And since Sangan has been sent to the Graveyard, I can pull another monster from my Deck. And that monster is Exodia's Right Leg." Ashley ended her turn and the third card appeared on the field, "N." Ashley whispered.  
  
Raizou continued his turn with a wicked grin, "This turn I tribute three monsters from my Graveyard to summon..."  
  
"How is that possible!? You can't tribute monsters from the Graveyard to summon one on the field!" Ashley objected.  
  
"But this is a monster summoning of a different sort. I'm going to tribute to summon the Dark Necrofear." Raizou finished and his monster appeared. Skin tinged a dark shade of blue and wearing one blood red glove and sheets of armor, this monster opposed Gaia with an attack of 2200.  
  
"With an attack of 2200, it's almost hardly a threat to my Gaia." Ashley cocked, "Gaia, attack the Necrofear now!" She commanded and Gaia succeeded in the attack and Raizou lost the hundred-point difference. "This ends my turn." Ashley calls and the next card flipped on Raizou's side, 'A.' Ashley could feel her heart pound, both were just one card away from winning the Duel.  
  
In the beginning of Raizou's next turn, Ashley's Gaia made its way to Raizou's side. "What the?"  
  
"I told you this was monster summoning of a different sort." Raizou taunted, "When the Dark Necrofear is sent to the Graveyard and on my next turn, I can take one of my opponent's monsters into my control. Namely your Fierce Knight."  
  
'This is it. After he attacks, I'm done for.' Ashley thought in her doubts, 'If I use my Monster Reborn on my next turn, he'll still win because of that Destiny Board.' Joey saw Ashley's doubt from the crowd. He broke free of the Rare Hunter's grip and got closer to shouting distance.  
  
"Hey, Bowler! Don't doubt yourself now!" Joey cried.  
  
"Joey's right Ashley." Tea followed, still had her hands secured behind her back, "Yugi taught us this so we'll tell you. Believe in the Heart of the Cards!"  
  
"Right, the Heart of the Cards have never let us down before."  
  
"But I can't pull the last piece of Exodia by my next turn!" Ashley argued.  
  
"Don't say that Bowler!" Joey shouted, "You know as well as I do that I made it to the Finals at Duelist Kingdom, but I couldn't have done it without my friends' support. And I know somewhere, Miranda is countin' on you to win this Duel. The Heart of the Cards can always turn the tide of the Duel right at the last second! So stop mopin', let him take his turn, and believe in the Heart of the Cards...because we believe in you!"  
  
Ashley nodded and took Gaia's attack with one of the trap cards she laid down, "Waboku, defend my Life Points for one turn!" She called and Gaia was cut off by three people that instantly appeared to take the hit. Raizou ended his turn and time froze.  
  
'On this turn, I win or I lose. Believe in the Heart of the Cards, believe Joey, Tea...Miranda.' Ashley thought in prayer, "Come on; give it to me cuz!" Ashley shouted and pulled her next card. Her heart stopped until she saw the card face-up, Exodia! "All right! I play Exodia the Forbidden One!" She declared and a star appeared in front of her. A giant, pharaoh-like monster appeared in battle.  
  
"Exodia?!" Raizou startled, "But how?"  
  
"Yeah! You show that Rare Hunter who's the Queen of the Alley!" Joey cheered with a thumb-up.  
  
"Exodia, obliterate!" Ashley declared and Exodia launched an energy blast straight for Raizou. Raizou took the hit as all of his monsters and cards incinerated in the fire, even the Destiny Board. Raizou dropped to his knees when the attack cleared.  
  
"Ashley you did it!" Tea cheered and broke away from the Rare Hunter. Ashley got congrats from both Joey and Tea as the crowd cheered for her in the circle.  
  
"Bowler! Bowler! Bowler!" The ring of spectators chanted.  
  
Ashley was about to leave until she turned around back to Raizou. "Hold it!" She commanded and the crowd fell silent. Ashley walked up to Raizou and put her hands on her hips. "I've won this Duel. And by Battle City rules, I get your rarest card, your Dark Necrofear." Raizou didn't reply and landed face first on the concrete. Ashley blinked twice before searching his Deck for the Dark Necrofear. She found it and got back up to her feet.  
  
She looked around the ring of people and other Duelists alike, "All right." She simply stated and the crowd went into an uproar again. She made her way out and followed Joey and Tea towards the main tournament grounds. 'Thanks Miranda. And don't worry, when you get out of the Shadow Realm, I'll be the first thing you see.'  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Shadow Prisoner: Miranda's Break, Part 2

Episode #9- Shadow Prisoner, Part 2  
  
Yami Yugi looks for opposition for his final locator card down the boardwalk around the main tournament grounds. Yugi was still concealed in the Millennium Puzzle has they approached another turn. Yami Yugi took the turn and bumped into another Duelist.  
  
"Ugh, my apologies." Yami Yugi recovered.  
  
"No big, I wasn't watching either..." MG trailed off, "Hey, fancy meeting you here Yugi." Her face lit up.  
  
"MG. Thank goodness." Yami Yugi greeted, "So did you gain your remaining locator cards?"  
  
"I still need one more then I'm in." MG replied. Yami Yugi showed his five and decided to walk with her.  
  
"So any word on Miranda?" Yami Yugi queried.  
  
"Please don't remind me." MG dropped her attitude. She still had the Millennium Sword in full length and secured in the dragon-stitched holster her partner made, "There's only little under an hour before the tournament made its Finals announcement. We better find some competition and fast." MG threw her hands behind her head, revealing the Duel Disc.  
  
"If you want competition, try Dueling us. I am Lumis." A voice cackled. MG glanced behind her and a hooded man stood behind her. Short in stature, he wore a white mask on the right side of his face.  
  
"And you'll accept, if you know what's good for Miranda. My name is Umbra." Another Rare Hunter came forth, one with a red and black mask on the left side.  
  
"Miranda?" MG and Yami Yugi repeated in unison.  
  
"Marik agreed to free Miranda when he got the incantation." MG argued and drew her blade, "So why does Marik continue to doggedly tail us?"  
  
"The rivalry between Marik and Miranda is none of your concern." Umbra stated.  
  
"However, Marik's vengeance with you two is not over for the time being." Lumis finished him, "Accept our Duel, or never see Miranda again."  
  
"Don't ever say that to me." MG growled and slow anger burned inside her. MG's grip tightened on the Sword but Yami Yugi called the Duel for the both of them.  
  
"We agree to your Duel, Rare Hunters." He stated and MG withdrew her Sword.  
  
"Very well, meet us at the top of that building in fifteen minutes to proceed with our Duel." Lumis declared and they both leaped away. MG looked to the skyscraper that Lumis pointed out.  
  
"You know, I've never been much for heights. But risks of heights is worth Miranda's safety." MG nodded and both of them took to the building.  
  
Yami Yugi and MG finally reached the top, Lumis and Umbra waited for them on a large window-both with devilish grins, what was visible of their grins to say the least.  
  
"So you two decided to show up, I was starting to get sunburn." Lumis joked.  
  
"Can it, Shorty!" MG shouted, "I'm just here to ensure Miranda's sound return. Let's get on with the Duel!"  
  
"First we'll probably explain a few things, like why we're Dueling on a sheet of glass." Lumis held suspense, "It's quite simple really, and behind you is a Shadow Box that displays your Life Points throughout the Duel. We have Shadow Boxes as well. Now here's how the Shadow Boxes work, also a simple answer."  
  
"It may look like a fall of fifty stories, but the glass below us is a barrier between this world and the Shadow Realm." Umbra continued the conditions, "The Shadow Boxes displays your Life Points but once it drops to zero the glass below will shatter and you'll plummet to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Alright, I didn't come here for a lesson in physics and theoretical possibilities." MG got ticked from their rambling, "Let's begin this Duel already!"  
  
"Very well, this will be a tag-team Duel, two against two." Umbra started another explanation. MG huffed as another speech was abound. "Each Duelist will alternate their turns accordingly. Once each Duelist has drawn from their Decks, then the Duel will begin." Umbra continued, "Any questions?" Yami Yugi and MG stood silently. "Good, let's begin. I'll make the first move and I summon the Shining Abyss in attack mode and end my turn." Umbra began the Duel with a monster that looked like it could produce intense light.  
  
"I'll move now, and I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yami Yugi took his turn next as his Magnet Warrior appeared, "I also lay two cards faced down and end my turn."  
  
"My turn now," Lumis came next, "and this turn I play Mask of Brutality on our Shining Abyss."  
  
'Great, another magic card I have no knowledge of.' MG thought in panic and shifted her eyes to the Millennium Sword, hoping for the energy signature would return.  
  
"The Mask of Brutality magic card will increase my monster's attack power by 1000, making Shining Abyss's attack power now at 2600." Lumis briefed, "But also, in order to keep this magic card on the field, we each have to give up 1000 of our Life Points for each turn."  
  
"This is why I play this magic card as well; the Masked Doll." Umbra cutoff, "This will cease the negative effect of the Mask of Brutality. It's your move Swordsman." MG looked to Yami Yugi, he nodded and MG made her play.  
  
"Well, that doesn't exactly make a fashion statement, but have it your way." MG joked, "I play a monster in defense mode and two trap cards." MG stated and three cards appeared in front of her. The first round of the turns was over and MG often looked to the Sword, 'Why hasn't Marik found that spell yet?' She thought but left it at the back of her mind.  
  
'Already they have a monster of 2600?' Yugi thought. Yami anticipated an attack by Lumis's turn.  
  
"Now, I'll draw my card and attack," Umbra looked to both of them, "Beta the Magnet Warrior."  
  
'No, none of my trap cards will respond to an attack!' Yugi panicked.  
  
"Widespread Ruin activate!" MG called and the Shining Abyss went up in flames. The monster was destroyed with the Mask of Brutality and the Masked Doll.  
  
"MG," Yami Yugi mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yami, this is a team Duel. You cover me and I'll cover you." MG stated.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Umbra grinned, "To finish my turn, I'll play this card, Mask of the Accursed. This card will be equipped to your Beta and it cannot attack or defend you." Another mask appeared and it attached itself to Beta, "Ah, and a perfect fit, too. And while this card is on your monster, you lose 500 Life Points on every one of your turns."  
  
"But before that comes in effect, I'll activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes." MG called and revealed her trap card, "While this card is on the field, we gain 500 Life Points every time we draw from our Decks. And when I mean 'we,' I mean Yugi and me."  
  
Yami Yugi looked to his Life Point counter. When he drew, his Life Points were raised to 4500, but then dropped back to 4000 by Mask of the Accursed. "MG, I'm going to have to borrow your monster for this turn." Yami Yugi informed.  
  
"If you mean use it in a Tribute, be my guest." MG replied. Yami Yugi nodded and made his play count.  
  
"I will sacrifice MG's down card to summon Curse of Dragon." Yami declared but stopped by a trap card.  
  
"I activate the trap card, Mask of Restrict. As long as it is on the field, no monsters can be sacrificed." Umbra countered the play.  
  
"Then I'll just summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yami Yugi forfeited his turn to Lumis.  
  
"I'll just lay one more trap card and end my turn." Lumis made his turn short and sent to MG.  
  
MG kept looking at the Sword still laying dormant without any energy signature what so ever. ' OooK,' she extended in uncertainty, 'Umbra has only played Shining Abyss and some trap cards, but it's Lumis that has played all of their trap cards. Maybe, one has all the monsters and one has nothing but magic and trap cards.' MG drew her card and her Life Points increased to 4500. 'The Graceful Charity magic card, maybe...' "Hey Yami, tell me you have a trap card that'll correspond to this." MG called.  
  
"It depends, what's your plan?" Yami Yugi questioned.  
  
"To increase your Life Points." MG answered. Lumis and Umbra looked on to their forming strategy.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Activate the magic card Graceful Charity." MG declared and Yami Yugi followed.  
  
"Mystical Refpanel, send the Graceful Charity's effect to me." He called as he drew three cards, discarded two, and his Life Points increased to 4500.  
  
"Now for my monster." MG was about to play but remembered the Mask of Restrict. 'With that on the field, I can't play the Labyrinth Wall. But perhaps there's a way around it.' MG looked to her hand and reviewed her cards. "This turn I'll flip the Morphing Jar to attack mode, we all have to discard our hands and draw five new cards." MG declared as both of their Life Points increased to 5000. MG continued her turn with a gaze to Beta, it was still outfitted by the Mask of the Accursed. "I'll play another monster in defense mode and end my turn." MG looked to her Sword again, but still nothing. 'Marik, what is taking you?'  
  
__________  
  
It felt like an eternity in the Shadow Realm. I could feel the spirits around me, and the cold shackles keeping me from reaching MG. Often times Marik would check on me to see if my soul was still intact. When he came by my 'sixth sense' would simmer down. Recently I could feel a stronger energy signature, something strong enough to take my body to itself. Though the signature wasn't distinctive enough to identify, I could feel the same trace circling me like a pack of wolves.  
  
To pass time I would practice my swordsmanship, though losing my balance by the chains that followed me. I'd wonder away from the glass case with Ra but eventually find my way back by the torches.  
  
I took another trip out into the Shadow Realm and practice my skills. I drew my sword and my 'sixth sense' acted up, stronger than usual. I could even feel a cold-hearted chill run throughout my body.  
  
"Miranda..." a whisper came to me, "Miranda."  
  
"Who's there?" I looked one way, then another, nothing but the Shadow Realm dark, dense fog.  
  
"Miranda..." it repeated.  
  
"Show yourself!" I took one swipe of my sword and only disturbed the clouds in the way of my blade.  
  
"Oh, come now, why should this bother you?" the whisper grew into a taunting voice. Just a cold voice that blew ice up my spine, "You helped me so I'll return the favor."  
  
"Helped you?" I questioned, though kept my grip on the sword.  
  
"But of course, you revived me through your bond with Slifer. Remember me now?" the voice silenced, waiting for my answer. I was hesitant to reply, afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, it-it can't be you. Yami Marik? But how?" I stuttered in my phrases. A chill blew over me in different directions-the draft didn't know where to blow from.  
  
"You know I was destroyed by Slifer the Sky Dragon, at that precise moment I could feel your energy signature channeling itself through Slifer. I followed that stream and it led me right to you." Yami Marik's voice sounded, "Now I said I was going to help you, but first we'll discuss the boundaries of our partnership."  
  
"Partnership?" I repeated in question, "Just what makes you think I'll agree to this?"  
  
"Miranda," Yami Marik smirked in his speech, "sometimes, you have give us a second chance. Because sometimes we might not give you that chance." I felt a jolt to my 'sixth sense' that almost knocked me unconscious. I still was able to keep my guard up and my will strong.  
  
"And just what will you do to help me?" I asked with expectations.  
  
"You are so uptight." Yami Marik complained sarcastically, "Maybe you should sit down, it'll do us both some good." My knees gave in and I caught myself with the sword under my right palm. "Put--away--the sword..." He ordered slowly and cuts in his words, I withdrew the blade. I gave in to him for the time being and seated myself in a cross-legged position, sitting near ground-level of the Shadow Realm's dark mists.  
  
"I still don't see how you're going to help me. Marik believes that you were the one who put me here in the first place." I commented and laid my hands on my ankles, the black chains trailed over my knees.  
  
"You know what, he's right for once." Yami Marik replied, I could now feel his energies circling me like he paced around me, "But if I was going to control Slifer and Ra for my own, I'm going to need THE Dragon. And you know as well as I do you're the one. Getting destroyed by Slifer only to become part of your soul was all in my plan to obtain the Egyptian God Cards. Now about your question, look at your chains."  
  
I gazed at the black shackles and somewhere in each chain that held me, one link shattered. My eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Don't look so shocked, I said I was going to return the favor." Yami Marik spoke up again, "That was no mere illusion, and neither is this." Black fog covered my right wrist above the shackle and materialized into some sort of Duel Disc like Kaiba's with a Dark Magician's staff touch to it, it included the Deck I took with me. "I know everything about you Miranda, the fact you're a left-handed Duelist especially. Using Kaiba's Duel Disc prototype must have been a sorry experience for you."  
  
"Will you stop rubbing it in." I grumbled and thought of something, "OK, if you know everything about me, here's a question: What particular card in my Deck made me the envy of the boys back in my old school?"  
  
"The Harpie's Feather Duster you got from that Duel simulation game." Yami Marik replied without thought.  
  
"Dang, you're good." I whispered to myself.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. But now back to our matters." Yami Marik changed subject, "In return for that Shadow Realm Duel Disc and your freedom, I want you to win the Finals. And don't worry. I have taken the thought of liberating Odion his six locator cards to you, and I'll be with you every card-erm step of the way." Yami Marik slipped in his words.  
  
"But what about Marik?" I asked with thoughts of a slip-up.  
  
"Taken care of." Yami Marik replied and vanished from my senses. I looked to my wrists, the Duel Disc was gone and the shackles were linked again.  
  
I heard footsteps coming towards me and my heart stopped pounding. Marik came through the clouds with the same serious expression. I felt relieved but I could feel a slight spark of Yami Marik's energy signature.  
  
"I found the incantation Miranda." He held up a piece of ancient papyrus and began chanting a spell. Seconds later the chains broke and the shackles vanished from my sights. Afterwards, a vortex opened up behind me, about the same location where Yami Marik was ejected from the real world.  
  
"Good, I thought I was going crazy." I sighed relief.  
  
"You wouldn't be going insane unless you bring a spirit out of the Shadow Realm." Marik replied.  
  
"Yeah, really." I chuckled nervously. I showed myself out of the Shadow Realm with the promise that Marik and I were to Duel in the Finals.  
  
The vortex disappeared behind me and Marik looked down to the debris of the chains. 'Where are the shackles?' He thought, 'They're supposed to be here intact.' His eye widen in shock and viewed the area of the vortex, 'Oh no...'  
  
__________  
  
Kaiba was still in the Monitor Room, viewing every Duel in Battle City. Mokuba sat at another computer, monitoring the participating Duelists. He gasped at a change of location. "Big brother, Miranda's Duel Disc ID signal just jumped three miles from its previous location." Mokuba alerted.  
  
"What? How?" Kaiba questioned and looked over his brother's shoulder, "If Miranda's tracking signal over there at the port, then who is fighting with Yugi against two Rare Hunters?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but the Duelist database says they're both Miranda Guinaldo. Huh?" Mokuba caught glimpse of another change, "Now the signal at the port just vanished." He informed.  
  
"I'll take a chopper to the port, there's a chance Miranda hasn't gotten far from there." Kaiba stated and nearly went out the door.  
  
"Wait Seto, how do you know the Miranda at the port is the right signal?" Mokuba held up.  
  
"Because I updated that database right after Yugi handed her Slifer." Kaiba replied, "As you can see, the first Miranda's rarest card is the Meteor Black Dragon and the second one has Slifer before it disappeared from tracking. Just stay here and radio me when something else comes up."  
  
"Right," Mokuba nodded and took charge of the Monitor Room's staff.  
  
Kaiba treaded down a walkway to a helicopter landing pad. "Get the chopper running, we're going back to the port." Kaiba commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir." The pilot replied and the propellers began to spin automatically. Kaiba stepped in and the chopper hung in the air and took off the landing pad.  
  
'Miranda, you've been an enigma ever since I first saw you three weeks ago,' Kaiba thought, 'and now you're screwing around with my tracking systems. Actually I'm quite impressed the Rare Hunters haven't snatched your Meteor Black Dragon yet. Maybe I should see your skill for myself if you reach the Finals.' He sat with his arms crossed as the chopper flew over the warehouse and Kaiba lowered a rope ladder for himself. He got to the ground level and the chopper departed. "Mokuba, any sign of Miranda's second signal?"  
  
"None Bro." Mokuba responded through the radio. Kaiba huffed and began to walk through the buildings.  
  
I reached out of the dark vortex and saw daylight for the first time today. I felt relieved to regain my freedom but the price was housing Yami Marik in my soul, I still wore the black outfit with the Katano Blade sword in its holster. The Shadow Realm Duel Disc was on my right wrist with the deck I brought, but not the remains of the shackles. I saw Kaiba's chopper leave over me and headed back to the city.  
  
'We better get to Battle City, Guinaldo,' Yami Marik popped up again, 'there's only an hour left in the tournament before they announce the Finals.'  
  
"Alright I'm going." I mumbled to myself and headed out towards the center of Domino. I nearly made it to the first road when a voice shouted from behind.  
  
"Miranda!" Kaiba called from behind me. He paced up to me with the exact same glare like at school, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Really, I didn't see you as the talking type." I replied.  
  
"Shut up and answer me one question, Guinaldo!" Kaiba got hostile, "Who is the one Dueling the Rare Hunters in Battle City?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Mokuba informed me of two signals parallel with each other identifying your presence." Kaiba stated, "Your signal disappear after a few seconds and I managed to track you down from that point on. However the first signal remained, the one doing a tag-team Duel with Yugi and against two other Rare Hunters. Tell me how you pulled it off through my systems."  
  
"Familiar with the Millennium Items and the Shadow Realm?" I asked and Kaiba nodded.  
  
"You have twenty seconds to explain yourself." Kaiba lost his patience quickly.  
  
"I have a Millennium Item, the Millennium Sword. Like Yugi, there's a spirit inside. At one point of time, that spirit and I were isolated and we remain like that even as I speak." I explained, "I managed to get out of the Shadow Realm with a different Duel Disc in reverse design." I finished and a pause took us both.  
  
"I don't know if I should believe this Guinaldo." Kaiba said.  
  
"Believe it." I replied, "I even have my own set of locator cards." I showed him the six clear cards.  
  
"Well if that is the case..." Kaiba pressed on his KC emblem, "Mokuba, register the second Miranda for the Finals tomorrow." I thought quickly, referring to me as 'Second Miranda.' He probably means the first Miranda is MG, who's still out in the tournament...I hope.  
  
"And could you rename the first Miranda 'MG?'" I asked Kaiba and he nodded. The radio was still active.  
  
"Sure." Mokuba's voice was heard in return and Kaiba released.  
  
"There's less than an hour before the tournament is closed for the Finals announcement." Kaiba reinstated, "You don't need to be at the main tournament grounds since I already registered you from here. I'll see you in the Finals, and hopefully I'll see the true power of your Deck."  
  
MG gasped right after her turn ended. It was still the beginning turns of the Duel with Yami and against Lumis and Umbra.  
  
"MG, what's wrong?" Yami Yugi asked before Lumis took his turn.  
  
"I could have sworn I felt Miranda's energy signature for a second, then it vanished." MG replied.  
  
Umbra waited for their conversation to end and begin his turn. "I play Rogue Doll, in attack mode." He called and his next monster appeared, another one of his masked creatures of the light attribute. "This will end my turn." Umbra passed turn to Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi gained five hundred Life Points from Solemn Wishes but stabilized back to 5000 by Mask of the Accursed. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and end my turn." Yami stated as another one of his magnet monsters.  
  
'Beta, then Alpha...' MG thought, 'Of course, those are two out of three monsters for a card Miranda traded one of her friends back at her last school. Yugi's trying to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. And sooner or later, they're going to attack Alpha one way or another from its defense position.'  
  
"I play another Mask of Brutality and attack the Swordsman head on by taking Umbra's Rogue Doll" Lumis called, "Rogue Doll, attack her with full force!"  
  
"What?! you can't take my monster!" Umbra objected.  
  
'No, get away from me!' MG cried in thought.  
  
"Go Mirror Force!" Yami Yugi called and just like the Shining Abyss, the Rogue Doll was destroyed.  
  
"Thanks for the much-needed bailout." MG sighed in relief.  
  
"This Duel isn't over yet." Yami Yugi said, "It's your move."  
  
"Right, and for this turn, I play one monster in defense mode and one trap card." MG stated as two cards appeared on her side. Before she announced the end of her turn, a thought struck her mind. 'Wait a minute, when I felt Miranda's energy signature I felt another one, familiar but not distinctive enough to identify who is it. Why am I thinking of this now? If I felt her signature then she is out of the Shadow Realm.' "This will end my turn."  
  
"Swordsman, you think just because Yugi saved your Life Points mean you're safe? You are sadly mistaken, I play the Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode. Attack her defense!" Umbra declared and his monster hit dead on. The visible grin changed as he saw what he hit. "Sangan?"  
  
"That's right, you hit and destroyed my Sangan, and when that happens I get to choose a monster from my Deck with an attack power of 1500 or less. So I choose Gamma the Magnet Warrior." MG declared as she pulled a monster from her Deck.  
  
"You have Gamma?" Yami Yugi questioned.  
  
"I like monsters with high defense points." MG replied, "Though I haven't played them yet because so far our defense has been each other's trap cards."  
  
"Right, and by your next turn we'll have our teamwork cut out for us." Yami Yugi agreed.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice?" Umbra teased and a dark look shadowed MG face, "I believe Marik would wanna see that. If only I brought a camera."  
  
MG's eye twitched and several veins shot on her head, "SHUT UP!!!" MG screeched loud enough to crack Umbra's side of the window.  
  
"Umbra, I wouldn't get her mad, look near your Shadow Box." Lumis stated and Umbra gazed at it, a slight crack hinted by the sunlight made Umbra nervous.  
  
"Why blame me?" Lumis argued, "You know as well as I do you were the one that teased her."  
  
"Well, she was yelling at your direction." Umbra barked back.  
  
"Don't count on it, look at your Shadow Box." MG crossed her arms. Umbra looked over and several cracks lined the Shadow Box.  
  
"This can't be good." Lumis mumbled.  
  
"Just continue this Duel or you'll be standing on thin ice." Yami Yugi warned, "It's your move, Umbra."  
  
"I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Umbra played quickly.  
  
Yami Yugi's turn began with the Solemn Wishes/Mask of the Accursed effects, his score rested at 5000. "OK, I play two trap cards and end my turn." Yami Yugi called as cards situated themselves in front of him.  
  
"I'll flip Umbra's monster and..." Lumis began his turn.  
  
"What?! You're doing it again!" Umbra argued but Lumis ignored him.  
  
"Don't tell me, Mask of Brutality and attack me." MG finished him, "I don't get it why you're picking on me."  
  
"Because we haven't given you a mask, so we'll give you something even better." Lumis suspended and MG gave him an eyebrow-up. "I play Monster Reborn and summon back Shining Abyss. Now to finish the curse."  
  
"Curse?" Yami Yugi and MG repeated in unison.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." MG stepped out of the duet speech.  
  
"Afraid not. I play Curse of the Masked Beast. This Ritual magic card will summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game, The Masked Beast." Lumis captioned as the sky above them got darker and two blue flames lit the center of the field. Another larger blue fire lit in between them and the Shining Abyss and the down monster were gone.  
  
The field brighten up again and one monster made by the both of them opposed Yami and MG. "Unbelievable, that thing has an attack power of 3200." MG informed.  
  
"That's right, and every single point aimed straight for you." Lumis directed the Masked Beast's towards MG with nothing to defend against it.  
  
"MG!" Yami Yugi cried.  
  
"Got it covered." MG replied, "Alright, give me all you've got."  
  
"You asked for it, Masked Beast, attack her directly!" Lumis commanded and the staff launched a spell heading for MG.  
  
"Just the play I was waiting for. I play Magic Cylinder. This will absorb your attack and send it to, oh," MG held suspense in the same taunting fashion, "Lumis." She stated and the blast went straight to Lumis. He lost down to 800.  
  
"No, how could you let that happen!" Lumis complained.  
  
"But there's more, Two-Faces. I also play the trap card, Ring of Destruction on your Masked Beast." MG activated another trap card and the Masked Beast was secured by a ring of grenades. "Brace for impact!" MG warned and the ring blew up.  
  
Lumis lost all of his Life Points and the Shadow Box exploded after the Damage Step. "No! I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm!" Lumis cried before plummeting down the skylight. Lumis fell only three stories before pulling the chain on his cape and a parachute folded out, catching him on a flag pole.  
  
Yami Yugi and MG were looking at Lumis's spot before and during when it shattered, then to Umbra.  
  
"Let me guess, no traps?" Yami Yugi asked. Umbra shook in terror and surrendered.  
  
"Aw man, he took all the fun out of it. We were so close into summoning Valkyrion." MG complained.  
  
"Look at it this way MG," Yami retrieved two locator cards "At least we didn't get plunged ourselves." He looked back down the skylight and Lumis still hung himself by the parachute.  
  
Umbra looked up and saw both of them just standing at the edge of the broken window. He got to his feet and ran up behind MG. "Say 'Hello' to Miranda for me!" Umbra called before shoving MG over the edge.  
  
"Hey." Yami Yugi quickly exclaimed before trying to grasp MG's wrist. MG lost her balance and sailed over the edge.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Second Thoughts

Episode #10- Second Thoughts  
  
Yami Yugi dived to catch MG but missed. Instead he caught the bottom of the sword holster, MG holding on for the sake of humanity on the other end. The top was pointing downward but MG had the gold blade of the Millennium Sword in her teeth.  
  
"That son-of-a-gun." MG mumbled through the Millennium Sword, "He's lucky I'm down here or I'd shove his mask in." Yami Yugi helped MG up and Umbra was ready to take Yami down as well.  
  
"Hang on MG." Yami Yugi assured and got her hand on the skylight border. MG cringed at some pain in her right palm.  
  
"Now it's your turn Yugi." Umbra gave MG the fair warning she needed. Before Yami Yugi pulled her up completely, she flung her feet to the bottom of another window and pushed off of that, leading into a back flip that landed her on top of the window again. She still had the Millennium Sword clenched in her teeth. She took Umbra by the elbow and angled him over a kneeling Yami Yugi, sending Umbra down instead. Umbra pulled his parachute before landing on a flag pole near Lumis.  
  
"I'm sure the authorities will handle them." MG nodded in satisfaction and withdrew her Sword. Her face changed expression as some blood came through her cut. MG immediately ripped off a piece of cloth from her kimono sleeve and wrapped it around her hand.  
  
"We need to get going now, it's only a half-hour left before the Finals are set." Yami Yugi got to his feet and MG followed him down the building. It took a good ten minutes to reach the bottom floor and get to the main tournament grounds.  
  
When they got there, some familiar faces were already set for the Finals. Joey, Mai, and another Duelist, as well as Duke, Tristan, Tea and Serenity. "Hey, Joey!" Yami Yugi called as both of them rushed up to the center.  
  
"Yuge, MG. You two made it." Joey greeted and turned to Ashley, "Bowler, these two are Yugi and MG."  
  
"No sign of Miranda?" Ashley asked.  
  
"You know Miranda?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Of course, she's my cousin. I'm Ashley Guinaldo, a.k.a. 'Bowler.' Tea and Joey already explained everything." Ashley replied and looked like she heard something, "What?" She looked into her bowling ball bag and pulled out a clear bowling ball with a skull in it. "Uncle Eddie, no. But I... Uncle Ed, I'm sure Miranda is fine and if she isn't her rage will take care of her."  
  
"Why...are you talking...to your bowling ball?" Tea gave Ashley the 'She's- gone-crazy' look. Everyone else except Yami and MG gave the same look.  
  
"Oh," Ashley looked to the bowling ball on her lap, "you haven't met Uncle Eddie yet, have you?" Ashley held out the bowling ball. Everyone but MG and Yami gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Well, it's no different to my residence in the Millennium Puzzle." Yami Yugi blinked, "There might be more coming."  
  
"I doubt it, Yuge. There's only five minutes in the tournament left." Joey looked at him seriously and a loudspeaker sounded in the main tournament grounds.  
  
"Attention participating Duelists. The tournament is now closed, these Duelists have advanced to the Finals: Ashley Guinaldo, Miranda Guinaldo, MG, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Mai Valentine, and Joey Wheeler." The loudspeaker announced, "These eight Finalists will report to the choppers at the Kaiba Corporation building tomorrow at noon to begin the Final Duels of this tournament. All Duelists participating in the Finals have no limit to the cards they can use, even allowed to use the rare cards they collected throughout their qualifying matches. Duelists who do not attend tomorrow at noon will be disqualified and their assigned opponents will win by default." The transmission ended.  
  
"Marik Ishtar," Yami Yugi repeated one of the names. MG looked to the competition present.  
  
'Miranda may be in but, where is she?' MG wondered.  
  
"One final announcement." The loudspeaker sounded again, "The Finalists may spend a night at the nearby hotels courtesy of Kaiba Corp. and the Battle City tournament."  
  
Yami Yugi took his room at one of the hotels and roomed with Joey. He got in and laid his valuables on a dresser near the door. Joey made himself at home on one of the beds.  
  
"Sheesh, were do you see places like this? I'm gonna sleep good tonight." Joey asked as Yami looked out the window with heavy thoughts gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"At the Excalibur in Las Vegas, of course." Mai's voice sounded outside the door, "I couldn't help but overhearing you two. Don't sleep in too late, especially you Joey. I'll be bunking with MG in case you're wondering. Good night you two." Mai left from the boys' door with MG behind her. Mai looked back and MG had a longing face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Mai asked her.  
  
"It's nothing, I just had some high hopes I shouldn't." MG replied as they continued on down.  
  
"Well, then I wouldn't get any high hopes about winning the first round of the Finals. Trust me." Mai cocked before she opened the door to their room and entered in.  
  
__________  
  
I still continued on down the boardwalk with Yami Marik in my thoughts and my soul. I hung my head low as I finally came to the fountain with the clock at the top of the pole. I sat down at the rim and looked through my Deck. My 'sixth sense' acted up and I felt Yami Marik again.  
  
'I heard that the Finalists are free to use a hotel for tonight, expenses paid.' Yami Marik started.  
  
"And your point..." I mumbled to myself and stopped sifting through the cards.  
  
'I just thought we could use it.' Yami Marik rolled on.  
  
"Since when do you care about where I go or what I do?"  
  
'Since I've became your guardian angel.' Yami Marik replied.  
  
"Guardian angel?" I commented, "The only reason you're with me is because you know how the flippin' God Cards work with their owners, my bond with Slifer and that stuff. If I knew you were coming I would have defended myself." A pause intruded on us, I felt Yami Marik giving me the 'Yeah, right' impression, "Alright, I'll take the hotel bid." I admitted and went on to one of the hotels. I walked in through the doors and stopped by check- in. "I'm here for the Finalists special."  
  
"State your name, please." The attendant said with an uninterested voice.  
  
"Miranda Guinaldo." I replied and he handed me a room key.  
  
"Room 657. Take the elevator to the sixth floor and take a right from the hallway." He instructed and turned his chair around. I took the key and left with a glare of disrespect behind his back.  
  
'Gee, he's a happy camper.' I thought and took the elevator up. Seconds later I came to the hallway and turned right. 'Room 657, 657.' I wondered and found the room number. I unlocked the door and a small hallway connected to the room. It had two queen size beds in front of a television and a table with two chairs sat in the corner between the TV and the window, also a dresser sat on the other side of the TV. 'Great, just like the Excalibur in Vegas.' I thought and laid my stuff down on the dresser.  
  
'Nice, isn't it?' Yami Marik followed, 'Remember Miranda, while I'm with you, you're an open book to me.'  
  
"Whatever," I blankly stated and collapsed on my bed, back first. Soon an image formed in my mind's eye, Yami Marik. He sat on one of the chairs next to the table with one leg crossed over. He was leaning back with a smile cracked on his face and his eyes sly-slit open. "Great, now I suppose you're going to torment me?" I sarcastically predicted and got to a seating position on the foot of the bed. Yami Marik just shook his head, still he had that clever smile.  
  
"You ought to stop jumping to conclusions, Miranda. It'll be your undoing in the Finals." Yami Marik finally spoke up, "You don't know what your opponent might pull because there are so many possibilities of tactics." He got up from his seat and paced to the dresser, "I'll even retrieve Slifer if you want without Yami noticing it was missing until tomorrow morning." Yami Marik snatched up my Deck and looked through it. He then found my binder and flipped through the pages as well. If anyone else was in here, they'd take this little event three ways. One, I have ESP. Or 2, there's a ghost. Or 3, I've gone completely nuts far enough to do ESP.  
  
"I prefer to have him give it to me personally." I replied and eyeballed him with my Deck.  
  
Late into the night, the digital clock in between the beds read out ten o'clock and we were both still up. The TV kept the background noise of a movie while Yami Marik was still working on my Deck. I was examining the SR (Shadow Realm) Duel Disc's unusual design; five green, leaf-shaped plates made out the Dueling field simulator and the Deck recognizer was in between the two spikes on the Dark Magician's staff-head with the Life Point reader behind it.  
  
"You haven't slept at all yet?" Yami Marik started a conversation.  
  
"Just eager for the tournament, that's all." I replied and placed the Duel Disc back on the dresser, "What, no words of wisdom from the almighty?" I cocked.  
  
"Watch it..." Yami Marik was evident I crossed the line a little too far.  
  
"Watching, watching, watching..." I replied with the tone lowering. I looked to his translucent being and saw a black cloth on the other chair, "What the?" I wondered and got up from my bed. I crossed over and held out the cloak, some of it weighed by the chains.  
  
"Remember that?" Yami Marik asked without looking away from his progress.  
  
"I really didn't think you'd keep this." I commented and saw the hood, the Millennium symbol.  
  
"I want you to wear that for the Finals."  
  
"What?!" I questioned but kept my voice down so it wasn't heard outside the door.  
  
"Well, why not? It's obvious you're working with a Rare Hunter to win this tournament, correct?" Yami Marik pointed out. I looked at the eye stitched on to the cloak again.  
  
"Good point." I agreed and pulled the collar over my head, "Surprised it still fits though."  
  
"You haven't seen me in five weeks, not five years." Yami Marik stated. I finally got myself in the cloak and saw myself in the mirror.  
  
"I haven't seen you at all, only Marik." I answered back while looking in the mirror. Black on black as one chain fell from the collar of the cloak and another weighed down the hood. I sighed and took it off. "I'm turning in for the night, it'll help to wake me at about eight thirty." I said and hung the cloak over the chair again. I climbed into bed and huddled myself in the quilts.  
  
"Not a problem." Yami Marik said and I pulled the covers over. He left his project on the table and made his way towards the other bed. I kept one eye on his as his image seated himself on the bed with no impression. "What problem I can see is a pulled muscle. Perhaps too much practice in the Shadow Realm?" I knew his sarcasm right off the back for his concern, but my left shoulder blade did irritate me some. I grumbled and lied on the bed with my bad towards him. I nearly dozed off when I could feel Yami Marik's cold, sleight-of-hand on my left shoulder blade, massaging it to try and ease the pain. It helped and I slowly fell asleep while he did it.  
  
Ten fifteen and Yami Marik returned to his work on the Deck construction. 'Lord of D., The Flute of Summoning Dragon, The Dragon's Bead.' Yami Marik shuffled through the Deck with more cards to work with. 'Miranda, by tomorrow, you will have the ultimate Dragon Deck, even more powerful than Kaiba's. But don't think anything else. I just needed the perfect vessel to safeguard my soul.' He thought to himself, hidden, and returned the Deck to the SR Duel Disc.  
  
__________  
  
Marik took the opportunity and used a hotel for the night. He was still concerned about the event in the Shadow Realm just before the captive left. 'Those shackles were supposed to be intact with the chains. How could Miranda leave with them?' He thought in frustration, 'I can't think about this now. The tournament is tomorrow and as far as I can tell, Yugi has Slifer and Kaiba still has Obelisk. I will get those God Cards by the end of this tournament. Even if 'He' is gone, I still want the Pharaoh's power. But still...' Marik shook his head and got up off the couch.  
  
His room was a single bed with a TV on the right side and a dresser on the opposing wall. A fold-out couch and a small coffee table took the left side of the bed.  
  
Marik huffed and grabbed his Deck off the top of the TV, shuffled it and pulled three cards at random. He laid them out in front of him faced down. Marik flipped the first card, 'Gemini Elf. It's apparent that one of the Duels ahead are played by two, not one. But the Gemini's, being a single monster, these two will be played AS one.' Marik thought and flipped the middle card, 'Maha Vailo. In battle this monster takes the advantages of equip cards. However, here it's supposed to take the advantage of addition. But then it would just be repeating itself by the Gemini Elf.' Marik questioned the cards' readout and flipped the final one, 'Deal of Phantom. If the cards are true, I would get the exact same thing if I were to question the hidden powers of Yugi Motou.' Marik thought hard, 'But I already know that the spirit of the late Pharaoh resides in the Millennium Puzzle.'  
  
Long minutes passed as this became serious for Marik, 'Gemini Elf, Maha Vailo, Deal of Phantom, I just don't get it!' Marik finally looked at the bottom of the Deck, The Winged Dragon of Ra. 'The God Card...wait. I got this card just when 'He' took over my body. Gemini Elf- two minds in one. Maha Vailo- assistance advantages. Deal of Phantom- increase in strength from the Afterlife. The Winged Dragon of Ra- 'Him.' But who has 'He' taken now?' Marik solved one bit but fell into another question. 'I'll figure this later.' He ended his stress and laid down on the bed. Almost instantly he fell asleep and the Millennium Rod slipped from his fingers.  
  
Marik found himself sleeping in sand. He fluttered his eyes open and got to his feet. Finally he got the scene to his eyes, he was back in Egypt near the pyramids. Marik paced to an edge of the sand dunes as he saw numerous people surrounding the pyramids. 'The Tomb-Keepers.' He thought and looked for familiar faces. He saw Odion, and he had a child's shoulder in his right hand. The child had light blonde hair and lavender eye color, wearing off-white, long-sleeved shirt and pants.  
  
'That's me... That's when I got the scrolls of the Pharaoh engraved on my back.' Marik thought and looked to the back of him. Odion led the child to the edge of the Nile River. Young Marik sat down on the dried-out grass and Odion left him there. The whole time, Marik was unnoticed by everyone nearby.  
  
Marik went towards his child but another one sat down beside Young Marik. She wasn't dark-skin, not Egyptian at all. She was white with brown hair and red streaks in the front with brown bangs, all messed up except for the longer hair tied back and down and kind, amber eyes. She wore a Samurai kimono, red and white in color, with a Katano Sword on her left hip.  
  
"Kikaita, I thought you already left. Why are you still here?" Young Marik asked the swordsman.  
  
"I just got a note from Kyoto saying I shouldn't go back yet." She replied, "The Emperor of Kyoto said that the assassin demon is still after the jewel." Kikaita captioned.  
  
'Since when did I know someone named... No, this is all a dream.' Marik thought and shook his head.  
  
"But I've seen you and your Katano Blade, you can handle yourself." Young Marik optimized, then withdrew his voice back to a low tone, "Father said I shouldn't be near you. You'll be killed and it'll be my fault."  
  
"I'm strong but not strong enough to handle some high-powered demons to protect the jewel, that's why the village sent me away." Kikaita took the same expression, "But still, I can't help but think how my family is handling themselves back in Kyoto. The Demons there still run rampage, and we hardly get any outsiders unless they choose to take him on. So far no who has challenged him has ever survived."  
  
Young Marik listened while looking at himself in the Nile. His face cringed and he tried to grip his back. "It hurts." He grunted.  
  
"What?" Kikaita asked.  
  
"A week ago I got the scrolls of the Pharaoh carved into my back. It's tradition to have the eldest son of the Tomb-Keepers pass on guarding the tomb of the late Pharaohs." Young Marik replied, "I'm not really supposed to be out here but Odion lets me go rarely." Young Marik's eyes began to water, "I just feel so alone. Why do I have to give up so much for this Pharaoh who has done nothing for me. Because of this, I'll have to live underground forever."  
  
"I might have something to help. Meet me at my place tonight, Marik." Kikaita got up and rushed off.  
  
'Who...' Marik thought as he now saw nightfall over the pyramids. He treaded to a village nearby where one building only had a light on. Young Marik hid himself in a dark cloak and arrived at the door.  
  
"Hey, you made it." Kikaita greeted him, "Still hurt?"  
  
"Uh huh," Young Marik nodded and Kikaita led him in. Marik slipped in just before the door closed behind them. Kikaita's home was impressive with mats of dried grass everywhere and tables scattered just the same. What caught Marik and Young Marik's eyes was a strange creature the size of a full grown lion. It was fox-shaped with white fur and midnight blue stripes and three longer strands on each shoulder blade stood out, wearing several pieces of white armor and nine tails. It slept soundly in front of an ember still burning. The imposing size startled Young Marik.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Kikaita came in with a plate with two oranges, "Raikoukou only knows danger when it's nearby." Kikaita kneeled at the largest table there. Young Marik sat across from her and she handed him an orange and a wet cloth. "I'm sure you might want something to snack on while you're here. Just rub the cloth on your back. It always helped for me on sore muscles." Kikaita stated and Young Marik peeled the orange for himself.  
  
After eating several slices he grabbed the cold cloth and tucked it under his shirt on his back. His face cringed but looked relieved. "That felt good, thanks Kikaita." Young Marik said.  
  
Kikaita nodded and lend an inviting smile. "To say the least, I'm in the same boat as you are. When it comes to family traditions, I mean."  
  
"What do you mean?" Young Marik questioned after biting into an orange slice, "You get to travel outside your village. As for me, I can't even seen the sun anymore."  
  
"But my travels aren't vacations, Marik." Kikaita opened up. Marik still stood interested in their conversation. "See, this whole thing started long ago, you might know of Pharaoh Yami and how a swordsman from Kyoto came to his services. That was my ancestor. It has been tradition since to send the eldest swordsman to Egypt with the sacred jewel the demons are after." Kikaita continued as embers crackled in the pit, "And some of the Egyptians of the Pharaoh's court were taught in ways of the Zodiac clan. When that swordsman dies in battle or illness, the taught Egyptian performs the parting ritual and the jewel is brought back to Kyoto. But it's such a hassle. This tradition has gone too far, many have suffered in the passing." Kikaita looked down at her goblet of water. Both of them listened to everything.  
  
The white striped fox's ears perked up and it got to its feet. "Raikoukou, what's wrong?" Kikaita asked and they both got to their feet. Raikoukou growled and sparks began to fly from its shoulders and nine tails. Several pounds sounded before the door broke down and men charged in with daggers and staffs. "Raikoukou, guard Marik." Kikaita commanded and the nine-tailed fox blocked Young Marik from the intruders.  
  
Marik watched everything with wide eyes as still no one noticed him there, 'What in the world? She looks exactly like Miranda.' Marik thought as Kikaita drew her blade and began to fight off the men.  
  
"She's the one. She kidnapped Marik." Odion stated with a hood over his head and the men fled in, attacking Kikaita with everything.  
  
"Odion stop!" Marik commanded but they didn't here him. "Odion, obey me!" Marik reached for his shoulder but fell right through. 'What the heck is going on? They don't hear me, let alone see me.' Marik stepped out of the fight as Kikaita continued to hold them off. Odion walked around the fight and approached Raikoukou.  
  
"Raikoukou, Lightning Cannon!" Kikaita instructed and Raikoukou opened its mouth. Blue sparks flew from its jaws and it fired cracks of lightning straight for Odion. He sidestepped and the lightning hit the front window, leaving a gap in its quake. Kikaita still fought with her sword in her hands and was about to command Raikoukou again. She nearly spoke when a blade punctured her left shoulder blade. Her eyes shot wide as she fell to the ground, breathless. Kikaita's warm amber eyes were now cold with death.  
  
Young Marik and Marik both watched in horror. "Odion, she didn't kidnap me!" Young Marik rushed up to Odion, "Why did you kill her?" He looked down to Kikaita's fallen body.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it was your father's orders." Odion replied and the men took Kikaita away. Odion left last, leaving Young Marik with the nine- tailed fox.  
  
Before Kikaita was dragged completely, a necklace fell from her and landed on the clay floor without any of the glass beads breaking. Young Marik reached for the necklace, small dark violet beads were used to separate white fang-shaped beads and the main piece was the largest bead. It was just a simple fuchsia colored sphere. 'This must be the jewel she was talking about.' Young Marik thought with Raikoukou coming up behind him. He looked to Raikoukou with tears in his eyes. Young Marik embraced the fox's neck and cried on its white fur. "Kikaita..." Young Marik whispered to himself. Raikoukou soon faded away and left Young Marik in the empty house. "Kikaita!" He cried at the top of his lungs. Marik still stood there then found himself in front of his father. Young Marik stood with Ishizu as his father faced the current Pharaoh.  
  
"Kikaita Guinaldo is a successor to the Swordsman that served our late Pharaoh Yami well, right to his last day of rule." The Pharaoh preached, "An act such as this cannot be tolerated. In three days, an offering to our God Ra will be made by your blood. Seal him in the dungeon!" Guards took him and sent him out and Young Marik shifted his eyes back to the crowd behind him. On one of the roofs of the buildings, Raikoukou watch the trial and vanished.  
  
"Kikaita." Marik shocked and breathed laboriously. He was back in the hotel room, the clock read two in the morning. Marik laid his head on the bed and stared up to the ceiling, 'That was no dream. I knew Kikaita before the tournament.' He thought and looked to a gold box with the Millennium Symbol and small hieroglyphics engraved on all the sides. He opened it and right there on top of everything else was the same necklace. 'Kikaita, I hear you, but what do I do now? What are you trying to tell me?'  
  
To be continued... 


	11. The First Match

Episode #11- The First Match  
  
I was comfortable under all of the blankets until I felt a sharp, cold chill run through me. I flinched and shot out of bed. 'Hey, did it turn winter already?!' I thought while standing against the wall face first, huddled in the quilt.  
  
"Good morning, Miranda." Yami Marik greeted. His image was at the window looking out. He still had that demonic tone in his voice, but for some reason I got used to it.  
  
"Oh, just you." I muttered and looked to the clock, eight thirty-one a.m., "Couldn't sleep, could you?"  
  
"No, a being like me cannot sleep when there are God Cards to capture." Yami Marik announced to the both of us. I just gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Whatever, I trust you with my Deck?" I asked and looked to the Duel Disc.  
  
"Packed with the best Dragons. Including your Cyber-Stein technique." Yami Marik replied and look to that, too. He shook his head and tossed the black cloak to me, "Time isn't exactly on our side. We only have three hours before the choppers leave for the tournament."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear." I rolled my eyes and pulled the cloak on, "Hood or no hood?"  
  
"No hood, now move it." Yami Marik replied and his image stood behind me in the mirror. I left the hood hanging behind me as I equipped myself with my sword and the SR Duel Disc. I exited out the door and treaded down the hallway with the binder hidden from sight.  
  
Ten 'til noon as the Finalists made their way to the two choppers in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. Kaiba waited with is arms folded as he saw the Finalists coming forward. First a group including Mai, Yami Yugi, Joey and MG came forward.  
  
"Say Yugi, shouldn't there be three more?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah. Marik, Miranda, and Ashley." Yami replied as Ashley came up with her bowling ball. Minutes later I came up with Marik beside me. I trusted Yami Marik with my Deck, and he wouldn't dare screw it up for both of us.  
  
"So all the Finalists are here?" Kaiba asked. Yami Yugi looked around and saw me in my black outfit.  
  
"Miranda." He greeted with Slifer in his hand.  
  
"Yugi, hey. You still have Slifer?" I answered and Yami handed it over. I could feel Yami Marik rising on my 'sixth sense' when I got it. "Good luck at the tournament, Yugi."  
  
"You too, Miranda." Yami returned.  
  
"Cuz, you made it!" Ashley ringed my neck.  
  
"Hey Ash, it's been way too long." I replied and hugged her back.  
  
"Alright, let's move." Kaiba grew impatient and the eight of us move into the two choppers. His interruption seemed like a good idea because no one mentioned the cloak or the Duel Disc.  
  
Kaiba, Yugi, Mai, and me in one; Joey, Marik, Ashley and MG in the other. Mokuba boarded the second one. The choppers began to start and hover up off the ground.  
  
"OK, here are the terms of the Final tournament." Kaiba began the explanation, "It'll be a bracket with rounds of Duels up to the Final battle. The usual process of elimination to test who among all of us is the strongest Duelist."  
  
"God Cards may be used for those who have them. That will include my brother, Marik, and Miranda and the starting Life Points will be 8000 and by tournament rules, the loser will forfeit their rarest card to the winner." Mokuba explained on the other chopper, wording with his brother by radio, "As for the place we're Dueling, Seto has marked the Final Battle on an aircraft docked at the port. Once everyone is aboard we will be Dueling at approximately four thousand feet above sea level. This will be televised so the eliminated may view what they would have come up against. I wish luck to one and all."  
  
'Miranda, nervous?' Yami Marik asked from my mind.  
  
'I'm just hoping the first match doesn't involve me.' I confessed in thought and breathed deep. Yami Yugi looked at me while I watched out the window.  
  
'Miranda looks worried about the tournament, she's deep in her thoughts.' Yugi thought in mind.  
  
The choppers landed about ten miles from Kaiba Corp. to an under construction stadium. We all gazed out to the open arena, amazed that Kaiba would pick such a deserted area to Duel out the Finals. We drew out of the choppers as they lifted themselves and headed out. There was silence amongst the group until the pounding rudders of the choppers faded. Kaiba made one of his speeches.  
  
"All right, we now stand as eight Finalists for the Battle City Finals and only three of us holds Egyptian God Cards." Kaiba began, "But that's besides the point. As of now, we are not in the area we're going to Duel."  
  
"Then why bring us all the way out here, Kaiba?" Joey barked.  
  
"This is actually the boarding area to where were going to play our Finals. Look up." Kaiba instructed as four spotlights lit up the stadium and flashed upward. We all gazed up and a Kaiba Corp. blimp hung in the air. "We will be Dueling 4000 ft above sea level in the Kaiba Battle Ship 3. Now get on or back down." The blimp lowered itself and Yami heard someone coming from one of the entrances. He turned around and four figures emerged into the spotlights. One had black hair with strands coming out everywhere over and under his red headband and his piercing green eyes, wearing a red vest under a black shirt, black jeans, and cuff bracelets.  
  
Two of them were Tristan and Tea from school. They backed up a young, red- head girl in a pink vest, a yellow T-shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"Duke!" Yami called out.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey followed. The twelve-year old came up to Joey with a hug around his neck. The other three stopped short of the crowd.  
  
"Good to see you again, Yugi." The darker one came up.  
  
"Likewise, Duke." Yami replied. Duke then looked to the crowd behind him, especially at Ashley.  
  
He swaggered up to her past MG and me. "I'm the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devlin." He introduced in his usual sly technique, "And you are...?"  
  
"I'm the Bowler, Ashley Guinaldo." Ashley replied with a hand extend, "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Very attractive." Duke winked. MG and I knew where this one was going. Duke looked behind him and saw me glaring at him with MG and her arms folded. "And those two are..."  
  
"I thought you'd know Miranda Guinaldo from school, and that's her older sister, but we call her MG." Ashley replied with Duke staring at her again. MG nodded to Ashley behind his back.  
  
"Well, either way, how would you like to be one of my pep squad, I could use another cheerleader." Duke still kept his suave actions.  
  
"I don't think my cousins will be none to happy about that. They hate guys who crave attention in wrong ways." Ashley looked back to us again, we now had a boiling temper just waiting to ravage Duke.  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think, it's what you think." Duke replied. I was ready to go Hiten-Mesurugi on Duke now.  
  
"Well, let me..." Ashley couldn't finish her sentence. A strong WHAM interrupted her and, in a blink of an eye, Duke was down with a blow to the head. I had my sword, still in its holster, up where Duke's head used to be.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" I growled with anger and belted the sword back around my waist. "You better stop hitting on my cuz or the next thing you'll be tasting is solid steel." Ashley sighed in relief.  
  
"My bowling ball and I thank you." Ashley breathed deeply, "I really didn't want to do that anyway. Skirts and pom-poms are not my thing."  
  
"Enough! Everybody on, the Finals wait for no one!" Kaiba burst and got on the blimp first. We followed with Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity coming up the stairs when they were stopped by Kaiba's guards.  
  
"You need I.D. passes." One of them said.  
  
"Aw come on!" Duke seemed to vouch for Serenity. "This is her first time to see her big brother Joey Duel."  
  
"Please sir?" Serenity begged with a quiver in her voice. Mokuba was on the blimp and he stood outside the doorway.  
  
"Let them in." He said.  
  
"But they don't have passes." One of the guards questioned.  
  
"Well, neither do I."  
  
"Let them." Kaiba was heard from the inside and the guards let the four on. No sooner did the blimp take flight off the ground. Through all of this time, Yami Marik was gone from my senses. It meant that it wasn't long until something would come up, something I would--not--like.  
  
__________  
  
Yami Marik escaped his host to the Shadow Realm. In the dark fog, he retreated to the Rare Hunter base. He arrived in the bronze light as everything stood untouched, including Slifer which was sealed in the glass case. His dark eyes looked around the room with the sense of a presence lurking in its single corridor.  
  
"I see you're here." Yami Marik stated with the same grim tone of voice. He turned around with his black cape following and a figure grew from the shadows. An evil spirit forged of a Millennium Item with brown, fearful eyes and white, ecstatic hair. "What summons you?"  
  
"A beast of great power. If played right, Kaiba's Obelisk and Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra will soon be yours." The newcomer replied with a cold hiss in his voice.  
  
"Go on..." Yami Marik expected more. If anything capable of destroying the opposing God Cards, the King of Thieves of Ancient Egypt would be the first to know.  
  
"First, you do remember that Miranda has come from a line of Swordsmen dating back further than Pharaoh Yami, correct?" He asked, Yami Marik nodded in response, "Well, the sacrifice Mirandragon had to make was worth stealing. For 5000 long years, I have kept the soul of the famous Miko, Tsunami Sinogi. And for that passage of time, learned all of their secrets of the Zodiac Clan. It appears they worshipped a God Monster of their own known as Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon." Yami Bakura continued.  
  
"I see, but how can you guarantee that this Eternal Dragon is capable of such power that would be stronger than Ra?" Yami Marik questioned the new information.  
  
"You forget, the Zodiac Clan relies heavily upon the elements that each Zodiac possesses and that Yin-Yang is all of the elements combined." Yami Bakura continued his lecture, "The element vary upon six different Dragons: Candela of Light, Shadow of Darkness, Fault-Line of Earth, Firo of Fire, Hurricane of Wind, and Submaragon of Water. Yet, they can also merge into two other Dragons as well, Ha Des Core Dragon of the Earth Under and Sirius Wing Dragon of the Sky Above, believed to be the guardians of their Afterlife."  
  
"So...what can these Dragons do to help me win the Egyptian God Cards I desire?" Yami Marik lost his patience.  
  
"The point is, one of Miranda's earlier ancestors have developed the Dragons into cards which I now possess." Yami Bakura reached the bottom line as he fanned out a handful of cards, "Cards that can bring about the chaos. So I'll make this deal: Through this tournament, I'll allow you to pick the cards you want and slip them into Miranda's Deck and win the Finals. But in return, I ask for the Millennium Items I desire mostly."  
  
"You have a deal. I'll be sure Miranda keeps that end of the bargain myself." Yami Marik agreed and looked through Yami Bakura's hand of cards, "And these five should do perfectly for the first round." He pulled five cards and handed the rest back to Yami Bakura, "Assembling Miranda's Deck while she's here is a simple task. She'll just need to be speech on these cards from her Past. Miranda will win, by Ra I swear it."  
  
Yami Bakura sneered before he disappeared again. Yami Marik turned his back and looked towards the glass case. He smirked, "He's pathetic, and he doesn't realize that the three Egyptian God Cards combined with the power of the Millennium Puzzle are far more stronger than the Millennium Items alone."  
  
__________  
  
Kaiba opened us up to a banquet in a dull, steel-plated room. Three tables stood in the middle with food in its circles. Tristan and Joey headed for the food and the rest of us scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Once we reach four thousand feet, we'll begin with the Finals." Kaiba advised. Minutes into it, I sat alone, sifting through my Deck. All of the cards I saw were recognizable until a certain trap card was revealed to me, Yin-Yang of the Zodiac. 'What the heck?' I felt Yami Marik on top of me again. Shoot! I thought he was gone for good.  
  
'Miranda, now it is time you've heard about some of your Past relating to those cards in your hand.' Yami Marik began one of his speeches, 'Earlier in your generations, one of your ancestors created the Zodiac Clan's God Monster in five separate cards, each of those card holding one element of the Astrological Zodiac-Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Though Yin-Yang of the Zodiac holds two elements, Dark and Light. I'll explain more when we're Dueling.'  
  
'You mean when I'm Dueling.' I corrected. Yami Marik pressed hard on my 'sixth sense.'  
  
'I can just as easily control you as Marik did. If you wish to keep your freedom, I suggest you stay your rank below me.' Yami Marik released and disappeared from my senses again.  
  
"Alright, we've reached 4000 ft. Now we'll begin the Finals. Roland." Mokuba got all of our attention. He stood on a platform next to one of Kaiba's guards. Behind them looked like the Buckeye Lottery machine except the base took shape of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The middle head was set inside the sphere.  
  
"Duelists, remember your number. This machine will select two numbers at random. All of you have an equal chance as all of the balls are the same shape, size, and density. All of you have a fair and equal chance to be selected. Now, selector begin." Roland announced as eight yellow balls flew about in the plastic sphere. Clicks and clunks could be heard as the balls bounced everywhere.  
  
--The numbers: Kaiba, 1; Yugi, 2; Ashley, 3; Mai, 4; Marik, 5; Joey, 6; me, 7; MG, 8.--  
  
"The selector will now choose the first number." He answered as one ball dropped into the dragon's mouth and exited another head into a tray. "The first Duelist is Duelist Number 6. Repeat, Duelist Number 6, Joey Wheeler will Duel first."  
  
"Yeah!" Joey gave himself the little victory.  
  
"Now let's see his opponent. Selector begin." The guard stayed in his referee tone as the remaining seven spheres rolled in the plastic atmosphere. It didn't take long for another ball to land a hit on the dragon's mouth. "And Joey's opponent is Duelist Number 7, Miranda Guinaldo. Miranda Guinaldo will face Joey Wheeler in the first round."  
  
I was afraid of this, Yami Marik won't subside on me for long now that I was involved in the first Duel. I will have to end this Duel and quick, if I prolong the defeat, one or both of us will get hurt-I don't know what true powers Yami Marik is capable of!  
  
'Perfect, Joey Wheeler will be first to fall victim to Slifer, this win will be easy.' Yami Marik took the result in another way.  
  
"The Duel will begin immediately." Roland proclaimed.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Dragonic Summoning: Zodiac Seal, Part 1

Episode #12- The Dragonic Summoning, Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Any cards that are completely unrecognizable are not real cards nor will they ever be. The new cards used in this fic are my property and can only be used by permission of the authoress. Those who deny that rule will spend the rest of their lives in the Shadow Realm with unfinished fic(s).  
  
Joey and I were ready to begin the Duel, though everyone was staring at the green Duel Disc bearing on my right arm. Kaiba led us both into an elevator with Roland. The metal doors closed and a jolt roughly elevated us.  
  
"So, what kind of Duel can I expect from an enigma and a Dueling Monkey?" Kaiba began conversation.  
  
"Say what?" Joey got mad quickly at his insult, but I've kept my cool.  
  
"A quick one, hopefully." I replied, "I prefer to end mine quick. The faster you beat down an opponent, the faster you proceed up the tournament."  
  
"A wise answer, then you should last as long. But beating your opponent quickly doesn't give much of a show." Kaiba acknowledged.  
  
"I can't say I do well prolonging Duels." I replied without making eye- contact. It was obvious Joey was blocked out of this conversation.  
  
The elevator stopped and the metal doors opened, blowing in a brisk cold wind. The evening sky unveiled it's orange color over the sea down below. In front of us was a lengthy silver platform. Roland exited first and made his position on top of the platform in the middle. Joey and I followed up and I took the far end.  
  
"The high winds will test your endurance. It's fine by me if one or both of you forfeit now." Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Yeah, right, I'm not gonna back down some fight I wanted. Miranda and I were about to Duel in class on her first day." Joey answered and engaged his Duel Disc.  
  
"I hope you're ready because I've made some interesting changes to my Deck." I called and engaged the green Duel Disc. The five "leaves" rimmed with holographic lighting. Once we were ready, the platform elevated higher.  
  
'No way, that's the strangest looking Duel Disc I've ever seen.' Joey pondered, 'and on her right arm, too. Wait a minute, Kaiba must have switched design for her since she plays left-handed.'  
  
"I'll go first, and I play Gray Wing, in attack mode!" I called as a small, gray Dragon appeared, "I'll also play two cards faced down and leave it at that."  
  
"A monster like that can't compare to mine, go Axe Raider!" Joey made his move and an axe-wielding warrior appeared. "Axe Raider, get rid of her Dragon and give me a good lead." Joey declared.  
  
"Nice try, but summoning a monster activates my trap card, Trap Hole!" I activated my trap and the Axe Raider fell into a pit in front of my dragon. "Though Trap Hole doesn't do much to you, your monster is destroyed."  
  
"Fine, I'll place one card faced down and end my turn." Joey finished. Now the elevator behind him opened and everyone came off to one of the sides.  
  
"My move," I stated and drew Sword of the Deep-Seated, "And for this turn, I discard from my hand to activate Gray Wing's special ability."  
  
"Gray Wing's special ability?" Joey queried.  
  
"Yep, discarding one card from my hand, Gray Wing can strike twice in one turn." I continued, "But that's not all, I play Spear Dragon in attack mode, also." I declared as a blue dragon came forth with a needle-shaped nose.  
  
'That's it...attack me now.' Joey edged.  
  
"Spear Dragon attack!" I declared as the dragon charged headlong.  
  
"Activate trap card, Magic Arm-Shield!" Joey called and flipped his card. "This trap card will take your Gray Wing and replace it as your Spear Dragon's target."  
  
"Not likely, activate The Dragon's Bead!" I countered and flipped my other card. "By discarding from my hand, I send forth the power of the Dragons. This trap card will protect my Gray Wing from your effects." I explained as Gray Wing shot out of the way and Spear Dragon landed a direct hit on Joey, knocking his Life Points down to 6100. "Now my Gray Wing. Twin Wing Strike!" I called again and Gray wing darted at Joey twice, pausing until his Life Points reached a suitable stat of 3500.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity called.  
  
'Sorry Serenity, but this is more than your brother's pride.' I apologized in thought, I wanted to tell her everything but Yami Marik made me bite my tongue. "It's your move Joey."  
  
"Ouch, the second turn and already Joey's down past 4000." Duke commented.  
  
"Yugi, is there anyway my brother can still win?" Serenity asked him hopefully.  
  
"Joey's been in some tough spots before, but Miranda's strategy seems to be rushing the Duel." Yami Yugi replied with words of wisdom, "It doesn't matter how fast you end a Duel, though, I don't know why Miranda would act so hastily."  
  
"Alright," Joey recovered and drew his next card. 'Let's see. Because of no monsters on the field, she managed a direct assault on me. Another one like that and this Duel is over in less than ten minutes. So, her Gray Wing has 1300 attack points and her Spear Dragon is in defense mode. I might know someone who can pulls this off.' Joey smirked, "Go Gearfried the Iron Knight." Joey declared as a warrior in black armor leaped to a stance. "Get her Gray Wing now!" Joey commanded and Gearfried lunged for my dragon, slicing it in two and reducing my Life Points by 500.  
  
'No!' I cried in thought.  
  
'Miranda, remember...' Yami Marik reminded me. My face cringed at the thought. I needed to end this Duel, and soon.  
  
__________  
  
The Duel was set between Joey's 3500 and my 7500. Everyone was watching, MG staring longing and studied my look, I could tell. 'What in the world is she wearing? She may have a reason for the Katano Blade, but the Rare Hunter's cloak. And what's with the green Duel Disc?' MG thought and shifted her eyes to Kaiba. "Kaiba, what Duel Disc is she using?" she asked demandingly. I had to listen, but I knew that my SR Duel Disc was not Kaiba's.  
  
"To be perfectly honest MG, if that is your real name, that Duel Disc is not mine. Though if its acceptable to the Kaiba Corp. computer mainframe, then I see no reason why Miranda can't use it in my Finals." Kaiba replied with his arms folded. 'However, if MG can't get the answers right away, then I'll have the opportunity to ask Miranda myself.' Kaiba thought and got back to the Duel.  
  
My turn, and I drew Yin-Yang of the Zodiac. Already, I felt Yami Marik press on me. 'Place it on the field and save it for later.' he commanded.  
  
"First, I'll switch my Spear Dragon back to attack mode." I declared as the blue dragon readied itself for another attack. "And now, I play Heart of Clear Water on my Dragon." I continued as a card appeared and nothing seemed to have happened to my Dragon.  
  
"Heart of Clear Water?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"That's right. Heart of Clear Water is a magic card that prevents the selected monster from being destroyed in battle." Kaiba answered to his brother.  
  
"But I won't stop there. I also play another card faced down." I resumed as Yin-Yang of the Zodiac situated itself on the field, "Now Spear Dragon, attack!" I finally played and Spear Dragon darted through Gearfried and shatter him, as well as knocking another hundred from his Life Points. The Spear Dragon returned to its defensive position.  
  
"Miranda really wants to end this Duel as quickly as possible." Mai commented. MG gasped slightly while staring at me.  
  
'What the heck? I've never felt that energy signature before. Wait, I have. But he can't come back, he was destroyed by Slifer.' MG thought in panic and rushed off the platform.  
  
"MG!" Yami called from behind.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to check something." MG returned the cry and the elevator closed behind her. She leaned on the far wall as the elevator began its descend. 'How? How could I let this happen? I was supposed to protect Miranda, and I failed to protect her from the Shadow Realm.' MG thought and the elevator stopped and opened the doors to the hallway with the bedrooms.  
  
"OK Miranda, I'm through playing. Go Time Wizard." Joey called as a stopwatch-looking monster appeared.  
  
'Aw shoot.' I thought.  
  
"Next, I'll bring out this little critter, Baby Dragon. Now you have two things to worry about, your Dragon aging to bones, and my Dragon growing a Millennia." Joey cocked as an orange dragon gargled after it appeared. "Go Time Roulette." Joey declared as the arrow on the Time Wizard's staff head began to spin.  
  
'Come on skull.' I prayed in thought. Yami Marik pressed on me again, like he shoved me down and was looking over my shoulder. The arrow started to slow down after a few long seconds of spinning.  
  
'Come on vortex, Joey needs a winner.' Joey hoped. The arrow stopped on a skull, then clicked to another skull, and finally it stopped on a vortex. "Alright!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Time Magic!" The Time Wizard declared as the arena began a light show. I quickly discarded a card from my hand and a faint green barrier surrounded Spear Dragon through the assault. The light show ended and now I opposed an aged dragon with an attack of 2400.  
  
"Hey, look. Miranda's Spear Dragon's still standing." Tristan pointed out. Spear Dragon was still shielded by a green tinted bubble and a green glow flashed in between its eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Joey stared dumfounded, "I don't get it."  
  
"You fool! My Spear Dragon was protected by The Dragon's Bead." I cried.  
  
"Well that Dragon's Bead still won't protect you from an attack. Go Thousand Dragon, Noxious Nostril Gust." Joey declared. Yami suddenly remembered what Kaiba had said about the card I equipped to Spear Dragon.  
  
"Joey, wait!" Yami called but it was too late to take back the attack. I dirty gust blew by both Spear Dragon and me with a dense smog. The dust cleared and Spear Dragon took to a form of liquid and my Life Points were left untouched.  
  
"What? That attack hit dead on!" Joey objected.  
  
"It did Joey." I replied, "However, the Heart of Clear Water keeps my Dragon alive." The Dragon changed matter again back to its solid form. "The Heart of Clear Water protects my Dragon from attacks while The Dragon's Bead protects it from trap and magic effects. As of now my dragon is invincible." I smirked and drew my next card.  
  
'Trigger Yin-Yang of the Zodiac now and finish this Duel!' Yami Marik commanded from inside my mind.  
  
"First off, I play Spirit Ryu, in attack mode and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn." I declared as another blue and white dragon appeared, only it had a different form than Spear Dragon, and a golden horn grew in between it's eyes.  
  
"Either way, both dragons are weaker than mine." Joey pointed to me.  
  
"Very perceptive, that's why I play two trap cards faced down and leave it at that." I finished my turn with two cards behind my dragons. While Joey was ready to begin his, I looked at my hand. Buster Blade, Dragon Treasure, and Yamata Dragon were lined up in my fingers.  
  
"I play one monster in defense mode and one trap card, your move." Joey made his turn quickly.  
  
"By placing a monster in defense mode, you've activated my trap card, Dragon's Rage." I called and flipped one of my cards, "Dragon's Rage acts kind of like Fairy Meteor Crush for my Dragons. Now that it's my turn, I think I'll discard from my hand again, this time for Spirit Ryu's effect. Now my Ryu's attack power climbs to 2700."  
  
"No way." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Spirit Ryu, attack Joey's defense now." I declared as the serpent Dragon launched itself towards Joey's down card and Joey himself. Alligator's Sword was destroyed and Joey lost 1500 in the process, now his Life Points rested at 1900 while mine was kept at 7500. The Duel was coming to a close, I could feel it.  
  
'Miranda, destroy Wheeler with the Eternal Dragon. I want to see Yin-Yang's ultimate power.' Yami Marik suddenly pressed on me again.  
  
'But how does this trap card work?' I asked while he suppressed my 'sixth sense' threshold.  
  
'If you remember how Destiny Board worked, this will work in the same way. Only, instead of winning the game, you summon the very God Card of the Zodiac Clan. Now I want you to activate it by Joey's turn.' Yami Marik kept his grip on me. But there was a problem, I had Dragon's Rage, The Dragon's Bead, and Horn of the Unicorn on the field.  
  
"I end my turn here." I called.  
  
Joey made his draw, "I play Graverobber, it'll take one Magic card from your Graveyard and I can use it as my own. Though you didn't use it, you discarded Remove Trap. So I'll use it on your Dragon's Rage Trap card." Joey seemed confident as my trap was destroyed.  
  
"I thank you Joey." I smirked, "Heck, if you've got another one, fell free to spring it on my Dragon's Bead, too." Joey gave me the confused look again. "Now I activate Yin-Yang of the Zodiac!" I declared.  
  
"What the?" Yami trailed off. The floor in front of me began to glow with a white light. Then dimmed down until two slid rings were visible, on smaller than the other and inside the larger one. Small explosions in between the two rings of light set off around in parallel distance, each leaving another mark and each different. Twelve explosions total marked the Astrological Zodiac right in front of my Dragons.  
  
'What kind of trap card is that, I've never seen that before.' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Seto, what is Yin-Yang of the Zodiac?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I don't know, but get a picture of it from the satellite and give me all the information you can get." Kaiba replied. Mokuba nodded and rushed off the platform to the elevator. The doors slid open and Mokuba walked in.  
  
__________  
  
Yami Marik watched from inside, keeping himself well hidden from his host. From the moves so far, he is content to see that it has gone well. Every move, almost flawless. Now it just needed five more turns to end the Duel. He waited with little patience for his host to summon the one known as the Eternal Dragon.  
  
He looked to an object in his left palm. A light sphere, in the form of a bubble, held an image within it. A young woman wearing a white top kimono with red and black hair falling straight sat silently inside. She didn't make eye-contact with Yami Marik, she couldn't look up to the demon.  
  
"Tell me all you know about Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon, Tsunami Sinogi." Yami Marik hissed. The woman still didn't look up. She was staring at the glass case, faintly she saw the current Duel behind the glass. "Tsunami?" Yami Marik questioned.  
  
"I'll never breathe a word of almighty Yin-Yang to a demon who proposes his power only to cause chaos." Tsunami finally cried.  
  
"Very poetic." Yami Marik replied, "But you do realize I hold the cards here, right? If you haven't known yet, I have already bent a mortal to my whims." He smirked. "She's a descendant of both you and your daughter. If you don't tell me now, I will shatter Miranda's soul in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"The one Dueling?" Tsunami refused to believe his words inside her heart.  
  
"Precisely, Miranda has both your wisdom and Miran's battle-hardened experience. As well as a few other traits passed in your clan. But refuse to tell me how powerful Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon can be compared to The Winged Dragon of Ra and her souls will be forever sealed in the Shadow Realm." Yami Marik threatened.  
  
"No." Tsunami muttered. She tilted her head, "Very well. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Tsunami regretted her choice, "But Yin-Yang can only be controlled by a Zodiac's soul that's pure of Dragon." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"You say soul...when I can control Miranda's soul and indirectly control Yin-Yang once it's summoned." Yami Marik said. Tsunami gasped.  
  
"Mirandragon, where are you?" Tsunami cried to herself.  
  
MG waited downstairs in her room with the door closed. She sat on the bed with her knees up to her chin and embracing herself. MG stared longingly at the Millennium Sword lying in front of her, unsheathed from its holster. 'Why must these events be? I only wished of a normal life. But now, it seems like history is repeating itself.' MG thought with her gaze set on the blade. Below was the holster that her partner designed herself before they were isolated.  
  
Minutes passes and a strange aura surrounded MG, an aura that seemed familiar but unrecognizable. "Mirandragon, where are you?" MG heard a soft voice. She perked her head up from her knees and looked around the room.  
  
"Who's there?" MG mumbled to herself, hoping it was just her mind.  
  
Tsunami's eyes shot in surprise, she could here who she wanted to her. "Mirandragon?" she repeated in a low whisper.  
  
"I'm not this Mirandragon you're looking for. My name is MG." MG continued to mumble to herself and kept her gaze on the Millennium Sword. The blade began to glow dimly.  
  
"Do not lie to yourself. I remember you." Tsunami kept her tone.  
  
"No, go away. I feel bad enough as it is." MG hugged tighter on her knees.  
  
"If you do not believe me, then why do you flinch every time the words 'Pharaoh Yami' are spoken?" Tsunami's voice continued to flow to MG. Her eyes shot wide, but she still kept her tone.  
  
"What do you know about the Pharaoh that resides in the Millennium Puzzle?" MG began to listen to Tsunami's voice.  
  
"Mirandragon, MG," Tsunami reinstated herself, "you were the swordsman mentioned in the Ancient scriptures. You were destined to join the Pharaoh when he sealed the Shadow Games in the Millennium Items. But you have to listen to me, in your journal, you've mentioned you ran into an assassin that spared you. I think I found him, but he has Miranda on her last thread of life." Tsunami's voice warned. Through her speech entirely, MG remembered some of her Past.  
  
MG remembered a strange creature that accompanied her to a desert shore, she remembered Yami Yugi in a different uniform, almost a sign of royalty, she remembers the first time she met Shadi and the assassin that appeared to be...Yami Marik!  
  
MG gasped and looked to the Millennium Sword. The blade now shimmered with ancient text carved on the blade. 'I am Mirandragon.'  
  
"Mirandragon Sinogi, I am your mother, Tsunami Sinogi. You have to best Miranda in the Finals, or history as we know it will change drastically." Tsunami warned before her voice faded.  
  
"Tsunami, wait." MG shocked as the vision came to her eyes. A woman, wearing a white top and red kimono and black hair was dragged away into the shadows by a dark hand.  
  
MG's breath paused as the Millennium Sword dimmed down and the text vanished. 'Tsunami, I still need you. What now?' MG thought to herself, still huddled up in herself. A single tear welled in her eye and slid down her face. 'So many questions that need answers, but what if I am forced to fight Yugi in the tournament? There are consequences within every victory. If that were to happen...if Yugi wins, Miranda is trapped with Yami Marik. And if I would win, the world's chance to survive out of the darkness are almost slim to none. This just can't happen.' MG released herself and grabbed the holster and Sword, 'Mother, I thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to tell Yami right away.' MG's door slid open and she rushed out the door with her left hand clenched on the sword holster's mouth.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Yin-Yang of the Zodiac: Continuous Trap. At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 Tri card from your hand or your Deck face-up to the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. If Tri cards Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are all on the field in their proper order, Special Summon "Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. If any of the cards are destroyed or removed from the field while constructing the message, they are all sent to your Graveyard immediately. 


	13. Dragonic Summoning: The Rising, Part 2

Episode #13- Dragonic Summoning, Part 2  
  
The Duel was about to reach its end when Yami Marik demanded that I summon the Zodiac God Card. What choice did I have? If I was going to stay in control of my body, I was going to have to follow his every call. Now beating Joey seemed like a long-shot, since in my past Duels I only lasted at least five turns before my opponents make a comeback. On the other hand, Yami Marik rearranged my Deck the night before with everything I had plus some. But I still don't know how or where he got Yin-Yang of the Zodiac.  
  
"It's still my turn, so I play Panther Warrior in attack mode." Joey called as a beast-warrior in the shape of a wildcat appeared. "But I need to make a sacrifice in order to attack, and since I don't want to lose my Thousand Dragon, I'll end my turn here." Joey finished as a card appeared on my side of the field. "What?"  
  
"It's one of my Tri Cards, Joey. At the end of each of your turns, I can play one magic card know as a Tri Card. There are four Tri Cards total and each holds a different element of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The first Tri you see before you is Tri of Earth." I explained to the best of my knowledge. I paused to see if Yami Marik noticed I've missed anything. Nothing, "Tri of Earth will connect the three signs following in the Earth's element." I paused again as the light ring activated once more. A green beam scorched out a triangle where the corners surrounded three of the signs, Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn. "Once the four Tri have been assembled, this very spot will be the ground of reawakening for the true ferocity inside my Deck."  
  
"I'm confused. Is it just me, or did Miranda pull on a completely different personality?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's like Miranda was the quick one in one minute, and the next she's toying with Joey until she makes her summoning, whatever that is." Tea replied.  
  
'Aw man, three more turns, then Miranda's gonna finish me, but with what?' Joey thought.  
  
"My turn," I stated and drew another one of my Remove Traps, "And this turn I'll switch my Spirit Ryu to defense, place one monster faced down, and use Remove Trap to destroy my Dragon's Bead." I declared as one card was destroyed and a monster was set in defense, "Your move Joey." I ended my turn. 'Now I'll I need to do is get rid of my Horn of the Unicorn and Heart of Clear Water and I can pull this off.'  
  
"OK," Joey breathed and drew, "Thousand Dragon, attack Spirit Ryu now!" Joey declared without hesitation and the dragon was destroyed, I didn't lose any Life Points in the process but the small sacrifice was nothing short of his demise.  
  
"Great job, Joey, now my magic field is open far and wide to complete the summoning." I smirked. Yami Marik was still on me but his signature seemed pleased with me, not what I had in mind.  
  
The elevator behind Joey opened up and MG came through with easy paces and rejoined the crowd. She approached Yugi first. "Miranda's in danger." she said in a soft and admitting tone.  
  
"How?" Yami kept the same tone in his voice.  
  
"Remember Yami Marik?" MG asked, Yami nodded. MG pointed secretly up to me. "He inhabits her soul now." She lipped with no voice behind it. I shifted my gaze towards them without tilting my head from Joey. Yami Yugi gasped to himself at the news.  
  
'No way, that can't be right!' Yugi cried from mind, he heard the news as well.  
  
"This ends my turn." Joey stated.  
  
"And this sets forth another one of my Tri Cards." I cut in, "Reveal, Tri of Fire." I declared as now a red streak of light connect together three more signs, Leo, Sagittarius, and Aries. "And this is my turn so I'll add to the twist of my Zodiac."  
  
"What?" Joey questioned.  
  
"At the cost of 1000 of my Life Points, I can summon a dragon of one of the elements I placed on the field. So with my Life Points reduced to 6500, I summon a dragon of the Fire. Rise and serve me, Firo!" I proclaimed as the red triangle shined like a solid plate. Out of it came a dragon shielded by plates of bone with little showing of its red scales. Three- talon forearms clutched the ground, the image of its sharp nails digging into the platform seemed very real. It roared in awakening as its skull helmet swung a dead bone jaw below the real lower jaw of the dragon.  
  
"Mokuba, there's been a change of plans. Give me a full status of Miranda's current Deck." Kaiba commanded after he pressed the KC emblem on his jacket.  
  
Mokuba typed away on a computer monitor below deck. "I've got it, Bro." Mokuba replied. He stopped typing once he got a list of cards. "No way. Half of these cards in her Deck I've never heard of before. Firo, Tri of Fire, Yin-Yang of the Zodiac. Seto, Miranda is a Duelist with very advanced cards."  
  
"What do you mean Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice sounded impatient in Mokuba's headset.  
  
"Wait, here's something, it's 'bout as rare as Slifer." Mokuba stated as he zoomed in on a card name, "This has to be Miranda's greatest summoning she was talking about. She has a Dragon that can only be summoned when all of her Tri Cards are on the field." Mokuba upbeat.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Kaiba smirked, "Alright, fill me in."  
  
"Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon is practically another God Card according to its effect. And it gains 1000 attack points for every Dragon class monster on the field and in both players' Graveyard. It's almost a supped up version of Yugi's Buster Blader. But there's more, there's also text under its effect that I can't read."  
  
"Get to it Mokuba, translate that text." Kaiba commanded, 'Another God Card, huh? Miranda, if it a powerful card, it will soon be mine.' He thought and looked back to the Duel with the transmission ended, "And with all those Dragons in Miranda's Graveyard, I guess she'll be putting on a show after all." Kaiba mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Firo, attack Panther Warrior now! Bone Tail Swing!" I commanded. Firo swung its heavy, bone-coated tail and slammed the Panther Warrior effortlessly. Joey's Life Points decreased further to 800. After that attack, Firo breathed a slow roar and returned stance.  
  
"Yugi, can't you help him?" Serenity panicked.  
  
"This is Joey's Duel." Yami replied. "But we can always support him."  
  
Serenity nodded and looked to her brother, "Come on Joey!" Serenity cheered.  
  
"Yeah Joey, don't get torched by this Dragon." Mai added on.  
  
'Don't worry mortals, the next Dragon will be sure to leave him in smoldering ashes.' Yami Marik commented in my mind.  
  
__________  
  
'There shouldn't be really any cheering going on.' Yugi side-commented from within, 'If what MG says is true-if Miranda loses, we could have an even bigger problem.'  
  
'Come on, give me something good.' Joey thought and drew. "Alright, I play one card faced down and allow Thousand Dragon to attack your Spear Dragon."  
  
'Is he that stupid enough to attack Spear Dragon when it has Heart of Clear Water?' Yami Marik questioned.  
  
"Oh, Miranda, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Heart of Clear Water magic card." Joey teased as the Thousand Dragon destroyed my Dragon, though it didn't effect my Life Points.  
  
"Joey, you're a bigger fool than I thought. And to think you were runner-up in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." The words that slipped from my lips was not me. Yami Marik took brief control while I had back seat inside my mind. My forehead began to glow with the Millennium Symbol, just like Yami Marik.  
  
"Say what?" Joey look insulted.  
  
MG felt another energy signature. 'Tsunami was right. Yami Marik now inhabits Miranda's soul, and he has completely control of this Duel.'  
  
"Don't you get it, Wheeler. Miranda was expecting you to destroy her Spear Dragon somehow in order to finish her summoning." Kaiba hissed. Joey's turn ended and another card shot up on my side of the field.  
  
"Reveal the third Tri, Tri of Wind." Yami Marik declared and a sky blue beam made another triangle on the already two existing triangles, surrounding Gemini, Aquarius, and Libra. "One more Tri to go. And now it's my turn. First I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Spear Dragon." He called as a light shined with Spear Dragon back on the field. "Next, in order to summon my Buster Blader, I need to make two Tributes. So I sacrifice my Firo and my Spear Dragon to call forth Buster Blader." Yami Marik exclaimed. My side of the field began to fog over, yet the Zodiac Ring was visible in the cloud cover. The smoke cleared and Buster Blade stood with a immense blade hung over its right shoulder.  
  
"Aw man, that is powerful." Duke commented.  
  
"And it gets even stronger." Yami Marik interrupted Duke using my voice, "For every Dragon in both Graveyards and on the field, my Buster Blader will gain 500 attack points. So with Gray Wing, Spirit Ryu, Firo, and Koumori Dragon in the Graveyard, as well as Thousand Dragon on the field, my Buster Blader has achieved a high attack power of 5100."  
  
"But that'll take out Joey's remaining Life Points." Tea panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, my Buster Blader is just here to protect my Life Points from further deduction. But that will soon be the least of my problems." Yami Marik claimed. I finally gained enough energy to bring myself back in control. I managed to get a hold of myself and continue the Duel from there.  
  
'Nice try, but I can handle the cards you gave me.' I cocked, I felt the Millennium light disappear.  
  
'I thought you could use a little boost.' Yami Marik backed off.  
  
'Thanks, but maybe in the semifinals.' I replied back in thought. MG kept her eyes on me.  
  
'Now Yami Marik's energy signature is gone. Maybe I'm being delirious, Miranda's probably not in any real danger. But Tsunami's words seemed truthful, and my Sword didn't react differently.' MG looked to her Millennium Sword. 'Wait, I remember what Shadi said. He said he spoke the truth and I knew since my Sword didn't react to say otherwise. Maybe Tsunami is right. But how can I help?'  
  
"This will end my turn Joey, but next turn you're outta this tournament." I called. With a high-powered Buster Blader on my field, I was sure to win the Duel. But Yami Marik still demands that I summon the Zodiac God Card.  
  
'This is it.' Joey thought, 'No card in my Deck can compete with her Buster Blader.' Joey went for his Deck. He drew and took a look at his card. 'Huh? Graceful Dice?' Joey shocked, 'Maybe there might be a way to take down at least one of her monsters.' Joey looked to the rest of his hand. 'And I've got Jinzo here, too. Maybe I can make a comeback against this Dragon.' Joey smiled and pulled three cards from his hand. "OK, I hope you're ready, because this turn is the beginning of your end." Joey called.  
  
"Joey--lost it." Mai commented. Serenity grew cheerful.  
  
"You go, Big Brother!" Serenity cheered.  
  
'What in the world...' I trailed in thought.  
  
"First, I'll use Monster Reborn to summon back Time Wizard." Joey began his turn with a monster revival, "And next, I'll sacrifice my Time Wizard to summon Jinzo." Joey continued his play as an android took the Wizard's place, "To finish, I'll put this card faced down. Your move, Miranda."  
  
"No, with Jinzo on the field, my Zodiac has been disabled." I growled. My anger seemed to bring Yami Marik back on me again.  
  
'Miranda!' Yami Marik roared. I winced, just to keep suspicions low. I drew and a jolt of Yami Marik's energy shot to my fingers. I ignored it and looked to the card I drew, Tri of Water.  
  
'The final Tri Card!' I shocked in thought.  
  
'You can always play that card while Yin-Yang of the Zodiac is disabled.' Yami Marik coaxed in my mind, "You can play any of the Tri cards in two ways, to summon a high powered dragon, or play it with Yin-Yang of the Zodiac.  
  
"I play the final Tri Card, Tri of Water!" I declared and smacked down the magic card on the green Duel Disc.  
  
"Mokuba, Miranda has played the final Tri Card." Kaiba transmission.  
  
"And that triggers Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon. It's attack power initially is 3000, but it gains 1000 attack points for every Dragon ever played." Mokuba informed, "When Yin-Yang is summoned it'll have an attack power of 8000. Joey's toast."  
  
"Perfect." Kaiba hissed.  
  
"The preparation is complete! Now behold the power of my Deck!" I boasted as a blue streak of light connected Pisces, Cancer, and Scorpio.  
  
"Here it comes." Yami Yugi warned as a gust whipped around the arena.  
  
__________  
  
The winds blew with unpredictable force and the ring in front of me began to shimmer with the five different colors of the Zodiac.  
  
A feeling blew over me, I felt text being deciphered in my mind. I pulled the Dragon Card from my hand. Buster Blader backed away from the ring as it shot a wide beam of light towards the sky.  
  
'Miranda, now! Summon him!' I heard Yami Marik cry in my mind and I followed without notice.  
  
"I summon Earth for my Father, I summon Wind for my Mother, I summon the Fire for my Cousin and Water for my Ancestors. Here I offer the Zodiac to aid in your spirit's awakening!" I chanted.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Duke questioned, "Suddenly there's a warm draft."  
  
"The Zodiac Séance has begun," MG answered him while keeping her eyes on me. Now she began to exhibit the Millennium Symbol, "My real name is Mirandragon, and as of now Miranda is summon the ancient spirit of my clan, Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"You mean, you remember some of your Past?" Yami Yugi grunted in the occurring windstorm.  
  
"Some of it. But right now Miranda is summoning a new God Card. One that was hidden from you, Pharaoh." MG's eyes began to glow as a triangle appeared on the back of her kimono. The Pisces, Cancer, and Scorpio sings were near each corner. "We needed to keep the almighty Yin-Yang hidden, for if any evil forces discovered its true power, the world would be plunged into Chaos."  
  
"Hear my voice at worlds' ends and arise. See the Zodiac Spire and spirits draw nigh." I continued chanting with no control of my tongue.  
  
'Yes, that's it! I can already feel Yin-Yang's power flowing through!' Yami Marik cracked a smile.  
  
"Dragons of the Zodiac I ask of your power, give me your strength on this twilight hour." I chanted another verse and my eyes became emotionless.  
  
"Miranda, no!" MG called but it was futile.  
  
"Elements of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Dark, Light...reveal the forces...your powers...unite." I continued as the spire began to fade into the sky, "All of the powers combine into one. At the call of your name...the summoning...is done. Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon!" I finished and the light spire faded completely. We were all hesitant until a crack of lightning struck down and formed the Zodiac Ring again. This time, six colored spirits surrounded the edge. They all united and a light beam bent in curves and circled around the blimp.  
  
'A God Card of the Zodiac Clan?' Marik thought in confusion.  
  
After the beam circled the blimp five times, the light dimmed and formed green scales down to the tail. Near the head, four talon claws settled on the blimp's rubbery surface. The head itself was right next to me. Yellow lips bordered its red mane that trailed up to its twisted gold horns. blank yellow eyes stared directly at Joey.  
  
Kaiba pressed the KC icon again, "Mokuba, the summoning is complete, I see Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon." He stated.  
  
"Seto, Yin-Yang's attack power is stable at 8000, but Buster Blader gains another 500 thanks to Yin-Yang's appearance." Mokuba informed.  
  
"Uh no, uh no." Joey panicked as the coils surrounded the blimp entirely.  
  
"Joey." Serenity whimpered.  
  
'Joey, Serenity. I'm sorry.' I thought to myself. As quickly as I thought it, Yami Marik discarded it from me. "Yin-Yang, destroy Joey's Jinzo and the remains of his Life Points. Zodiac Hidden Power!" I declared as Yin- Yang released one of its coils from the blimp and lifted itself. Yin-Yang set its fore claws in front and a sphere of intense energy sparked in between them. It roared to initiate its attack and the sphere launched towards Jinzo. Joey kept his head low.  
  
'Well, we finished what we started at school. It's funny how you changed your defensive Aqua Madoor to your offensive Spear Dragon. I didn't realize someone could change that quickly. Good luck in the Finals, Miranda.' Joey thought in dignity.  
  
"No, Joey!" Serenity called.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Tri of Earth: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Fault-Line" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Fault-Line" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Tri of Fire: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Firo" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Firo" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Firo: Dragon/Fire. Monster/Effect, 8/3100/2500. When this monster is summoned (including flip summon or special summon) Reduce the ATK of all of your opponent's Dragon-type monsters by 500.  
  
Tri of Water: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Submaragon" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Submaragon" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Tri of Wind: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Hurricane" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Hurricane" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon: Dragon/God. Monster/Effect, 9/3000/3100. This monster can only be Special Summoned when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac", "Tri of Earth", "Tri of Fire", "Tri of Water", and "Tri of Wind" are on the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in both Players' Graveyards. If a Dragon-Type monster exists face-up on your opponent's side of the field, this monster cannot attack. This card cannot be targeted by Trap, Magic, or Monster effects. 


	14. Dragonic Summoning, Part 3

Episode #14- Dragonic Summoning, Part 3  
  
Joey was ready to flip his down card when the attack hit. A large explosion filled Joey's side of the platform. The cloud of dust remained in the attack but there was no change in the Life Point count. Silenced hushed over the crowd. Ashley squinted to take another look.  
  
"Hey guys, Joey's still in the game." Ashley upbeat the crowd.  
  
The dust settled and Jinzo remained on the field. Jinzo was defended by a dragon claw, still smoking from the attack.  
  
"Unbelievable. Joey's Thousand Dragon defended for Jinzo, and the Dragon was weaker than Yin-Yang as well." Mai included.  
  
'How? How can this be possible?' Yami Marik outraged in my mind. Suddenly I remembered another effect for Yin-Yang.  
  
'Yin-Yang can't attack the opponent when a Dragon is on their side of the field.' I stated.  
  
'Then...attack with Buster Blader and finish him now!' Yami Marik's anger grew to a high extent.  
  
"That last attack may have failed, but this is sure-fire." I mumbled, "Buster Blader, push Thousand Dragon out of the way. Buster Slash!" I cried.  
  
"Sorry, but I activate my down card now, Graceful Dice. This magic card will raise my Dragon's attack power depending on the roll of the die. The higher the number, the stronger Thousand Dragon gets."  
  
"This might work." Yami Yugi's face glowed. Buster Blader was still coming in for the attack after a small angel tossed a blue die.  
  
"I need a three for more to destroy Buster Blader." Joey mumbled. My Buster Blader was about to guillotine when the die finally stopped rolling, landing a three. "Alright, now Thousand Dragon's attack power is at 7200! Counterattack!" Joey declared as Buster Blader was knocked off as well as my Life Points decreasing to 4900.  
  
"Go Joey!" Tristan called.  
  
"Come on Miranda!" Ashley followed, cheering for me. Joey's turn ended. I drew my next card, Fissure. Who would have thought such a basic card would become so helpful.  
  
"I play Fissure. Fissure will destroy the monster with the lowest attack strength on your side of the field, so adios Jinzo." I called as a holographic fissure sent Jinzo plummeting down a pit. "Now I activate another Fissure to destroy Thousand Dragon." I called as another crack sent Joey's Dragon down as well.  
  
"Well, I don't see how Joey can get himself out of this." Mai commented.  
  
"Joey, you've played honorably. Never have I fought an opponent that could maneuver through my dragons as you did. Well, maybe except my cousin." I commented with a smile drawn on my face.  
  
"Thanks Miranda, you're a good Duelist yourself. Good luck in the Finals." Joey replied with high respect.  
  
I nodded, "Yin-Yang, attack Joey directly with Zodiac Sacred Fire!" I declared. Yin-Yang didn't move, "Yin-Yang, attack!" I cried again.  
  
"What is going on?" Mirandragon mumbled. Instantly, another bolt of energy signature shot through, none of which she felt before. "Yin-Yang has been angered..."  
  
"What?" Yami Yugi looked to her.  
  
__________  
  
"Yin-Yang may be a monster card, but it is still the immortal God of my clan." Mirandragon briefed, "Anyone who abuses Yin-Yang's powers will be punished severely and those who were involved in Yin-Yang's reason will be punished as well." Yin-Yang eyes glowed red as it released its coils from the blimp and huddled itself in its coils.  
  
"Then that means..." Yami trailed off.  
  
"Joey, get out of there!" Serenity cried with tears welling in her eyes. Yin-Yang unleashed a mighty roar to the sky as another thunderstorm blew in without warning.  
  
"Miranda, we need to get out of here now!" Joey hollered over the thunder. I took my first step when a lightning bolt came down...on Joey! "AH!" Joey yelped before dropping to the metal floor, unconscious.  
  
"Joey, no!" I cried and was about to go after him.  
  
I made it halfway when I felt myself paralyzed in my tracks. I, too, was getting my punishment. "Yin-Yang, I have nothing to do with your anger!" I cried at the top of my lungs. It felt like I being pulled in two from my back out, that's when it hit me. Yin-Yang wasn't punishing me, it wanted to punish Yami Marik-I could feel Yin-Yang clawing him out of me.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity called again. Duke held her back from going up to the platform.  
  
"Serenity, are you nuts?! You're going to get yourself killed if you get up there!" Duke grunted as another thunder clash rolled by.  
  
'No, I will not be denied of my destiny!' I heard Yami Marik resisting Yin- Yang. He kept his grip on me, suppressing my 'sixth sense' while at the same time trying to stay inside me. 'I will stay within Miranda. And if I am to depart, she will DIE!' I soon broke free of the strike. I wasn't knocked out, but I felt Yami Marik recovering quickly. I saw Joey lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Joey." I took another step when Roland stopped me.  
  
"Take one more step further and you'll be disqualified. Tournament rules." He stated like a police officer.  
  
"What, Joey's knocked out cold and you expect me to resume the match?" I asked in outrage. The storm continued as another lightning strike was readying itself above me.  
  
"Miranda, forfeit the match now!" Yami Yugi called from the sidelines. I was going to agree when the strike came down with high speeds. I couldn't move.  
  
"Hiten-Mesurugi style...Ryo-Tsuitsen!" was the next thing I heard. My eyes refocused and MG was right above me in her swordsman stance. She canceled out Yin-Yang's thunder attack as well as leaving a nasty gash in the Dragon's body. After the attack, she withdrew back into the crowd and Yin- Yang lowered itself back to the blimp.  
  
"Lord Yin-Yang, I apologize for the deed I have just done. But if you have just realized, you were trying to kill a descendant of mine. Miranda is one of us and she would never abuse a spirit like yours." Mirandragon stated, "However, a greater evil exists within Miranda."  
  
"And that evil surpasses even my own powers." A bellow came from the Dragon. It turned its immense head towards the crowd with its yellow eyes glaring at Mirandragon. "This new evil refuses to leave and it even threatens to destroy Miranda if we are to take any further action." Yin- Yang then turned to the fallen body that opposed me. It opened its gaping mouth once more. "As of now, I can only finish what Miranda has started. But I will find a way to break Miranda free of her curse." A fire ball grew inside its set of jaw and launched.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. The attack breezed by Joey's back, but it still knocked out the remainder of his Life Points.  
  
Joey found himself walking in darkness. 'What the...where am I?' He thought as is steps echoed in the darkness. He wondered more until he saw a figure in the darkness. A female wearing solid black with a green Duel Disc, none like Kaiba's prototypes. "Miranda, you're alive! I thought you were toast by that Yin-Yang." He called and changed his stride to a jog.  
  
"Hey, Joey. We still have that Duel we need to finish." She replied. Joey just stopped when her eyes became emotionless.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey took another step closer.  
  
"Miranda works for me now, Wheeler!" another voice bellowed in the darkness, it startled Joey.  
  
"Who said that?" Joey grew defensive and darted his eyes at his surroundings. Nothing compared to him, just a grim voice in the darkness. He looked back to her and she was shackled to a stone tablet, unconscious. Approaching up from behind the tablet was the source of the thunderous voice. "What? You again?" He was shocked to see Yami Marik standing right next to the stone tablet. "Let go of her now!"  
  
"Sorry, but neither you or the mighty Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon can break Miranda." Yami Marik smirked, "You pathetic mortals think you can match against sleeping powers that were newly awakened? That's a laugh."  
  
"I'm gonna hit you so hard..." Joey grew angrier as his fists began to shake.  
  
"Try me." Yami Marik titled his head down. Joey charged forward with a right fist ready to punch him down. He swung down but Yami Marik didn't budge. Even though Joey didn't blink, he didn't catch Yami Marik catching his fist with a sign of resistance. Yami Marik still had the evil grin on his face. "Like I said, you are powerless to do anything for Miranda." Yami Marik bent down on his wrist and Joey's knuckles painfully crack in his fist. Joey growled in pain and Yami Marik tossed him back, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Yami Marik kept his sneer, "Pathetic, just like all of you mortals. But, I'm sure Miranda will serve her purpose by the end of this little party. Prepare to lose more than his Duel, Wheeler." Yami Marik turned his back and Joey at least got his face off the ground. He squinted as the stone tablet and Yami Marik sank back into the shadows.  
  
"Miranda, no..." Joey grunted and tried to get to his feet.  
  
__________  
  
"Miranda Guinaldo is the winner." Roland declared. Finally, I could aid Joey. The Duel Discs were disabled but Yin-Yang remained.  
  
"Joey, come on bud, wake up." I said and bent down to check his pulse on his neck. A faint pulse beat through his skin. "Yin-Yang, can't you get him back to his feet?" Yin-Yang grumbled and nodded. Its yellow eyes flashed gold and Joey's body glowed briefly.  
  
"Joey." Serenity broke away from Duke and climbed up the platform next to me. "Come on, Big Brother, wake up." she whimpered. His pulse became stronger and he stirred.  
  
"Miranda, no...come back." Joey whispered and lifted one arm to bring himself up. He still looked bushed, "Ser...renity?" Joey whispered as he slowly got his face off the platform. But if he was up, then Serenity was fine with that. Her face lit up with joy as tears came down her face. She hugged Joey around the neck while he was still sitting on the platform.  
  
"Joey, you all right?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? You're asking me that?" Joey gave me a confused look, "I should be asking you that question."  
  
"I'm fine Joey, as long as no one else gets hurt." I replied, but I think I knew what he meant.  
  
"OK, hope you stay that way then." Joey said. Serenity let go and Joey got to his feet with me coming up after him. The platform lowered back to its regular height off the blimp and we all entered back in by groups down the elevator. I was last to leave with Ashley. She still had the leather handles of the bowling ball bag tight in her grip.  
  
"Hey cuz, are you sure you're all right?" Ashley asked as the elevator began its descend, "You weren't acting like yourself up there."  
  
"Maybe a little meditation could get my mind straighten out. Just tell them I turned in for the night and you can wake me if Kaiba or the others want me." I suggested and pressed another button on the elevator.  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Ashley sighed and the doors opened to the hallway of bedrooms. "See you in the morning, then." I nodded and paced out with my cape following. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its descend. She laid the bowling ball bag at her feet and leaned on the railing that lined the shelf of the elevator. 'Hm?' Ashley thought and looked like she heard something. The sound of hollow pipes in the wind came to her mind's ear in different notes, not like it was part of a melody, but random pitches. She looked to her bowling ball bag and the zipper began to undo itself.  
  
It came as no surprise for Ashley. The free-formed tune still rung in her ears. "Uncle Ed, I know there's something wrong with Miranda, but I can't put my finger on it. Though MG, or Mirandragon as she calls herself, says that an evil plagues her." Ashley talked aloud in the elevator. She kept her eyes on the leather bag as the mouth gaped open, with the bowling ball staring at her. Mental note, this was a ball with a skull inside. The tune kept at it in her ears. "Well, what am I supposed to do? It's obvious Miranda's hanging by a thread here." Ashley paused and lifted the bowling ball bag by the handles. "Uncle Ed, I'm just as worried as you are, but we have to wait until we can take part in this, like my first Duel in the Finals." Ashley sighed and zipped the bag up just as the doors opened to the banquet hall where everyone else waited.  
  
"Ashley, anything going on with Miranda?" Mirandragon asked as she approached Ashley.  
  
"She's just turning in for the night. To me, something is definitely wrong. She always stays up late for one reason or another." Ashley commented.  
  
"I'll be taking a little trip to the Shadow Realm." Mirandragon stated and walked past Ashley, "If anyone needs me, I'm Room 8." she said with a serious tone and the elevator doors closed behind her.  
  
I slid the card key through the slot and the door opened to an ominous darkness. Yami Marik, no doubt, has summoned the dark magic of the Shadow Realm. I stepped into the fog and the door shuffled shut behind me. The room grew even darker as the Shadow Realm was dispersing throughout my rented chamber. The room was completely covered down to its every last corner and the transfusion was finished.  
  
I looked ahead and standing in the dark abyss was Yami Marik, arms folded and a disappointed look on his face. "Miranda, despite that you won the last Duel, it wasn't enough. Yin-Yang didn't obey you."  
  
"Yin-Yang did obey me, you abused its power." I cut in after his last word, "Yin-Yang was punishing you for the torture you've caused in your existence."  
  
"Only when summoned, Miranda. You've got more to learn about your Past as one of the Zodiac clan, especially one of which the element has reincarnated from the very swordsman who served the Pharaoh." Yami Marik briefed, "It's time you've learned the events that triggered the destiny you and I both share today." He stated and the Shadow Realm around us lit up again. Now we were in the Rare Hunters base inside the Shadow Realm. He stood in front of the throne and I was facing him in front of the glass case, housing an assortment of cards that some I can remember from the previous Duel.  
  
"Why do you even care about the Past? You seem like the guys whose past can be forgotten the future is bleak." I questioned.  
  
"The future is always bleak to one who sees the world in darkness. Someone like yourself." He replied and paced forward slowly, "You see Miranda, since we're now one, I have viewed some of your Past. An only child who lived in Kyoto. Next in line with the Zodiac tradition after your mother, Kikaita. However, her death was fated and that was when the Zodiac tradition was broken." He preached, "Not to mention, just a year after you came to America, your father was killed. And your cousin is about the only real family you have left than your mother's younger brother." He read me like a book, "So you see Miranda, you have more shadows in your life than anyone I've encountered. Except for Marik."  
  
"What about Marik? What does he have to do with me?" I kept my anger inside me.  
  
"Miranda, it was also destiny that brought you and Marik back together, in ways even I hadn't foreseen. You two were as much as arch-rivals as Yugi and Kaiba, both past and present." Yami Marik answered in the same demonic tone, "Now enough of these questions. Your mind needs to be at rest in order to get a full understanding of your ancestral rights."  
  
A cold chill blew over me, like ice instantly formed on my skin. I felt drowsy and I couldn't stay awake while opposing Yami Marik. I breathed deeply and felt to my knees. My body then was falling to the floor, but instead I hit the mattress of my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
To be continued... 


	15. Spirit Unity

Episode #15- Spirit Unity  
  
The elevator stopped its ascend on the floor with the bedrooms. The doors slid open with its whir and Mirandragon stepped out. Her two red streaks shading her eyes. 'I can't believe this. Yami Marik inhabits Miranda's soul now, this just can't be right. But the last Duel...' Mirandragon remembered her ally who changed very quickly and then changed back to her original personality, 'Miranda didn't act like herself. I have to find a way to get Yami Marik out! Even if Yin-Yang couldn't, there might be a slim chance that I could. A chance I'm willing to take.' Mirandragon thought to herself as she paced down the hall to her room.  
  
She passed Room 7 and an icy chill flew over her like she was hit by pile of falling snow. Mirandragon turned to the room again. In the crack below the door, black smoke poured on to the floor, staying ground level. 'Miranda!' She went to touch the surface of the metal door, expecting it to be hot. One finger tapped on the surface and she drew her hand back quickly. The metal was freezing cold. 'Something is wrong.' Mirandragon went to bang on the door. Her right hand clenched into a fist, still wrapped in her torn kimono, and was ready to hit the door when the elevator opened up again. Yami Yugi waited with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Mirandragon, is everything all right?" Yami Yugi asked with one eyebrow up. Mirandragon slowly let her hand drop.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to check on Miranda." She fibbed. Mirandragon looked to the floor again, the black smoke stopped seeping out of the door.  
  
"Trust me, we would all want to after what happened up there." Yami said, "Come on, they're ready to announce the next Duelists." Yami stayed inside the elevator with his finger pressed on the "hold doors" button. Mirandragon took another glance at Room 7's door, she still felt the icy chill that ran through her body. Then she turned towards the elevator and paced in.  
  
The doors closed and the elevated descended back to the main concourse. 'Yami, Joey asked if Mirandragon could be called by a different name.' Yugi stated in thought.  
  
'It just might get Mirandragon from worrying about Miranda.' Yami counter- thought, "Say, Mirandragon." Yami started talking inside the elevator. Mirandragon perked her head from the floor.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied solemnly.  
  
"Do you have a nickname we can call you by? It's not that Mirandragon's a name we don't like." Yami tried to put his question in a different perspective.  
  
"Miran." She stated and Yami sighed a breath of relief, "You can call me Miran. After all, that was my nickname I asked that you addressed me by 5000 years ago." Miran gave a slight smile.  
  
Yami returned the commentary with a shocked look, "So you remember your Past?"  
  
"Some of it, like I said before. Since Yin-Yang appeared in the previous Duel, bits of my memory have been coming back to me." Miran kept her smile, "And I do believe that even Kaiba can draw back to his Past in Egypt. But Kaiba doesn't believe by word of mouth nor by Millennium magic, does he?"  
  
"Afraid not, but for now all we can do is play out this tournament and hope for the better." Yami Yugi lost eye-contact to the swordsman. Miran just kept her gaze on him until the elevator stopped its descend. The doors opened and both of them looked up to the group lined up in front of the Blue-Eyes lottery machine.  
  
"Alright, can we get this started?" Kaiba hissed. Yami Yugi and Miran stepped out of the elevator with Miran only a pace's length behind him, "Good."  
  
"Duelists, remember your number. Remember the numbers are selected at random. OK, Selector, start." Roland declared as six yellow spheres rolled everywhere in the clear dome. Everyone waited anxiously for the new Duelists to be chosen. One of the ball bounced into the dragon's mouth and popped back out on the left head. "And the first Duelist is," Roland paused to observe the number, "Duelist Number 8. Repeat, Duelist 8, MG, will compete in the next round."  
  
Miran's eyes shot wide. She didn't want to go to the next Duel, she wanted to stay below decks to try and see what is going on with her outer counterpart.  
  
"Now we will see MG's opponent. Selector, begin." Roland made another announcement and five remaining balls rolled again. Miran turned on a heel and headed or the elevator. Yami Yugi looked behind.  
  
"Miran, don't you want to see who you're going to face?" Yami asked. Miran stopped her steps.  
  
"It wouldn't matter to me, really." Miran's response came to everyone's ears. After a moment's hesitation, she started towards the elevator again, the sound of the hollow ball bouncing inside Kaiba's contraption faded in her ears. 'As long as I can reach my goal of protecting Miranda, I have to win.' Miran thought as she stepped in and the doors closed behind her back.  
  
Everyone turned back to the lottery machine just as the second yellow orb deposited out of the Dragon's right head. "And MG's opponent will be," Roland hesitated, "Duelist Number 2. Yugi Motou will face MG in the next round.  
  
__________  
  
In the blacked out Room 7, only the television shed little light to the room. Yami Marik watched from sitting at the foot of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees, though he didn't disturb the sleeping body. The volume was low but he could understand clearly.  
  
"And MG's opponent will be...Duelist Number 2. Yugi Motou will face MG in the second round." Roland announced, his voice issued over the TV.  
  
Yami Marik took his eyes off the screen and on to his sleeping counterpart, 'This will be rather interesting. Miran is the actual swordsman that served the Pharaoh after the Cairo Crisis against Seideigo. This is a match I don't want to miss.' He thought with a fiendish smirk on his face and got up with no disturbance of his image, looking at the door. He took one step before turning his head around behind him, "But before I go, I just need to make sure I won't have to bother with you if you awaken." He mumbled before a faint image of the Millennium Rod appeared in his right hand, "I'll leave you in the Shadow Realm for now...for safekeeping." The head of the Millennium Rod started glowing gold as black clouds began to rise around the bed.  
  
He gave a small "heh" before turning around and walking through the door. 'This is too perfect. Miranda holds not only Slifer, but a powerful God Card from the Zodiac Clan, Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon. And if all goes according to plan, Kaiba and Yugi will advance to the semifinals, where that will be their last stop before their God Cards are in my possession. However, that Card has a mind of its own, it was willing to protect Miranda. Heh, to bad I have her soul in my shackles, and only I know how to free her.' He though to himself and walked through the elevator doors fluently. He hesitated in front of the doors for a moment with the image of the Rod secured around one of his belt loops and caught the ascending ride to the top.  
  
Yami Marik was invisible to the occupant of the elevator, Yami Yugi waited in the center with his head hung low.  
  
'I can't believe it.' Yugi sighed in thought, 'Our first opponent was your ally in the Past. Do you think you remember Mirandragon, Yami?'  
  
'I still know little of my Past. My memory is a blur to me. But the mere sight of Yin-Yang, Miran's God, gave some of her memory back.' He explained, 'But, what Miran said up there, she must have been the swordsman that served me in my ancient Past.'  
  
Yami Marik leaned against one of the walls with his arms folded, 'What troubles you? The fact that your once greatest ally has become a bitter rival?' Yami Marik thought in sarcastic questioning, 'Some of us might find this Duel entertaining.'  
  
Miran stood alone on the far end of the platform where her partner Dueled. The brisk gusts blowing hard on the back of her neck. Her green eyes glaring at the elevator doors, waiting for her opponent. 'This is it. Whom ever my opponent will be, I have to win for Miranda.' Miran determined herself.  
  
The doors slid open and Mirandragon had to drop her guard completely. Her next opponent...was, once or twice, her ally.  
  
'I have to face Him?' Mirandragon thought in panic.  
  
__________  
  
Left unattended, the prisoner heavily slept in the locked room, surrounded by Shadow Magic far more powerful than any Millennium Item alone. Though the restrains were boundless, the captive seemed to care less and kept her state of rest.  
  
A small spiritual disturbance gained consciousness to the room as a figure took a translucent form. Her thick brown bangs and red side streaks didn't hide her amber eyes, filled with the fire of anger. She wore a Geranium red swordsman kimono with a Katano blade sword tied to her waist and thin sandals. She formed her image at the foot of the bed, in front of the sleeping captive, the one she called her daughter. She breathed deeply through her gritted teeth.  
  
"Miranda." she whispered, seeing if she could wake her without be too disruptive, "Miranda." She said again, still nothing. Her anger simmered. "Miranda, what happened to you?" She took slow paces towards the head of the bed. Though she had to draw back quickly after coming up past the middle. In her eyes, she saw the black clouds that has imprisoned her for the past eight years, "Just like me. Imprisoned in the Shadow Realm yet you are still alive." She kneeled to the floor with her hands in her lap.  
  
Another disturbance appeared behind the first one. This one took the shape of an animal spirit, strong and powerful. Fox-shaped structure under its white and midnight blue-striped fur down to the nine, blue-tipped tails waving like ripples in a lake. It stepped forward in front of the swordsman ghost. "Kikaita, we have bigger problems." It spoke in a telepathic voice, "We need to depart to the roof. An ancestor needs our help."  
  
"So does a descendant, Raikoukou." Kikaita perked up. The fox creature took another look at the slumbering mortal, surrounded by a dark and powerful magic.  
  
"Is this your daughter you've been watching over since your passing?" Raikoukou asked as they watched the black clouds drifting around the body.  
  
"Raikoukou, go upstairs to the Dueling arena. I'll be fine down here." Kikaita commanded.  
  
"Why do you want me up there, Master?" Raikoukou questioned her.  
  
"You have the ability, as an animal spirit, to aid those in need if you wish. However, Miranda cannot be helped at this time. You're only option is to help our ancestor by becoming a card yourself. Give her clear instructions once you've achieved your form." Kikaita ordered.  
  
"Yes Master." Raikoukou nodded and stride through the metal door and out of the room. Kikaita watched as her fox-demon disappeared through the metal, then turned back to her daughter.  
  
'It's a good thing Edward isn't around to see the damage you're in now. I just hope Raikoukou can at least help the both of you.' Kikaita thought and sat along side of the bed.  
  
Mirandragon gulped as Yami Yugi stepped up to the platform. Sweat drops began to form on the side of her face. He took his position and the platform elevated up with Roland taking ref in the middle. 'I was afraid of this...' Mirandragon thought.  
  
'Huh? Mirandragon looks worried.' Yugi pointed out from the back of Yami's mind.  
  
'Yes, but we should both be nervous. Though what got Mirandragon really worked up?' Yami answered. The elevator opened again and everyone else poured out, everyone but Serenity. Kaiba and Mokuba took a side alone while the rest of them took the other.  
  
"Duelists, prepare your Duel Discs and let the battle begin." Roland announced as the Life Points were set to 8000.  
  
"I'll go first." Yami called, "And I'll start with Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yami called as one of his Magnet Men appeared, I'll also place two cards faced down and end my turn."  
  
Yami Marik watched without detection with his arms folded, standing on the same side as Kaiba and Mokuba. 'This is it, a Duel I have so long waited for. And with Miranda's mind and soul temporarily locked in the Shadow Realm, I won't have to mess with her if she wakes up.' Yami Marik looked towards the closed doors of the elevator and Raikoukou jumped through it like it wasn't even there, 'Raikoukou? Why is that fox-demon here again?' He thought as the fox-demon, unnoticed by the others, leaped into Mirandragon's Deck, 'Ha, I get it. Raikoukou is going to try and aid Mirandragon's victory. But surprises lurk within every shadow of defeat.'  
  
"Uh guys, where's Serenity?" Tristan pondered with a hand in his pocket.  
  
"She said she'll stay below and check up on Miranda." Joey replied and looked to Tristan.  
  
"Then I'll go with her, can't leave two lovely ladies unattended when evil's around." Duke insisted.  
  
"Aw no you don't!" Ashley cried and swung her bowling ball bag still clamped in her hand. Joey and Tristan ducked but Duke got nailed. Like before, Duke was sent to the ground by a blow to the head, "You're not going to hit on my cuz or Serenity!" Ashley steamed.  
  
"Thanks Ash, but I got it." Joey thanked and strangled Duke by the neck, "You should listen to the Queen of the Lanes Duke. There ain't no one gonna mess with my sis'."  
  
"My turn." Mirandragon stated and drew Command Knight. From her hand, she also had Ultimate Offering, Don Zaloog, Black Pendant, Rush Recklessly, and Skull Guardian, "and for my first move, I summon Command Knight in defense mode." She declared as a female knight armored in metal and different animal pelts, "With my monster's high defense status, there's almost no way to bring her down. But I'll also place two cards faced down and end my turn." Two cards lined themselves behind her Command Knight. 'I have to win, for Miranda's sake. But if he loses this Duel, the world as we know will plunge into chaos.'  
  
To be continued... 


	16. Past Allies: Miran's Army, Part 1

Episode #16- Past Allies, Part 1  
  
The Duel has only begun. Yami Yugi held a Magnet Warrior in attack mode while Miran was defensive with a Command Knight and Yugi's turn. Yami Marik watched undetected from the sidelines. 'I could expect nothing less. Even by her first move, Miran is determined to win to free Miranda. But she hadn't bonded to Miranda's soul like I have.' He thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Alright, since I can't attack your Command Knight by her high defense, I'll switch my Beta to defense and play Gazelle in defense as well." Yami declared as his Magnet withdrew and a Gazelle appeared above its card. "Your move."  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I was expecting you to attack by a higher attack-point monster." Miran smirked and drew another Command Knight, "So this time, I'll summon another Command Knight in attack mode and activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering." Miran declared as one of her cards flipped face- up.  
  
"Ultimate Offering?" Yami questioned.  
  
"It's a trap card that allows me bring any amount of monsters to the field before or after my initial summoning by a cost of 500 Life Points per monster." Miran explained, "But that card will become very useful to me at a later date. And to resume my play, my first Command Knight will go into attack mode."  
  
"But their attack points are weaker than my defense monsters." Yami pointed out.  
  
"That would be true." Miran countered, "Except you've made a miscalculation in my monsters' ability. While my Command Knights are on the field, my Warrior monsters gain 400 attack points and that includes my Command Knights. But since I have TWO Command Knights on the field, they both get an 800-point bonus in their attack strengths."  
  
'That's not good.' Yugi commented in Yami's mind.  
  
"Command Knights, attack!" Miran declared as both of her soldiers struck down together with heavy swords to destroy Beta and Gazelle, "It's your move Yugi, although it would be pointless to attack." Miran boasted.  
  
"Alright," Yami breathed and drew, 'Swords of Revealing Light might help. It'll give me enough time to summon a monster powerful enough to destroy Miran's Command Knights.' Yami thought and began his turn, "First I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, this will hold down your soldiers for three turns. Next, I summon the Retrained Celtic Guardian in attack mode." He declared as a Celtic Guardian appeared after a small light show.  
  
'A Retrained Celtic Guardian? What kind of card is that?' Miran thought.  
  
"I will also lay two cards faced down and end my turn." Yami called as a card aligned itself behind the Celtic Guardian.  
  
Miran made her draw and reviewed her hand, the draw was Troop Commander. "OK Yugi, I don't think you're going to like this, but this turn I summon the Troop Commander, in attack mode. As well as paying five hundred of my Life Points to summon Don Zaloog in attack mode." Miran declared as two other monsters appeared, "And they both get the power boost from my Command Knights, so Don Zaloog is at 2200 and my Troop Commander is at 2000."  
  
"No way, Miran's actually stock-piled her monsters like a huge army." Joey commented as he looked on, "I hope Yuge's Celtic Guardian can take the hit."  
  
"Of course not, that Celtic Guardian only has an attack power of 1400. Any of Miran's monsters can take it out and then the rest will strike Yugi's Life Points directly." Kaiba hissed with his arms folded.  
  
'Don't be so sure of underestimating Miran's determination or Yugi's skill, Kaiba.' Yami Marik thought, 'The Retrained Celtic Guardian has a special effect that will freeze Miran's squadron in their tracks.'  
  
"Sorry Miran, but my Swords still have a full three turns." Yugi reminded.  
  
"So I'll keep my squadron at a standby. It's your turn." Miran stated and handed turn over to Yugi.  
  
'Miran has her force ready to attack if we don't do something and fast.' Yugi panicked.  
  
'I've got it covered.' Yami counter thought, "Alright, this turn I play Kuriboh in defense mode and switch my Celtic Guardian to defense as well." He played out as another monster appeared in defense.  
  
Yami Marik took his eyes off the Duel and to the closed elevator, 'Hm, Serenity must be going to check on Miranda now. But this Duel doesn't have breaks in the turns. Oh well, possessing one mortal was a start. I'll have fun toying with this one as well.' Yami Marik thought with a grin, unnoticed by the others, and sank through the floor.  
  
Marik gave off a slight "hm?" like he heard something. He gazed towards Kaiba's side of the sidelines, looking at the empty space next to him. 'He can't be back. The evil inside Miranda, I hope Yin-Yang doesn't mean 'Him.'  
  
__________  
  
Serenity took the elevator to the rooms, solemnly wishing that everything would be OK. She stood in the middle with her left hand holding her right elbow and her eyes to the floor. 'Something just doesn't feel right with Miranda. I mean, this is the first time I actually saw her, but if Joey is concerned, then she is a friend of my brother.' Serenity thought as the elevator stopped with a small jolt and the doors slid open. Serenity stepped out and paced down the hall, 'Room 7, right?' She thought to herself and came to the door first. Serenity breathed deeply before tapping the steel lightly with her knuckles. "Miranda, are you asleep in there?" She asked in her shy tone. She got no answer. Again, she knocked and the door slid open. Her brother's friend lying asleep in bed.  
  
Serenity took one step in and shuddered at the shoulders, 'Why do I get a chill in here? Surely Miranda can't sleep in this cold.' She thought and stepped in further.  
  
Kikaita was still kneeling next to the bed. Staring hopelessly, she couldn't touch her daughter's living flesh, but she knew her living soul is in the Shadow Realm. The crack of light didn't change the room except giving a dim glow. Kikaita's image was still undetected by Serenity. "Miranda, wake up." She said with a quiver in her voice. She came closer to the bed where the black Duelist slept. Serenity went for her shoulder and nudged it. "Come on Miranda, wake up." she said again. Though the occupant didn't stir. She wasn't dead; she had a pulse and breath, but didn't move a muscle.  
  
Kikaita bit her bottom lip. She knew her daughter was locked in the Shadow Realm, but Serenity didn't. She wanted to let it all out, but she didn't know how strong her psyches were.  
  
Serenity let go of her arm, seeing how it was useless to wake her. She waited along bedside, unaware of what was behind her. The door automatically slid shut and locked itself, the darkness returned and a chill flew up Serenity's back. Kikaita also knew. Kikaita was ready to oppose the intruder but froze in her halfway position; feeling weakened and kneeled back without an impression in the carpeting.  
  
"What's going on here? This isn't funny Tristan." Serenity already began to point fingers but this was no prank.  
  
"Whoever said that one of your friends was doing this?" A demonic voice startled Serenity. Serenity's heart began to pound in her chest as she stumbled back on the bedside.  
  
"Who's there?" Serenity demanded with both fear and courage in her voice. Serenity looked to the locked door and an image came to her eye.  
  
'No, not another one.' Kikaita thought in her weakened state. Before Serenity, Yami Marik was made visible to the residences in the room. He had that same sinister grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you?!" Serenity demanded with tears welling in her eyes. Yami Marik kneeled and struck his right palm towards Serenity's left wrist. Surprisingly, as a ghost figure, he was able to pin Serenity's hand on the bedside, still he didn't disturb the sleeper.  
  
"If I were to tell you, it would be pointless. Just like your attempt to wake Miranda." Yami Marik replied in his evil tone, "Her mind and soul are locked in the Shadow Realm, just as yours will be." Serenity's heart sank in the pool of fear Yami Marik sought delightful.  
  
"Bad chance." Another voice came out. Yami Marik looked to his left and a swordsman much like Miran appeared with a Reverse Blade in her hands. "You let her go now." She demanded Yami Marik smirked; he still had Serenity by the wrist.  
  
Serenity wanted to scream out, but her voice was paralyzed. She could scream out, she couldn't talk now; her fear took her over and kept her in a silent state of constant terror.  
  
"Kikaita, you should let me do what I want. Your death has been avenged eight years ago thanks to me." Yami Marik stayed in his kneeling position, still holding Serenity.  
  
"My death was never avenged." Kikaita denied.  
  
"Oh, no? But two days after Marik's father was put away, he was killed in his dungeon cell." Yami Marik stood up with Serenity still tightly in his hand and Serenity got to her feet with him. "I possessed Marik into killing his own father. Your death had turned Marik into the evil soul he is now."  
  
"His anger and sorrow fed you. You're the one who tainted his soul with bitter hatred." Kikaita argued with the sword clutched in both hands.  
  
"Kikaita, you're such a fool. Mortals couldn't stop me; Yin-Yang couldn't break me. What makes you think YOU can stop me?" Yami Marik used his available hand and pulled the Millennium Rod from his belt loop. "Besides, you aren't gifted with the Millennium Sword's power, making you vulnerable to my Millennium Rod's powers." Yami Marik threw his hand out with the Millennium Rod and an invisible force flung Kikaita to the wall, forcing her to drop the sword.  
  
"JOEY!" Serenity screeched at the top of her lungs. Just about every room on the blimp could hear her cry.  
  
The Duel seemed to be at a standstill. Miran had her army ready to strike once the swords lost their light with a solid 7500, and Yugi prepared himself for the worst, though his Points were still at 8000. Joey seemed to concentrate hard on the Duel, as if nothing could break his trance. Then, out of the blue, a shock of thought blasted Joey's mind, shattering his key thought.  
  
"What the?" Joey looked to the elevator doors.  
  
"What's wrong, Joey?" Mai wondered.  
  
"I dunno. But this feeling is telling me something's wrong down below. I'll go check." Joey sprinted from the crowd.  
  
"I'll go with you." Ashley followed in the same pace. Both of them darted through the elevator doors and Joey frantically pressed a button. In descend of the elevator, both of them waited impatiently for the doors to open.  
  
__________  
  
"You let her go now!" Kikaita demanded sternly while still against the wall, "She's done nothing to you." The whole time, the silent occupant remained motionless.  
  
"You know, I don't always play by the rules because I make them." Yami Marik smirked while still restraining Serenity with a single hand.  
  
Serenity pulled up one bit of courage, enough to try and strike a blow to Yami Marik's face with her available hand. She clenched it into a fist before it made "contact" with Yami Marik. "Huh?" Serenity surprised herself. Yami Marik didn't react to the hit except a wince in his left eye. "Joey! Help me!" Serenity cried for help again.  
  
"I've had just about enough." Yami Marik said and released Serenity. She just as quickly staggered to her feet so her hands supported her on the mattress. He possessed the Rod in his right hand and got to his feet. He flashed the Rod at Serenity. The head flashed gold once and Serenity collapsed to the carpeting.  
  
"Monster!" Kikaita shrieked while still being pinned to the wall, unable to reach her sword.  
  
"You're next Kikaita, you can count on it. My corruption to your family is not yet over, two more Duels lie ahead of Miranda and she will win this tournament on my behalf, or in my control." Yami Marik grinned and turned to the door, still locked shut. "I will take my leave now. I still have a Duel to watch upstairs." Yami Marik bid his unlikely farewell before his image showed him levitating up through the ceiling. Kikaita was still weak and pinned to the wall, but she had enough strength to keep herself undetected from other mortals.  
  
"Ashley, which room is Miranda's?" Joey asked with seriousness in his tone just as the elevator stopped.  
  
"Room 7." Ashley answered and the silver doors slid open. They both sprinted out and the first door on the left was Room 7.  
  
"Miranda! Serenity! Open up! It's Joey!" Joey cried as he slammed his fist against the door. After five slams and no response, Joey was setting himself up for a roundhouse kick. He launched his right leg out and nailed the door. It still didn't open. "It's locked."  
  
"Maybe this might help." Ashley took off her Duel Disc and handed it to Joey. She still had the bowling ball bag in her grasp and grabbed it double- handed, ready to swing it like a baseball bat. Ashley made her strike after the door began to slide open while Joey pushed on it. She managed to stop her swing before it hammered Joey in the back of the head. Both of them settled down a little as Joey continued to pull the door open manually.  
  
The lights were off; the only light was the hallway's light fading the room's darkness. Joey opened the door all the way and Ashley scanned her hand on the wall to find the light switch. One small click and the florescent lighting flashed on. Ashley's cousin was sleeping peacefully on the bed with her cloak draped over her like a blanket and no reaction from the light, and Serenity lying asleep on the shag carpeting with no answer to wake either.  
  
"Serenity." Joey lowered from his demanding tone and dropped to the floor first. He grabbed Serenity's shoulders and lifted her. She was still breathing, just refusing to gain consciousness. "Serenity, come on sis', wake up." He softened his tone more.  
  
Ashley walked up to her cousin's bed. She was still sleeping like nothing happened. "Miranda. Hey, wake up cuz." Ashley tried to nudge her shoulder, "No use. Both of them are out cold." Ashley murmured.  
  
Joey cradled Serenity in his arms. He took another look at her face, both eyes were open but with the sense of unconsciousness. It reminded him of how Mokuba was after his soul was taken by Pegasus, the exact same stare. "Whoever did this...is gonna pay dearly. No one takes my sister's soul away." Joey growled.  
  
"It was probably that Yami Marik character you keep talking about." Ashley put a hand to her hip and looked to her cousin again. An ominous silence flooded the room just as the Shadow Realm's magic moments ago.  
  
Miran was on high alert of her connection with her counterpart. Just recently she lost her energy signature. She had to ignore the emptiness; she had to focus on the Duel so she can save her. She made her draw, Mystical Space Typhoon. 'Perfect, it'll destroy his Swords and I can attack him all at once.' She thought, "Alright, first I'll summon another monster, Makyura the Destroyer!" She declared as a fifth monster appeared on her side of the field, a sleek warrior dressed in plated armor and claw blades set as weapons, "And just as my other Warriors, it gains 800 more attack points by my Command Knights." Miran briefed as her Makyura's attack points climbed to 2200, "You're finished, Yugi!"  
  
'I've never seen Miran like this before.' Yugi commented in thought, 'But I still have Swords of Revealing Light.'  
  
'I have to win, for Miranda's sake.' Miran thought, 'But, consequences hide behind every victory. What would happen if Yugi were to lose this Duel? Err, I can't go back. I won't.' Miran shook her head.  
  
"You forget I still have two turns for my Swords of Revealing Light before they wear off." Yami reminded.  
  
"So take your turn, it's not like it's going to do you anymore good than what you have now." Miran cocked.  
  
"Very well, I'll place Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and use Monster Reborn to bring back my Beta in defense." Yami played his turn quick as two magnet monsters appeared on the field.  
  
Yami Marik returned unnoticed to view the Duel again, nothing has changed except a few added monsters and Swords of Revealing Light freezing Miran. 'Well, that was a little too easy. I still need more entertainment; this tournament has yet to surprise me. But soon, I will rise again to rule this pathetic planet. Very soon...'  
  
To be continued... 


	17. Past Allies: Come Raikoukou!, Part 2

Episode #17- Past Allies, Part 2  
  
Joey kneeled on the bedside of his room. Serenity slept soundly on his bed, only because no one can awake without a soul. Ashley stood feet behind Joey without the bowling ball bag in her grip.  
  
"Joey..." Ashley softly spoke, "She won't come to her senses."  
  
"I know." Joey replied in the same tone, "It's just like when Pegasus took Mokuba's soul back on Duelist Kingdom. Now I know how Kaiba felt, this sort of thing doesn't happen everyday. It happens so rarely that you think it won't happen to you." Joey explained in a serious tone.  
  
"But, who exactly IS this character you keep talking about with Yugi and Miranda, this Yami Marik guy?" Ashley asked while still standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Joey still kept himself to the floor and looked up to The Bowler, "It's kinda hard to say. But I guess the easiest way to put it is that Yami Marik is Marik's darker half, though I don't see how Marik could get any lower than taking Tea and me under his control." Joey replied, his hand rested on the edge of the bed, "But after we were freed, Yugi said that she had to switch with Miran, the spirit of the Sword."  
  
"Whoa, Joey, time out." Ashley stopped him, "If Miranda and Miran had to force a switch, why is Miranda and Miran both on the same side of the Sword?"  
  
"Huh?" Joey gave Ashley a blank stare.  
  
"I mean...you've mentioned Miranda and Miran like Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and that the spirit resides INSIDE the Millennium Puzzle." Ashley clarified, "If both of them are outside of the Sword, then what is inside?" A long silenced swept over them, both were trying to figure out the fiasco of the Millennium Items.  
  
"Because one of them is probably not real, that's all I can come up with." Joey broke the silence.  
  
"Oooookay." Ashley emphasized with uncertainty.  
  
"I guess I forgot to mention. Somehow Miranda managed to get out of the Shadow Realm, and that was while Yugi and Miran was at a tag-team Duel." Joey answered, "Even Kaiba got ticked that TWO Miranda's were seen in the city. One of them has to be real human flesh and the other is somewhat of a ghost."  
  
"But I still don't get something. If one of them is a ghost, couldn't we tell? I mean, both of their Duel Discs are pretty solid to me. Even if Miranda's is different for the others, she's a left-handed Duelist (Left- handed meaning draws from the Deck with the left hand)." Ashley questioned further. Another silence plagued them both.  
  
"Well, are you done?" Miran waited impatiently, "Your monsters don't seem to have enough attack power to pass through my blockade of Warriors. And on the turn that your Swords are out of play, my monsters will begin the assault."  
  
'She's right, the moment the Swords are broken, her monsters will be on top of us.' Yugi panicked in mind.  
  
'Not quite, I still have a plan.' Yami replied, "I'll end my turn here Miran, but you can't attack until your next turn." Yami proclaimed. Miran made her draw, The A. Forces.  
  
"And one turn is all I need, Yugi. For this turn I play one of my most favorable magic cards to full prepare my assault." Miran exclaimed, "I play The A. Forces. This card powers up all of my Warriors by 200 time how ever many are on my side of the field."  
  
"Then that means..." Yami trailed off in shock.  
  
"Their attack points will climb even higher." Miran finished as her card was revealed. "The A. Forces will act as the guidelines for my army's teamwork. As strength comes in numbers, their attack power will increase by 1000." Miran explained as her forces grew stronger.  
  
"Her monsters are too powerful!" Mai spoke up.  
  
"This will end my turn." Miran stated and the light swords faded, and her squadron prepared to attack on the next turn, "But I can assure you, this Duel will be over."  
  
"It will..." Yami agreed in a low tone of voice, "But I refuse to lose!" Yami claimed and drew his card, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, "Miran, this is it. I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." He declared as a third magnet monster appeared.  
  
"You're asking for it, aren't you?" Miran teased.  
  
"But I'm not finished; I will merge my warriors together." Yami continued, "When Alpha, Gamma, and Beta combine. They'll become Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." The Magnet Warrior disassembled themselves until they were nothing but a bunch of floating metal parts in front of Yami. They all soon clashed in the middle, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle. The transformation was complete as now Miran faced a monster more powerful than any of her Warriors. Valkyrion floated in the middle of his Celtic Guardian and Kuriboh.  
  
'No, this cannot be true.' Miran thought.  
  
"Yeah Yugi!" Tristan cheered from the sidelines.  
  
'Miran's Command Knights are the ones that are powering up her monsters. Yugi drew his conclusion.  
  
"Go Valkyrion, attack her Command Knight." Yami declared as Valkyrion followed through and began its aerial attack.  
  
"Heh, big mistake, Pharaoh." Miran smirked. In one clash, both of Miran's Command Knights stopped Valkyrion in mid air, their swords crossed over and holding off Valkyrion's steel blade.  
  
"How is that possible?" Yami shocked as Valkyrion withdrew bad to its side.  
  
"Yugi, there is another tidbit you must know of the mighty Command Knights. They are the Generals of my army and the only way you can defeat the Generals is to beat their soldiers first. Your attack proved failure, though you succeeded in damaging my Life Points." Miran explained as her Life Points dropped to 7000, "You would have been better off in attacking Makyura, Don, or my Troop Commander. And now it's my turn." Miran drew her next card.  
  
__________  
  
I finally came to...in the Shadow Realm. I felt weakened, probably from that demon which still resides in my soul. My arms were weighed down by the black shackles still cutting into my wrists. My surroundings were not the black I'm used to; I awoke in the Rare Hunter base, leaning against one of the walls with a pair of torches burning above my head. My SR Duel Disc was still around my right arm, buckling down on the shackle. The surviving links on my bonds lay on the floor. For once, nothing seemed to come to mind.  
  
I concentrated mainly on the silence around me, only the crackling of the torches kept the silent ringing out of my ears. I lost my train of thought when a thought shot through my mind, Miran. 'What the?' I thought to myself as images slowly began to pour into my mind and new scenes stirred in front of my eyes. My first vision was a small, wooden boat sailing upstream of a wide river. I could almost make out the sailors, Miran...and an unrecognizable creature. Miran's company looked like it was an actual Duel Monsters monster out of its card. It had sleek, forest creature features under its frost white fur and deep blue stripes with nine tails waving continuously.  
  
I shook it away when footsteps entered my thoughts. My eyes reverted back to the autumn color of the hall as Yami Marik drew himself out of the shadows. He had a smile, not a good sign.  
  
"Well, I've seen you've come to, though not expected in this place." He smirked and slipped the Millennium Rod back behind him. I still stayed on the concrete ground with my eyes on him, "No comment?"  
  
"Would I have any?" I replied, "So why the smile? You usually have that grin on your face after you torture someone." I kept myself lying low for any surprises.  
  
"Actually, what has just happened should tear everyone apart; especially that Wheeler kid." Yami Marik replied; my eyes winced at his response, "Though I have to admit, both you and Serenity have been through a lot."  
  
"It's not enough you destroy Marik's family and torture my living relatives, but you're also corrupting Joey's, too?" I asked in an accusing voice, "By the sounds of it, you took Serenity's soul away."  
  
"I thrive on chaos and sorrow; you ought to know that by now. However, you seem one that's hard to break." Yami Marik waltz to his throne; I still stayed on the floor. "Which really is a problem in our relation."  
  
"I've learned never to get too close to my family." Was my simple answer and looked away.  
  
"What about your cousin? Ashley, yes?" Yami Marik asked. He caught my attention again. "Maybe she'll be my next target."  
  
"You wouldn't." My resentment grew inside me.  
  
"Miranda, you have to realize that even the worst can come from a relation such as yours and your cousin's." Yami Marik chuckled a little bit as he turned his head to one side with a hand on a hip, "Quite often will a connection that strong be destroyed by a tragic event. But you have to take them as they come, knowing them or not." He returned gaze on me with his dark eyes, "You need to relax, and that's why I offered the early lights- out. But your mind is still restless." He paused, "And just because I live off of one's suffering doesn't mean I need a little downtime myself." He seated himself with his ankles crossed-over one another. The head of the throne seemed to shrink in height until it matched his head.  
  
A cold draft rushed over my body and covered me like a blanket, down to my fingers. Every nerve ending in my being sensed the icy wind; I brought myself to at least grunt in resistance before it fell over me completely and froze even my voice. I was lifted to my feet by some invisible supports with the chains slinking up with me.  
  
"Miranda, can I ask you a favor?" Yami Marik shifted his eyes towards me. I took a step towards the throne. My mind resisted but my body showed I wasn't even trying; I wanted to argue though my voice was locked down. I looked back as I took another step, my Katano sword was still on the ground. I kept pacing towards him with the draft still in presence around me, my heart twisting tighter in each footstep. I paced silently to the throne and behind it. This is as close as I wanted to get. I tried resisting my movements again, futile.  
  
Yami Marik pulled the cloak off of him with one hand, revealing tensed muscles outside and under his shirt, and tossed it to one side. He leaned back again with his arms resting on the throne's and his head resting on a groove carved out on it.  
  
My hands slipped over the head of the throne after I made it behind him. I wanted to stop myself and actually save my sanity for once, still I couldn't break away. My hands journeyed further down until my fingers touched his shoulders, human flesh. Yami Marik gave a slight sigh as my palms were next to feel the shoulder muscles underneath his black shirt. 'What the hell am I doing?!' I thought to myself, but it felt like my thoughts echoed throughout the hall. Yami Marik looked like he ignored it; his eyes were closed as he gave a smile of some accomplishment. My fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt deeply by the tips and pressed hard in pulses.  
  
"That's it..." Yami Marik breathed to himself. My face grimace behind his platinum spikes.  
  
My mind began to resist again, though my voice and body kept to his whim. Yami Marik appeared relaxed in front of me. His muscles slowly eased up while I kept to his "favor."  
  
"How about now?" Yami Marik lifted is head until his left eye sighted me. I stayed silent, my voice was still locked, "You need to clear your mind before the next Duel, but one focus of thought helps as well. Just relax."  
  
I suddenly felt my voice release and the first thought became my first words in this charade, "How can I relax with the situation I'm in now?" A split-second afterwards made me realize I just said it out loud. Yami Marik's smile turned into a small grin. My hands still soothed the tension in his shoulders, I had no control.  
  
"Your soul is weak. That's why." came his response, "You're powerless to resist. And out of all the Zodiacs I've seen, you're just about a runt with nothing to lose but your soul." I wanted to argue, but Yami Marik was beyond unpredictable. "Then again, you don't know a whole lot about your past as one of the Clan, do you?"  
  
I had no comment, even if I was permitted to speak freely.  
  
"Thought so." Yami Marik waited several seconds. He lifted his right hand and laid it on his left shoulder and my fingers. I still couldn't pull away but I stopped. "You have no Future if you don't know your Past. But I may deliver you from your blank future..."  
  
I swear I did not want to hear anymore from him.  
  
__________  
  
The Duel stood as it was. Yami's Valkyrion failed to strike Miran's forces since its target was her Command Knight. Miran made her draw. 'What luck, I drew Novox's Prayer! And with Skull Guardian in my hand, I'll have no problem getting it to the field.' Miran thought strategically. "Alright, this turn I'll summon another monster to the field by tribute. Introducing the Ritual Magic Card, Novox's Prayer!" Miran declared.  
  
"What kind of monster will come from that?"  
  
"I'll show you. By sacrificing my Don Zaloog and Troop Commander, I summon one of my more powerful Warriors to the field, Skull Guardian." Miran briefed as two monsters disappeared and one took Troop Commander's place next to Makyura. Lightly colored armor shielded every part of its body and two lethal scythes replaced its hands. "And thanks to my Command Knights and The A. Forces. Skull Guardian will get its attack power increased by 2400. Though it decreases my Warriors current attack by 200, it's a small price to pay."  
  
'It's more powerful than Valkyrion now!' Yugi panicked.  
  
'Stay strong, I have a plan.' Yami encouraged.  
  
"Skull Guardian, attack now with Twin Scythes Strike!" Miran declared as Skull Guardian headed straight for Valkyrion.  
  
"Go Multiply!" Yami declared as a swarm of Kuriboh instantly shot up to block the Guardian's strikes.  
  
"No way!" Miran objected as her Guardian withdrew.  
  
"By activating Multiply, my Kuriboh were able to expand and block your attack." Yami called.  
  
"Very well, I'll switch Makyura and my Command Knights to defense mode to defend my Life Points." Miran ended her turn.  
  
Yami acknowledged and looked to his hand.  
  
'OK, Miran's Command Knights can't be destroyed by an exchange of battle, and Skull Guardian is much too powerful to attack directly.' Yugi analyzed the conditions.  
  
'Our only shot is Makyura.' Yami included and drew Mirror Force, 'This might work.' "I'll place one card faced down and end my turn.  
  
"No attack?" Miran questioned, "Oh, well. It'll probably cost you in the future." Miran drew her next card, but failed to recognize it. 'What in the world? I don't remember this card.' Miran studied the card pulled from her Duel Disc, 'Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. Why does that card sound familiar, why does the name sound familiar?' She thought and read the text below it, 'If your opponent has any Dark monsters on the field, this card can be summoned with no sacrifices. As long as this card remains on the field, destroy all Dark monsters.' Miran finished reading and prolonged her turn.  
  
"Hey, Miran, what's the hold up?" Duke got ticked.  
  
"If you're gonna play that card, I suggest you do it now because it won't be long until Valkyrion heads for your Life Points." Mai included.  
  
"OK." Miran breathed, 'It maybe a risk. Playing Raikoukou will destroy his Kuriboh, but it will also knockout my Makyura.' She thought and finally broke down, "I play Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning!" Miran declared as a blue lightning bolt crashed in front of her. Out of the light show came a beast with brimming white fur and midnight-blue stripes wrapped around its body, up to the nine tails waving rhythmically behind it.  
  
"Raikoukou?" Yami questioned.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Don't look at me, Kaiba's the expert." Mai looked under the platform to Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
"Raikoukou may be a high-powered monster, a monster that would require a sacrifice. However, if my opponent possesses a Dark monster, then I can summon Raikoukou automatically. And then, all Dark monsters from here on out are destroyed, but that makes it more fun." Miran caught her upper hand as Makyura and Kuriboh were destroyed.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"When Makyura is destroyed, I can play one trap card from my hand. So I play this Trap Card, Widespread Ruin! This trap card will destroy your highest attacking monster, namely your Valkyrion." Miran declared as an explosion of fire wiped out Valkyrion, leaving only the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian remaining. Miran reviewed her hand, "Now, Skull Guardian, attack Celtic Guardian now!"  
  
"Heh," Yami smirked, "Sorry, but my Celtic Guardian works just about the same as your Command Knight. It absorbs your Guardian's attack, but you were successful in damaging my Life Points." Yami briefed as his Life Points dropped to 5300.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I can easily decimate your Life Points as without your Celtic Guardian." Miran replied, "Squadron, chain attack!" Miran commanded as one by one each attack Celtic Guardian. Both Command Knight attack Celtic Guardian and reduced Yugi's Life Points to 4100, and Raikoukou charged in last, plummeting Yami's Life Points further to 3300.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried from the crowd.  
  
"I'll end my turn by placing one card faced down." Miran exclaimed as a card aligned itself behind one of the Command Knights.  
  
'No, I can't lose. The fate of the world depends on my victory in this Duel.' Yugi courage himself in mind behind Yami.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning: Beast/Light. Monster/Effect, 6/2200/1900. If your opponent has any DARK monsters on his/her side of the field, you can Special Summon this monster from you hand without a Tribute. While this card is face-up on the field, destroy all DARK monsters. 


	18. Past Allies: 1 Soul or the World, Part 3

Episode #18- Past Allies, Part 3  
  
The Duel stood after Yami took a wallop from Miran's forces, only his Celtic Guardian remained standing even after her onslaught. Miran's field was packed with her Skull Guardian, two Command Knights, and Raikoukou. Yami looked weakened from the attacks.  
  
"Come on, Yugi!" Tea cried from the sidelines.  
  
'Miran is actually faring well against Yugi. Though quite often Yugi will turn his loss to his gain.' Kaiba thought with his arms folded.  
  
"Alright, this turn I will sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon- " Yami paused in his call.  
  
'Yami wait!' Yugi called from within, 'If you summon the Summoned Skull, Raikoukou can destroy automatically, regardless of Raikoukou's attack strength. But I have another idea; we can use Ultimate Offering against her.'  
  
'Are you sure?' Yami questioned in thought.  
  
'Of course, the effects of Ultimate Offering work for both players.' Yugi replied; Yami nodded in return.  
  
"Alright, instead of sacrificing right now, I'll use Ultimate Offering to bring a monster in defense mode, Mystical Elf." Yami changed plans as a monster appeared.  
  
'Shoot! I should have seen that one coming!' Miran shocked.  
  
"Now, I'll play this card, the Black Luster Ritual." He continued, "By sacrificing my Celtic Guardian and my Mystical Elf, I summon one of my more powerful monsters in my Deck, the Black Luster Soldier!" Yami declared as two pots appeared on his side of the field.  
  
'Black Luster Soldier?' Miran thought, 'Raikoukou can't handle that much power, but the others can.' Both of Yami's monsters were swallowed by black smoke into the pots as a plate rose up in the middle, a square panel with two swords crossed over each other. A bolt shot through the plate and faded out into a warrior with black armor and yellow rimming.  
  
All of Miran's monsters stood in fighter stance, all except Raikoukou. Its silver eyes stared shockingly at Yami. 'Pharaoh?' it thought. Time seemed to freeze as Raikoukou memories of long ago came to it quickly. 'Pharaoh Yami, the one that my Master served all those years ago. But why do they fight? I know this battle is important to them, but at what cost?' Raikoukou's mind image glanced at both of them. 'Wait, Master and Lord Yin- Yang said an evil plagued Miranda. I have failed to protect her. But what of this Duel? Pharaoh Yami versus Master Mirandragon? Why this?' Raikoukou thought as Yami finished his summoning.  
  
"Black Luster Soldier, attack Raikoukou now!" Yami declared and his soldier lunged with his sword over his head, ready to strike down.  
  
'I remember...what Shadi has told me before.' Raikoukou thought as a vision flashed before its eyes.  
  
A hot day poured into one chamber as bright rays beat down on the clay floor. Raikoukou stride down a set of stairs to see Shadi studying on a wooden table. It's presence disturbed him from his tedious work. "Raikoukou, why do you stay inside? Shouldn't you be out with your Master?" Shadi said in the kindness of his voice, one of which is hardly heard of.  
  
'I want to know why you're isolated from the Pharaoh a lot.' Raikoukou replied in telekinesis, 'You seem to be his most loyal subject, next to the Tomb-Keepers.' Shadi gave a smile and patted Raikoukou on the head.  
  
"I just fear a few futures." Shadi replied; Raikoukou cocked its head in small confusion, "I can see briefly into the future beyond the here and now. Soon the Shadow Games will return and the Pharaoh must do what he can to seal them again, even risking his own life."  
  
'But with Master Mirandragon as an ally, we do not have to fear of the Shadow Games as much as we had before.' Raikoukou replied, its nine tails swishing about.  
  
"That is true Raikoukou, but even Mirandragon's blade alone cannot slay the rising Shadow Games." Shadi argued in the same tone of respect.  
  
Raikoukou paused to question the mystic further, 'What will happen if the Shadow Games do return? Even if the Pharaoh took his life to defeat them?'  
  
"The Pharaoh will return when the Mystic Alignment between our world and the Shadow Games is corrupted. The Pharaoh will stand strong to the challenge and overcome it." Shadi answered in a slow rising tone, "Pharaoh Yami must beat the odds for the safety of mankind here and generations ahead."  
  
'Pharaoh Yami must beat the odds for the safety of mankind here and generations ahead.' Raikoukou repeated itself, 'So, this is the fight. If Yami is to lose, mankind will be destroyed. If Mirandragon is to lose, Miranda will still be that demon's slave. A battle for one soul...or all.' Raikoukou closed its eyes as the Black Luster Soldier struck down.  
  
"No, Raikoukou!" Miran cried as Raikoukou shattered in result and her Life Points dropped by 800.  
  
'Mirandragon, it's for the best.' Raikoukou thought as its monster's form reverted back to its spirit form, out of sight from the others. Raikoukou watched Miran's Life Points drop to 6200. 'Now to see Kikaita.' Raikoukou thought and stride to the door unnoticed.  
  
__________  
  
The darkened Room 7 was silent since Serenity's soul was ripped from her body. Only a crack of light from the door sheltered the room from complete darkness. Kikaita vengefully thought as she was still pinned against the wall with Yami Marik's Shadow Magic, now stronger than ever. Her amber eyes looked to her daughter's living body, but what is a living body without a living soul?  
  
In front of Kikaita were her sword and the bowling ball bag Ashley left in the room. The zipper began to undo itself and the bag opened wide. Kikaita looked to the bag inches from her sword as an object began to levitate from it, Ashley's bowling ball. The hush of different winds sounded in Kikaita's ears as the ball slipped out of the bag and began to rise two feet off the ground.  
  
"Edward, I know." Kikaita whispered to herself, "I already sent Raikoukou to help an ancestor."  
  
'It's not enough.' Ed's words finally became understandable, 'Joey's sister, Serenity, now is trapped in the Shadow Realm as well. But I don't understand why he's doing this.'  
  
"He used to live on Marik's pain and anger." Kikaita replied, "But now he seems to feed off of Miranda's emotions now. Our passing have shattered her into isolation."  
  
'Master Kikaita.' A telepathic voice sounded, Raikoukou fluently slid through the door and looked worried when it came in, 'Master Kikaita, what happened!?' Raikoukou asked as it pointed to tails towards her and released her. Kikaita fell to the carpet, kneel landing, and swept her sword up.  
  
"Yami Marik has Serenity and Miranda in the Shadow Realm now." Kikaita informed her demon ally, "And it's my fault. If I had only protected myself instead of Marik eight years ago, I wouldn't have passed away and forced Miranda to America."  
  
'But still, I would have been dead one way or another.' Ed butted in, the bowling ball shaking in jolts, 'My murder was emanate ever since I've turned pro, even when I had my bad arm.'  
  
'You can't go blaming yourselves for what has already happened!' Raikoukou startled the two, 'Sure, I feel somewhat responsible for breaking one Master's promise, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up, not yet!' Raikoukou growled.  
  
"But what can we do? We're just ghosts." Kikaita reported.  
  
'You two don't know the first thing about ghosts. I'm an animal spirit, and a spirit can do just about the same things as a ghost could do. Well, Ed knows one of them, Possession.' Raikoukou pointed out as the two looked at Ed. The bowling ball spun once.  
  
'Say, you're right.' Ed replied.  
  
'And if he can Possess a bowling ball, then you're more likely to Possess a sword or anything, maybe even a human.' Raikoukou looked to Kikaita.  
  
"You mean...?" Kikaita glanced to her daughter, still sleeping through the argument. Her eyes shot wide as the body was surrounded with black clouds, "No, I can't. She's been tainted by the Shadow Realm. Yami Marik has grown too powerful for me to draw any attention to her body." She argued.  
  
'Good point.' Ed agreed, 'I've seen that freak in the Shadow Realm. He has Miranda locked down tighter than a bank on Sunday.' All three of them gazed at their misfortune.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miranda, I can save you from a perilous and meaningless future." Yami Marik lower his voice to a whisper. His hand coiled around my fingers and shifted down smoothly; his lips brushed up against the top of my hand. "Come now, there's something I need to show you. It'll might make you understand more clearly the advantages of my offer." I felt his warm breath on my skin. Yami Marik removed his light grip on me and opened my way to avoid him. I jolted my hand out of his reach and jumped back from the throne, bumping my back into a stone wall.  
  
I was wringing my hands in the back wall as I saw Yami Marik get up from his seat and moved to get his cloak. He pulled it back over his head and looked to me behind him, his eyes beckoned me to follow. I got up to my feet and paced towards im with my cloak enclosing my body. I followed him into the Shadow Realm.  
  
__________  
  
Miran stared shocked as her monster was destroyed. The Black Luster Soldier returned his stance on Yami's side of the field. "I'll place one card faced down. This ends my turn, Miran." Yami stated. Miran made her draw; it was another one of her Warrior monsters.  
  
"OK, I play another one of my Warriors, Gearfried the Iron Knight." Miran called as her next monster assembled itself next to Skull Guardian in Raikoukou's last position, "And just as my other Warriors, Gearfried gains 800 attack points from my Command Knights as well as my whole squadron powering up with The A. Forces." Miran briefed as Gearfried's attack rose to 3400.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Mai called from the sidelines.  
  
"We're with you. Hang in there." Tea followed. Miran watched them as they cheered Yugi on.  
  
'I can't let them help Yugi win.' Miran thought, 'But the only reason I have no one is because Ashley left and Miranda is who knows where. I won't give in, I have to win...for Miranda.'  
  
Yami Marik and I got view of the Duel from Kaiba's side. After floating through several floors, I felt a little dazed.  
  
"At first, it'll be new. But you'll get used to it." Yami Marik stated and drew his eyes towards the battle. Mirandragon had a solid 6200 while Yugi was at his last 2800. Mirandragon had an army ready to strike and Yugi held his own with Black Luster Soldier. My vision soon refocused.  
  
"Gearfried, attack now!" Miran called as one of her monsters.  
  
"Go Mystical Refpanel!" Yami declared and flipped his trap, "This card will send the effects from one of your monsters to one of mine. Now thanks to your Command Knights and The A. Forces, my Black Luster Soldier gains an 1800 attack boost."  
  
'Oh no, and Mirandragon already called the attack with Gearfried.' I thought in panic.  
  
"Black Luster Soldier, counterattack!" Yami called as his Black Luster Soldier charged in and destroyed Gearfried, dropping Miran's Life Points by another 400.  
  
"Still, the Refpanel's effect only lasts one turn, so my Skull Guardian can easily destroy your Soldier on my next turn." Miran recovered.  
  
"Alright, then." Yami sighed and drew Exchange.  
  
'Yes, there might be a way to win, Miran might be hiding something and waiting for the right turn to activate it.' Yugi perked up from within the mind.  
  
"Now I play Exchange." Yami declared and activated his card, "Exchange allows both players to select one card from each other's hand and make it our own."  
  
"Fine." Miran replied and showed him her hand. Yami did the same.  
  
"I'll take the 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom." Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Then I'll take your Buster Blader." Miran answered back and they both took one's card and returned back to position.  
  
"Now then, I'll place one monster in defense mode and one card faced down, that will end my turn." Yami signaled as a card settled itself next to his Soldier.  
  
'Darn it! That has to be my 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom. And if I attack it, all but my Skull Guardian will be destroyed.' Miran thought.  
  
"It looks like Mirandragon's in a tight spot, don't you agree?" Yami Marik's demonic voice snapped me out of my trance in the Duel.  
  
"So I've guessed." I replied without drawing my eyes towards him, "If Miran attacks that defense monster or not, Yugi can just flip it and destroy her Gearfried and Command Knights, if it is the Ladybug of Doom. This then will weaken the Skull Guardian enough to be vulnerable to the Black Luster Soldier."  
  
"You've analyzed the strategies quite well for a Middle Duelist." Yami Marik commented.  
  
"I've seen just about every strategy possible at my last school." I answered.  
  
"Alright," Miran sighed and drew, 'Yes, Tribute to the Doomed!' "Now then, I activate my card, Tribute to the Doomed: by sacrificing one card from my hand, I'll destroy your defense monster." Miran did so as Yami's card disappeared, leaving nothing to hid behind but his Black Luster Soldier. "Now Skull Guardian, attack now! Double Scythes Slash!" Miran declared as her Skull Guardian charged up.  
  
"Go Mirror Force!" Yugi called and activated his trap. Skull Guardian was thrown back by an invisible barrier and destroyed himself with the two Command Knights, making Miran defenseless.  
  
Marik watched with the crowd the whole thing. A slight shock broke this trance and looked again to the empty area beside Kaiba, 'It's 'Him,' and he has Miranda...' Marik thought.  
  
"Mirandragon's finished." Yami Marik sneered. I couldn't help but to stare shocked.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Yami stated and drew Monster Reborn, "Miran, you've played honorably. But this ends here. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" Yami declared as one of his earlier monsters reappeared on the field.  
  
'No, I've failed Miranda.' Miran began to think in despair.  
  
"Black Luster Soldier, attack now with Chaos Slash!" Yami commanded and the Soldier struck down directly on Miran, knocking her Life Points to 2800. Miran quickly recovered and glared vengefully at Yami. "My apologies, Miran; but if I lose, the world is in danger." Yami solemnly stated.  
  
"And if I lose, Miranda will stay a slave to the demon that possessed Marik!" Miran cried and startled everyone, "Miranda was the only person who understood me because we both grew up with undesirable pasts. She had to leave her old school district she attended for nine years; you have no idea how hard that was for her! If He is exorcised from Miranda, she'll at least have a chance in the life of which I wanted!"  
  
"OK, I'm confused." Mai commented, "What does Miran mean by freeing Miranda?"  
  
"Miran, think about it." Yami calmed her down, "According to the both of us, this Duel is a life-or-death situation. But the question is 'which is worth the loss?' If I lose, this could mean the world's emanate destruction after this tournament. But if I win, I can assure you, Miranda will be freed by the duration of the Finals."  
  
Miran hesitated in his response, 'Which is worth the loss? I can't help leaving Miranda for a minute. But since He appeared, I've been separated from her. But I still have her body...her body!?' Miran's thoughts came to a shocking discovery.  
  
I couldn't help but to cry out at MG, "Miran, let him win!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Yami Marik grabbed my shoulder and jolted me back. Miran looked towards us, but we all know no one can see us.  
  
"Valkyrion, finish this Duel!" Yami declared as Valkyrion was next to charge in for an attack. Miran stared in the eyes of her defeat, but thinking off into space.  
  
'If I'm in Miranda's body, then what is she?' Miran thought and Valkyrion struck her heart. Miran reacted as the blade went through. After the attack, Valkyrion disappeared and the Duel Discs disengaged.  
  
"The winner is Yugi Motou!" Roland declared but no cheer came from the crowd, all of them were staring at Miran. Miran dropped to her knees with her arms hanging like dead weights and her eyes darkened in shadow.  
  
"Miran." Yami began to approach her.  
  
'Miranda, I've failed you.' Miran thought as a tear welled up in her eye.  
  
"Well, there goes a foregone conclusion." Yami Marik commented, "But it was quite entertaining."  
  
"The next Duel will begin in a half-hour." Roland declared, "Everyone to the main concourse."  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Realm Battle

Episode #19- Realm Battle  
  
Everyone departed from the Dueling arena slowly. The platform whirred its way to the bottom with Yami and Miran; Miran still on her knees from the defeat. I stood beside Yami Marik as Kaiba and Mokuba were one of the last to disembark.  
  
"Now do you understand? The reason Yugi has a future is because not only was he destined to receive Yami as a spirit ally, but Yami also is successful. Miran on the other hand, isn't so fortunate. She lived her life as a coward by running to Egypt because of Seideigo 5000 years ago." Yami Marik stated, "You will never have a future if she remains your partner, Miranda. How can you ever expect a future if your protector leaves you open in terms of death?" I watched them as Miran's emotions reached me. Yami Marik sighed and faded from my sight. I stayed on the Dueling platform, watching Miran and Yami.  
  
"No, I lost." Miran muttered to herself. Yami stepped towards her and kneeled with a hand extended.  
  
"Miran." Yami got her attention. She looked up with tears welling at the bottom of her emerald irises. "I can assure you, Miranda will be freed from Yami Marik. You just have to trust me."  
  
"I know, but what will Miranda say if I wasn't the one who protected her?" Miran began to blame herself, "I was supposed to guard her like you guard Yugi. But my foolishness ended her in Yami Marik's twisted grip." I gazed on, unnoticed by the two of them, "I don't know what to do anymore. I've failed." Yami got fed up and drew a fist back. I jolted my head away before I heard a sickening crack behind my closed eyes. I looked again to see Yami at his feet and Miran down on the metal floor rubbing her left cheek.  
  
"Miran, I know it's hard to accept reality, but you cannot change what has happened." Yami boasted, "I may not know what has happened to Miranda now, but she'd be disappointed in you with your response."  
  
"Yugi..." Miran mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You know it, and I know it, Yami Marik must be stopped one way or another. And if I know the connection that used to befall Marik and his darker half, Miranda will be kept safe until the last round." Yami explained, "Now, come on."  
  
"Yugi!" A voice shouted from the elevator. Yami and Miran both looked up to see Duke standing inside, breathing harshly like he just did a long sprint.  
  
"Duke, what's wrong?" Yami turned towards him with Miran coming to a jump over the rail.  
  
"It's Serenity and Miranda, they won't wake up!" Duke informed.  
  
"That cursed sonova-" Miran growled in a quick-growing anger. She sprinted out past Yami with him coming down the platform behind her. They both hustled in and Duke operated the elevator to the second floor.  
  
"Would you have any idea, Miran?" Duke asked the swordsman.  
  
"I can think of a few things..." Miran replied and the doors opened. Looking into the hallway, Rooms 6 and 7 were open. Yami forced a switch back to Yugi before the three of them exited out.  
  
They first went to Room 7, where one of the victors was sound asleep. Her black cape covering most of her body like a quilt. In front of Miran was Ashley's bowling ball bag, open with Ashley's farfetched ball in it. "Miranda..." Miran whispered and stepped in first from the doorway. Already, she felt a cold draft of a dark presence.  
  
Yugi stood by the door momentarily before proceeding to Joey's room. He tilted his head as he made his way to his room. He peeked in to see almost everyone else in there, including one of Kaiba's well-trained physicians. He saw Marik pacing out of the room, ignoring Yugi, and entered in to Room 7.  
  
"What? What do you want?" Duke's voice outraged the hall. Yugi turned around and saw Duke opposing Marik from entering in.  
  
"I only wish to see Miranda's condition." Marik stated.  
  
"She wouldn't be in this state of damage if you hadn't have come." Duke argued. Marik still kept the Millennium Rod behind his back on one of his belt loops, refusing to use it. Yugi fast-walked down the hall to stop next to Marik.  
  
"Duke, let Marik go in." Yugi stood up to Duke.  
  
"You're siding with him, too?" Duke questioned.  
  
"I know this is crazy, but Marik is the only person that knows how to break Miranda from the Shadow Realm." Yugi answered.  
  
"So why hasn't he released Serenity?" Duke grabbed Marik's shirt collar, "If he knows how to wake up Miranda, then he can wake Serenity as well."  
  
"I don't know how to wake any of them; they're trapped in the Shadow Realm by another incantation. I've already freed Miranda from the Shadow Realm once. If she's in there again-not by my doings, then I can't reverse it." Marik explained and forced Duke to let go.  
  
"If anyone knows about Miranda than any of us, it would be Marik or Ashley." Yugi commented, "And as far as I'm concerned, I don't think Ashley's gonna be much help to us now." Duke acknowledged and stepped back. He followed Yugi back to Joey's room and Marik walked into the room.  
  
In front of him were two of his rivals, one sleeping soullessly and the other depressing it. Marik stepped towards her, past the bowling ball, and kneeled along bedside. 'Miranda, I've never meant this to go this far.' He thought, 'I knew your mother, a kind spirit of which shown me the light once. But my father ordered her death, I still can't forget that day now that I had relived it.'  
  
"So, you're not happy about all this, Marik?" Miran asked.  
  
"I had a better relation with one of Miranda's relatives." Marik simply replied, "This is not my doing, it's the spirit that now resides in her soul rather than her spirit residing in the Millennium Sword." Miran just glanced at him before getting up and pacing out.  
  
Kikaita was staring at Marik, in a confused gaze like she remembered him. She remained unnoticed with Raikoukou at her right side. Kikaita kneeled to Raikoukou's height and spoke softly into one of its ears, "If you know Marik, reintroduce yourself." She whispered and the fox-demon nodded.  
  
Raikoukou took one step towards Marik and he spun his head towards it. His eyes shot wide as he saw the fox-demon. "Raikoukou?" He questioned. Kikaita stood back undetected as Raikoukou nodded in answer. Raikoukou stepped forward up to the bed and gazed at its youngest Master.  
  
'Master Miranda has been in this state for a long time, hasn't she?' Raikoukou asked in telekinesis.  
  
"You can talk?" Marik wondered.  
  
'Telepathy is pretty much the best way to talk to you. I haven't seen you in almost eight years since my Master Kikaita's death.' Raikoukou sat down next to him with its tails at rest.  
  
Marik looked back to Raikoukou's new Master, "She's been this way since before the second round." He replied, "Is there anything you can do?"  
  
'I cannot. My magic alignment has left me unreachable to the real demon. Because of Miranda's birthright to the Chinese Zodiac Dragon, I can't use my magic to revive her.' Raikoukou admitted, 'Dragons, like her, are impervious to magic, but the Shadow Realm is a magic made by lost souls, spirits, and ghosts, a subject of which Pisces are extremely vulnerable to. That's how she became tainted by that dark spirit so easily, and how it is hard for any of us to bring her back.' The creature explained its reasons.  
  
"What about Serenity, then?" Marik asked further, "She can't possibly be a Dragon in the Chinese Zodiac if what you say is true." Raikoukou gazed up to Marik with wide silver eyes.  
  
__________  
  
I finally pulled myself together and returned to the Shadow Realm. As soon as I came to it, I felt the embrace of the Darkness. How Yami Marik finds this Darkness pleasurable is beyond me.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity's voice shivered in the darkness, "Joey? Ashley? Yugi?" She cried out. Her voice echoed in the Shadow Realm but I managed to see a figure disturbing the area. Serenity, no doubt. I saw her nearly completely when she found me. "Miranda!" she regained some of her courage and rushed towards me.  
  
"Serenity, how?" I asked before she hung herself around my neck.  
  
"Miranda, there was this scary man who appeared when I tried to wake you." Serenity shook in her words, "He had this real creepy voice and everything. Miranda, I wanna go back to Joey now." Serenity began to cry over my shoulder.  
  
I breathed deeply through Serenity's arms, "Serenity, I know. But I don't know of a way out of here." I replied, "I wish I could rid myself of the demon that still poisons my soul."  
  
"A little difficulty adjusting, perhaps?" Yami Marik's voice took us both to look in the same direction. Yami Marik waited distant in shadow, giving him the more of a fearful look than before.  
  
Serenity hugged tighter around my neck, "That's him." She shuddered.  
  
"Well, you're new to the Shadow Realm, aren't you?" Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"Make him go away." Serenity murmured in her embrace.  
  
"Yami Marik, enough. I'm the one you want." I boasted.  
  
"But you no longer corner yourself in fear. I am in need of a new host for the moment, and Serenity is perfect. A divorce, an eye surgery, dependency on her older brother: all of this emotion is delicious to my soul." came his response as he drew a hand to his chest during his explanation, "Now stand down, Dragon. Your usefulness has ended...for now." Yami Marik held the Millennium Rod at hand and stood it out. Behind us was a thick stone tablet with two sets of chain links. The links grew longer as they maneuvered around Serenity to connect to my shackles. I felt their jolt as they made Serenity release me. The pull of the chains slammed me to the clay wall and shackled my ankles with heavy clamps, all in a matter of seconds with hardly any resistance.  
  
"Miranda!" Serenity called for me.  
  
"She can do nothing for you." Yami Marik answered and drew in closer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How'd she wind up like this?" Yugi asked behind Joey. In Joey's room, everyone crammed themselves in, including Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I bet it has to do with Yami Marik that's still floating around here." Joey replied, "Serenity had the exact same stare like Mokuba did when Pegasus took his soul."  
  
"This is bad, now I realize the threat of that guy." Mai commented, "But are we talking about Marik who just left the room?"  
  
"No, this is Marik's darker half that now possesses Miranda." Yugi answered and turned towards Ashley. She still kept her distance from the crowd around the bed.  
  
Marik paced out of Room 7 with Raikoukou at his side. He hoped this might at least free Serenity. "Raikoukou, are you sure about this?" Marik asked in a low tone.  
  
'Of course, Serenity doesn't near as old or twelve years younger than Master Miranda.' Raikoukou replied in telepathy as they approached Joey's room.  
  
Mokuba appeared beyond the doorway and freaked when he saw Raikoukou, "What in the world is that thing?!" Mokuba questioned in panic.  
  
"Mokuba, what's going on?" Kaiba stepped out next and saw the fox-demon next to Marik, "What IS that?"  
  
"Probably our only hope to wake Serenity. Now step aside." Marik took charge and walked past the two Kaiba's into the room. Everyone looked to Marik in the room, either that or the white, striped fox-demon that was beside him.  
  
"You're Duel Disc isn't even active. How could you have Raikoukou out?" Kaiba objected.  
  
"Because this is no Duel Monster." Marik replied.  
  
"Marik's right." Mokuba agreed as he petted Raikoukou's white fur. Marik returned a gaze towards Miran.  
  
"Miran, remember Raikoukou?" Marik asked.  
  
"I vaguely remember an ally like that back in the Past." Miran answered, "But why do you have it?"  
  
"I remember Raikoukou very well, though I haven't seen it for eight years now." Marik continued, "Raikoukou came to me with Kikaita, Miranda's late mother."  
  
'Her late mother!?' Yugi questioned in thought.  
  
"No way. You mean both of her parents are...gone?" Joey looked away from Serenity.  
  
"Gone, but not forgotten." Ashley answered, "Remember Uncle Eddie? He's in the bowling ball."  
  
"I knew Kikaita since she continued the age-old tradition of her clan, the Zodiacs." Marik resumed, "It was eight years ago, a week after I received the Tomb-Keepers Initiation that forced me to live in darkness for the rest of my life, but that didn't stop me from seeing Kikaita one last time. However, the night Kikaita invited me to stay at her homestead was the last I saw of her, my father ordered her death for no apparent reason." He told his story.  
  
"But why tell us now?" Miran questioned, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"Because my darker half forbidden it to come from me, especially to you, Miran." Marik nodded in answer, "The demon that now possesses Miranda, and he was revived somehow from 5000 years ago, on the day the Millennium Items were created."  
  
"I've heard enough! Already we're behind schedule of the third round." Kaiba burst out and knocked everyone from their interest in Marik's story.  
  
'Go ahead.' Raikoukou spoke, 'I'll manage Serenity myself.' Marik was last to leave the room behind Joey and Ashley.  
  
"Are you sure?" Marik asked after he stepped outside the door.  
  
'I'm positive.' Raikoukou replied in telekinesis.  
  
"Then you might need this." Marik dug into his slacks pocket and pulled out a glass beaded necklace and underhand tossed it to Raikoukou. Raikoukou caught it in its teeth. Marik left last and the door slid shut.  
  
'Well, here's hoping.' Raikoukou prayed and turned towards Serenity. Serenity seemed peaceful, but Raikoukou felt a danger in her soul. She sat down on bedside before shutting its eyes and falling into a trance.  
  
__________  
  
"Well, what about the God Cards?" I tried talking him out of it while I was still chained to a stone brick, "You know Serenity isn't in the Finals." Yami Marik looked to me as he drew Serenity into a corner.  
  
"Miranda, I think I've made my point when I switched from Marik to you. Though that was my first time, this one will be a lot easier. And when I'm finished or if your Duel comes around, I'll return to your body. That sounds like a fair deal, don't you think?" He looked back down on Serenity as a dark aura grew around him.  
  
"Serenity!" I cried and tried to free myself of the shackles.  
  
'Blue Lightning Crash!' A voice in telepathy screamed in all of our minds. A crack of blue lightning dropped down towards the three of us, but was heading for Yami Marik.  
  
"Serenity, shield your eyes." I warned and Yami Marik leaped back the second before the lightning struck down. He landed feet from his last position after the lightning faded as a being flew over the tablet.  
  
"Raikoukou?!" Yami Marik questioned as the fox-demon spread its nine tails to full extent.  
  
'I am here to prevent you from spreading.' Raikoukou growled and shot another blast of sparks, pushing Yami Marik back farther.  
  
"What is that?" Serenity panicked.  
  
"A friend." I replied. Raikoukou glanced behind its shoulder with a necklace clamped in its teeth.  
  
'Don't worry, Serenity. I'll help you out of the Shadow Realm.' Raikoukou assured.  
  
"But what about Miranda?" Serenity asked as she looked up to me, worried in my condition.  
  
"Miranda's with me!" Yami Marik cried as he charged in.  
  
'Serenity, get on!' Raikoukou commanded and opened it back to her. Serenity swung one lag over and Raikoukou darted out a split second before Yami Marik tried to attack with the Millennium Rod.  
  
'Good. If Raikoukou can get Serenity out of here, at least she'll be all right.' I thought in little relief.  
  
"Raikoukou, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Serenity asked through the demon's running.  
  
'Got it covered.' Raikoukou stated as the white fang beads on the necklace began to glow, 'If you can hear my voice, mortal shell...If you can see my beads of light... Let thy soul and body...become one and unite!' Raikoukou chanted and they disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"I was so close." Yami Marik growled in bitter anger, "That fox-demon has showed its nine tails for the last time."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Raikoukou broke its trance and its mind returned back to the Kaiba Craft. It still had the necklace in its mouth and hope in its silver eyes the curse breaker worked. 'Serenity?' Raikoukou nudged its nose at her arm. Serenity grunted lightly and her hazel eyes slowly opened. She tipped her head to her left.  
  
"Rai...koukou?" she whispered.  
  
'Serenity.' Raikoukou sighed and stepped back to let Serenity off the bed, 'You feel all right?'  
  
"Yes, I am. But what about Miranda?" Serenity asked again.  
  
'I'm afraid there's nothing I can do.' Raikoukou admitted, 'But Yugi assured Master Miran that Master Miranda will be freed from that monster.'  
  
"Both of them are your masters?" Serenity queried.  
  
'Master Miran is actually a spirit I once followed order to. As we spirits live immortally without a mortal body, we can assist if we a truly needed. Now I think you need to head to the main concourse. I believe they're starting to call the third match-up.' Serenity opened the door and looked back behind her, 'Don't worry about it, the monster will keep Miranda safe until she is needed no more, and that's if she wins the Battle City tournament.' Serenity nodded in Raikoukou response and fled towards the elevator.  
  
Serenity waited as the elevator descended, 'I'm glad my brother has these great friends. Even if some of them are a little off of this world.' Serenity thought with glee and the doors opened.  
  
Everyone stared blankly towards the elevator, all of them speechless. Joey managed a step forward for a closer look.  
  
"Serenity?" Joey mumbled which gave off some silence.  
  
"Big Brother." Serenity replied and rushed out of the elevator with a wide smile.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey returned call and sprinted up to meet her.  
  
Yugi was still shocked with Miran beside him, "I thought Serenity was in the Shadow Realm." He mumbled, "Did Yami Marik release her?"  
  
"Not likely." Miran replied, "I can sense traces of Raikoukou on Serenity. Raikoukou helped her out, though it had to leave Miranda behind."  
  
'Don't worry.' Yami spoke up. Miran saw him clearly, even if Yugi had the control. 'I assure you, we'll free Miranda by the end of the tournament, if not sooner. Yami Marik wants the God Cards; however, he's going to need a host that is still in the tournament.'  
  
"Alright, let's get round three started." Kaiba demanded and looked back to the machine. Four yellow balls remained.  
  
"Duelists, remember your number. Selector, begin." Roland declared as the four balls launched up simultaneously around the clear globe. One sphere clumsily dropped through the dragon's mouth and landed out first. "And our first Duelist of the third round is Duelist Number 1, Seto Kaiba will compete in the third round."  
  
'Yes, now, let me see Marik's number in there.' Kaiba hoped in thought.  
  
"Now to see Mr. Kaiba's opponent. Selector, start." Roland exclaimed again as the remaining three sphere bounced off in different direction in the dome. Everyone held their breath until another sphere dropped through, "And Kaiba's opponent will be...Duelist Number 3."  
  
To be continued... 


	20. Bowler's Vengeance, Part 1

Episode #20- Bowler's Vengeance, Part 1  
  
They all stood puzzled, because of the commotion that has happened recently, almost everyone has forgotten their numbers. "Repeat, Duelist 3 will face Seto Kaiba in the next round." Roland repeated.  
  
"Who's Duelist Number 3, exactly?" Joey asked after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"It's Ashley, you dreg." Kaiba replied with a hard hiss in his voice, "Ashley Guinaldo will be my opponent, and the first to fall to Obelisk." Ashley glanced at Kaiba.  
  
"Get real, Kaiba; my Exodia Deck will have you lying in ruins!" Ashley cried in argument.  
  
"We'll see, Bowler." Kaiba kept his cool and headed for the elevator, "Prepare your Deck and meet me at the Dueling arena when you think you're ready." Kaiba stated before the doors closed in front of him.  
  
"Kaiba..." Ashley growled and her fist shook.  
  
Kaiba patiently waited as the elevator ascended to the roof with his arms folded, 'Ashley Guinaldo, huh? She's probably just as lucky as Miranda Guinaldo. However, Miranda wasn't that fortunate if everyone says that she's possessed. And luck is also with Exodia. That girl is just a fluke like Wheeler, and Obelisk will prove it.' Kaiba thought as his eyes stared into his God Card he pulled from his Deck.  
  
"Ashley, you're going through with this?" Yugi asked with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I have to. Otherwise, I might not have a shot to save Miranda." Ashley replied.  
  
"Yeah," Joey added, "and with that kind of attitude, she can pull of Exodia in nothing flat. Right?"  
  
Ashley looked back in disbelief of Joey, "Well of course, Wheeler, don't be that doubtful. My Deck as been modified with every asset possible to bring out Exodia." Everyone heard the elevator drop back down to the floor. "Well, show time." Ashley grew confident and led the group into the elevator.  
  
Yugi was one of the last to enter. He turned to see Marik still standing behind. "Marik, aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll stay down here, just in case the Demon pulls something with Miranda." Marik replied with the Millennium Rod tight in his grip.  
  
"Well, alright then." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and went in the elevator. The doors closed behind him and the elevator began its ascend to the top.  
  
Marik waited until the hum of the elevator's ascending was made inaudible. 'Miranda, I thought Dragons are impervious to magic. But Raikoukou is right, the other Zodiacs also take role-Pisces are vulnerable to spirit- made magic like the Shadow Realm.' Marik thought as the elevator lowered itself again and the doors opened. He paced in and headed for the floor with all the rooms.  
  
Ashley made her stand on the closest end with the elevator on the platform, confronting Kaiba with undeniable determination. "Alright Kaiba, we'll see who's strategy is stronger. My Exodia or your God Card." Ashley cried.  
  
"We'll all know the answer to that trivia soon. But what I don't get is how you even got to the Finals." Kaiba stayed in his calm, cocky attitude, "You're all talk and no game, just like Wheeler."  
  
"Say what?" Joey got insulted from the sidelines, "You listen here Kaiba, and Ashley managed to bring out her Exodia while fighting a Rare Hunter. May I add that if she didn't draw that last piece, she'd lose on the same turn?"  
  
"All luck, just like you." Kaiba continued denying.  
  
"Enough talk. From now on my cards will do the talking." Ashley engaged her Duel Disc, "And if I win I'll gain your God Card."  
  
"Very well." Kaiba started his up, "And if I win I gain the Dark Necrofear you got from that Rare Hunter."  
  
"No big deal and I'll start off." Ashley stated and drew her hand, 'Yes, two Exodia pieces already!' She thought and pulled two cards from her hand, "I'll place one monster faced down in defense mode and one trap card, which will end my turn." Ashley began as two cards situated themselves in front of her.  
  
"OK, my turn." Kaiba drew his sixth card, "And I'll begin with Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode." He declared as a fiend made its stand on the field.  
  
"Kaiba doesn't hesitate to get an early lead." Mai commented in the crowd.  
  
"Next, I'll play this card, Dark Energy. This will increase Ryu-Kishin's attack by 300. Now, attack!" Kaiba announced as his gargoyle charged in.  
  
"You ought to know, Exodia Decks are designed with delay. And with delay comes defense, you've attack my Aqua Madoor." Ashley briefed as a tidal wall burst from Ashley's defense monster and forced Ryu-Kishin back, "And as the attack fails, you lose the difference." Ashley smirked as Kaiba's Life Points dropped by 100.  
  
"Big deal, 100 Life Points doesn't make any difference at all, just wait 'til next turn. To finish I'll place two cards faced down." Kaiba ended his turn as two cards aligned behind his only monster. Ashley looked to her hand of four and drew out the fifth one.  
  
'This card won't help me now; I'll have to wait until my first plan fails.' Ashley thought and tucked her new card into her hand, pulling two more in exchange. "OK, this turn I'll place another monster in defense mode and activate my magic card, Graceful Charity." Ashley declared and drew three cards and discarded two, 'Perfect, another Exodia piece.' Ash thought as the Head appeared in her hand.  
  
"Activate trap card, Robbin' Goblin." Kaiba declared without warning.  
  
"What?" Ashley jumped.  
  
"Robbin' Goblin is a trap card that allows me to discard from your hand every time my monsters inflict damage to your Life Points." Kaiba explained.  
  
"That can't be good." Joey commented.  
  
__________  
  
Yami Marik stood silently after seeing Raikoukou and Serenity disappear into the shadows. Unfortunately, I was still stuck on the stone tablet, shackles and everything. "Quite a persistent bloodline, I'm impressed." Yami Marik broke silence, "Defiantly from Tsunami, the Miko of Kyoto." His anger slowly calmed like the aftermath of a hurricane, not good.  
  
I stayed silent. If I knew him, one word could set him off again. The stone tablet evaporated behind me and I was released, landing on my feet. Though the shackles with four links each remained.  
  
"You're quite lucky I haven't killed you yet, my skills as an assassin are still fresh." Yami Marik spoke and turned on his heel, "But, I must admit, you're already dead."  
  
"And what made you draw to that conclusion?" I asked in a low voice, "I can still feel my body's heartbe-" Yami Marik burst into an evil laughter, cutting off my sentence.  
  
"Of course you can feel your body's heartbeat; Mirandragon is still keeping it alive with her inhabitance!" Yami Marik cawed, "If Mirandragon wasn't in your body, you'd be in a coma and your mortal body at least."  
  
"OK, what are you talking about?" I argued.  
  
"You think you know a ghost..." Yami Marik commented under his breath, "Tell me this then. Your scenario, after I appeared, you were sent to the Shadow Realm and Mirandragon was the one who took your place. Mirandragon remained in your place even while she Dueled my two servants, Lumis and Umbra, even when we closed our deal and you were admitted out of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yeah..." I emphasized.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? You're not human." Yami Marik fell to the bottom line, "Even as we speak, Miran is walking freely in your vessel, and you no longer reside within the Millennium Sword when she takes control of your body."  
  
"I knew that part." I pointed out, "What I don't get is if Miran has my body and I was out there with her... How the heck was I out there?"  
  
"I've been doing you a favor ever since you've walked the streets of the real world once more, you should be thanking me." Yami Marik smirked, "Your image to the mortals...was my doing. I gave you your image of your being to them, and I can just as easily take that away. I've given you more benefits than I've given Marik, think about your actions outside the Shadow Realm next time, I'll limit those next." Yami Marik finished and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
'OK, Robbin Goblin's on the field.' Ashley went into small panic, 'If I don't pull something fast, I'm in trouble.' Ashley looked to her hand, 'Oh this might work, wonder why I didn't catch that before.' "OK, Kaiba, to finish my turn, I'll put down one card and another monster in defense. Your turn." Ashley ended and Kaiba drew his next card.  
  
"Alright, this turn I'll sacrifice my Ryu-Kishin for Judge Man in attack mode and play this, Big Bang Shot." Kaiba declared.  
  
"What kind of card is that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Big Bang Shot will increase my Judge Man's attack by 400, but that will be the least of your problems." Kaiba explained, "Judge Man, attack!" He commanded and his Judge Man charged in. Ashley's Aqua Madoor was destroyed and her Life Points dropped by 600.  
  
"Huh? My monster was in defense mode. How could I have lost Life Points?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"Big Bang Shot not only increases my monster's attack, but it also sends the difference in battle to my opponent's Life Points, and if any of my monsters send damage to your Life Points, then one card is immediately discarded from you hand." Kaiba explained.  
  
'Shoot!' Ashley panicked.  
  
"Now, remove the middle card of your hand." Kaiba demanded.  
  
'At least it wasn't one of my pieces.' Ashley thought and sent her Sinister Serpent to the Graveyard and drew her next card and Sinister Serpent slid from her Graveyard, 'Yes, one more now...' Ashley scanned her hand, 'But this hand can't do me in for now.' "I'll activate my down card, Magical Slots."  
  
"What?" Kaiba shocked.  
  
"My luck has been with me so far, so I'll take my chances." Ashley stated, "Here you see the magic card, Magical Slots. I pull the crank and those slots will start spinning. If I end up getting two 7's, I'll be able to summon a high-powered monster in nothing flat. If I'm real lucky and get a 7 Straight, I can rally up two monsters."  
  
"Any monster?" Joey questioned.  
  
"ANY monster, Joey." Yugi replied, "Ashley must have a lot of luck and confidence to play that card. Otherwise of those slots land wrong, it'll be game over for this turn."  
  
"Alright, let the slots roll!" Ashley cried as a huge gold slot machine appeared in front of her, it had four faces with all the slots in different mixtures. The lever pulled itself down and jolted back up in recoil. The three slots began to rotate.  
  
__________  
  
I pulled myself out of the Shadow Realm momentarily, ending up on the second floor of the Kaiba Craft. My thoughts sunk in deep to Yami Marik's words. I was just a ghost, Miran has my real body. I paced down the hall to Room 7, the door was wide open. I peered in and saw my body lying on the bed...and Marik leaning on the bedside. He seemed sympathetic, fidgeting with the Millennium Rod in his hands.  
  
A footstep warned me and I turned around. A white, nine-tailed creature strides in gracefully from Joey's room. It stopped suddenly when one of its tails tagged my leg. It looked towards me, but I couldn't tell if it'd seen me or not.  
  
"Raikoukou." Marik's voice sounded and the fox followed into the room, "What's wrong?"  
  
'I thought I felt one of my Master's spirits before I came in. It felt remarkably like Miranda's.' The fox replied in telekinesis, 'Her soul is separate from her body.'  
  
"It's that demon." Marik clenched a fist, "Kikaita, forgive me..."  
  
'Kikaita?! My mother, HE knew my mother?!' I thought in denying shock.  
  
"But what I don't get is why He decided to possess her now." Marik squeezed the Rod in his grip.  
  
'Miranda has been through more than you have Marik.' Raikoukou tossed the necklace over its head and ringed it in mid air, the fuchsia bead out in front.  
  
"What? I was the one destined to live in total darkness." Marik objected.  
  
'At least you changed that. But that darkness, or worse, Miranda lives in now.' Raikoukou gazed towards her Master's sleeping body, 'Think about it, Marik. Both of Miranda's parents died at an age in which the scars remain today.'  
  
"You're right." Marik looked over his shoulder, "But both of mine have as well. I cannot remember my mother dying because she passed away right after I was born. And my father...that demon possessed me and sent him to the Shadow Realm with no way to return. We're just lucky Miranda hasn't suffered that yet." He replied.  
  
I looked at the both of them, unable to do anything in my state of matter. Cross that, no matter. I turned around to head back for the Shadow Realm when something hit my 'sixth sense' harder than a brass pipe to my head. I looked back behind me and into the room again, standing off to one side was a ghostly figure, also unnoticed by Marik and Raikoukou. Her resemblance...undeniable. No imitation could surpass her amber eyes and the red front streaks, about the only things I could recognize her by. Her wear was about the same as Miran's. She looked to me, even behind her brown, thick bangs; her face glowed past the pale color.  
  
"Miranda." She recognized quickly and opened her arms. I couldn't help but rush in and embrace her; we were of the same no-matter so I could feel her just the same.  
  
"Mother." I sighed in her embrace, a tear began to well in my eye, "After ten years, I see you again." We still went unnoticed by Marik and Raikoukou.  
  
"Miranda, you've grown. But if your here, then that means you can return to your body." Kikaita released her embrace. I let go as well and slowly turned my head towards my sleeping body.  
  
"I can't." I stated and dropped my shoulders.  
  
"Why not? You're not in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"I'm still connected to it." I showed her the black shackles cutting into my arms, "But I've been trying to keep the demon inside me from getting to the others. He nearly went for Serenity." I brought my arms back down.  
  
"The young girl with the red hair?" Kikaita asked; I nodded in return. She held her tongue and looked to Marik, still in a mood that has never been seen in her own eyes. "Miranda, I think I know why that demon inhabits you, and your father and I are partly to blame."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"He, the demon, feeds off of emotion." Kikaita answered, "Our passing must have scarred you emotionally, sensing your despair. Miranda, I'm sorry." Kikaita wrapped her arms around me again.  
  
"Mom, don't. The past cannot be changed, but the past can depict what the future might hold." I sighed in her embrace, "I'm glad to see you again, but I have to get back to the Shadow Realm." I released and paced out the room, unnoticed by Marik or Raikoukou. I made it out the hall and entered into a tunnel of darkness.  
  
Ashley's four-face slot machine has spun for nearly a minute; everyone held their breath in that time lapse. The left slot on all the sides' faces stopped first, on a red "7."  
  
"OK, that's one." Ashley announced as the other two kept spinning, "If anyone wanna make any bets, now is a good time."  
  
"Ashley's riding on luck this bout." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Huh? what do you mean, Yuge?" Joey asked.  
  
"Think about it, if those other two don't land on a red Seven for any of them, then that magic card will be useless and Ashley will be open for an attack with some heavy damage." Yugi explained.  
  
"That's right." Duke added on. His gaze was set on the slots that faced the sideline, "And with Robbin' Goblin on Kaiba's side, he can easily ruin Ashley's Exodia. Four cards are in her hand, chances are they're all Exodia pieces, and if those slots land wrong, Ashley's in for a world of hurt because Kaiba's won't be her only problem." The slots continued running until the middle one began to slow down.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Magical Slots: Magic Card. Toss 3 coins. If two out of three are heads, Special Summon one level 5 or higher monster from your Deck to the field in face-up attack mode or defense mode. If all three are heads, Special Summon up to 2 level 5 or higher monster(s) from your Deck to the field in face-up attack mode or defense mode. If all are tails or one is heads, inflict 500 times the number of cards in your hand as direct damage to your Life Points. The summoned monster(s) cannot attack on the same turn they were summoned to the field and they cannot attack the opponent's Life Points directly. 


	21. Bowler's Vengeance: Above Exodia, Part 2

Episode #21- Bowler's Vengeance, Part 2  
  
Mere seconds were an eternity as the Magical Slots' middle slot began to slow down. Kaiba turned down his stress to a conclusion.  
  
'Yeah, right. Like Ashley can pull off something stronger than my Judge Man.' Kaiba thought, 'She can't possibly have anything stronger than my Judge Man, especially since she runs an Exodia Deck.'  
  
'Come on, gimme a Seven.' Ashley crossed her fingers. The middle slot slowed until it hit a red Seven. "Yes, now I can summon one of my monsters from my Deck!" Ashley cheered, "But I'll wait for the final slot."  
  
"Hey, Duke, you know a lot about gambling. What are the chances Ashley will get another Seven?" Tristan asked while keeping his gaze on the final slot.  
  
"It's worth something, Ashley's already has a good chance of scoring on Kaiba." Duke replied, "What I'm concerned about is what monster Ashley intends to play."  
  
"Look, the final slot, it's slowing." Tea pointed out as the third slot slowed down until it landed on a black line with "BAR" in white text.  
  
"Heh, looks like you can only summon one monster, and I doubt you have anything good." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Guess again, Kaiba," Ashley cocked back, "I don't a monster with an attack higher than that of your Judge Man, just a very tactical monster to even the field." She pulled a card from her Deck, "Now I summon Excalibur Dragon in attack mode!" Ashley declared as the Slot Machine exploded into a show of lights and jackpot winner beeps. The machine then exploded with fire and the celebrations ceased and were muffled by the smoke.  
  
"What trick is this?!" Kaiba questioned over the explosion.  
  
"It's not a trick, Kaiba." Ashley boasted as the dusts began to settle, "I've been to Las Vegas several times before and it gave me an idea. I'm too young to gamble at the slots, so why not take my chances of Las Vegas to the Dueling arena? I'm quite the lucky charm here today." She briefed as a silhouette appeared from the smoke. It had Dragon feature like the ones you'd see at Medieval fairs; wings, horns, claws, and everything. It's green scales glistened by the starlight above the Kaiba Craft and its orange eyes reflected the dawn of power, "Kaiba, before you stands one of Las Vegas' proud features, the Excalibur Dragon!"  
  
"Big deal, your proud Dragon only stands at a mere 2400 attack points. My Judge Man can slay it easily." Kaiba argued.  
  
"Allow me to finish, Kaiba," Ashley kept her confidence, "the Excalibur Dragon is one of my favorite monsters not only by its name but also by its effect. I can target one equip magic card and destroy it. Excalibur Dragon, destroy the Big Bang Shot!" Ashley commanded and the Dragon unleashed a breath of fire straight for Kaiba's Judge Man.  
  
'No, if Big Bang Shot is destroyed...' Kaiba thought just before the fire hit dead on. Another explosion was set off and Kaiba's Judge Man was destroyed.  
  
"Huh? My target was only your equip card." Ashley questioned as the smoke cleared.  
  
"A downside to my magic card: if it's destroyed, so is my Judge Man." Kaiba sighed.  
  
"That explains the explosion." Yugi commented.  
  
"Well, normally when a monster is summoned by Magical Slots, it can't attack. But to have some fun, I'll sacrifice one of my defense monsters for another in defenese. And that'll be it for me." Ashley finished her turn.  
  
"My turn." Kaiba stated and drew his card, 'Perfect, even with this Ashley's Excalibur Dragon doesn't stand a chance.' Kaiba slid the card into his hand and pulled out two others. "This turn I play Lord of D. in attack mode and use The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Dragons to the field, namely two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons."  
  
"This isn't good, is it?" Serenity asked Joey.  
  
"No, but with a line of defense past her Dragon, Ashley has a little bit to go for before Kaiba reaches her Life Points." Joey answered. Kaiba's wizard appeared with a gold dragon horn in his hand. He blew into it once and two of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew into battle.  
  
'Come on, make my move.' Ashley's hand trembled to activate her down card.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack, destroy her Excalibur Dragon now!" Kaiba commanded and one of his dragon charged up for an attack. It was ready to fire and launch, though the lightning sphere headed towards the sky. Everyone gasped as the Blue-Eye's shot was thrown off. The Excalibur Dragon rammed it's twisted gold horns into the White Dragon's neck. "How is that possible? Clearly my White Dragon should have finished the Excalibur Dragon."  
  
"True, Kaiba, should have." Ashley replied, "But I activated my down card, Rush Recklessly. It increases my Dragon's attack for one turn, lifting its attack strength to 3100, a little more than that of your White Dragon. Now, Exaclibur Dragon, counterattack with Merlin's Gift of Raging Fire." Ashley commanded. The White Dragon was still locked in its horns and the Excalibur Dragon opened its jaws to bring a red inferno to its chest and destroying it. The White Dragon shattered as Kaiba's Life Points dropped by another 100.  
  
"Alright then. My second White Dragon will attack your defense!" Kaiba declared as his second Blu-Eyes White Dragon headed for Ashley's newer monster. The explosion only resulted in the formation of a stone wall.  
  
"Yet another sloppy mistake. You've hit my Labyrinth Wall, which has the same defense points as your Dragon's attack points." Ashley pointed out, "And now it's my turn, I presume?"  
  
"Not yet, I place one card faced down and end my turn now." Kaiba called as a card aligned itself behind his legion, 'I can't afford anymore screw ups, if this is one of the Exodia pieces, I'll send it to the Graveyard immediately.'  
  
"OK." Ashley breathed and drew her card.  
  
"Activate Drop Off!" Kaiba called before Ashley could see her card.  
  
"What?!" Ashley argued.  
  
"This card will automatically send the newest card to your hand to the Graveyard." Kaiba proclaimed.  
  
"Curses! That ruins Exodia!" Ashley cried as she sent her final piece to the Graveyard.  
  
"Whoa, that nearly let Ashley win the game." said Tea, "But now, it looks like Kaiba has the advantage."  
  
__________  
  
"Forget it, Guinaldo." Kaiba barked, "There's no way you can win this Duel now that I've destroyed your Exodia strategy." Ashley kept her head low, slowly a smile began to crack.  
  
"Kaiba, there's more than one way to win with an Exodia Deck." Ashley smiled, "I can put the other Exodia pieces to a better use. It's still my turn, so now I'll sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall for one of my greater monsters." Ashley boasted. The Labyrinth Wall disappeared in a display of lights and reassembled itself to an animal shape.  
  
"What is that?" Kaiba questioned as the lights faded. Tan, clay bricks structured the monsters body frame to a sphinx form. Two, dark blue cannon were mounted on the shoulders and it shifted itself to a readied position.  
  
"Kaiba, here is Bolban." Ashley announced as the monster unleashed a roar, "And my sphinx's first target is your Lord. of D. Bolban, Cannon Fire!" Ashley commanded as the sphinx fired two shots at the same time.  
  
"Reveal faced-down card, Negate Attack!" Kaiba declared and the cannon blasts were deflected, "Negate Attack will cancel out your attack."  
  
"Fine then, make your move." Ashley passed turn.  
  
"You've made your final mistake." Kaiba drew his card, "I sacrifice all three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" He declared as all three of his monsters vanished in beams of light and merged together into one. The beams widen until it covered Kaiba's half of the arena.  
  
"Obelisk the Tormentor?" Ashley repeated to herself aloud.  
  
"It's Kaiba's Egyptian God Card. Be careful Ashley!" Yugi yelled over the thunderous roars.  
  
'A God Card...will this trap card work on it?' Ashley looked to her down card, 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"Behold, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba announced and the light dimmed down, "Your creatures have no chance of surviving it's unstoppable force!"  
  
"Precisely why I had this trap card waiting." Ashley activated her down card, "I play Royal Oppression. At the cost of 800 Life Points, I can destroy Obelisk right on the spot!" She declared as her Life Points dropped to 7200.  
  
"Impossible! Trap cards have no effect against an Egyptian God Card!" Kaiba called.  
  
"No, my target was not Obelisk." Ashley stated, "My target was its pass to existance in battle. By using Royal Oppression, I destroyed the only three monsters you had on the field to summon Obelisk, leaving your field wide open for a direct assault."  
  
"Alright!" Tristan cheered.  
  
"Never underestimate a female, I always say." Mai complimented.  
  
'No, I will not lose this Duel to a weakling.' Kaiba thought in anger, "Now I use monster Reborn to summon back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attack Bolban now!" He made his play as quickly as his resurrected Blue-Eyes appeared and blasted Bolban to dust, costing Ashley another 500. 'Nothing will stop me from achieving all the God Cards, including Yin-Yang.'  
  
"I'll discard my Sinister Serpent to bring Bolban back to the field." Ashley announced as her monster returned in attack mode.  
  
"How?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"This is one of my most favorite monsters." Ashley answered, "See, when Bolban is sent to the Graveyard, whether it be by battle or effect, I can discard one monster card from my hand to return it to the field. And now that it is my turn," Ashley drew her next card, "I think I'll play this magic card, Bolban's Petri-Roar. This card will turn all of your monsters to stone and reduce their attack points by 600." She captioned. Bolban positioned itself and roared. A whirlwind of smoke blew past the White Dragon as it froze to stone and its attack power dropped to 2400.  
  
"No, my Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Now, Bolban, attack the White Dragon with your Cannon Fire!" Ashley commanded. Boblan fired both shoulder cannons and shattered the White Dragon, costing Kaiba another 100.  
  
"Man, Ashley hasn't lost control of this Duel yet. She still has 6700 Life Points." Joey commented.  
  
"But Kaiba still has a good 7300 on his half." Tea added.  
  
"It's my turn now, and I refuse to lose at my own tournament." Kaiba called and drew his card, "Perfect... I play Cyber-Stein in attack mode!" Kaiba called as a weak fiend appeared.  
  
"Cyber-Stein, I think my cuz has one of those." Ashley commented.  
  
"At the cost of 5000 of my Life Points, I can summon one Fusion monster from my Deck. So, by means of altered summoning, I call forth the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declared. The Cyber-Stein soon held a card in its blue hands.  
  
"Um, how powerful exactly is a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Ashley asked Yugi.  
  
"Its attack strength is off the charts! 4500 attack!" Yugi called. Ashley looked back to Kaiba in obvious panic. Another maelstrom kicked up around the arena and larger dragon flew into battle. It stopped short behind Kaiba with three heads swiveling around a single body.  
  
"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack her Excalibur Dragon now, Neutron Blast!" Kaiba commanded. The Dragon heads joined to make one sphere of white lightning and fired with immeasurable impact.  
  
"No, the Excalibur Dragon can't handle that much power!" Mai cried.  
  
__________  
  
I found myself back in the Shadow Realm, in an empty hall. The torches still brimming the walls with its orange glow. I sighed and paced further in. I came across the same glass case, housing a variety of cards, some of which I couldn't recognize. I stared long and hard into the pane until an image came before the glass.  
  
Two people were Dueling, one was Kaiba and the other was Ashley. Kaiba has just summoned forth the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon while Ashley had Bolban and Excalibur Dragon.  
  
"So, you can see the Duel, too?" Yami Marik snapped me out of it. I looked up from the case, he stood just on the edge of the Shadows, "I must say I'm quite impressed with your cousin. She manages to hold out this long against Seto Kaiba, she even made it where Kaiba can't summon Obelisk."  
  
"And why are you back down here?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
"Just a thought, you might be planning to get back to your body. But which one though?" Yami Marik answered sarcastically, "Your only chance is the body that I've made for you. You can't get to Miran because of the shackles I hold you down with."  
  
"Don't think I know that?" I mouthed-off.  
  
"Miranda." Yami Marik mumbled before a surge of electricity sent me to my knees. Just a few seconds sent my adrenaline to a rush. I managed one knee up from the ground before I felt a sharp jab to my back, Yami Marik held the Millennium Rod near the top of my back with the dagger's point unsheathed, "You do remember our bargain? I won't let any harm come to you if you do as I say. You're staying down until the fourth round ends. Or, I could change that a bit, if you're willing to a bargain."  
  
"Pardon?" I asked while in my kneeling position.  
  
"I'll repossess Marik after the Duel between Kaiba and Ashley is done. I'll let you roam freely in your secondary body to witness the power of The Winged Dragon of Ra." Yami Marik explained, "However, no one must know of yet that I've created the body in the outside world." I felt the Rod's needle pull away from my back but I refused to move. Yami Marik came to my left side and crouched down to kneel beside me, "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, show them your unstoppable force!" Kaiba announced as the blast came charging in. The shot made a direct hit on Excalibur Dragon. Ashley was thrown clear across to the back railing and her Life Points plummeted to 4600.  
  
"Ashley, are you all right?" Yugi cried.  
  
"Hey, Bowler, say something!" Joey called out.  
  
"I've seen better days, trust me." Ashley mumbled and staggered her way back to her position.  
  
"Ashley, forfeit the Duel before you get anymore damage." Yugi advised.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to lose just because I'm at a disadvantage!" Ashley yelled and recovered herself, "And now it's my turn." Ashley drew out her card, "And now, Bolban, attack Cyber-Stein now with Cannon Fire!" Ashley commanded off the mark. Bolban fired and landed directly on Cyber-Stein, knocking Kaiba's Life Points to 5550.  
  
"You've may have made some progress in attacking my Life Points," Kaiba began to comment, "But still, you Bolban doesn't have a chance against my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
"Bolban will spare my Life Points, it'll automatically goes into defense mode if it destroys a monster in the result of battle." Ashley announced and her sphinx dropped to its defensive position.  
  
"A pathetic attempt to save yourself." Kaiba smirked and drew his card, "Go, Ultimate Dragon, destroy Bolban now!" The Dragon launched another direct assault on Ashley's Bolban, sending her Life Points down by 2000.  
  
Ashley breathed harshly as she got back to her feet.  
  
Yugi resorted to switch with Yami. "Ashley, now! You have to forfeit this Duel!" Yami called from the sidelines.  
  
"No, there's more than one way to win if Exodia is down." Ashley grunted and drew, "And I'll prove it. First I'll discard one of my Exodia pieces to summon Bolban back in defense mode." She made her move as Bolban reappeared in a defensive position, "And next, I'll play Fissure. Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is the only monster on your side of the field so it was made an easy target for Fissure." She declared as a crack on the surface sent Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon plummeting to the Graveyard.  
  
"I think Ashley's making a comeback!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Next, I'll switch Bolban to attack mode and prepare him to fire at my signal." Ashley announced her next move as both cannons were aimed at Kaiba, "This Duel is over!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Magical Slots: Magic Card. Toss 3 coins. If two out of three are heads, Special Summon one level 5 or higher monster from your Deck to the field in face-up attack mode or defense mode. If all three are heads, Special Summon up to 2 level 5 or higher monster(s) from your Deck to the field in face-up attack mode or defense mode. If all are tails or one is heads, inflict 500 times the number of cards in your hand as direct damage to your Life Points. The summoned monster(s) cannot attack on the same turn they were summoned to the field and they cannot attack the opponent's Life Points directly.  
  
Excalibur Dragon: Dragon/Wind. Monster/Effect, 7/2400/2000. Once during your Standby Phase, destroy on face-up Equip card.  
  
Bolban: Rock/Earth. Monster/Effect, 6/2500/1200. When this monster attacks, it is sent to defense mode after the Battle Phase. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, discard one monster card from your hand to Special Summon this creature in face-up attack or defense position.  
  
Bolban's Petri-Roar: Magic Card. You can only play this card when a "Bolban" is present on your side of the field. For one turn, all monsters are Rock-class and have their original attack strength decreased by 600. 


	22. Bowler's Vengeance: Shadow Game, Part 3

Episode #22- Bowler's Vengeance, Part 3  
  
"This is it, guys. Ashley had this Duel from the start." Mai commented as she gazed on to Bolban's readied stance, "Kaiba's only chance is that card he put on the field. If it isn't a trap, this Duel will be over."  
  
"Bolban, ready fire, lock the target." Ashley commanded. Both cannons drew inward slightly, aiming for Kaiba himself.  
  
"Reveal faced-down card, Revival of Dragon!" Kaiba declared and activated his trap.  
  
"What kind of trap is that?" Ashley questioned as Bolban continued its charge.  
  
"Revival of Dragon allows me to summon back a dragon from my Graveyard lost in this Duel." Kaiba explained and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappeared on the field, half its regular size, "However, it's attack power is halved, so my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will return with an attack of 2250, just enough to shield my Life Points from Bolban."  
  
'Aw no!' Ashley thought and jumped back. Bolban saw its chance and fired both shots towards Kaiba's new monster. The Dragon was destroyed the moment it was brought to the field, Kaiba's Life Points decreased to 300.  
  
"It doesn't matter; I will not lose this Duel." Kaiba stated, "I will not lose this Duel to a mere fluke. I will win this tournament to show the world that I am indeed more powerful than my stepfather, Gursaburo Kaiba!"  
  
'Gursaburo Kaiba? That name is familiar.' Ashley thought, 'Of course, his name appeared in the newspaper a week after Ed was killed by some freak accident.' Ashley was hesitant to make her next move, 'That was no accident. Gursaburo took a trip to America. In that week, Ed's death made headline news. But, Uncle Ed can't remember who his murderer looked like. All he told me was that he was a man in which anyone can sense a dark heart from. Gursaburo Kaiba killed him; that can be the only explanation.'  
  
"Hurry up and make your move." Kaiba called out.  
  
"Kaiba..." Ashley spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Her right hand clenched tightly into a fist above her Duel Disc, "You will pay..."  
  
"Huh?" Joey questioned, "What is Ashley talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Joey." Yami answered.  
  
"You will pay for what happened seven years ago..." Ashley continued her soft voice, hinted with a sense of long-held anger.  
  
"The only thing that happened seven years ago was my stepfather's disappearance!" Kaiba barked, "Now move already!"  
  
"That's not the only thing Kaiba..." Ashley's black bangs shadowed her face, "Gursaburo took a trip to America, in that week, Ed 'the Bowler' was killed in a freak accident. Now I know why we were to Duel, Kaiba." Ashley brought her head up, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Stop making an act of yourself." Kaiba chilled out, "What makes you draw to the conclusion that my stepfather killed your uncle?"  
  
"All except his rivals loved Ed for his dedication in the sport of bowling." Ashley tried to pull back the tears, "The year he turned Pro was the year everyone took interest in bowling. All looked to him as a role model, a hero. Even my cuz and me, we looked to him as our idol. He had the business in America like Gursaburo had business in Domino and its surrounding areas.  
  
"And Uncle Ed is still with me. He can only tell me that he was pushed through that elevator shaft by someone whom all sought to be a terrorist. That was a grave day then, Kaiba. That was the day that all whose saw him as a hero fell to their instincts for revenge against anyone who would commit such an act." Ashley told her back-story.  
  
"Touching, however, anyone can be a terrorist and smash an idol." Kaiba responded in disbelief.  
  
"That is why I am on a quest to avenge my uncle's spirit." Ashley reinstated, "My uncle will know when he had his revenge. I will convict anyone that seems the murderer until that revenge is met."  
  
"Well? Are you quite done?" Kaiba asked impatiently, "I'm waiting to end this Duel now."  
  
"I didn't think Ashley was this much attached to Ed the Bowler." Tristan commented.  
  
"What can you expect? Ed is both Ashley's uncle AND Miranda's father. If Ashley is this bitter about Ed's death, imagine how Miranda must feel..." Mai answered.  
  
"That's right..." Yami gazed towards Mai.  
  
Marik watched out the window of Room 7, staring deeply into the passing clouds and the stars in the clear skies. Behind him, she slept with no movement since the second round of the Finals. Raikoukou still accompanied them in its spiritual form.  
  
'Marik, maybe you should go back and finish watching the third round.' Raikoukou advised, 'Chances are Miranda won't be waking up until the semifinals.'  
  
Marik sighed and turned around, seeing Raikoukou on the opposite side of the bed. "You're probably right. It's pointless for me to stick around here if there's nothing I can do."  
  
'I'll let you know if anything comes up.' Raikoukou nodded. Marik walked around the bed and past Raikoukou.  
  
The door slid shut behind him. He approached the elevator only to feel a chilly sweep from behind his back. "You!" Marik swiftly turned around with the Millennium Rod tight in his grip and ready to strike. He turned to an empty all, void of anything or anyone. Marik withdrew himself from his stance, 'Maybe I'm just being edgy.' He thought and the elevator doors opened in front of him. He waited as the elevator began its ascend to the roof, his eyes expressing deep thought.  
  
Undetectable by the Millennium Rod, another presence stirred in the elevator. Yami Marik stood in his ex-host's height, grinning fiendishly as his Millennium Rod began to merge with Marik.  
  
"Huh?" Marik felt the shock when the Rod's met and he spun around. He soon saw his demon beginning to take hold of the Rod, "You, I thought you were within Miranda." Marik pointed out.  
  
Yami Marik gave a sneer in return, "Fool, I've gotten used to going from one body to another, like from you to Miranda. But she needs a demonstration of Ra's true power to know what Yin-Yang is up against." He answered in his demonic voice, "And as for that, I need to take hold of my previous host. You and I weren't separated for that long so there shouldn't be a problem." Yami Marik brimmed with a dark aura and seeped through Marik's skin entirely.  
  
"No! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yami Marik screamed before his soul was blasted from his body. He dropped to both knees with his head clutched in his hands.  
  
'There's no point in resisting Marik, I'm simply "borrowing" your body for the time being. After the Duel, I'll be more than happy to break away and return back to Miranda.' said Yami Marik, already taking occupation in his body. A black cloak flew over Marik's body and draped past his back. His hair began to stand on end, electrical with Shadow Magic and his clothes varied their color. "Yes, now this is more like it." Yami Marik commented and recovered to his new form. "Now to uphold my part. Miranda..."  
  
__________  
  
I came to back on the Kaiba Craft. Lying on the bed, just how I left myself before I let Yami Marik consume my soul to the Shadow Realm. 'Master Miranda?' I heard a voice in my mind, but it wasn't Yami Marik's, 'Are you awake?' it asked. I tossed to the other side and saw an animal staring at me straight in the face with curious silver eyes.  
  
I jumped back and fell over on the other side of the bed head-first. My legs were still on the bed but my hand caught on to the cape and choked me down. 'Great, Yami Marik has hung around for too long and now I'm being delirious.' I thought with a wheeze in my breath.  
  
The animal, which now I've seen in wolf or fox features, paced around the foot of the bed to my side. It fanned out a set of nine tails behind it and looked at me with the same wondering gaze. 'Master Miranda?' I heard again. I looked at the beast that seemed mythical to my eye.  
  
"What the heck are you?" I whispered behind clenched teeth.  
  
'Miranda, I am Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. A demon who once served both Mirandragon and Kikaita.' It replied.  
  
"Wait." I breathed and got myself out of that position to a cross-legged sit, "You knew my mother?" Raikoukou nodded.  
  
'I waited to see if you would wake up soon. I didn't expect this soon.' I figured Raikoukou was speaking to me telepathically, 'Both Marik and I knew about how the Demon works. He seems to keep his tools safe until they're of no use and discards them.' Raikoukou metaphor a situation with my own.  
  
"So why am I awake? He said that I'd be awake after the fourth..." I trailed off, soon remembering what we bargained in the Shadow Realm, "Is Marik already on topside?"  
  
'Yes.' Raikoukou answered. Instantly I shot off of the side of the bed and the door opened in front of me, 'Master Miranda, wait.' Raikoukou tried my attention but I ignored it. I was already out the door and saw the elevator was still making its ascend to the roof.  
  
Ashley still glared at Kaiba in a vengeful manner that seemed Yami Marik was attracted to. "It's your move Kaiba, but what chance do you have now?" Ashley stated, "I've restricted Obelisk, destroyed two of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is of no use to you."  
  
"I'll place one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Kaiba stated and a card appeared in front of him.  
  
"Weak." Ashley whispered under her breath and drew her next card, "This ends now. Bolban, attack with Cannon Fire!" She declared and Bolban launched another assault, destroying Kaiba's Dark Zebra. Kaiba took no Life Point damage and Bolban returned to its defensive position.  
  
The elevator behind Ashley opened up, instantly Ashley was struck by an icy draft. Everyone drew their attention to the elevator doors as the slid open, all were standing in silence. Yami Marik appeared in flesh and blood from behind the doors.  
  
'Marik? His darker half must have repossessed him.' Yugi pondered in the Millennium Puzzle. Yami Marik looked to the crowd in return and cut himself a smile on his face.  
  
"Demon, where's Miranda!?" Miran demanded.  
  
"Does it look like I'm in control of her now?" Yami Marik answered with his question and stepped out of the elevator, "She should be fully recovered by now and on her way up." Yami Marik stated and the doors closed behind him.  
  
"Marik..." Yami growled behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Relax, Pharaoh, I'm only here for the entertainment. And I guess I've missed most of it, such a pity. Kaiba's down to his last 300 while Ashley has her score of 4600." Yami Marik commented, "Honestly Kaiba, I thought you used to be the champion, but losing to this mortal is tarnishing your name." He paced to one of the sidelines, away from Yami and the others.  
  
"You be quiet! I'll handle myself and I will win this Duel!" Kaiba barked.  
  
"If you say so, but I think this Duel could get a little bit more interesting..." Yami Marik replied and held out the Millennium Rod. The skies clouded over into a dense, violet fog, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, mortals; may those who lose be marooned in the abyss of total darkness." He declared.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Serenity panicked.  
  
"Marik has summoned the dark powers of the Shadow Realm." Yami replied.  
  
"And it is pointless to resist." Yami Marik commented, "As this is a Shadow Game, the loser must forfeit their mind."  
  
"This isn't right!" Ashley argued.  
  
"What's wrong, my dear, the stakes to high for you?" Yami Marik taunted her.  
  
"That's enough!" Yami said bravely from the other side.  
  
Yami Marik returned the glare, "Hmp, I don't need you ruining my fun." He said and continued watching the Duel above him.  
  
"My turn." Kaiba declared, and I'll place one card faced down and a Maha Vailo in attack mode with Axe of Despair." His next monster was a female, dressed in a blue gown and the chest and head covered with an assortment of gold and beads with two blue wings on the back and wielding a lethal axe in her right hand.  
  
"That'll increase your monster's attack to 2550!" Ashley cried in some panic.  
  
"Actually, it's going to be more than that." Kaiba replied, "See, Maha Vailo's special ability includes gaining more power for every equip card I play to it. So, instead of 2550, my monster's attack has increased to 3050, more than enough to destroy Bolban."  
  
"This is gonna hurt!" Duke commented.  
  
"Maha Vailo, attack with the Axe of Despair, now!" Kaiba commanded. Maha's axe glowed with a dark energy and sliced through Bolban in a clean sweep.  
  
"Alright Kaiba, I'll discard another piece to bring Bolban back in defense mode." Ashley announced as she slid another card into her Graveyard and Bolban reappeared on the field.  
  
"Ashley, stop the Duel now!" Yami called.  
  
"If she stops the Duel, she'll forfeit the match and her mind. And if this game doesn't end quickly, both of them will be lost in the Shadow Realm for eternity." Yami Marik informed.  
  
__________  
  
I escalated to the roof alone on the elevator, getting the feeling the Shadow Realm has reached the threshold of the real world. The elevator nearly reached the roof when it jolted and began descending. 'What the?' I thought as the elevator dropped to the first floor. Still, the feeling of darkness kept a tight grip on my heart, as if trying to stop its beating.  
  
The doors in front of me opened and Mokuba stood behind them, "Miranda, you're finally up? I thought you were put out for the night." He commented and stepped in.  
  
"The Dueling upstairs kept me awake." I fibbed. The doors closed and we began our ride to the top. We stayed silent after our greeting until the elevator stopped on the roof.  
  
A smog of dark clouds entered into the elevator just as they began to slide open. Already I felt the tingling effect of the Shadow Realm, every ounce of its magic took full into my being.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba asked and walked out first into the thick air. I followed in step behind him.  
  
The groups on the sidelines took notice to the elevator, even Yami Marik.  
  
"Well, you've decided to show up. And just in time as well." He side- commented; I grimace in his response.  
  
"It's still my turn." Ashley ignored most of the outside events, "And I'll place one card faced down and end my turn." She declared.  
  
"Fine then." Kaiba sighed, "First I'll play this magic card, Stop Defense. This will force your Bolban to attack mode." He captioned as Bolban drew into attack.  
  
'Crud!' Ashley thought.  
  
"Now I'll activate United We Stand to Maha Vailo and summon Wall of Illusion. By this combo, Maha will gain another 500 attack points for its power boost and adds on another 1600. United We Stand will increase a monster's attack by 800 times how ever many monsters I control." Kaiba explained.  
  
"So that means Maha Vailo's attack is now..." Ashley counted to herself, "5150?!"  
  
'With Bolban in attack mode, Ashley will soon feel how powerful the Shadow Realm can be.' Yami Marik thought in satisfaction.  
  
"Maha Vailo, attack Bolban again!" Kaiba commanded. This monster lunged for Bolban once more with nearly twice the attack power it had one turn ago. It struck down hard on Bolban and Ashley at the same time.  
  
"YE-AH!" Ashley screamed in pain and dropped to her knees, clutching desperately at her left shoulder with her right hand. Her Life Points dropped dramatically to 1950. 'What in the world?! I've never felt this type of pain before, it's like a sword just sliced through me...and I'm still alive.'  
  
'I can hear your thoughts, Bowler. You're confused, yet you've known that your cousin was with me all along.' Yami Marik thought, 'Not to worry, you will soon understand the real pain and despair of the Shadow Realm if you lose this game.'  
  
"Wall of Illusion, attack her Life Points directly!" Kaiba called and a blast of dark energy shot through Ashley, dropping her Life Points to a mere 950. Ashley felt the pain again, striking her heart but still barely conscious.  
  
"Ashley..." I murmurred under my breath.  
  
"Had enough, Bowler?" Kaiba asked with a shade of taunt in it, "It's your decision to forfeit this Duel."  
  
"I will not lose... I will not give up..." Ashley slowly recovered to her feet. She stood wearily in front of Kaiba with both arms hanging like deadweights and most of her hair messed up and in front of her scratched-up face, "Even with that high powered monster on the field...I'll find a way to beat it." She wheezed out.  
  
'That's it, both of you play your hardest. One of you is bound to fall; therefore, your dedication into this Duel will soon be meaningless.' Yami Marik continued hoping this Duel to end soon.  
  
"It's...my turn." Ashley continued to breathe laboriously from the sudden decrease of Life Points, "I'll activate...Monster Reborn...to summon back...Excalibur Dragon." Ashley stated her move in breaths as her card revealed itself and showed the Dragon reappearing with a full 2400, "Next, I'll activate Bolban's revival ability...and play this magic card..." Ashley stressed herself to make her play. Bolban reappeared on the field along side Excalibur Dragon, "Bolban Petri-roar. Remember this card?" Ashley's voice was nearly inaudible.  
  
"This card again?!" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"This will turn all of your monsters to stone and knocking off 600 attack points." Ashley gasped in a raspy voice. Maha Vailo and Wall of Illusion began to turn to a shade of gray and their attack points lowered, "Next, I'm going to finish this Duel once and for all." She wheezed.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on? What's with the fog?" Mokuba questioned Yami.  
  
"Ashley and Kaiba are in what's called a Shadow Game. In this Duel, there's more at stake than the advancement to the Finals." Yami replied.  
  
'A Shadow Game?' I thought and gazed towards Ashley, "Ashley, just forfeit!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Ashley managed to cry out, "I'm not quitting this Duel until Uncle Ed's death had been avenged." She gagged after her cry.  
  
"Forget it, my dear." Yami Marik folded his arms and looked to me with his dark gaze, "Both of them are in this, and if one of them loses, their mind will be sent to the Shadow Realm. Just enjoy the Duel while you're still out of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Excalibur Dragon...attack the United We Stand equip magic card." Ashley wheezed out. Her green dragon breathed fire past Kaiba's monsters and torched one of his remaining magic cards, 'This is good, Kaiba as forgotten the Royal Oppression can work for both players. However, he doesn't have enough Life Points to trigger its effect and keep Bolban from resurrecting itself.' She thought and a tinged of pain jolted her left shoulder, her face cringed in answer. "Now Bolban...finish this Duel...attack the Wall of Illusion with Cannon Fire." Bolban readied itself and fired simultaneously. The stoned Wall of Illusion was shattered and Kaiba's Life Points dropped to 0.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Heh, this job was almost too easy." Yami Marik mumbled and the Shadow Realm dissipated.  
  
"The winner of this Duel is Ashley Guinaldo." Roland declared. Again, no response came from the crowd below. The platform lowered itself back to ground level and the Shadow Realm withdrew.  
  
Kaiba dropped to his knees in disbelief, "No. How could I lose to this...this riffraff?" He muttered.  
  
"This Duel is over; the price needs to be paid." Yami Marik commented and made his way to the platform, "Well, isn't this delicious? The great Seto Kaiba lost to a rookie. But this is when I send your mind to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Get away from him, you creep!" Mokuba ordered.  
  
"You want to go with him, too, little boy? I suggest you stand down before you suffer the same fate." Yami Marik threatened. He pulled out the Millennium Rod from back behind him, "Now then, it's time...to send your mind to the Shadow Realm!" He declared and flashed the Rod in front of Kaiba. In seconds of the last action, Kaiba fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba rushed up to Kaiba's side.  
  
Ashley recovered gradually and saw Kaiba lying in front of Yami Marik. "What did you do, Marik?" She demanded her answer.  
  
Yami Marik turned around towards her. "Well, it looks like you've got a taste of my magic as well. Though I must admit your endurance is worth admiring. You have my satisfaction and I hope greatly of a good match in the semifinals." He commented.  
  
"You freak!" Ashley began to charge forward with her right fist clenched.  
  
"Ashley, just let it go!" I cried just as Ashley was near an arm's length of Yami Marik. She stopped suddenly and dropped her fist. Yami Marik glance back at me beyond Kaiba.  
  
"Still protecting them, I see." Yami Marik grinned, "This calls for a little intermission." He turned the Rod back behind him and stepped down form the platform. Everyone else stampeded to the arena and surrounded Kaiba's fallen body.  
  
"Come on, Big Bro, snap out of it." Mokuba began to show signs to crying.  
  
"This guy's a nut." Joey commented, "I mean I despise Kaiba as much as the next person, but not even him deserved this."  
  
Yami Marik breezed past me with a smile of accomplishment, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He said under his breathe and walked towards the elevator.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Revival of Dragon: Trap Card. Only activate this card during your opponent's Battle Phase when your opponent declares an attack. Select one Dragon-type monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in face-up attack mode with half of its original ATK. If the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed, and vice-versa.  
  
Bolban's Petri-Roar: Magic Card. You can only play this card when a "Bolban" is present on your side of the field. For one turn, all monsters are Rock-class and have their original attack strength decreased by 600.  
  
Bolban: Rock/Earth. Monster/Effect, 6/2500/1200. When this monster attacks, it is sent to defense mode after the Battle Phase. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, discard one monster card from your hand to Special Summon this creature in face-up attack or defense position. 


	23. Dark Rage, Part 1

Episode #23- Dark Rage, Part 1  
  
Kaiba was sent immediately to his room, still unconscious by Yami Marik. In Room 1, everyone crammed themselves in and bordered the walls; including myself, excluding Yami Marik.  
  
Mokuba stood bedside with Kaiba's white vest in his arms and tears welling in his eyes. "No, how could this happen, Seto? You were the best Duelist I've known." He muttered under his breath. Kaiba stayed motionless under the white sheets of his bed. Mokuba began to whimper and wiped a tear with his sleeve.  
  
"This is unreal; I never thought this is the punishment of a...Shadow Game?" Duke commented and tried to get the term right.  
  
"You!" Mokuba turned around instantly, staring in anger at Ashley, "Why didn't you let my big brother win?!" Mokuba dropped the vest and was ready to take a swing at Ashley. Yami stepped in front of her and stopped Mokuba. "Yugi, move. Ashley deserves to be hit in the jaw."  
  
"It's not going to help Kaiba at all." Yami stated calmly, trying to settle Mokuba, "It was one way or the other. I think Miranda would be in your position if Ashley lost the Shadow Game."  
  
"Any idea how long Kaiba will be in this condition, Yugi?" Mai asked while sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"No, but if Marik upholds his word on it, Kaiba will be stuck like this." He replied.  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba sighed.  
  
I stayed my distance from that group, hearing Mokuba gave the worst-case scenarios I could think of. After some more exchange of dialogue, everyone stirred and began to move out of the room.  
  
"Well, my opponent is Marik." Mai commented as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Just be careful, Mai." Joey advised.  
  
I waited in the room until the hall was clear of the chatter. For some odd reason, I knew Yami Marik hasn't gone up yet. After silence stood for a moment, I slowly made my way out the door and closed it behind me. I shuffled down the hall until I came to Room 5, Marik's room. I bit my bottom lip and knocked on the door twice. The door slid open and I saw Yami Marik in one of the chairs of his room.  
  
He gazed back at me and got himself to his feet, "Is my opponent ready?" He asked. I could pretty much get what he's saying.  
  
"More than likely." I replied. Yami Marik nodded and walked out the door with his head held up high. I followed him toward the elevator in step behind him, even through the doors. The doors closed and the carrier began its ascend towards the Duel arena.  
  
Mai was looking around behind her for her opponent, "Hey guys; where's Marik?" She asked from the Dueling platform.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" Ashley followed. Yami didn't exactly have an answer until the elevator doors began to slide open. Yami Marik came out first with me behind him.  
  
'Well, here comes the freak show.' She thought as we exited from the elevator. Yami Marik walked up towards the platform and I stayed on the other sideline from the others with my black cloak hiding my trembling hands.  
  
"So, you're my opponent?" Yami Marik asked.  
  
"I don't see anyone else volunteering." Mai replied from the snap.  
  
"Amusing, though I was hoping for a real opponent." Yami Marik said, "You have no hope against my Egyptian God Card."  
  
The platform began to rise to its level of combat. "The Duel between Marik Ishtar and Mai Valentine will now begin." Roland declared.  
  
'This is it. From here on out, I'm Dueling my way.' Mai thought and engaged her Duel Disc.  
  
"It's not too late to quit this Duel if you're scared of the stakes." Yami Marik said and engaged his own.  
  
"Get real, sweetheart. I'm not about to quit a Duel I haven't even started." Mai answered.  
  
'Yami Marik's going to turn this Duel into a Shadow Game. I can feel it.' I thought.  
  
"Now, ladies first." Mai made her draw, "And I play, Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode." She called as an 1800 attack monster appeared on the field.  
  
"Starting things off a little fast, aren't we?" Yami Marik commented and drew his sixth card, "Now let's see what my Deck has. I'll play Revival Jam in defense mode, play Jam Breeding Machine and another card faced down." He announced. A blue, plasmatic monster formed on the field next to an odd- looking machine, "At each one of my turns, I'll gain a Slime Token. So you might want to attack before my monsters far outnumber you."  
  
'I get it; Marik's trying to summon enough monsters to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!' Yugi panicked, 'We have to warn Mai!'  
  
"Mai, stop the Duel, he's trying to summon his God Card!" Yami called.  
  
"I'm not going to quit a Duel I barely begun." Mai barked back.  
  
'That's it, foolish girl. Use that stubborn mind of yours; it'll be your undoing in this Duel.' Yami Marik thought with the most of his satisfaction.  
  
"My turn." Mai declared, "And I see nothing to be careful about yet. So now my Dark Witch, attack Revival Jam with Spellbinding Flux." Mai commanded, her monster deployed a shroud of dark magic and destroyed Yami Marik's only monster. "There goes Revival Jam."  
  
"Oh, really? Perhaps you should take a closer look." said Yami Marik. In front of him, scattered blue plasma regrouped and reformed the Revival Jam.  
  
"What?" Mai gasped.  
  
"This monster can regenerate itself whenever it's attacked." Yami Marik explained.  
  
"Hm, in that case, I'll end my turn." Mai stated.  
  
"It's my turn, and I gain one Slime Token from the Jam Breeding Machine." He announced as a smaller plasma sphere appeared. "But just to keep you guessing, I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."  
  
'Marik is up to something. He can't be throwing out weaker monsters for no reason.' Yugi pondered.  
  
"Alright." Mai drew her next card, "Now I play Harpie's Feather Duster. This magic card will wipe your field clean of all magic and trap cards." Mai announced as a whirlwind blew against Yami Marik and destroyed his two faced-down cards. "Now the coast is clear, so attack his Slime Token with Spellbinding Flux." said Mai and her Witch attacked again, decreasing Marik's Life Points by 1300.  
  
"Yeah, Mai's in the lead." Joey cheered.  
  
"Then I'll place one card down and end my turn." Mai announced as a card settled itself behind the Dunames Dark Witch.  
  
"Heh," Yami Marik smirked, "First I'll summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast in attack mode." He stated and another bizarre monster appeared, "And now I'll sacrifice both of them to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius." He instantly sprang up another summon. This time it was a hideous creature with three masked heads and lethal claws.  
  
'Two sac's (slang for 'sacrifice') for a monster with 3300 attack points?' I thought, 'There has to be some negative effect for Yami Marik to play a card like that.'  
  
'He can try to attack me. But once he declares an attack, my Mirror Wall will stop him.' Mai looked down to her trap card.  
  
"Masked Beast Des Guardius, attack now!" Yami Marik commanded and his monster charged in with one hand ready to strike down on Mai's Dunames Dark Witch.  
  
__________  
  
'Bad idea, bad i-de-ya.' I commented to myself as I saw Des Guardius going straight for a trap.  
  
"I activate Mirror Wall!" Mai announced as a jagged sheet of glass rose up in between Des Guardius and Dark Witch, "Your monster attacked its own reflection, its attack points are cut in half." As she said it, Des Guardius hit head-on to its own reflection, even cracks began to form on its body. After the strike, the Mirror Wall fell as quickly as it rose up, showing the Dark Witch unharmed. "Now Dark Witch, attack the Masked Beast!" Mai commanded. Again, her Witch attacked, knocking another 150 off Marik's Life Points.  
  
"Foolish girl," Yami Marik commented as a mask jettisoned from the destruction and smacked on to the Dark Witch.  
  
"What's going on?" Mai questioned.  
  
"When you deliberately destroyed Des Guardius, it left behind the Mask of Reminisce which allows me not only to shuffle my own Deck, but it controls your Dark Witch." He explained as Dunames Dark Witch floated to his side, "Heh, now you have no monsters on the field. So I'll play my Remove Trap magic card, it'll destroy your Mirror Wall."  
  
'If he's going to turn this Duel into a Shadow Game...' my thoughts trailed off.  
  
'Why stay so silent? Can't you see I've been leading this poor girl all through the Duel?' Yami Marik entered my thoughts with his satisfaction, 'I have assured that Possession has been easy for the both of us, especially when the owner of a vessel steps down.'  
  
'I'm only here to see The Winged Dragon of Ra.' I answered back.  
  
'It'll come in due time, just be ready for your ESP to be overwhelmed by Ra's high energy output.' said Yami Marik, 'I know for a fact you couldn't exactly handle Slifer when it first appeared before you. As for the Shadow Game...'  
  
"Well, Mai does have a good point lead against Marik." Tristan commented.  
  
"But with no monsters on the field, Mai's open for a direct attack." Yami added on.  
  
"To end my turn, I'll place one card faced-down and send this Duel in the Shadow Realm." Yami Marik held the Millennium Rod out in front of him.  
  
"Not this again." Tea panicked.  
  
"Joey, I'm scared." Serenity embraced Joey.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got ya." Joey wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Already, the skies darkened with the familiar violet fog. As my form was enveloped by the thick atmosphere, I felt weights going at my wrists-the same black shackles that I have been held in since I was stranded in the Shadow Realm. All of its darkness giving me sickening memories that have occurred. Making those deals with Yami Marik was like making a deal with the Devil himself.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Mai looked confused and glanced at all of us.  
  
The dark fog shrouded itself all across the Dueling arena and on the sidelines. I felt another presence besides those witnessing the Duel. I looked outside the sidelines and saw a figure suspended like he was chained and shackled to a brick wall by the wrists and ankles. Some of the fog cleared and all of us recognized him off the back.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami called. Kaiba was hung by the wrists next to my side of the sidelines, weakened by his transition from his body to the Shadow Realm. Like me, our view of him is only an illusion created by Yami Marik.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba cried. His voice was enough to at least stir Kaiba from unconsciousness.  
  
"Mokuba?" He muttered and lifted his head. He squinted and looked out to the far side of the arena, "Mokuba..."  
  
"Heh, I like a reunion like this." Yami Marik commented after completely darkening the field with his Shadow Magic, "However, your brother remains trapped her, little Mokuba. His mind belongs to me now. Now then, shall we continue our Duel? I believe it's your turn now, my dear." Yami Marik looked towards Mai.  
  
'If it means freeing Kaiba, then I'll do it.' Mai thought and drew her next card, "Now I play The Unfriendly Amazon!" She declared as another one of her female monsters appeared; a rogue warrior with a thick purple braid behind her back. Seconds after she appeared, a violet aura emitted from her body.  
  
'This isn't good...' I thought to myself.  
  
"Huh? Why is she glowing?" Mai questioned.  
  
"Each monster we play holds within it a memory of someone we hold in our mind." Yami Marik answered, "So when that monster is destroyed, the person we remember is also gone."  
  
"What does Yami Marik mean by that?" Joey asked.  
  
"In the Shadow Realm, anything can happen." answered Yami with a trance into the Duel.  
  
"You think a little purple fog is going to scare me?" Mai asked insultingly, "Go Unfriendly Amazon, attack the Dunames Dark Witch!" She declared. Her Amazon warrior jumped up with the sword high over its head. After a swift landing, the Amazon struck down on the Dark Witch and destroyed it instantly.  
  
I sighed and still kept myself hidden from the others, 'There goes Tea...'  
  
__________  
  
Yami Marik's Life Points dropped another 200 with the destruction of the Dunames Dark Witch. I could tell this didn't faze him at all.  
  
"You're first mistake today was choosing to face me, and now your second is recklessly attacking my monster." Yami Marik stated, "Though the Dark Witch was your monster to start."  
  
"Huh?" Mai gave him a confused look.  
  
"You've forgotten already? I told you, every monster we play holds a memory of a person we know. When that monster is sent to the Graveyard, that person it erased from our mind." He replied, "And since the Dunames Dark Witch was your monster to start, you lose memory."  
  
"You can't be serious." Mai rejected.  
  
"You think I was serious when I sent Kaiba to the Shadow Realm?" Yami Marik mocked, "Now it's time to see who will go first." I got the sense that all of Yami Marik's shadow powers were focusing towards Mai.  
  
Kaiba gasped to himself, just remembering the battle. "Ashley!" Kaiba cried. Ashley's attention was snatched from the Duel. "Get Obelisk from my Deck, it's yours for the tournament."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Mokuba questioned just as Ashley rushed through the elevator and the doors closed.  
  
"I lost that Duel and because of my transition, I doubt Ashley thought of her chance to get the God Card she waged against." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Touching. But I will achieve Obelisk and Slifer from those two mortals you call 'Duelists.'" Yami Marik answered, "Now then, it's time to see the first person that will be erased from your mind." A panel appeared in between Mai and Marik, spinning vertically until it stopped with Tea's picture facing Mai.  
  
"No, not Tea." Mai gasped.  
  
"Yes, she will be the first to be erased from your mind." Yami Marik stated.  
  
"This can't be..." Mai mumbled. Her frightened eyes reminded me how unusually calm I was against Yami Marik when I first heard of him.  
  
Then again, I knew Marik before this, and Yami Marik seemed no different until now. Though not a whole lot surprised me anymore, since I lost both of my parents within the same year. Both of them, their mortal bodies gone from my life. But they're just ghosts; I still had to fend for myself. Having just spirit parents isn't the same as having real parents who are still alive. They can't go to parent/teacher conferences, which is one thing I had to be thankful for, but they can't take you to your favorite amusement parks either.  
  
"Mai, what is going on?" Joey called.  
  
"Come on; snap out of it, Mai!" Tea followed. Mai looked down to the crowd with a blank stare of confusion.  
  
'Whose voice is that?' She thought as she looked at the group below: Yami, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke. But none of them were making a cry towards her.  
  
"Surprised, my dear?" Yami Marik asked tauntingly, "This is only a taste of the despair you'll be experiencing for eternity."  
  
Mai returned from her dazed look and opposed Marik once more. "Hm, I'll beat you, there's nothing you can do to stop me. So I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."  
  
"Then why do I see so much fear in your eyes?"  
  
Ashley dropped to the second floor and entered the room at the end of the hallway. Room 1's door had a small crack in it and she forcefully opened the door like Joey did. The room was very well lit in its florescent lighting. Inside, Kaiba slept without any disturbance. Next to him, on a chair, was his vest and his Duel Disc.  
  
"I just need to borrow a card, Kaiba..." Ashley whispered to herself and walked in. She quietly paced towards the chair and grabbed Kaiba's Duel Disc. She ejected the Deck from the machine and flipped through it, 'Which card am I looking for again? Obelisk the...Tormentor?' She thought as she continued flipping through his cards until she came to one with a bluish border and a picture of a large demon. 'Well, this IS Obelisk the Tormentor.' She returned the Deck to the Duel Disc and inserted the card into her own Deck.  
  
She was about to walk out the door until she took a second glance at Kaiba. 'Kaiba, both of us have had our differences. You and your brother are the only family you have left.' Ashley sighed, 'Yet, Miranda has nothing, no younger brother or sister. She just lives with her half-sister and her aunt and uncle. Maybe I'm the one who should have lost. I know Miranda is still a prisoner to the Shadow Realm. If I go, I can see her again.' Ashley speech herself and turned away, closing the door behind her.  
  
To be continued... 


	24. Dark Rage: Ra Appears, Part 2

Episode #24- Dark Rage, Part 2  
  
The Duel stood with Mai at her full 8000 and Yami Marik letting himself fall to 6550. I could tell he was lulling Mai further into a trap, but he still had me like a dog on a leash as well as Kaiba suspended in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Heh, my turn." Yami Marik stated and drew his card, "This turn I summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode," He declared and a mean-looking warrior monster appeared with three blades jutting out of both arms, "and activate the powerful Black Pendant that will increase it's attack power by 500 points."  
  
"2100?" Mai questioned in shock.  
  
"Makyura, attack now!" Yami Marik declared and his death-dealing monster charged in with its blades set to strike.  
  
"Not so fast, I'm activating my faced-down card, Amazon Archers!" Mai announced and five amazons assembled in front of her with bows and arrows set, "My Archers will fire their arrows at Makyura and reducing its attack back to its original 1600." She declared as five arrows went flying and knocked back Makyura.  
  
'Did Yami Marik see this coming, too?' I thought and continued my gaze into the Duel.  
  
"Now my Unfriendly Amazon, counterattack with Ferocious Slash Attack!" Mai commanded. Her Amazon leaped high into the sky before striking down on Makyura in the middle, "I've destroyed your monster, so now you lose someone from your mind."  
  
'It's that Strings guy that had Slifer before me.' I thought. Makyura shattered, leaving behind a faint trace of Strings before his image disappeared.  
  
"Heh, I don't mind if I've forgotten him." said Yami Marik as his Life Points rested at 6050, "I prefer to be alone, but only if I am assured that at least one is suffering." He shifted his gaze towards Kaiba and me.  
  
"This guy's insane." Duke commented.  
  
"But, you've activated both Black Pendant and Makyura's special abilities. First off, by destroying my Black Pendant, is hits your Life Points directly and blast away 500 points." He explained as Mai looked to her Life Points counter, now reading 7500. "Then, when Makyura is sent to the Graveyard, I can play one trap card from my hand. So I play this trap card, Rope of Life." He activated as a rope dropped into a newly formed black hole. It started pulling up and bringing Makyura with it, "Not only does it bring one monster back from my Graveyard, but it adds an extra 800 attack points. Now Makyura can attack your Amazon with an attack of 2400!" Yami Marik finished before bursting into one of his insane laughs.  
  
"No!" Mai gasped.  
  
"Makyura, attack with Three-Blade Slash!" commanded Yami Marik, "Destroy her Unfriendly Amazon and another person from her mind!" He boasted. Makyura charged in head-long and slashed at the Amazon twice. Her armor and fabrics were tattered and she shrieked before shattering to nonexistence.  
  
'No...' Mai gasped as she felt another person being pulled from her mind, Joey. 'No, Joey, come back!' I felt her distressed aura as the Shadow Realm flooded Mai's mind and erased Joey. 'No, this can't be right.' Her Life Point counted decreased by 400.  
  
"Mai, snap out of it!" Joey cried from the sidelines.  
  
'Joey can't be gone.' Mai still dazed out.  
  
I felt and actually saw the memories that were being pulled from her mind, images flashed before my mind and I heard Mai's words as she thought them.  
  
'As a child I never had many friends because I moved around the world a lot.' She began, 'I only get their names and then I leave.' I soon saw myself in one of her memories, a child's room like what any five-year-old girl would have. I saw myself standing in the middle of her pink, lacy room. A young girl stood in front of me with her long, untamed blonde hair behind her back, wearing a teal green night gown and looking out a window into the rain outside. 'No, I never had any real friends.' The image faded as I was in it, her toys, her bed, even herself, faded into darkness.  
  
'When I got older, I took up a job Dueling.' She resumed as a new scene brew around me. Many people crowded a room like you'd see in those fancy casinos. I saw her, much older now, in a white suit with her legs baring, sitting across from a gentleman with a hand of cards. She played two more cards and declared a game's end. All of the spectators exchanged compliments and applauded her victory. 'The powerful Harpie cards I kept in my deck were the closest things I had to friends... But as cool and powerful as my Harpies were, deep down inside, I knew they weren't real...'  
  
The scene faded out again. Now I heard a group chattering like a small party. A small fire began to light on the far side as I found myself behind some bushes. Joey, Tea, Yugi, Mai, and Tristan all sat around a small fire in the middle of the woods. 'At Duelist Kingdom was when I met my first real friends. Sure they seemed like weirdoes at first, but I warmed up to them, especially Joey Wheeler. He can't take that away from me!' I heard her scream before the scene irrupted broke and fell apart like glass.  
  
__________  
  
My dream ended and my eyes reverted back to the Duel. Mai fell to her knees after the attack.  
  
"Mai, come on!" Joey continued getting Mai's attention.  
  
'Well Miranda,' Yami Marik entered my thoughts again during Mai's opportunity and attempt to regroup herself, 'What have you learned from that little trip down Memory Lane?'  
  
'That Kaiba and I are really lucky right now.' I replied.  
  
'You're luck will run out eventually, we'll discuss more once I'm finished with her.' Yami Marik returned his stare back to Mai.  
  
Mai slowly looked to the sidelines. She saw Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity, but none of them were calling for her.  
  
"Hello, Mai. Earth to Mai." Joey stopped his cries, "I don't get it, first she ignores Tea, and now me. What gives?"  
  
"Mai's not ignoring you. Marik has erased her memory of you. She doesn't know who you are anymore." Yami replied calmly with a hint of concern in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Joey jumped in disbelief, "Mai, it's me, Joey Wheeler. Come on, how can you forget a gorgeous face like mine?" Mai still stared at him blankly.  
  
'This madness has to stop now!' Yugi cried from within, 'We'll defeat Marik's Millennium Item with our own!' The Puzzle glowed brightly and more imagery flashed in my mind.  
  
Darkness surrounded the realm, but enough light to see where everyone was. I was standing to Yami Marik's right side and we watched Mai wander into darkness.  
  
'That's it my dear, walk the darkness alone for eternity.' Yami Marik thought in satisfaction and his arms folded.  
  
"Mai!" A voice called from behind. All three of us turned to a bright light in contrast to the black setting. A silhouette of Yami came forward, "Marik, what are you doing?" He demanded and shifted his strong violet eyes to me, "Miranda, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I would like to know what you are doing here." Yami Marik replied and turned his body towards Yami. Mai turned around but stayed in her tracks.  
  
"Yugi?" She asked. I could only stay quiet. If anything could set Yami Marik off again, this would be more than anything.  
  
"Mai, this is all an illusion. Marik is doing this to discourage you." Yami tried to assure her.  
  
"But I..." Mai looked down to her feet.  
  
"What is it Mai?" Yami asked with an inviting tone.  
  
"I can't it all seems so real." She mumbled.  
  
"Fight it, Mai." Yami shortened his breath.  
  
"Mai, hey Mai!" Joey's voice sounded in front of Mai.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked, "It sounds so familiar."  
  
"They're your friends, Mai. They haven't given up on you yet." Yami answered. He stood still, gazing at Mai before turning his attention towards me. "Miranda, what is your purpose here?" He asked in the voice a student counselor's tone. I couldn't answer.  
  
"Miranda is my prisoner much like Kaiba is now." Yami Marik boasted. He struck a grip quick as an assassin at my right wrist and clenched it tightly above the black shackle, "See, these are the shackles that keep her connected to the Shadow Realm." He held up my arm and showed off my imprisonment.  
  
"Let--her--go." He demanded in chops in his words.  
  
"Not likely to happen, Pharaoh; you can only help one at a time. Be aware of that and Miranda will remain partially free from the Shadow Realm."  
  
"But not from you." Yami muttered before the image faded back to the Duel.  
  
'This isn't right. Marik still has Miranda,' Yugi pondered, 'but I thought Marik managed to free her earlier.'  
  
'Marik's darker half must have recaptured her somehow.' Yami replied in thought.  
  
Mai got back to her feet and returned her focus to the Duel. "OK, I'll play my Amazon Chain Master in attack mode!" Mai sprang her next monster, another female warrior ripped in muscle.  
  
"If you want to keep the memories of your friends, I suggest you don't throw out weak monsters." Yami Marik said. Now I wasn't the one who couldn't focus on the Duel.  
  
'Mom...Dad.' I clasped my hands on my arms under my cloak, 'Why... Seeing Mai's memory made me realize what I have gone through. Mother, you were murdered and that forced me to move to America to live with Father, Ed "the Bowler." Then he was killed in some accident and forced me back to Japan in the same year. I didn't know a whole lot of people there, but they've given me great tips in my Dueling.' I thought, 'Though now I have Ashley, it feels like she's all that I have left.'  
  
Mai regrouped her confidence and ended her turn with a card still down on the field, "I dare you attack me Marik."  
  
"You'll regret those words, foolish girl." Yami Marik drew his card, "But, I'm not going for your trap card. So I'll summon Holding Arms." He called as a gold monster resembling much of a Millennium Item with two slender arms and cuffs on the ends appeared, "When I summon this monster, I can keep one of your monsters from attacking for three whole turns. This will leave you open for a direct assault to your Life Points." The gold shackles lunged forward and grabbed the Amazon Chain Master by both wrists. I lifted itself high enough so the Chain Master couldn't freely use its weapon.  
  
__________  
  
"Marik, stop this now!" Yami made his attempt to stop the Duel again.  
  
"Why, because I use ancient magic like I'm supposed to?" Yami Marik replied, "From what I last recall, you, too, use your Millennium Puzzle's hidden powers."  
  
"I don't need your help, Yugi." Mai got to her feet and looked down at them, "Look, Yugi, Tristan, everyone, I appreciate the support but I can beat this creep myself." Mai drew her next card, "So this turn, I play the magic card Grave Arm. It pulls one monster from the field and takes it to the Graveyard." A large, grim hand came from the bottom of the playing field.  
  
"You're a fool. Holding Arms can't be destroyed by any means for the next three turns." Yami Marik pointed out.  
  
"I'm not going for your Holding Arms, Marik." Mai answered, "The monster that I'm discarding from the field is my own Amazon Chain Master." The demon hand clutched onto Mai's designated monster and pulled down, "Since this is my own monster that I'm destroying, I won't lose anything."  
  
Yami Marik gave a smug look in response.  
  
"And here's another thing." Mai began as the shackles broke away from her Amazon, "Since I'm destroying my own Amazon Chain Master, it allows me to pull one card of my choice from your deck." Mai announced. Her Chain Master began to swing its gold chain before it got dragged down.  
  
"Hm?" Yami Marik questioned wordlessly.  
  
"And I know exactly which monster I'm taking from you: The Winged Dragon of Ra." Mai finished and the gold chain struck Yami Marik's Deck.  
  
The monster was dragged down completely and in her right hand, Mai held The Winged Dragon of Ra. "You don't look so tough now without your Egyptian God Card now." Mai cocked.  
  
"Well, the why don't you try to summon it?" Yami Marik taunted.  
  
"And with zero attack points? Not yet. Now let's see what I can do here." Mai looked to her hand of cards, "Now I'll play my Amazon Fighter." She declared and summoned up another one of her monsters.  
  
"Yet another weak monster..." commented Yami Marik.  
  
"And that'll be it for me." Mai ended her turn with her new monster in attack mode.  
  
"Fine then." Yami Marik drew his card, "Makyura, attack her Fighter now!"  
  
'He's lost it.' I thought, 'Mai's going to trigger that trap card.' I looked to her trap card; it was slowly rising on one side.  
  
"Activate Amazon Magician," Mai announced and flipped her card; "This trap card will swap the attack of your monster with that attack of my monster." Mai's Amazon Fighter now had the destructive attack power of 2400 while Makyura lost power to 1500, "Amazon Fighter, counterattack!" Her Amazon launched its own attack and shattered Makyura. Now some guy Marik called Arkana disappeared from his mind.  
  
"I never did care much about that fool, Arkana." He left it be as Arkana disappeared completely and his Life Points dropped to 5750 while Mai still had 7100, "As for my counter. I'll first activate my trap card, Card of Last Will." He declared.  
  
"Card of Last Will?" Mai repeated.  
  
"This card allows me to draw five cards when my monster's attack points are decreased." He answered and drew a refreshed hand, "And as for Makyura's special ability, I play this trap card, Nightmare Wheel. This will decrease your Life Points by 500 each turn as long as this card remains on the field." A skeletal wheel appeared and Mai's Amazon Fighter was shackled by light bonds on the wheel.  
  
"Nice try, but I'll activate this trap card, Rescue Operation." Mai opened fire to another trap; "This sends my Amazon Fighter back to my hand and allows me to summon another monster." the Amazon broke free and returned to Mai in a shot of white light. 'Now, which monster should I play?' Mai was hesitant to choose, 'Yes, that'll work.' "I now summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode." She declared. One of her Harpie Ladies appeared with the armor already equipped.  
  
"Alright, this will end my turn." Yami Marik ended his turn after seeing that his weak Holding Arms couldn't exactly match a Cyber Harpie.  
  
Mai drew her next card and began her play instantly. "Ha, look at this, Marik. I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three card then discard to from my hand." Mai looked to her hand again, she had everything she would need from here on out. "I play the magic card: Elegant Egotist! And now Elegant Egotist shall turn my one Harpie into three! Let's give a big Battle City hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters!" She declared as her Harpie split into three, each with a total attack of 1800.  
  
"Aw right, Mai!" Joey cheered.  
  
"And now I'll sacrifice all three of my Harpies to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Mai declared as all three of her Harpies shot into the sky as beams of light.  
  
'Even if she could summon it, there's no way she can use the God Card.' Yami Marik thought. Already I felt a power that could crush my 'sixth sense' easily. I gathered myself to stay conscious.  
  
A bright light shined over the Duel arena in the awakening of the God Card and the winds whipped high. Kaiba even had enough strength to look up.  
  
"This is it, the third Egyptian God Card," he gasped.  
  
The light kept its intensity until the source itself came to form, a giant sphere the size of the sun from our distance.  
  
"Wha-what is that?" Mai questioned.  
  
"That is The Winged Dragon of Ra. It's locked in that sphere." Yami Marik answered.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to use it?"  
  
'You can't use it, you fool! You'll never be able to control its power!' Yami Marik thought in victory.  
  
To be continued... 


	25. Dark Rage: A God's Fury, Part 3

Episode #25- Dark Rage, Part 3  
  
As it stood, The Winged Dragon of Ra was uncontrollable by its restrictions. Mai had no other monsters on the field while Yami Marik still had Holding Arms. The Duel's points were Mai with her 7100 and Yami Marik with a count of 5750. The worst was yet to come, but my 'sixth sense' didn't get influenced by Ra.  
  
Still, I couldn't just stand by and watch, what Yami Marik did in the last Duel was uncalled for. There had to be something I could do to get Kaiba out of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"So now that you've stolen my Winged Dragon of Ra, why don't you try and use it against me?" Yami Marik taunted as the gold sphere floated overhead.  
  
"That's The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mai questioned.  
  
I felt a burning feeling on my right hand. Few of my nerves felt like they were scorched by an ember, but at tracking each nerve was hit and which weren't, I could picture the pain's mark-the Chinese symbol of Dragon. 'Wait, Dragon?' I thought, 'Dragons are impervious to Magic. But my Pisces half is sensitive to ghosts and that so that's why I'm in the Shadow Realm. Maybe I can use the Dragon to free Kaiba. It may be risky, but if it frees one more soul from Yami Marik...' I thought and let the pain be, 'I'll just have to time it right.'  
  
"What's the deal?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What's in that sphere?" Tea followed.  
  
"Somehow the Dragon is locked in that sphere." Yami answered.  
  
"Well, Mai hasta figure out how to open it and quick." said Joey.  
  
"Or Mai will be in major trouble." Tea concluded.  
  
'How the heck did I wind up with them?' I thought with doubt behind me, 'They're practically like Ashley and me, one thought after another.'  
  
"If you're going to use that card, try reading the ancient text at the bottom of the card." Yami Marik said. Mai looked to the card and gasped.  
  
"What is this?" Mai questioned.  
  
"That is the chant used to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra." answered Yami Marik.  
  
'But I didn't see that when the card was in my hand.' Mai thought in denial, 'Is this real or is this one of Marik's mind tricks.'  
  
Yami Marik went into a small lecture, "The words are written in a special hieroglyphic that can only be read by high-ranking individuals in ancient Egypt. I'm sure Kaiba could read it. In fact, several people aboard this vessel can decipher the text. Some of us can trace our history back to ancient Egypt, a time were sorcerers and kings waged great wars with each other. At that time, the powers of the Shadows was everywhere. And the world quaked in fear to those who can control the powers." He ended.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. I don't need a history lesson to control the actions of my monsters." Mai mocked.  
  
"Maximillion Pegasus did, and even he couldn't read the text when he created the card," Yami Marik kept going, "but he knew that in ancient times, The Winged Dragon of Ra would only obey those who could recite the words. So he printed the words in a special ink that can only be displayed once the monster is summoned." He paused to let Mai gather her thoughts, 'Miranda, perhaps you can read the text as well.' He turned attention towards me.  
  
'I can't trace my history to Egypt, only to Japan.' I denied.  
  
'But it has been that since Mirandragon brought forth the Zodiac tradition, each Zodiac should know some of our customs.' He fired back, 'For example, hieroglyphic deciphering, I'm sure the both of you, Mirandragon and yourself, could read the text. Or for being such the skilled author you are, remember the chant by heart.' He returned focus back to the Duel. For one, I thought he'd feel the phenomenon revolving around my right hand. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Are you going to read the chant, or are you in need of a lesson in the art of the ancient scriptures?"  
  
"I'll play one card faced down and end my turn." Mai announced. 'My trap card, Gravity Bind, will protect me. Once activated, it's stop the attack of any powerful monsters. So whether Marik uses Holding Arms, or summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, I'll be ready.'  
  
"It's over..." Yami Marik drew his card, "Heh. Now I summon Holding Legs." He paused to show everyone another grappler monster, "So sorry, my dear. But say 'Goodbye' to that faced down card. For when Holding Legs is summoned, all of the magic and trap cards on the field are returned to the player's hand." Yami Marik advised and Mai's trap was returned. "And it has another ability. When played along side Holding Arms, it summons the Sacred Stone of Oujah." He announced. Behind Mai appeared what looked like a giant tomb stone.  
  
'Oi, that'll mark her grave in the Shadow Realm.' I cocked in thought. The burning in my right hand began to felt like it caught fire, the Dragon within grew restless.  
  
"Holding Arms and Holding Legs, seize her." Yami Marik commanded. Both monster charged in with both cuffs opened and their targets set. Mai defended herself but both Holding Sets hit their marks. The Oujah Stone's largest symbol shined brightly and drew the monsters in.  
  
"Uh, er." Mai grunted as she tried to resist their pull. She was slammed against the tablet and the monster sunk into the clay, "Uh, oh no." Both of the monsters welded into the tablet like hot metal.  
  
"Uncomfortable? The worst is yet to come, my dear. With no monsters on the field, I can attack your Life Points." Yami Marik briefed.  
  
__________  
  
"Hey, I can't move. What kind of hologram is this?" Mai barked while struggling to break free of the bonds.  
  
"This is no hologram." Yami Marik replied, "We're Dueling in the Shadow Realm, everything is real. You do remember how much damage Ashley took in the last Duel, correct? That sudden downfall in her Life Points nearly knocked her unconscious." He explained, "Now Holding Arms and Holding Legs, attack her Life Points immediately!" He commanded. A jolt went through Mai as her Life Points decreased by 1300. Her head fell by the joint after the quick shock.  
  
"Mai!" Joey called out.  
  
"Who...who is that?" Mai heard him but still couldn't recognize him.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Ashley appeared with a content look on her face. "Hey guys, I'm-WHAT IN THE GUTTERBALL IS THAT!?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs and jumped to see the immense orb floating above the Dueling arena.  
  
"Now to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra by reciting the ancient chant." Yami Marik looked up to the orb.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Ashley questioned with both eyes staring at the orb.  
  
"It's the third Egyptian God Card!" I hollered back.  
  
"If Marik gets control of that thing, Mai's gonna be in major trouble." Tea panicked.  
  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight." Yami Marik began the chant and the orb began to open slowly, as did my 'sixth sense' gradually got influenced by its strength.  
  
"Hey, check it out." Joey pointed upwards towards the sphere.  
  
At this point, the burning sensation in my hand could no longer be ignored. I clutched my right hand by the palm and tried to push down on the nerves that seemed to translate a sign of some sort. 'Miranda...you must free Kaiba.' I heard a deep bellow from the back of my mind, Yin-Yang. He was trying to communicate with me, 'I will offer you my power, for you are the rightful wielder of my Chakras. Use them bravely and fearless of your consequences.' I understood and slowly released my right palm.  
  
"Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my vow. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win." He continued. The rays streaming from Ra's body grew in intensity.  
  
I trusted the feeling in my right hand as the burning went into a warm magic whirlwind. I opened the palm of my hand, a small, red spirit flame formed inside. It levitated out of my hand and I quickly withdrew back into my cloak. It went unnoticed by Yami Marik as it floated to Kaiba's shackles.  
  
"Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" He finished the chant and a blinding light flashed on all of us. It lasted an extent of time until it faded. All of us looked onto the newly revealed God Card. A Dragon-form with gold plates lined out and fitting like full armor, "Behold, my great beast!"  
  
With an attack of 5400 and an energy output twice as powerful, it was hard to maintain focus. But now was the time. In two swift strikes, the shattering of the shackles made contact with Yami Marik. He jolted his head to see the shackles break and the spirit flame disappear.  
  
"You!" Yami Marik barked and revealed the Millennium Rod, "How did you escape?" Kaiba didn't reply. Instead, his image transformed into a sphere of light and retreated through the elevator.  
  
'Good, he's out. But I doubt I can help Mai.' I thought; feeling drained from both the crushing energy signature of the God Card and using Yin- Yang's power. I looked down back to the floor, now puzzled with another question, 'Why am I still conscious? I nearly lost it when I first saw Slifer. Maybe the Shadow Realm is backing me up. Eh, shouldn't be THAT thankful...'  
  
Yami Marik huffed and turned back towards Mai, and his God Card awaiting the orders to strike. "It's a pity the Duel's going to end like this. But it is time to end this game once and for all!"  
  
"Marik!" Yami cried.  
  
'Idiots! They're underestimating Yami Marik's full power!' I thought to myself, biting my bottom lip.  
  
"I don't need you ruining my Shadow Game again, Pharaoh. But don't worry, we'll Duel soon once I'm through with this girl." Yami Marik grinned, "There's nothing that I like more than toying with someone's mind. As for you, why should I be obeying you? I despised this even before I was forced to carry the Ishtar tradition by bearing the Pharaoh's power on my back."  
  
"The Pharaoh's secret?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Though this tradition has given great honor to the Ishtar name, it has brought me nothing but great suffering and despair. For generations my family have waited hopelessly for the Pharaoh's return, waiting in the Pharaoh's tomb itself." He covered his face and looked away, then turning around with an insane smile carved out in his face, "HA HA HAAA! Everyone except for me. Why would I play servant to a 5000-year old pharaoh? When all along I have the key to his great power? I will become the King and everyone will tremble in fear before me!"  
  
'I have to figure out the secret written on Marik's back!' Yugi cried from within.  
  
__________  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm again, aren't we?" Ashley asked the others.  
  
"No question." Joey answered, staring hopelessly into the one-sided Duel.  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" She questioned more.  
  
"Somehow his mind was set free." Yami answered, "But Mai won't be so fortunate." Joey sprinted under the platform.  
  
'I've got to stop this, before it's too late.' Joey appeared on the other side and turned towards Roland, "Hey, judge, pull the plug on this Duel."  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack." Yami Marik stated. The Dragon opened its jaws and a gold sphere of energy began to burn in between the teeth.  
  
"That will be against the rules." stated Roland. Joey ignored him and jumped up.  
  
"Then I'll do it for you." He answered and ran to Mai's side of the platform.  
  
"Then you'll be disqualified." Roland advised.  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"It's all over." Mai mumbled.  
  
"Well put, my dear." Yami Marik commented.  
  
"Mai!" Joey cried. He rushed up and began to pull on the shackles. 'No, this is what happened to Miranda in my dream.' He thought. I could actually read this thoughts selectively.  
  
'His dream? I do remember getting forced to a stone wall, but only to save Serenity from being Yami Marik's next host. Joey, I'm doing all I can to prevent Yami Marik from spreading his evil.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Who's there?" Mai asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Joey, be careful." Tea advised from the sidelines.  
  
In the rush of the chaos, the elevator doors slid opened and Kaiba paced out with dignity. He pushed down on the KC emblem for radio, "Mokuba, take a picture of The Winged Dragon of Ra with our satellite camera and then translate the text using the Kaiba Computer network." He commanded.  
  
"Bro, you're all right!" Mokuba cheered over the intercom.  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba. Just get that text translated." He commanded again.  
  
"Right, Bro." Mokuba answered. Yami and the other took a quick glimpse at him in shock  
  
"Mai, it's me." Joey tried to get Mai back to her senses.  
  
"You sound familiar, like an old friend." She muttered.  
  
'Talk to her all you want. She won't remember you at all.' Yami Marik thought as Ra continued to charge for its attack.  
  
"Mai, look at me. It's Joey." Joey tried to remind her.  
  
"Joey?" Mai repeated.  
  
"That's right. Mai, listen. Remember Duelist Kingdom when Keith took my card? And you were there and gave me your card?" He questioned rhetorically, "I would have been disqualified if it wasn't for you, Mai. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to let you lose this Duel."  
  
"Joey?" Mai looked up towards his face. She lost the dazed look instantly, "Joey!"  
  
"Mai, you remember!" Joey cheered.  
  
'He broke my Shadow spell.' Yami Marik thought, 'But now I can destroy them both.' "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack now!" He declared with more than a hint of insanity. Ra finally fired its attack, a blazing ray of a solar flare-I can feel the intensity of the heat.  
  
Joey gave up trying to break the shackles and went to full body cover Mai.  
  
"Joey, just get out of here!" Mai cried.  
  
"No way, Mai. I'm not going to break a promise to a friend, I still owe ya." Joey answered as the blast closed in.  
  
"No." Yami quickly jumped to the platform, his body thrown in as a shield.  
  
"Get the hell out of there! She'll still have 1700 Life Points left!" I cried in the uproar.  
  
To be continued... 


	26. Dark Rage: The Final Turn, Part 4

Episode #26- Dark Rage, Part 4  
  
They ignored me and the shot was just feet away from them. I knew their defensive actions were in vein, Mai would still have a shot to defend herself next turn.  
  
"No! Yugi!" Tea cried.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity called after her. I definitely felt something snap, my mind or the crack in my knee when I took one leap from the sidelines. I opened up both arms and forced all my weight towards the middle of my opening, catching both of them in my elbows and forcing their loss of balance.  
  
The blast flew above all of us by mere inches. All three of us came crashing to the floor and the fire was now a foot from Mai. Again, I used what were the remains of Yin-Yang's power within me to deflect the blast and let Mai just suffer the Life Point damage more than the physical blow itself.  
  
Joey recovered as quickly as he fell, "Miranda, are you nuts?!"  
  
"Jerk, she'd still have 1700 Life Points left!" I fired back with anger behind my roar. I lifted my fist and pounded his head, "And she took no damage at all, look." I tilted my head towards Mai. Yami recovered and they both looked to see Mai unharmed.  
  
"Miranda, you have interfered for the last time!" Yami Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod again. At the same time, I felt Yin-Yang's power coming through me again-though mostly unsuccessful. A blast of dark energy fired. It jolted me off Yami and Joey and sent me to the back railing on Mai's side. The effect of knocking me out cold was useless, that's about as much as Yin-Yang could do for me in my weakened state; the pulses emitting from the God Card still pushed my 'sixth sense' to its limit.  
  
"Miranda!" Ashley and Miran cried in unison.  
  
"I'll deal with you later..." Yami Marik put away the Millennium Rod and returned to the Duel, "That last attack will end my turn. But I highly doubt you can reach your Deck. My Holding Arms and Holding Legs are still in play."  
  
'Was Miranda always this loyal to her friends?' Mai thought and tried to look back. Joey was still in front of her and Yami has already made it to my side, kneeling with a hand on my shoulder. 'She'd even risk her life to save us. I wouldn't blame her; both of her parents are dead, leaving her with next to nothing but a sword and a cousin with a possessed bowling ball. Right, this next move is for her!' Mai's confidence grew, as did her strength. I heard even the slightest cracks of her bonds begin; she forced both wrist and ankles free and dropped steadily to the ground.  
  
I weakly looked up and saw the shackles were still connected to her but she broke away from the stone itself. "Miranda, are you all right? Miranda?" Yami tried to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah, no separation-of-soul yet." I replied in a small voice, "What about Mai?"  
  
"She's still in." Yami answered and looked towards the Duel.  
  
"Alright, Marik, time to repay the favor." Mai took her next card from the Duel Disc. I could see her card from here, The Blak Dragon Shadow, "Yes, this WILL work." She mumbled.  
  
"Nothing will work against an Egyptian God Monster." Yami Marik reinstated, "I need just one more turn before I send your mind to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Not today, psycho-boy. Now I play The Blak Dragon Shadow in attack mode!" Mai announced. In front of her was a dark vortex on the floor. Two black, jagged wings sprung out of the dark depths and a human hand followed. Finally, the head appeared; black hair and her face was pale in its little complexion shown behind a black strap over the left eye and a sash over the mouth and nose. Its body rose out with more detail in the costume of different shades of black and three fatal blades equipped on the right arm. After the feet appeared through, the vortex vanished and a monster stood with the blades lengthened to the ankles. "Meet one of my more favorable monsters."  
  
"A monster that weak couldn't stand against my Egyptian God Card." Yami Marik chuckled, "You just blew your last chance."  
  
"True." Mai nodded in agreement, "The Blak Dragon Shadow can't possible match powers to your Egyptian God. At least, not yet."  
  
"What?" Yami Marik looked up in shock.  
  
"You see, there is a very good reason why I play Blak Dragon Shadow this turn, but not only because I drew it just this turn." stated Mai, "The reason I played Blak Dragon Shadow is because by paying half of my Life Points, she can assimilate your monster's attack and defense standards by using its shadow."  
  
Yami Marik looked below the dragon, a shadow outlined its position of attack, 'It has a shadow.'  
  
"Now my Blak Dragon Shadow, absorb into The Winged Dragon of Ra's shadow and do your thing!" Mai commanded.  
  
__________  
  
Mokuba witnessed the remainder of the Duel from downstairs, working on the translations to Ra and Yin-Yang. "Seto, what can The Blak Dragon Shadow do?" Mokuba asked over the intercom.  
  
Kaiba looked to his radio and tapped on it, "The Blak Dragon Shadow is a rare find nowadays. It can assimilate the attack and defense of any monster it chooses. Since Mai chose The Winged Dragon of Ra, it will have an attack of 5400 instead of its weak 1000 attack." He answered.  
  
The Blak Dragon Shadow quickly expanded her wings and flapped hard once, gaining quick altitude. It paused to find its target and darted towards Ra's shadow. Like a silent bullet, she landed her target. Everyone stared at Ra's shadow in awe. In mere seconds of the attack, where the eyes were supposed to be on the shadow, two violet lights glistened. The Shadow began to move towards Mai's side two-dimensionally like the Dragon itself was moving above it. As soon as it was clear from Ra, Blak Dragon Shadow emerged in a more powerful form, a black replicate of the God Card itself. The same size and poise with black scales and violet eyes. It roared as the shadow dissipated and its form revealed.  
  
"You don't look so tough with your God now, considering mine has the exact same power standards." Mai cocked.  
  
"True, but because we're equally matched, any attack will destroy them both." Yami Marik pointed out, "Leaving you open for a direct assault against my Holding Arms and Holding Legs."  
  
"So I'll put one card faced down and end my turn." Mai announced and replaced her Gravity Bind back on the field.  
  
"And so does your freedom from The Sacred Stone of Oujah." Yami Marik concluded. Mai was quickly thrown back to the stone tablet, "Even if you did lay down that trap card, my dear, you won't be able to reach your Deck now."  
  
"Mai!" Joey called back.  
  
"My turn." Yami Marik declared, "And now to end this Duel with one of Ra's many talents."  
  
'Great, another ability.' I rolled my eyes.  
  
"By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy your fraud Dragon instantly." He stated. His Life Point count stabilized at 4750 and The Winged Dragon launched a quickly charged shot towards The Blak Dragon Shadow. It shattered with no hope of resistance.  
  
I brought one leg under me to try and get up, pushing as hard as I could to get to my feet. 'Mai, I've done all I could.' I thought as Yami assisted me up.  
  
"Now then, Winged Dragon of Ra, prepare for attack." Yami commanded and his Dragon geared itself for a second attack.  
  
"No..." Joey breathed and returned to protect Mai.  
  
"Joey, just get out of, here, this is my Duel." Mai tried to coax Joey out.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!" Yami Marik declared. The Winged Dragon of Ra fired another bolt of fire towards Mai and Joey.  
  
"No." Yami quickly turned and threw himself into the crossfire, "That's enough!" Yami gasped before getting hit by Ra's attack.  
  
'Yugi, you idiot...' I thought and saw Yami's futile attempt to protect Mai.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey and Mai cried at once.  
  
"How pathetic, there's no escaping the Shadow Realm." Yami Marik commented and watched the action with satisfaction.  
  
"You want me, Marik, but I will shield everyone else from your evil!" Yami cried and continued to use his body as a shield.  
  
"Shame, you say you protect everyone, but you failed to protect Miranda!" Yami Marik barked back and the attack ended. Yami cried in pain before falling to the ground face-first.  
  
"Yugi!" Ashley cried.  
  
"Please, get up!" Tea followed.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi..." Joey got to a kneel and tried to aid Yami.  
  
"How amusing, friends to the bitter end." Yami Marik crossed his arms and looked to Roland, "Well, I'm waiting. Her Life Points are zero, so announce me as the winner immediately."  
  
"The Winner is Mr. Marik Ishtar." Roland announced. Almost instantly, the God Card vanished and the embrace of darkness withdrew from the threshold of the real world.  
  
"Heh, let's check the damage...and cause some more." Yami Marik approached the trio; I stood back by the railing. The stone disappeared and Mai was released. "Well, what do we have here?" Yami Marik stepped forward. Joey quickly got to his feet. "You again."  
  
"Get away, Marik." Joey threatened.  
  
"I should send him to the Shadow Realm, but I still need him. You, on the other hand, won't be so fortunate. And you need a lesson about meddling in matters that don't concern you." Yami Marik revealed the dagger inside the Millennium Rod and activated the powers. Joey froze in a pose.  
  
'What, I can't move.' He thought in little surprise.  
  
"That ought to hold you." Yami Marik sheathed the Rod and paced past him.  
  
"Joey! What did you do to him, Marik?" Mai asked while still on the ground. Yami Marik stopped in front of her and kneeled down.  
  
"Not to worry, your friend will be fine but there's something that we need to discuss." Yami Marik replied, "You have my Egyptian God Card in your Deck, and I want it back." He took his fingers and tilted her head up, "I'd said that if I won this Duel I'll send your mind to the Shadow Realm." He got back to his feet.  
  
I felt the remaining Shadow powers drawing towards Yami Marik's Rod, and I was still in my weakened state, there's nothing I could do.  
  
"The Shadow Realm?" Mai repeated, again that dazed look appeared.  
  
"I know your memory has failed you, but you and I had an agreement." Yami Marik flashed the Millennium Rod again. Both Mai and me were affected by the Millennium Rod.  
  
__________  
  
'Huh? Where am I?' Mai thought. She found herself floating over a beach in a giant hourglass. She was on the bottom half with The God Card keeping the sand out from her half.  
  
"Watch out guys, here come the Wheelers!" Joey cried; he was in his swim trunks and running for the ocean with Serenity behind him. Duke, Yugi, Tea, Ashley, Miran, and Tristan were already waiting for them to come in.  
  
"Hey, guys, help me!" Mai pounded on the glass of her imprisonment.  
  
"Heh, they can't hear you, my dear." Yami Marik appeared next to the hourglass, "But they seem to be having fun without you." He paused and watched below, "So do you understand? It's kind of like a living nightmare. And you'll be stuck in isolation in the Shadow Realm for eternity."  
  
Mai looked to her right. I also watched from above next to them, "Miranda, help me, please!" I heard her cries of suffering. I looked to her with a set of pitiful eyes.  
  
"She won't be able to help you either." Yami Marik answered, now standing next to the hourglass, "She's as much of my prisoner as you are, but she has a purpose, one far more greater than your mind. And just before I forget, I'll be taking my God Card back." He pulled the God Card from the center quickly and sand began to sprinkle on Mai.  
  
'NOOOO!' Mai cried in thought. She saw Joey before he shattered into grains of sand.  
  
Mai fell unconscious and dropped into a faint. Joey turned around and found Mai down as well. "Mai, what did you do, creep?" Joey barked as he was released.  
  
"It was part of our agreement." He looked down, "See her motionless body? Her mind is now trapped in the Shadow Realm, and with every passing second she forgets more and more until finally her mind is forever shrouded in the dark abyss." He explained.  
  
"What? That's it!" Joey went to a street fighter stance, "I've had enough, it's go time. So put 'em up, cowboy." He threatened.  
  
"Fool, threaten me like that again and you'll suffer the same fate." stated Yami Marik. The platform reached level and Yami Marik walked off.  
  
"Joey, just let it go." Serenity begged.  
  
"She's right, man. This guy's psychotic." Tristan added.  
  
I jumped over the railing and landed right before the door. But I kept my distance; I felt his power grow within that last battle. He entered the elevator and turned towards me, 'I'll be waiting for you later.' He telepathically spoke to me and the doors closed in front of him.  
  
I sighed and turned towards the others on the platform, still supporting Yami and Mai.  
  
"Yugi, come on, man." Joey coaxed him to out of his brief coma.  
  
"Mai, wake up." Tea tried to wake Mai as well.  
  
Yami was first to stir in Joey's arms. He grunted and used his own arms to support himself. "Yeah, Yuge's all right." Tea cheered slightly.  
  
"How's Mai and Miranda?" Yami asked at first chance.  
  
"Miranda's fine, but Mai isn't. Marik said something about sending her mind to the Shadow Realm." Joey answered.  
  
I couldn't handle myself and went off of the roof alone. The elevator doors opened again I walked in, with the doors closing behind me. The elevator jolted once and again, a brief ride to the second level. The doors opened again and I just caught Marik's room door sliding shut.  
  
'I want my body back!' Marik screamed from within with enough power to break in to his body from the Shadow Realm.  
  
'You can have your pathetic mortal body back.' Yami Marik countered. Through Marik's assault, however, the transition was difficult to proceed with. Yami Marik had to withdraw into a distressed state of physical pain inside his mortal shell. He gripped his forehead by the palm and his Millennium symbol began to fade of its light. He kneeled on bedside with his eyes shut and breathing deep and quick, trying to endure the pain of forced transition.  
  
He finally performed a complete switch and his hair bounced back down by the gravity. His lavender top and black slacks returned without the cloak. Marik opened one eye after the quick recovery from the switch. He found himself in his own body and out of the Shadow Realm. He still remained kneeling on his bedside with the Millennium Rod behind him. 'No, he's escaped back to Miranda, I know it...' He thought in guilt and let his head lay on the mattress, 'Kikaita, I'm sorry.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
The Blak Dragon Shadow: Warrior/Dark. Monster/Effect, 3/1000/500. At the cost of half of your Life Points, select one face-up monster on the field (regardless of position). This creature will have the same ATK and DEF as the selected monster. If this card is destroyed in a result of battle, it is sent to the Graveyard. If the selected monster is destroyed, this card is removed from play. 


	27. Soul Duel, Sole Purpose, Part 1

Episode #27- Soul Duel, Sole Purpose, Part 1  
  
Mai lay motionless in bed. The others gathered around her, despite the fact that their efforts failed. Everyone was scattered about her room but their eyes all set on Mai.  
  
I just entered in to the crowded room after passing Marik's. Just before I came in, I felt Him absorb into my being. I just can't help that he's right, Miran still has my body and that my appearance to the others is just an illusion created by Yami Marik.  
  
"Mai still won't wake up." Serenity whimpered, sitting near the front to see Mai.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mai. Sorry to let ya down.' Joey thought as he stood beside his sister.  
  
"Unless Marik is stopped, she'll be like this forever." Yami stated, "But I mean the dark Marik, the one that took over Marik's body during the Duel."  
  
"They're the same to me." Tristan side commented.  
  
"Not quite. Marik seemed to ease up on his intentions ever since we first attempted to send his darker half to the Shadow Realm, and he even offered to free Miranda from the Shadow Realm." Yami answered, "But we can't be too careful. However, when I used my Shadow magic to help Mai, Miranda was also in my vision, as Yami Marik's prisoner. Marik's darker half must have somehow reclaimed Miranda."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ashley questioned. I had to turn my back and leave the room unnoticed.  
  
A ghost also watched the depressing scene. Kikaita stood a distance with her arms folded. 'He did it again, only this time he was more than successful. Not even Yin-Yang and Miranda combined can pull her free.' She thought, 'But now it's time to take matters into my own hands.' Kikaita unwearyingly walked out of the room, 'I mean, sure, Serenity and Kaiba were freed by Raikoukou and Miranda managed Yin-Yang's gift of spectral energies. But if going to the Shadow Realm means by losing to an Egyptian God Card, not even The Eternal Dragon can do it.' Kikaita thought to herself and advanced down the hall to Room 7.  
  
She fluently walked through the sealed steel door and into the room. Kikaita saw as much as any of the other rooms; two chairs, a table, a small fridge, and a bed. The only difference was the dark magic residue left from Yami Marik.  
  
The door opened and Kikaita hid herself. I walked in with Yami Marik trailing behind me.  
  
"So, come to grips at what Ra can do compared to Yin-Yang? No other God can stop The Winged Dragon of Ra." He boasted as the door closed behind me, automatically turning on the room lights.  
  
"If Yin-Yang is play correctly, it can probably stand more powerful than Ra." I pointed out, "You've seen how much power Yin-Yang can obtain just by discarding Dragon monsters." Instantly the Shadow Realm sprang up into the vicinity of my room. He swung his arm and grabbed me by the collar of my turtleneck, spun me around and literally picked me up off the floor. I was now staring to his anger-enraged eyes.  
  
"I've been going easy on you, Guinaldo. But don't expect me to keep it this way for any longer." He growled, "One more crack like that and I'll take your body and forever strand you in the Shadow Realm. Do I make myself clear?" He paused his rhetorical question, "I reason I've kept you like this was because your soul possesses a greater purpose, and the God monsters seem to recognize you in the form you are now."  
  
"And what exactly is this purpose that's keeping me from being spiritually dead?" I grunted under the constriction of his grip.  
  
"Your soul, as I've said before, is pure of the Zodiac traits. And being a Dragon in the Zodiac, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra will have no trouble obeying you as they would me." He replied while keeping his grip on my shirt, "Yin-Yang will also be no trouble, for when I rule this world, Yin-Yang will be no longer."  
  
"That's enough, demon!" Kikaita's voice sprang out. She appeared from the Shadows and approached us, "Put her down, I want to settle this." Kikaita boasted. Yami Marik slowly brought me to the ground and let go of my collar.  
  
"Settle what, my dear?" Yami Marik asked sarcastically.  
  
"The torture involving your existing; I demand a Duel. If I win, you'll let Miranda and Mai go." She laid down the conditions.  
  
"And if I win, you'll cease your attempts to help Miranda in any way, same for the possessed bowling ball." He declared his terms.  
  
"Agreed." Kikaita nodded. Now I knew something was brewing, and which will favor victory in the upcoming Duel.  
  
__________  
  
Everyone else started to clear out of the room and leaving one of Kaiba's physicians to his work. Kaiba and Mokuba branched off from the others and headed towards the elevator without anyone stopping them. Mokuba guided the elevator to the first floor, a restricted area.  
  
"Mokuba, have you finished translating the texts on those two cards?" Seto asked demandingly after the doors slid open.  
  
"Yin-Yang, I'm having no such luck Seto. But I'm also having trouble translating the last line on The Winged Dragon of Ra." Mokuba answered and jumped to one of the chairs and spun himself to face the computer.  
  
Kaiba walked until he was behind Mokuba and looked to the screen. Several programs were opened up already and the cards of Ra and Yin-Yang were first to catch his eye. He gasped after quickly studying The Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
"What is it Seto?" Mokuba was distracted from the keyboard.  
  
"I...I can read the text!" Seto stuttered out, 'But this is impossible! I can read the text as if it was written in English and I've never seen that language before!' He thought as he remembered was Marik had said earlier, 'The words are written in a special hieroglyphic that can only be read by high-ranking individuals in ancient Egypt. I'm sure Kaiba could read it. In fact, several people aboard this vessel can decipher the text. Some of us can trace our history back to ancient Egypt, a time where sorcerers and kings waged great wars with each other.' "I can read the text on The Winged Dragon of Ra, clear as crystal!"  
  
"No way!" Mokuba couldn't believe it either, "But what about Yin-Yang, can you read that text?"  
  
Kaiba shifted his eyes to the card on the left; all he saw below the picture of the limitless-bodied dragon was just undecipherable marks as if they were scratched on by a sword tip. "No." He settled down and grabbed a phone nearby, "CEO to Battle Tower." He stated into the transmitter.  
  
"Battle Tower copies. Over." was the response of a female voice tone.  
  
"Round One of the Battle City Finals is complete. Start preparing for the semifinals, I'll be there tomorrow. Over." He reported.  
  
"Might I ask who the remaining finalists are?"  
  
"Ashley, Miranda, Yugi, and Marik." Kaiba replied, "Ashley beat me in the first round."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"I'm not. Now get Battle Tower ready, we'll be there first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes, sir. Battle Tower, over and out." The transmission ended.  
  
After some delay, the three of us, Kikaita, Yami Marik, and I, made it to the inactive Dueling arena. We were all in a no-matter state so the wind didn't exactly bother us. The magic of the Shadow Realm took hold, so were the shackles still bearing down on my wrists. Yami Marik and Kikaita took their positions on the arena. Yami Marik was using the same Duel Disc as I was, green with a Dark Magician's staff touch, only wearing it on the left arm and using a different Deck I felt to be very tactical. Kikaita was yet to be fitted with a Duel Disc of her own.  
  
"Well, do you need a Duel Disc?" Yami Marik asked tauntingly, "The Shadow Realm can provide you one." He gazed towards Kikaita and saw the dark spirits beginning to swerve around her left arm.  
  
"I don't need your charity." Kikaita stomped down his "offer." She quickly lifted her arm away from the dark ghosts and blue spirit flames took their places above her head and around it. The flames piled up onto each other and solidified. As for her Duel Disc, Kikaita had a blue card display recognizer with a semi-sphere base above her arm, the base's rim surrounded with the marks of the Astrological Zodiac and her Life Point counter and Deck in the middle. "I'll be using a Duel Disc supplied by Lord Yin-Yang."  
  
"Still believe in such a futile God, even after your passing." Yami Marik snickered, "During that Duel between Joey and Miranda, not even Yin-Yang could break my grip, and you will fall as well."  
  
'My mom was a Duelist?' I thought with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
"Fine then, I'll let you make the first move." Yami Marik nodded.  
  
"I'll start off with Amazoness Paladin in attack mode." Kikaita declared, the Amazoness appeared into the game, "And it'll get 100 more attack points for reach Amazoness out on my field. I'll also lay one card faced down and end my turn." Kikaita ended with a card behind her Paladin.  
  
"My turn." Yami Marik drew his card and reviewed his hand, 'Lava Golem will do nicely later on, as soon as I get better cards. As for now, this will have to do.' He thought and pulled three cards from his hand, "I will place a monster in defense mode and one trap card as well." He ended his turn, 'Sakuretsu Armor will protect me. Once activated, it'll stop a monster's attack and instantly destroy it. And as for Coffin Seller, I'll obliterate her Life Points quickly.'  
  
'I thought he would have a powerful monster to attack my Amazoness or destroy it with a magic card.' Kikaita thought and drew, "Alright, now I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"  
  
'She's going too high too fast.' I panicked in thought, 'Throwing out all of her high-powered monsters early in the game will be her downfall.'  
  
'Go ahead, take my bait.' Yami Marik thought in pleasure.  
  
"Gemini Elf, attack his face-down card now!" Kikaita commanded; both of her elves sprang into an attack.  
  
"Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Yami Marik countered and flipped his trap card.  
  
"What?!" My mother and I cried at once.  
  
"Sakuretsu Armor will protect my monster for this attack only. It automatically destroys your own monster." He exclaimed and a rock-hard armor casing appeared over his defensive monster, "But before that happens, I'll play this other trap card, Coffin Seller: for each of your monsters destroyed, you'll loose an additional 300 Life Points." As it happened, Gemini Elf was destroyed and the rocks receded, her Life Points dropped to 7700.  
  
"Amazoness Paladin, attack!" Kikaita went for another attack, "You only said that armor only lasted for that attack, it doesn't mean I can't strike again."  
  
"That was your second mistake." Yami Marik sneered, "The monster I put on the field was my Gravekeeper's Guard, a near-impenetrable defensive strength and he'll return your monster back to your hand." He briefed. The Amazoness's attempt failed against an obese guard and retreated back to Kikaita's hand. "Heh, with no monsters on the field, you're open for a direct assault."  
  
"I'll place one card faced down and end my turn." Kikaita placed another trap card, 'Hopefully Physical Double can work for me. I can play it as a copy of his strongest monster.'  
  
"Now I'll do some more damage, my dear, by playing the Gravekeeper's Spy. It'll allow me to summon another monster I call the Gravekeeper's Curse." He began his turn and summoned two monsters next to his Guard, "Yet again I decrease your Life Points. For when Gravekeeper's Curse is summoned in any way, it'll take away 500 of your Life Points." He exclaimed. His Curse twirled his staff and fired a quick shot of magic towards Kikaita.  
  
"Mom!" I cried as she took the hit and her Life Points stepped down to 7200.  
  
"Now I'll switch all of my Gravekeeper's servants to attack mode." He announced, "This might come as a little shock to you, but since we're in the vicinity of the Shadow Realm, the cost is much higher. As a recap, we're both Dueling to see who will decide Miranda's fate and the loser is strictly prohibited to proceeded with ordeals involving her; I've taken the liberty of enforcing that result. The loser will just be a forgotten memory to her."  
  
"What?!" I shouted in question. Yami Marik didn't seem to hear me as he kept his stare to my mother.  
  
__________  
  
"Miranda has already turned in for the night, again." Miran said as they began to go to their own rooms.  
  
"We'll all need some rest for the semifinals tomorrow." Yugi sighed, he past Miran and entered his room. The lights flashed on and Yugi spotted a small note left on the table. He treaded up to it and unfolded the paper.  
  
*Yugi, I'll give you Slifer for the semis tomorrow. The God Card I already hold is Yin-Yang, there's no point in me having two if we're to face in the Finals. Miranda* the note read, in its creases was the specified Egyptian God Card.  
  
'Miranda gave me Slifer?' Yugi questioned. A faint image of Yami appeared beside him with a disturbed look in his eyes.  
  
'Well, she does have Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon. And if we were to go against her in the semifinals, we would be at a disadvantage.' Yami pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I think there would be another reason why she'd give it to us." Yugi still questioned the note with the Egyptian God Card.  
  
'Let's just get some sleep, Yugi. We'll need all the rest we can get.' Yami suggested. Yugi nodded in agreement and unequipped his Duel Disc; he kicked his shoes off and tossed himself into bed.  
  
"Settle down, you two. This is only insurance that our deal passes through." Yami Marik made a futile attempt to calm us, "So now, I'll end my turn with a card faced down, and your Physical Double trap card's effect ends here as well." Yami Marik ended his turn.  
  
"Fine, I draw." Kikaita quickly pulled the top card and scanned it quickly, "Now I'll change the setting of our Duel." She declared.  
  
"Huh?" Yami Marik glanced up from his hand.  
  
"I'll play this magic card, Zodiac Sacred Grounds!" She announced. Instantly a glowing ring grew until both of them were on either side of the circle, a larger double of Yin-Yang's summoning symbol. Lit markings of the Astrological Zodiac ringed the edge and slowly spun underneath them.  
  
"What kind of field magic card is this, Samurai?" Yami Marik questioned.  
  
"This is my key card in my Deck because it can power up all of my Zodiac monsters." Kikaita answered, "I just didn't play any and wouldn't until I got this card. So with it, I summon Sagittarius Archeries in attack mode." In front of her, another monster appeared: a male archer with a horse's body and flames firing from the tail and hooves. "And because Sagittarius Archeries is one of the Zodiacs, its attack power is increased by 700 points."  
  
'Nice one, mom.' I cheered in thought, still being cautious about my connection with Yami Marik.  
  
"Sagittarius Archeries, attack his Gravekeeper's Curse now with Orion's Arrow!" Kikaita commanded. The Archeries reared high on it legs before aiming his arrow at Yami Marik's first monster on his right. His attack strength of 2300 outmatched the Curse's 900 and was destroyed on contact, reducing his Life Points by 1400.  
  
Yami Marik recovered from the attack with an unpleasant smirk, "Impressive, you've actually reduced my Life Points some. However, an early lead does not grant you a solid victory." He drew his next card, "So now I'll summon Holding Arms. With it, I freeze your Sagittarius Archeries for three turns." He briefed just as the same grappling monster appeared and took both of Sagittarius's wrists. "I will also bring both of my monsters into defense mode to end my turn." 'I'm leading her through this Duel flawlessly, I just need Mask of the Accursed and this Duel is mine.' He thought with an insidious grin.  
  
Kikaita drew her next card and reviewed the field, 'Maybe I can sacrifice my Archer while it's being controlled by those Holding Arms.' She thought and began her play. "Now I'll sacrifice my Sagittarius Archeries for Aries in attack mode!"  
  
"Not quite, activate trap card Mask of Restrict." Yami Marik announced and a mask the size of a shield appeared in front of him, "While this is on the field, no sacrifices are to be made."  
  
Kikaita murmured and slid her card back to her hand. "OK. Instead, I'll play Scorpio in attack mode." she changed her plans and summoned a giant scorpion, yet another one of her Zodiac monster, "My Sagittarius may be frozen, but my Scorpio is free to attack, and it's attack power is lifted to 2500 by Zodiac Sacred Grounds. Scorpio, attack his Gravekeeper's Spy with your Tidal Guillotine Crush." Kikaita commanded. Her scorpion attacked and Yami Marik's Life Points were reduced further by 1000.  
  
"How? My monster was in defense mode." Yami Marik argued as his Life Points crippled to 5600.  
  
"Actually, that's partially my fault, but only because I allowed my Sagittarius Archeries to do so." Kikaita answered, "You froze my Sagittarius's attack, but not its effect. Once per turn, I can switch one of your defensive monsters to attack mode. But either way, you still would have lost Life Points no matter what position your monster was in."  
  
"And how so?"  
  
"Scorpio can inflict the difference as battle damage to your Life Points."  
  
Yami Marik waited until Kikaita finished her answer before snickering in accomplishment, "You have no idea who you're up against. By this Duel's end, you'll be left with nothing. Here I hold the combo of your demise." Yami Marik pulled two cards from his hand, "Prepare for your destruction!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Zodiac Sacred Grounds: Field Magic Card. All monsters with "Aquarius," "Aries," "Cancer," "Capricorn," "Gemini," "Leo," "Libra," "Pisces," "Sagittarius," "Scorpio," "Taurus," or "Virgo" in their names will have their ATK and DEF increased by 700 points.  
  
Sagittarius Archeries: Warrior/Earth. Monster/Zodiac, 4/1600/1000. Once during your Standby Phase, switch one of your opponent's monsters from Defense mode to Attack mode. That monster must remain in that position during your opponent's next turn. This effect can only be activated if "Zodiac Sacred Grounds" exists on the field.  
  
Scorpio: Aqua/Water. Monster/Zodiac, 4/1800/1500. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This effect can only be activated if "Zodiac Sacred Grounds" exists on the field. 


	28. Soul Duel, Sole Purpose, Part 2

Episode #28- Soul Duel, Sole Purpose, Part 2  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep; the feeling from all of the twists and turns overwhelmed him. He lay in bed with his eyes gazing out to the starry sky. He couldn't help but think about the magic occurrences that swerved him in with it. 'How?' he thought, 'How can all of this happen in one day? Joey gets knocked out by Miranda's God Card, Serenity and Kaiba getting sent to the Shadow Realm and then broke free, and now Mai's in there with no way out. If anything, the worst is abound tomorrow.'  
  
He felt his skin crawl when Yami appeared behind him, sitting on the bed. "You're not asleep yet, Yugi?" He asked with a bit of surprise.  
  
"I just can't, Yami." He answered in a whisper, "I just don't want anyone else hurt because of the Millennium Items." He murmured and tightened his covers, "Miranda's a prisoner to Yami Marik and Mai's in the Shadow Realm. What if any of us is next?"  
  
"We can only be alert of his next move; but hiding behind Miranda, the coward," he muttered, "we can't tell whether or not he acted. But at what happened so far, Miranda seems to have the upper hand against him." Yami noted.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Serenity's mind was in the Shadow Realm, it was Raikoukou, Miranda's ally, who brought her back. And I know that she also freed Kaiba when the shackles broke." Yami answered, "I saw the spirit flame that hit both of his bonds. But if I were to note that aloud, Yami Marik would have gotten to Miranda on that moment with who knows what."  
  
"So, Miranda's fine as long as he does hear of anything?" Yugi asked before cringing at the thought of an answer.  
  
"All we can do is hope that somehow we'll face Miranda." Yami began to fade off, "Hopefully winning against her will break Yami Marik away." Yugi quietly wept himself to sleep.  
  
Yami Marik's Life Points was at 6600 while Kikaita remained at 7200, and with Zodiac Sacred Grounds out on the field, her Zodiac Monsters were powered up. But I couldn't shake the feeling things are taking a turn for the worst.  
  
"Now then, I will first sacrifice both of your monsters to summon another." Yami Marik announced and played his first card.  
  
"How? You can't sacrifice my monsters!" Kikaita objected.  
  
"But I can. Behold, by sacrificing your Scorpio and Sagittarius, I'll summon Lava Golem." He declared. Both of her monsters disappeared and Holding Arms withdrew. In place of her Zodiac monsters, a lava behemoth formed behind her. After it formed everything to the hands the size of her own body, she was surrounded by a small cage of hot iron. Already she was perspiring under the monster's body heat.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?" I shocked and trying to look at the molten beast, its high temperature seemed to make my eyes burn as well.  
  
"Feeling a little hot, my dear?" Yami Marik taunted, "The Lava Golem has an attack power of 3000; but for each of your turns it's on the field, you lose 1000 Life Points."  
  
"So why summon a monster like this?" Kikaita asked behind the scorching bars.  
  
"I'll tell you. Matter of fact, I'll show you." Yami Marik played his next card, "Now I'll activate Mask of Restrict: this trap card will prevent any more sacrifices here on out, so you won't be able to get rid of your monster by a tribute. And to finish my turn, I'll play Mask of the Accursed which will restrict Lava Golem from attacking me and make an addition to your turn deduction by 500."  
  
'This isn't good.' I thought.  
  
"Miranda is as good as mine once this Duel is over. Your mistake was ever choosing to Duel me for her fate." Yami Marik exclaimed, "But seeing how I can't summon another monster, I will end my turn here."  
  
Kikaita made her draw of the card and her Life Points dropped sharply to 5700. 'This might work. His only trap card is Mask of Restrict.' She thought and reviewed her hand, "You've left yourself wide open for a direct assault. Though Mask of Restrict won't let me tribute, I can always change its form."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I play the magic card, Metamorphosis: I can transform one of my monsters to a totally different monster of equal level." Kikaita answered, "So by the power invested in the almighty Yin-Yang," (Yami Marik folded his arms and rolled his eyes) "I summon one of the Guardians, Hades Core Dragon!"  
  
"Huh?" Yami Marik shocked. Right before his eyes, the Mask of the Accursed shattered off of the Lava Golem's face as it grew longer with a black, glassy helmet and a dragon head. The cage in which Kikaita was held in broke away as well, replacing the molten form was black obsidian armor with red scales, the hands turned to claws and wings burst from the remaining lava embodiment.  
  
The metamorphosis proved successful as she turned the tide. The ensnaring Lava Golem was now Hades Core Dragon of the Earth Under, one of the loyal Guardians of the Zodiacs.  
  
"I would have needed two monsters to summon Core Dragon, but thanks to your Mask of Restrict, I couldn't do such." Kikaita proclaimed, "But using Lava Golem against me was a mistake of your own. Now my Hades Core Dragon, attack his Life Points directly with Rage of Black Fire!" She declared, Core Dragon opened its jaws and fired a breath of heat as hot as Pompeii.  
  
The attack blew away, scorched his cape, and decreased his Life Points to 3300, "How could she do that?" Yami Marik muttered in a boiling anger.  
  
__________  
  
"Now who's hot under the collar?" Kikaita snapped back, "Your mistake was ever possessing my child."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami Marik recovered, "Above all else, Miran has her body. I have her soul as well as maintaining her image towards the mortals downstairs. It's not like she disappeared all together, right?"  
  
"Psycho..." Kikaita muttered, "But this Duel is mine, you can't possibly have a monster that can defeat the Guardian of the Earth Under."  
  
"Well, we'll just see, won't we?" Yami Marik drew his next card and grinned widely, "Looks like I do have something that will chill your Dragon out. Behold the magic card Monster Reborn; I'll use it to revive the Lava Golem you sent to the Graveyard." He announced and the magma started flowing again. The molten behemoth returned in full size and Yami Marik allowed himself to be in the hot-iron grip.  
  
"You're nuts, now you'll lose the 1000 Life Points, and your Lava Golem is weaker than my Core Dragon." Kikaita pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I put it in defense mode. And with a defense of 2500 you can destroy it easily." Yami Marik said, "Oh, and just so you don't get tempted, I'll place two cards faced down and end my turn." He arranged two cards in front of him and passed turn to Kikaita.  
  
'Great, those are probably trap cards to hurt my Life Points.' Kikaita drew her card, 'But with 5700 left, I shouldn't really have a problem.' She reviewed her hand and pull out one card, "This turn I play the Gemini Warriors, and their attack points are increased by my Zodiac Sacred Grounds to 2450." She declared as her monster came forth. Two of which worked together as one, they were heavily armored warriors. One had a chain with a blade on the end, and the other had a large shield. Their green eyes gazing with confidence.  
  
'No, the Gemini Warriors can destroy one of my magic or trap cards when summoned.' Yami Marik thought in despair and looked to his line of trap cards, 'But which card will she take? Probably Mask of Restrict since none of us can make any sacrifices. This probably will come to my advantage.'  
  
"Gemini, destroy his Mask of Restrict." Kikaita commanded. The warrior with the chain blade leaped high and launched the blade towards Yami Marik's face-up trap card. The card shattered and the chain swished back to its user.  
  
'Good. This is the end for you, Kikaita.' Yami Marik thought; the attack didn't seem to surprise him.  
  
"Now Hades Core Dragon, attack his Lava Golem now!" Kikaita cried. Her Dragon was readied to launch its next assault.  
  
"Activate trap cards, Ring of Destruction and Barrel Behind the Door!" Yami Marik declared and simultaneously set up both of his traps. A large, leather ring swung around and equipped itself around the Core Dragon's neck, choking its attack off.  
  
"What?" My mother shocked, "How can you stop my attack like that?"  
  
"The Ring of Destruction doesn't stop your attack, but instead hits both of us and takes away that monster's attack points. So say 'goodbye' to your Dragon!" Yami Marik when into uproar of hysteria and the ring exploded. Kikaita took it full blast and was knocked into the back railing, her Life Points down to 2400.  
  
"Mom!" I cried as I was also sent crashing to the back wall. She recovered by picking herself up with her sword.  
  
"So, what?" She muttered and struggled to stay on her feet, "Hades Core Dragon had an attack of 3300, just enough to put you down to zero."  
  
"Not quite, I also activated another trap card, remember? It's called Barrel Behind the Door, a nifty little trap card that sends my damage to you." Yami Marik boasted. The dust settled and he stood unharmed with gold, Egyptian designed modern revolver in his right hand, though he was still in Lava golem's cage. "But it's a shame that this Duel has to end so soon. I was hoping for more of a challenge from a Zodiac." Kikaita staggered to stay on her feet, "Now what was our bargain for this Shadow Game-ah, yes, permanent control of your daughter."  
  
I lost it again as I jumped to the platform and stood in front of Kikaita, glaring at him in deep demise.  
  
"Now you do realize your protection is useless? I can protect your soul and destroy Kikaita's." Yami Marik shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Not likely, a Dragon may not be affected by your next shot, but a Pisces is. Shoot and Yin-Yang will punish you severely." I addressed. Yami Marik just looked at me as a nuisance.  
  
"Miranda..." Kikaita whispered behind me.  
  
"Such an empty threat, Miranda." Yami Marik said calmly, "I only spared you for insurance when I achieve total world domination so the remaining Zodiacs wouldn't interfere. I know well that certain Zodiacs are immune to the Shadow Realm and the Millennium Items' magic-the Zodiacs who were not born the Water attributes." He explained and twirled the revolver, "However, Yin-Yang does concern me. He knew that if I was relinquished from your soul, you would be taken with me. For too long that I have become a part of you, Dragon." He paused and looked towards my mother, "So do you understand? If I lose this Duel, the girl comes with me. It's a lose-lose situation."  
  
"She hasn't lost yet." I muttered, "The Dragons, like Hades, have a deep connection with one another. When you destroyed Hades, it made one last cry, a cry that awoke its ally." I preached. Yami Marik held his revolver fast. "When Hades is down, it summons Sirius, Sirius Wing Dragon of the Sky Above!"  
  
"She's right." Kikaita still balanced herself on the sword and dropped another card on her Duel Disc. In place of Hades Core Dragon, a whirlwind of light burst from it and shot towards the sky. The beams seem to peel off as the new Dragon appeared; its scales a sky color with golden armor plates equipped scattered on its body. The scales faded to a deep blue coming towards the wide wingspan when it landed on eagle-talon feet and an unraveled scroll floating around its overall body; its sapphire eyes glaring towards Yami Marik.  
  
__________  
  
Yami Marik just huffed briefly and sensed us to be in a desperate try to survive. "Nice try, but my Barrel will damage your Life Point even with a new monster on the field." Yami Marik snickered before he prepared to take aim.  
  
"Miranda, get off. I can handle it from here." My mom beckoned. I turned around with wide eyes.  
  
"But, mom..." I tried to argue but she stopped me.  
  
"For once, he's right. There's nothing Sirius can do. And if I did win, you're still soul-connected to him and taken from me." Kikaita reasoned, "I rather not let a living soul die because of one already lost."  
  
"Time's up!" Yami Marik boasted and positioned himself to fire from within the cage. He fired; all of us heard the blast of our fates. Sirius went defensive and got in the way of the shot.  
  
"Not exactly, my mom is still in this. Sirius can negate the damaging effects of your Barrel." I cried back behind Sirius. The Dragon moved in one plate of armor against the shot fired. It flinched, but the damage coming didn't reach us. The shot fired from Yami Marik clattered on the platform before it disappeared.  
  
Yami Marik growled. "Well then, it's my move so I'll summon Revival Jam to the field." He stated as a third monster appeared.  
  
"Three monsters, not good." I said quickly front of my mom.  
  
"Now then, I'll summon the same God Card that brought Mai to her fate." Yami Marik boasted. I knew off the back he was going to summon Ra without the chant. "By offering Lava Golem, Holding Arms, and Revival Jam, The Winged Dragon of Ra's overall attack strength will be an overwhelming 5000 exact, more than enough to make Sirius fall."  
  
"He's going to what?!" Kikaita shocked as all three of his monsters were merged and sacrificed. The same blinding light appeared before us, but this time the Dragon was free of its containment.  
  
"Mom..." I gulped and stood in front of her, "this is The Winged Dragon of Ra...the most powerful of all the Egyptian God Cards."  
  
"This will be most interesting." Yami Marik said in accomplishment, "I'll use the most powerful effect of my Dragon...the ONE TURN KILL!"  
  
"One Turn Kill?!" both of us repeated in unison.  
  
"I'll pay all but one of my Life Points. The amount I pay will go to The Winged Dragon of Ra's overall attack." He announced as his Life Points dropped sharply to 1. In return, Ra grew more powerful with an extreme attack of 8299.  
  
"That will be a One Turn Kill. Sirius can't take that much power in attack mode." Kikaita cried.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Sirius and finish off Kikaita now!" Yami Marik declared. Ra quickly charged a blast of solar flare and fired simultaneously.  
  
"Miranda, get off now!" Kikaita yelled over the crackling fireball hurling towards Sirius.  
  
"No mom, I'm not going to be this demon's prisoner for another minute." I yelled back. The fireball made contact on Sirius. The Dragon tried resisting long enough to make Kikaita's message clear.  
  
"The Demon's right, God forbids. If I would have won, your lapse in possession would have led you to your own demise." She stated, "As I've said before, I will not let you die because of me. But he didn't say anything about Raikoukou helping you." I shocked to a point made well clear in her whisper, "Raikoukou will help, and I'm just helping you to keep your soul alive." With that, she used her sword and shoved me over the edge of the platform. I dropped off completely and Sirius was destroyed. Kikaita weakly made it to her feet just to be hit by the blast of the God Card.  
  
I looked from the sidelines as the blast lingered to a swirling fire tornado. The embers released their grip as she fell to her knees. "No, mother!" I cried with tears pushing through my eyes.  
  
"Just remember, I believe you can defeat this demon. The spirits of lost and live Zodiacs will guide you..." Kikaita gasped before fading away into the darkness.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Gemini Warriors: Warrior/Wind. Monster/Zodiac, 4/1750/1200. When this monster is Summoned or Special Summoned (excluding Flip Summoned), destroy one magic or trap card on the field. This effect can only be activated if "Zodiac Sacred Grounds" exists on the field.  
  
Hades Core Dragon of the Earth Under: Dragon/ Dark. Monster/ Effect, 8/3300/2600. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one "Sirius Wing Dragon of the Sky Above" from your hand or your Deck in face- up attack mode or defense mode. If Special Summoned from your Deck, the Deck is then shuffled. As long as this card is face-up on the field, pay half of your Life Points to attack your opponent's Life Points directly.  
  
Sirius Wing Dragon of the Sky Above: Dragon/Light. Monster/Effect, 8/3300/2600. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one "Hades Core Dragon of the Earth Under" from your hand or your Deck in face- up attack mode or defense mode. If Special Summoned from your Deck, the Deck is then shuffled. As long as this card is face-up on the field, all Life Point damage (excluding Battle Damage) done to the cardholder become 0. 


	29. Arrival at Kaiba Corp Island

Episode #29- Arrival at Kaiba Corp. Island  
  
Kikaita vanished from my sight completely, a life now without my mother's soul begins. Though I only felt a third of her spirit absorb into my soul, as if trying to revive herself. I knew it would fail; losing to an Egyptian God Card, not even a solitary Zodiac soul could restore the ones lost.  
  
I dropped to my knees, hitting the caps hard but feeling nothing, as if I was numbed out by anesthetic. I couldn't help but burst into tears in front of my possessor. As of now, I didn't care what I did in front of him. Nor did I care about the shackles cutting into my hands. Those hurt, only because they were made with my soul transition. I knew only one thing was coming out of this, my suffering was his amusement.  
  
I heard his footsteps coming down the platform stairs as if he was a real human. There was no point in me running. He came close and kneeled to my level. "Ah, the satisfaction of one's suffering. I plan to put Yami in the same condition once I rule this world." He broke my silent weeping; I felt him smiling victoriously behind me, "Now that Kikaita is out of the way, you and I need to have a talk about your disloyalty to me. You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The scene of the Dueling arena vanished. Now the Shadow Realm took us both. I stood on my feet with the tears dried and only a bitter hatred in my eyes; he had his back to me with his head only turned to sight me.  
  
I willingly stayed silent, letting only my hatred speak through the burning sensation behind my irises. Yami Marik made a full body turn to me; I kept a straight face as his dark eyes spotted me.  
  
"First off, I'd like to play a small came of 'Would you Rather.'" He snickered after the name, I recognized the name from one of the radio shows I used to listen to in the mornings, "Answer me this: Would you rather spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm, isolated from any communication what so ever, or would you rather wake up and serve me as Pharaoh, doing everything I command on the spot?"  
  
I hesitated to answer, but I already knew the words out of my mouth. "I'd rather be surrounded by the Shadow Realm. But I know once you achieve your goal, you'll drag souls out for more torture."  
  
"With yours at the top of the list." He added on, "You and I have a lot in common, I'll admit that. For one, we both have had enough of our downsizing and rather take force to reach the top."  
  
"We have nothing in common. You're the one who's been causing my suffering." I said with a straight face.  
  
"You know, you're right, we have nothing in common." Yami Marik reversed his direction, "I'm just far more superior than you are. And as such you will do as I say until the Millennium Puzzle is hanging around my neck and the God Cards are in my hand, including Yin-Yang." The Shadow Realm withdrew and I was back in my room. The transition weakened me and I fell asleep almost instantly on the bed, though uncomfortable of him watching me behind my back.  
  
My door cracked slightly and with little disturbance, even for Yami Marik to notice. I could tell his spirit was at a state of rest. The newcomer quietly slipped in and stepped cautiously towards the bed on its four paws, a beaded necklace tight in its jaws. It came closer and set the beads on the table next to the bed with not even a clatter of the beads glassy chimes.  
  
I tossed on the bed to face the other direction. Half asleep, and the newcomer left as mysteriously had it appeared behind me, I saw what it had left; it was an heirloom and a powerful treasure of my kind. Yami Marik didn't seem to stir in my wake so I quickly snatched the necklace and tucked it under my pillow. I knew it was sent by my mother and I heard Raikoukou, 'You can fight...'  
  
__________  
  
The morning rose and shined through my window first. I wanted to wake up, from this nightmare. Really. My mom's gone, but she was correct-Yami Marik did not say anything about Raikoukou helping me. My eyes refocused to my room, invisible of the dark presence that still resides in my soul. I crawled out of bed and did the covers. I was still in my black outfit; my cloak, sword, and the SR Duel Disc were put off into one of the chairs. I felt the slight descend of the blimp near the ten o'clock hour, about the time I woke up. I got myself together and made one last browse of my Deck.  
  
The room suddenly had a brisk draft and Yami Marik appeared to me, "'Morning." He greeted; the sound of his voice was something I got used to, but annoyed me as quickly as it came up.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." I sighed with sarcasm and pulled the cloak over my head. The clock read ten 'til ten and I felt the blimp begin to descend slightly. I looked out my window and saw ahead a dark tower, in shadow by the sun's position, standing above a pile of rubble. "What in the Realm?" I gasped.  
  
"That must be our next battle stage." Yami Marik concluded behind my back. I turned around and saw his image shifting through my cards. "But the good news is that Kaiba's God Card is now an easy targe-" He paused and flipped through my Deck again, "Firo, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu, where is Slifer?" His voice grew in anger.  
  
"Was there a point in me having two God Cards while Yugi had none?" I said calmly; I fidgeted with the necklace from last night in my pocket.  
  
"You're pushing it, Dragon. Allow me to demonstrate my powers over your soul again." Yami Marik threatened as the Millennium Rod materialized in his hand.  
  
"Inhabiting my soul is as far as you go." I grumbled as the Shadow Realm swallowed the room once more, "I will not be controlled." I pulled out the necklace and jolted it out in front of me. I felt the pulses emitting from the beads, it negated Yami Marik attempt to control my being. The sounds of the beads pierced his ears like he heard a harsh sound and withdrew one step with both ears covered. Shadow Realm's barriers as well seem to draw back in cowardice.  
  
"Wha...what was that?" He said in a muffled voice.  
  
"At first, I didn't know why the demons were after the heirloom of my race, but now I do. Demons and ghosts are completely different, and yet somehow formed an alliance against the mortals. In these terms, two treasures to insure peace between these dimensions were created. However, the treasure that negates the demons-the Scroll of Spirit Earth, was never found after a ghost hid it away." I recapped a story I once read in my studies, "So the demons appear to be repaying that favor by liberating my kind of the treasure Beads of Spirit Sky, the very treasure that can negate ghost possessions. This is also the treasure that has sent my kind to Egypt since Miran did 5000 years ago." I finished and ringed the necklace under my cloak collar.  
  
"Or so you think." He recovered.  
  
"I know, that truth was a little late, but only a living Zodiac can use the power. So, from here on out, you do have my soul, but you don't control it." I stated in a no-nonsense manner. Yami Marik growled with rising anger before fading with the Shadow Realm's residue, restoring my room to its solid matter. I don't know what his real reaction was or how he's planning to counter my necklace, but at least now I have more protection than just his word.  
  
The blimp finally landed a half-hour later after my most recent encounter. I couldn't be more unready for my next match. Yugi, Marik, or Ashley, the thought of Dueling any of them was nerve-racking. And adding to that, my fear and anger pleased my soul-keeper, but with the necklace that has been handed to me, surviving over five millennia on its thread alone, was stopping him in his tracks. Whether or not this artifact will keep him from weakening me, I can't tell.  
  
I made a final check to my Deck after he perfected it to his status and I shifted out of the room in my cloak and everything, including the sword. I met up with Yugi and rode the elevator down with him. Yugi looked at me with his youthful curious eyes.  
  
"Sleep well, Miranda?" He asked, distracting me from zoning out.  
  
"Not really, but this is as ready as I'll be for the Finals." I smiled back. I felt Yami Marik pressing my 'sixth sense.'  
  
"Thanks for Slifer." He added.  
  
"It'll only be fair for the Finals. We each have a God Card now: You have Slifer, I have Yin-Yang, Ashley won Obelisk, and Marik still has his Winged Dragon of Ra." I changed tone when I touched the subject of Marik.  
  
"Right. Well, here we are." Yugi nodded. The elevator stopped its descend and the doors opened. Everyone but Kaiba was out in the main concourse, waiting to get off the blimp.  
  
"Miranda's up, it's show time." Ashley cheered. I just made a quick smile in return. Various dialogue was exchanged around the room for several minutes. It instantly fell quiet when two sliding doors opened and Kaiba stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"We have arrived at Battle Tower, if the Finalists will follow me first, we can get the semifinals started." He stated and turned on a heel and exited the blimp. Yugi, Marik, Ashley and me followed him as a small group. The rest of them followed except for Serenity; from a side conversation, I heard she was going to stay with Mai.  
  
The six of us, including Mokuba, stepped out into the outside first and touching earth after a horrid night in the sky. A tower about as tall as the Stratosphere Casino was our next Duel stage. It shot straight up on metal walls and jutted out into four points at the top. The four of us, the remaining Finalists, were amazed at now were still going to battle at high altitudes.  
  
I took my eyes off the tower and watched Kaiba head for someone who stood next to the tower's entrance. A female, dressed in a formal outfit of charcoal grey and a jacket much like Kaiba's vest only shorter, blonde, crimped hair and glasses, awaited Kaiba's arrival. An awkward familiar feeling took me off my focus.  
  
After a final word, Kaiba nodded and looked back to us, "Finalists, I welcome you to the final stage of Battle City. This used to be used for armed weapons until I turned Kaiba Corp. in a new direction. Now the remains of the past are in ruins, as will the defeated, and the tower we are about to enter is the symbol of my enterprising power." He made a speech and drew a glare on the us, especially Ashley, "Bowler, you and I will have a rematch on the first floor. And you'll be the first to experience the new rules of the tournament."  
  
"New rules?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"Exactly. I have no idea how I could have lost to you so I'm declaring a rematch now." Kaiba instructed, "And the referee of this Duel will be one of my new executives, Kathy Savage."  
  
I snapped my fingers and cheered up more than, I guess, Yami Marik couldn't bear, "I thought you looked familiar." I stepped out of the crowd, "Kathy Savage, from school, right?"  
  
"Miranda? I thought that name was recognizable." The female executive smiled as well and we high-five each other.  
  
"How'd you get a job with Kaiba?" I asked in our long since seen unity.  
  
"After graduation, I got the offer and accepted it." She replied.  
  
"And the guys, how are they holding up?"  
  
"They're doing fine the last I checked."  
  
Kaiba stared dumb-founded at the both of us, "Wait, you two know each other?" He asked.  
  
"Yeap." Kathy nodded.  
  
"We were the only girls in the Duel Commitee back at my old school." I added.  
  
"So Kaiba, exactly who beat you?" Kathy asked and stepped past me towards him.  
  
"The one in the denim." He cocked his head towards Ashley. Kathy changed really fast to a temper-mental state only Yami Marik could tolerate.  
  
"You're the one who defeated my Kaiba!" She yelled.  
  
"Kathy, she's my cousin!" I cried before she had a chance at choking her. Kathy stopped in her tracks and looked to me with surprised eyes.  
  
"She is?" Kathy asked and looked at the both of us, "You two look nothing alike."  
  
"Let's get on with the rematch." Kaiba had enough and stepped up to the tower. The two-story-high doors swung open and a gust blew towards us.  
  
__________  
  
In minutes, everyone followed Kaiba down a narrow hall. Personally, I had a bad feeling about this. If Kaiba's out for revenge, he takes it more than seriously. Another set of doors opened far in front of us, posing some light to get us through.  
  
We all made it to the end, a dim room soon brilliantly lit by spotlights at each corner. In the middle was just a plain circle wide enough to fit ten people standing across it with hologram projectors on its side.  
  
Everyone stood silent as Kathy and Kaiba took their positions. Ashley followed momentarily after and got herself on the other end of the ring. The rest of us stood grouped together, anticipating the next show of the Duel.  
  
I felt Yami Marik rise of on me, unnoticed by anyone else. "Kaiba's asking for a rematch? I'll turn this into a Shadow Game, maybe it'll be a change of pace to have Ashley in the Shadow Realm." He commented and I felt the pull out of my being.  
  
'Don't think so.' I replied back in thought, 'There's something else you need to know about the sacred jewel. I counted the beads, each bead represents how many time you influenced me; whether it be weakening me or taking control of my being and masking my soul, I took that number of beads and crossed the thread before the rest of the beads.' I explained to "myself." 'You took affect on me exactly thirteen times, so I counted thirteen beads and crossed the thread into a small loop. Your part of the soul we use is trapped in that loop, so there are a few things that we've discussed before that are futile now: you can't control my body, you can't weaken my soul to do your whims, and you can't make access to another being because of this. You're stuck with me, ya dunce.' I told him straight, 'The only way you can break out of that loop is only the threads come undone.' I felt Yami Marik's rage grow, but if it did reach an impact of high standards, I was more than confident he couldn't break the beads' magic.  
  
"This is it, Bowler. I demand this rematch to prove I have far more greater skill. Your last win was just a fluke." Kaiba accused.  
  
"So you're also doing this rematch again? I have the family trait of pulling victories like a Sleeper. Heck, my cuz managed a win out of a Duelist with the most expensive Deck in the group." Ashley got in way over her head.  
  
"Fluke cuz! My win against him was just a fluke! I only beat him with a Dark Hole/Monster Reborn combo and I got put down harder than that afterwards!" I called up.  
  
"Heh, at least she'll admit to that." Kaiba commented.  
  
"Say what?!" Ashley looked at me with shocked eyes like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Enough, time for this Duel to begin, and what better setting to choose than a virtual advantage." Kaiba declared, "Computer, activate the Kaiba Corp. Hologram Setting Projection." He commanded and the floor's tile cracks lit up along with the spotlights. The setting changed from a dull, steel room instantly to a scene in some desert ruins. The sands covered all but the ring Kaiba, Kathy, and Ashley stood on and stone rubble surrounded the arena. A horizon of ocean bordered only one side of our position with the sun directed at high noon.  
  
"Whoa, where are we?" Ashley looked around the scene.  
  
"You fool, were still in the tower, but the hologram setting has chose us to play out our Duel in the Ancient Ruins." Kaiba replied with a touch of personal defense, "Here on this certain arena, certain classes of monsters will have an advantage or disadvantage. But why ruin the fun by telling you?"  
  
"Interesting setting, Kaiba." Kathy complimented, and then turned to announce the Duel conditions. "This Duel will be fought at 8000 Life Points per player, the loser will forfeit their rarest card to the victor. The setting is the Kaiba Corp. Ancient Ruins." She declared professionally, "Now, Kaiba will make the first move."  
  
"Only Kaiba knows which monsters this field can power up." Yugi spoke amongst the group, "Ashley's been put at a disadvantage. And just as the field, Kaiba may have stacked his Deck with the advantaged monsters."  
  
"No way, that creep." Joey grumbled, "Come on, Bowler! K.O. this CEO!" He cried from the group.  
  
To be continued... 


	30. Virtual Reality Check

Episode #30- Virtual Reality Check  
  
In an unreal setting of a desert ruin, Kaiba and Ashley readied their Duel Discs for the next fight. But still, with Obelisk in Ash's Deck, and running on Exodia, there's no possible way to summon it in the conditions.  
  
I felt Yami Marik standing behind me. Through the beaded barrier I made in the neckace, I can still track his emotions and his presence, and he had no escape. Kathy announced the Duel's beginning and the duel was well under way.  
  
"We'll first begin by summon our Deckmasters." He announced, "In this Duel, our Deckmasters are our key factors and each monster in our Decks prove a different ability as one. So I'll use Lord of D. as my Deckmaster." He explained and Lord of D. appeared behind him.  
  
'Hm, a monster can be a Deckmaster? I wish I knew exactly which monsters did what.' Ashley thought and shifted through her newly constructed deck, 'This one should do the trick. After all, with a little luck at my favorite casino, it shouldn't be much trouble.' She pulled a monster from her hand, "Alright Kaiba, for my Deckmaster I choose Tiki Master of the Palms-Unga." She announced and a monster appeared behind her, an island native wearing a mask that convered the upper half of its body.  
  
'No way, Tiki Master Unga will get a power bonus from the ruins element. There's no way she could have known that.' Kaiba thought in discouragment, "Now I'll begin by summoning Spear Dragon in attack mode." He declared and a familiar Dragon came to the field. I'll also play one card faced down and end my turn." He finished.  
  
'Already a monster with 1900 attack points, this won't be good.' Ashley drew her next card and reviewed her hand, 'Or maybe it won't. Kaiba seemed tensed when I played Unga, maybe I tripped on to his advantages match up.' Ashley glanced around the scenery, 'Temple ruins, an ocean, and desert sand. Yes!' Ashley pulled her card, "I think I've caught on to your setting advantages, so I play one trap card and summon Luxor Mummy in attack mode." She made her first move and summoned a ragged mummy complete with a cursed staff, a power of 1800 and gained 30% from the desert settings, adding it up to 2340.  
  
'No she didn't, my Spear Dragon gains a boost from the open skies.' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Luxor Mummy, attack the Spear Dragon with your Curse of the Sphinx!" She declared. The mummy, despite its weakily image, spung its staff over its head and launched a magic spell towards Spear Dragon.  
  
"All attributes of this field counts, including the sky's condition. My Spear Dragon also gains a power boost, making it stronger than your mummy." He hissed, the Spear Dragon's attack power instantly jumped to 2470, "Spear Dragon, counterattack with Hurricane Strike!" He declared. The Dragon breathed a small cyclone, though powerful enough to destroy Luxor Mummy and decrease her Life Points to 7870.  
  
"No, how could I miss that?" Ashley muttered.  
  
"I'll put this in view, considering both of your monsters had the advantage. The Ancient Ruins field combines three other fields: Umi, Wasteland, and Mountains. The monsters who can gain a power bonus from any of these fields will by 30%. Any monsters who are affected by two fields from the selected three will have their power increased by 60%. And monsters who are affected by all fields will have an attack power nearly doubling their original strength." He explained, "However, neither of us will get the triple advantage. So I suggest you use common sense and know which monsters have the best advantage next time."  
  
"Oh boy." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Now it's my turn, and I'll play Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode." He announced as another Dragon appeared next to Spear Dragon, "And with no monsters to hide behind, your Life Points are wide open for a direct assault. To add to that, My Twin-Headed Behemoth will get a field power bonus as well, making severe damage to your Life Points." Kaiba stated, his new Dragon's attack power rose to 1850, "Dragons attack her Life Points directly!" Kaiba declared, his Spear Dragon attacked first and knocked her Life Points to 5400. Twin-Headed Behemoth followed and dropped her Life Points further to 3550 while he still had a full 8000.  
  
__________  
  
'No, I can't lose to him like this.' Ashley thought and drew her next card, Cyber Jar, "Alright, one card faced down and a monster in defense mode." She muttered.  
  
I watched on with hopeful eyes when I knew Ashley would fail. I detected Yami Marik's presence behind me. 'Ashley seemed to be at a disadvantage from the start, hasn't she?'  
  
'Don't even start with me.' I thought back, 'I know Ashley would lose, she just doesn't know when her wins are flukes or carelessness from the opponent.'  
  
"Pathetic attempt to save your Life Points. Spear Dragon, attack her faced down card!" Kaiba commanded as his Dragon launched another attack.  
  
"Heh. Cyber Jar was in defense mode." Ashley cocked, "And it destroyed your Spear Dragon."  
  
"My Spear Dragon has the ability of taking on the opponent's Life Points even when the monster is in defense mode." Kaiba stated as Ashley's Life Points slid to a tiny 2010. However, both monsters were destroyed and both of them drew five new cards.  
  
"Three monsters in defense mode." Ashley stated and three cards were set in front of her.  
  
"Vorse Raider in attack mode and one monster in defense." Kaiba announced as well, "But ending my turn now adds another monster to the field, Twin- Headed Behemoth is back." Ashley shrugged back and drew her card, Bolban.  
  
"Aw yeah!" Ashley cheered, "Kaiba, I sacrifice one of my Exodia pieces you forced out of my Deck to summon Bolban, in attack mode!" She declared as the cannon-armed sphinx appeared in battle again, only now it had an attack of 3250, "But I'm not done, I'll also play this magic card, Bet on BlackJack." Ashley pronounced her next move.  
  
"Bet on Black Jack, what kind of magic card is that?" Joey asked.  
  
"And Kaiba, I finally figured out what Tiki Master can do as my Deckmaster." Ashley sneered.  
  
"You what?!" Kaiba shocked.  
  
"Every time I use a ritual magic card, I'll play 500 of my Life Points instead of sacrificing monsters to summon the ritual monster." She briefed, "Tiki Master-Unga, perform the Bet on Black Jack ritual now!" Ashley declared. Her witch doctor of a monster swung his staff around, creating deep klunks in the spheres that were off-rhythm. Apparently, the trick worked. The next monster that came to the field looked like a Blackjack dealer with hands of cards on both hands and a sinister grin on his face, wearing a tuxedo of black slacks and a red vest over a white shirt. "Kaiba, I introduce to you, the Blackjack Ace. This monster has never lost a game, of Blackjack or Duel Monsters."  
  
"Until now, that monster will be no match once I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba stated.  
  
"Tch, I'm sure." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Go, Blackjack Ace, attack his Twin-Headed Behemoth with Dealer's Hit!" Ashley commanded. The card dealer flung both hands of cards at Kaiba's Dragon like kunai knives and actually decreased his Life Points by 1600. "Bolban, follow through with Cannon Fire!" Ashley declared her next assault on Kaiba's Vorse Raider. Bolban fired both shots at once and dropped Kaiba's Life Points to 5050. He seemed to react to the Life Point damage he took.  
  
"You'll pay, I won't lose." Kaiba recovered from the damage and drew his next card, "I'll now use Lord of D.'s special ability. At the cost of 500 of my Life Points, I can summon one dragon from my hand. So I'll summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He declared. Instantly, opposing all of Ashley's monsters with unmatched powers, came the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Ashley's in trouble. That Blue-Eyes White Dragon will get a field power bonus from the mountains." Tea panicked.  
  
"Blue-Eyes, attack Bolban! White Lightning Attack!" Kaiba commanded. His thunderous dragon fired a blast of white sparks that destroyed Bolban and dealt a blow of 900; Ashley's Life Points tumbled to 610.  
  
"No." Ashley gasped.  
  
"I'll finish with one trap card faced down." Kaiba announced and dropped a trap card.  
  
Ashley just drew her card, "All monsters go defensive." She commanded as her Ace dropped to one knee with both hands of cards fanned out in front of him, "That will end my turn."  
  
"And the Duel. I activate the trap, Dragon's Rage." Kaiba announced.  
  
"Dragon's Rage?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"It's a dragonic version of Fairy Meteor Crush, it works for all of my Dragons." Kaiba stated, Ashley jumped in surprise, "Now, to redeem my spot in the Finals. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the BlackJack Ace and finish her off!" Kaiba commanded. His Dragon fired another blast and obliterated Ashley's most powerful monster and sending her Life Points to zero.  
  
"And the winner is Seto Kaiba," Kathy declared, "he will advance to the Finals along with Yugi Motou, Marik Ishtar, and Miranda Guinaldo." She turned to Kaiba with a smile like an infatuated fan.  
  
'Nice, the odd one out.' I huffed in thought.  
  
Ashley dropped her head down and looked to her Deck. 'I change out of Exodia and I still lost.' She thought and saw the top card of her Deck, Obelisk the Tormentor. 'If I'd only last just one more turn, I would have been able to summon Obelisk and win.'  
  
Kaiba stepped towards her with a paralyzing glare and his arms folded "Ashley, I've won this Duel so fork over Obelisk now." Kaiba demanded. Ashley showed her hand that had Obelisk and Kaiba snatched it away like a cobra. Without another word, he stepped away from her.  
  
Ashley, her spirit broken, slouched right on her feet. I saw a tear fall from her cheek; I couldn't help but approach her. "Ash, you all right?" I whispered and came in close.  
  
"Sorry cuz." She muttered, "Sorry I couldn't help ya."  
  
"It's forgiven, you've played well for a rematch." I replied.  
  
"No." Her voice grew louder, though only to my range of hearing, "I know about Him, Uncle Ed told me about the demon residing within you. He was not avenged when I defeated Kaiba, someone else killed him. And I'm still trying to avenge your suffering, cuz."  
  
"You've done your best. But now I have to help myself." I said and wrapped both arms around her, "I just don't want anyone else hurt because of me. I'm doing all I can to restrain him."  
  
Kathy had her back turn as she backed the rest of them into the tower. She gave a questionable look behind me, but she didn't seem to bother and moved on. Moments past, Ashley soon calmed down enough to go ahead into the tower. I followed behind her, as did Yami Marik; I sensed his anger behind the barrier I set between him and me.  
  
__________  
  
After minutes of comforting Ashley, it was hard to concentrate on the way down, I couldn't help but second-guess what kind of actions Yami Marik would take if the beads were ever to come undone. I continued to sense his rage ready to erupt like an earthquake in San Fransisco.  
  
We made it to the end of the hall, everyone seem to be waiting for me. Kaiba most especially stood impatient. But seeing everyone now present, he began to pull another stunt that contributed the Finals.  
  
"Kaiba, did you really have to have that rematch against Ashley?" Yugi concerned himself, "She beat you fair and square the last time."  
  
"Yugi..." Kaiba paused, "This is my tournament. And as such, I cannot be defeated by some rookie with a floating skull. That rematch was for a reason; I have a far greater purpose than what she had. And another thing, that Duel against Bowler was embarrassing to my reputation. I had to redeem my name."  
  
Ashley slowly brought her head up, "Miranda, beat this jerk and show him he can't disrespect our family." She muttered.  
  
"He's as good as retired." I whispered back.  
  
"Now to begin the next round," He turned to speech us, "this will be a four- way Duel, each of us beginning with 4000 Life Points. The first two Duelists out will begin the semifinals with their Duel."  
  
'Kinda like a double-elimination.' I thought to myself. Yami Marik appeared behind me in my eye only.  
  
'Facing Yugi, Kaiba, AND Marik is going to be a pretty tough task, Miranda.' He commented, 'Are you sure you won't require my assistance?'  
  
'I'll ask for it when I need it, thank you.' I stated, 'In the meantime, stay on your side of the beads...'  
  
"The Duelists in this match may form alliances with one another to eliminate the competition, but there will be no discussion among us. Now let's start this." Kaiba stated and threw out a hand in signal. Four of the eight wall surrounding us opened up and pushed out a metal podeum each. The walls behind them closed until it left a crack about an inch wide. "Now, take your marks. I'd like to get this Duel done and over with, and that's when I claim all of your God Cards."  
  
Silently, we all took our marks on the capsules. Marik was to my right, Kaiba was on my left, and Yugi was across from me. The side panels whirred shut and the entire system seem to engage. By judgement in my perception, we all had a display screen in front of us and a white wire with connection to the panel.  
  
"Now that we're in position, take the Duel Disc hook-up link and plug it into the output on your Duel Disc. You play right on your Duel Discs but the holograms will be projected by the mainframe that stands before you." Kaiba walked us through. I looked to the bottom of my SR Duel disc and saw the output and plugged it in securely.  
  
The platforms jolted once before rising six feet, we all had the number "4000" in white lettering behind us. "Now that's settled, here's how the Life Point system will work. As each player loses Life Points, your platform will rise to the top of the tower. As I said, the first two people who reaches the top will be in the first match." said Kaiba, "But enough talk, draw your first moster card in your Deck, to whomever has the one with the highest attack power will go first, the weakest will go last." He stated and everyone drew their cards. My first draw and got Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning.  
  
'Rai's back?' I thought, I felt Yami Marik behind me in the same shock.  
  
'I thought I told Kikaita her attempts are useless now since she lost that Duel.' Yami Marik thought.  
  
"I draw Raikoukou, with 2200 attack points." I declared first.  
  
"Feral Imp with 1300." Yugi followed.  
  
"Makyura: 1600." Marik boasted after him.  
  
"Looks like I go first, I pulled my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said and showed the us, "So it's me, Miranda, Marik, and then Yugi going last. Amusing. This Duel will begin now!" Kaiba declared.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Tiki Master of the Palms-Unga: Rock/Earth. Monster, 5/1950/1500. Deckmaster ability: When you play a Ritual Magic Card, pay 500 Life Points instead of offering monsters as Tribute to Ritual Summon the monster.  
  
Luxor Mummy: Zombie/Earth. Monster, 4/1800/0  
  
Bolban: Rock/Earth. Monster/Effect, 6/2500/1000. When this monster attacks, switch it to defense mode after the Damage Step. If this monster is sent to the Graveyard, discard one monster card from your hand to Special Summon it back to the field in face-up attack mode or defense mode.  
  
Bet on BlackJack: Ritual Magic. This card is used to Ritual Summon "BlackJack Ace". You must also offer monster whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.  
  
BlackJack Ace: Warrior/Dark. Monster/Ritual, 8/2600/2200. This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Bet on BlackJack". You must also offer monster whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. 


	31. Battle Royale

Episode #31- Battle Royale  
  
Mokuba and the others watch on the ground floor as we were elevated to the 4000 point mark. We all drew our hands and as order went, Kaiba drew his sixth card first. Before he made his play, I sensed Yami Marik standing behind me and eyeing me like a vulture. My hand was nothing short of a good start: Needle Wall, Spear Dragon, Raikoukou, Graceful Charity, and a new card that appeared unfamiliar, Ryo-Ryu Ritual.  
  
"As a note before I begin, we cannot attack, flip or activate magic or trap cards until each player has made their draw." Kaiba stated, "With that clear, I'll begin with Vorse Raider, and one card faced down." He played his cards on the Duel Disc. Before him, a card situated itself in front of him and Vorse Raider floated above the crowd below. "You're move, Miranda."  
  
"Very well." I accepted the turn and drew Troop Dragon. Yami Marik appeared in my mind's eye and glanced at my hand.  
  
'Quite a start.' He commented. I had to ignore him.  
  
"Spear Dragon in attack mode and one card faced down." I declared, Spear Dragon appeared before me with a card behind it, "That'll be it for me."  
  
Turn went to Marik, his eyes served a stressed look. "I'll play one monster in defense mode. This ends my turn." Marik played quickly and shifted his eyes to me. 'I can still feel His presence within Miranda. There just has to be a way to get Him out. I'll have to eliminate Yugi and Kaiba first.' He thought.  
  
Yami drew his sixth card to end the preparational turns of the Duel. He, too, shared a concerned look. 'Being last might give me some advantage.' Yugi thought, 'I need to defeat Kaiba to end this destined war; I need to defeat Marik so he doesn't get all the God Cards; and I have to break Miranda of Yami Marik.'  
  
"Alright, I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and two cards faced down." Yami stated as his shielded warrior appeared in front of two face- down cards. "This ends my turn."  
  
"Yugi, you had the advantage to attack or use any magic cards before any of us did." Kaiba said, "But with Spear Dragon in attack mode, I'll be making more than a foolish mistake in attacking Miranda. As for Marik, I don't like the look of that face-down card; and Yugi, your monster's defense completely outmatches my Vorse Raider's attack, so I'll place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Kaiba, your mistake was ever putting that monster on the field." I suggested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I begin my turn, I'll activate my trap card: Needle Wall. This permanent trap card will selectively destroy monsters on all of you or not, varying on your luck." I said. A wide stone panel appeared under the monster cards set by Yami, Marik, and Kaiba. All three floorings were marked with five trap doors with a number over each.  
  
"What kind of trap card is this?" Yami asked.  
  
"One of my more favorable trap cards, but I prefer to call this trap card 'Russian Roulette;' it's all about chance." I began, "I'll start with the roll of a single die. Which ever number it lands on, that marked door will open and destroy which ever monster is on top of it."  
  
Kathy, Mokuba, Ashley, Duke, and Tea all watched from below. They saw the Duelists' down cards clearly but refused to say out loud. "That is a trap card I would prefer. But it's only the beginning of the game so it'll be hard for the dice to get rolling." Duke commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Miranda made the smart move by playing Needle Wall, but the problem is the positions that their monsters are in. Yugi has Big Shield Gardna on "2," Marik has his defensive monster on "3," and Kaiba has his two monsters on "1" and "2." Duke explained, "If Miranda rolls a four or five, no monsters will be destroyed. But rolling a six will give her another roll."  
  
"Activate trap, Coffin Seller!" Marik exclaimed and activated his trap, "Coffin Seller will decrease any one of their Life Points for each monster that is sent to the Graveyard. Anyone but me to say the very least."  
  
"This can't be good. Anyone but Marik who loses their monsters will lose their Life Points by 300 per monster." Ashley cried.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I'll begin the game." A black die with green dots materialized into my hand, "Come on, 1, 2, or 3!" I exclaimed and threw the die on the panel in front of me. The die stopped rolling on "2." "That's it! Yugi's Big Shield Garna is destroyed and so is Kaiba's defensive monster, just what I was hoping for." I cheered.  
  
"On top of that, both Yugi and Kaiba will lose Life Points thanks to Coffin Seller." Marik added as Yugi's and Kaiba's Life Points dropped by 300. Both of their platforms began their ascend. 'This is good, as long as Yugi and Kaiba are first to go, I can at least try to save Miranda. After all, I owe Kikaita. She has done the nicest things anyone could do for me. Aside from Odion, Kikaita was a true friend, and it's time I paid back that debt.' Marik thought while staring at me.  
  
"Now I'll truly begin with a familiar face, Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning." I announced as the familiar spirit appeared in its eligant form.  
  
"You'd have to sacrifice your Spear Dragon to bring that monster out, it's way too powerful to play alone." Kaiba objected.  
  
"Don't you remember, Kaiba? I can summon Raikoukou without the requirement of a sacrifice. And it's all thanks to you; your Vorse Raider is a dark- type monster, in which Raikoukou could come out automatically. And because of Raikoukou's second effect, your Vorse Raider is gone even before I attack. Raikoukou, Sacred Lightning Barrier." I declared. Raikoukou spread out its nine tails, sparking with blue cracks of lightning. An orb of lightning surrounded Raikoukou and fired out on all directions. Only Kaiba's Vorse Raider took the hit, "You're Vorse Raider is destroyed, leaving you open for a direct assault."  
  
"And with that in mind, you automatically lose another 300 Life Points by my Coffin Seller." Marik tacked on as Kaiba's Life Points fell to 3400. His platform was first to rise closer to the "3000" mark.  
  
"This Duel might take a while unless Miranda keeps up the Needle Wall." Mokuba commented below us, "They will be arriving at the top of the tower when two of them reach zero. We should be heading up there to see the first semifinal match-up."  
  
"I'll watch down here. Personally, I'd like to see Miranda vs. Kaiba, considering they both have God Cards." Kathy looked up.  
  
"All four of them have God Cards." Tea reminded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not only does Miranda have Yin-Yang and Kaiba have Obelisk, but Yugi also has Slifer and Marik holds The Winged Dragon of Ra." Tea briefed.  
  
"I thought Miranda had Slifer, and who's Yin-Yang?" Kathy said with a confused daze.  
  
"Yugi told me that Miranda left a note with Slifer in it." She answered as they began their exit.  
  
__________  
  
"Now then, Raikoukou, attack Kaiba's Life Points directly with Blue Lightning Crash!" I cried. Raikoukou fanned out its tails again and directed an number of blue bolts to Kaiba, dropping his Life Points further to 1300 and raising his platform over twice the level of the others.  
  
'No, I will not lose. But she'll be going down in the Finals. That, I swear.' Kaiba thought bitterly.  
  
'Did Miranda and Marik just perform a combo with each other against Kaiba?' Yugi crept up on Yami in his spirit form.  
  
'Marik would have the advantage after Miranda made that roll for Needle Wall.' Yami replied and drew his next card, "This turn I summon Beta in defense mode. That ends my turn."  
  
Marik drew his card and glanced at the three of us, including Kaiba about two stories up from our level. "For now, I'll summon Stratos in attack mode: it allows me to summon another monster as well, Harpie's Brother." Marik declared. His first monster appeared over the "4" marker, a large hawk woth bronze-colored wings and breast plate of silver armor. Harpie's Brother appeared on the "3" marker next to Stratos. "Stratos, attack Yugi's Beta and destroy it now!" He declared as the hawk drew back and charged to the magnet warrior, beak-first.  
  
I felt Yami Marik still behind me, gazing out into the arena with the most of his satisfaction. 'I see, the two of you truly want to Duel in the semifinals.' He commented.  
  
'Come again?' I tilted my head down.  
  
'Well, that last attack from Raikoukou made Kaiba lose Life Points. And with the onslaught Marik is about to deploy, the Pharaoh will be just in the same predicament.' He briefed.  
  
Raikoukou still stood in its position and glance behind its shoulder. 'Master Kikaita, I will not fail you. I trust Marik, myself, to free Miranda.' It thought, 'If anyone could know the Demon well enough to beat him, His previous host is the one. Though I have faith in the Pharaoh...'  
  
The attack left Yami one defensive monster short, only Big Shield Gardna defending him from an assault against his Life Points.  
  
"And that loses you another 300 Life Points, Pharaoh." Marik exclaimed and focused on Kaiba. "Now Harpie's Brother, finish off the rest of Kaiba's Life Points with Blade Talon Slash!" He declared. Harpie's Brother spread its wings and darted up to Kaiba's position. He stopped right before Kaiba's panel of trap doors with its right arm held back. In a fluent motion, The Harpie thrusted his claw over his head and struck down hard on Kaiba. He drew back as his Life Points dropped to zero. The Duel Disc deactivated and the platform elevated to meet the top of the tower.  
  
The breeze wasn't as strong as the blimp's gusts during the Duels. Kathy, Mokuba, Ashley, Joey, Duke, and Tristan waited in the center of the four spires holding the floor on the top.  
  
"So this is where the semis are supposed to take place after the decisions have been made?" Ashley asked while pacing around the top floor.  
  
"Yeap, this is where the remaining Dules are as soon as the first two Duelists arrive up here." Mokuba answered. A whirring got everyone's attention at the top, Ashley stood right by the source of the racket as two silver doors opened on the floor near her.  
  
"The first one's already up here now." Kathy exclaimed. The elevator brought up the first of the semifinalists. Her cheerful expression suddenly went to a state of shock.  
  
"No way, Seto lost the four-way?!" Mokuba cried with a shocked look, Kathy held the same stare. Kaiba appeared from the floor with a serious look on his face. The elevator came to a stop and Kaiba unhooked his Duel Disc from the computer.  
  
"Kaiba, how'd that happen?" Kathy asked in her semi-paralysis state.  
  
"The four-way Duel only decides whom is against who." Kaiba said to his secretary, "I'm not eliminated from this tournament, and I don't plan to for the second time." He said while glaring at Ashley.  
  
"Where are the others?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Marik, Yugi, and Miranda are still deciding as far as I'm concerned." Kaiba hissed, "But I don't really care who I'm going to face in the next round. Each of their God Cards will be a simple task to take from them and eliminate them from the Finals."  
  
__________  
  
Kaiba's defeat left Yugi at a disadvantage. With only 3400 Life Points to spare, Marik and I both had full 4000. "It's my draw." Yami breathed and drew his next card, "And first I'll summon Celtic Guardian and play Black Luster Ritual." He said. In one swift motion, his newly summoned Celtic Guardian and Gardna were combined to form the Black Luster Soldier on the "3" mark of Needle Wall. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Miranda's Spear Dragon now!" Yami declared. His soldier leaped high before striking my Dragon. My dragon didn't stand a chance and shattered; the attack deducted my Life Points to 2600 and lifted my platform higher past the "3000" mark on the wall behind me.  
  
'Great, because of Coffin Seller, I lost the 300 additional Life Points with that last assault.' I thought and looked over the railing of my platform. Yami Marik eyed over my shoulder. I shook the feeling off and drew my card. "First I'll use Needle Wall." I said with a flip of fingers and rolled the die on the panel, 4. "That roll will cost Marik his Stratos Falcon." I informed as Marik's hawk fell through the open door. "Next, I'll summon Troop Dragon to the field and play a ritual magic card of my own, the Ryo-Ryu Ritual." I declared. Raikoukou and Troop Dragon both shifted to dark orbs and merged together. "By the powers of Dragon, I summon the Demon Dragon of Darkness, The Shadow Dragon!" I called, the orb grew wider, almost as big as Ra's sphere.  
  
It formed under my feet, as if I was ready to watch a colosseum match where the gladiators were ready to fight a lion or two; but this was no lion. Two black wings brimming with a violet aura shot from the sphere first, violet sparks were outlining its body and limbs separated to their joints when the cutout was made. All over its body was black with the deep purple energy emitting from it's body. "Black Shadow Dragon, begin by inflicting your rage upon Marik's face-down card with Violent Violet Flames." I commanded. The spectral Dragon opened its jaws and fired a blast of black flames at Marik's defense.  
  
"You've triggered the Gravekeeper's Guard special ability." Marik said, "By this, one monster on either yours or Yugi's side is sent back to the owner's hand. And I decide the Black Luster Soldier shuld back off." He said. Before the guard was destroyed, he performed a spell that sent the Black Luster Soldier out of play. 'Pharaoh, you will get yours yet. However, I will take Miranda as my opponent.' Marik thought.  
  
"This ends my turn; now you make yours, Marik." I boasted from above.  
  
"With pleasure." Marik drew his next card, "I'll use Monster Reborn to summon back Raikoukou to the field. In that scenario, your Shadow Dragon is no longer." He declared. Raikoukou reappeared over the "2" trap door on his panel. It fanned out it's nine tails and destroyed Shadow Dragon, reducing my Life Points further to 2300. "Now Raikoukou, attack Yugi directly with Blue Lightning Crash!" Raikoukou roared as massie bolts shot from its nine tails and blue thunderbolts landed on Yugi with critical force. This platform elevated further than mine did until it almost reached the "1000" mark behind him. I'll also place one more card faced down, and end my turn."  
  
"Alright," Yami looked to his hand and eyed Marik and me below him.  
  
'Marik hasn't once touched Miranda.' Yugi pointed out.  
  
'There is a chance that Marik would want to Duel Miranda, maybe to pull her free of Yami Marik.' Yami replied, "First I'll remove my Big Shield Gardna from play to summon The Rock Spirit. Then sacrifice him for Des Volsgaf." In one turn, Yami sacrificed twice to summon a rugged dragon of dirty green and rust brown scales of color.  
  
'That monster matches Raikoukou's strength.' I thought as I observed.  
  
"Des Volsgaf, attack-huh?" Yami was stopped by Yugi from his subconscious.  
  
'Yami, wait. If you attack Miranda, then Kaiba will sure to face her in the Finals. We can't risk Kaiba in the Shadow Realm again.' Yugi warned.  
  
'But if I attack Marik, both Des Volsgaf and Raikoukou will be destroyed, leaving Miranda wide for an attack on both of us.' Yami replied.  
  
'If we can make Miranda attack us, we'll be Dueling Kaiba in the semifinals. Chances are, Yami Marik will possess the winner between Marik and Miranda.' Yugi edged on.  
  
'But what if that theory doesn't work?'  
  
'Yami, think about it. Yami Marik is after all of the God Cards, including Yin-Yang. But what I don't get is that Yami Marik didn't seem to influence Miranda for this Duel.' Yugi glance over to me, 'If it's possible, and we destroy both monsters, Miranda will attack the one of the weaker: us.'  
  
'Al'right, we'll go with it.' Yami nodded and Yugi receded from thought. "Des Volsgaf, attack Raikoukou now!" The Dragon unleashed a blast of red flare aimed to Raikoukou. Raikoukou instinctively defended with its blue lightning and battled it out in a tied stand-off.  
  
"No, they'll destroy each other!" Marik cried before both monster were vanquished.  
  
"And I lose 300 Life Points because of Coffin Seller." Yami muttered before his platform was raised past the "1000" mark. "Miranda, your move."  
  
'Why did Yugi do that?' I puzzled, 'He could have just as easily attacked me.'  
  
'Miranda, forget about those fools and attack Yugi.' Yami Marik stated behind my back. I pulled my next card, Spirit Ryu.  
  
"I summon Spirit Ryu to the field and attack Yugi. Finish him off with Spirit Attack!" I delcared, the ghastly dragon returned and attacked Yami once more, sending his Life Points to zero and ascending to the ceiling.  
  
Kaiba waited in the center with his arms folded, impatiently waiting for the second Duelist to rise. 'What is taking them so long? They should have decided by now.' His thoughts were interrupted by Tea.  
  
"Look, someone else is coming." She said as the second panel opened. All of the were shocked to see Yami ascend on the platform.  
  
"Yugi, how in the heck?" Joey muttered his words. The other two panels opened with myself and Marik ascending to the sunlight as well.  
  
"So the Duels begin. It's between you and me first, Yugi!" Kaiba boasted.  
  
"So be it." Yami muttered and disegaged his Duel Disc.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New cards played  
  
Stratos Falcon: Winged Beast/Wind. Monster/Effect, 4/900/300. When this monster is successfully Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon), Special Summon one "Harpie's Brother" from your hand.  
  
Ryo-Ryu Ritual: Ritual Magic. This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Shadow Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Star Level equal 7 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.  
  
The Shadow Dragon: Dragon/Dark. Monster/Ritual, 7/2500/2300. This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the ritual Magic Card, "Ryo-Ryu Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Star Level equal 7 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. 


	32. A Promise Kept, Part 1

Episode #32- A Promise Kept, Part 1  
  
The final Duel stage was pretty clear to the four points. The four platforms that brought us up descended back under the floor. Only a solid railing kept the tower's boundaries from itself and a fall of certian death. In the center of the top floor was nearly the same holo-projection floor as Ashley and Kaiba used earlier today. I stood off to one side and leaned against one of the points. Again, Yami Marik rose on my senses, but was limited by the beads. Apparently, Yami Marik was also limited to controlling my form. Whether it's good or not, I can't tell.  
  
Yami and Kaiba took their marks oppositing each other on the platform with Roland on the side. The circular platform elevated only about five feet and engaged itself. "The first Semifinals Duel will now begin. Yugi Motou versus Seto Kaiba." Roland announced.  
  
"Come on, Yugi! Do it for Mai!" Tea cried out. I only brought my head up to Tea. Sure, I want Yugi to win as well. But I can't bring any high hopes that Marik or Yugi could help me break from Yami Marik. The beads only kept him contained, like Odion to Marik, not sever him from me completely.  
  
Marik paced towards me with more than concern written on his face. He was back in his lavender midrift and black slacks. I shifted my eyes away as he came towards me. "Miranda, are you all right?"  
  
"For the time being." I replied without giving thought, still keeping my eyes from him.  
  
"Miranda, Kikaita's your mother, right?"  
  
"You know that as well as I do."  
  
"I never had the chance to thank her." Marik said. I slowly turned my shocked gaze towards him in a doubtful way.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"Your mother's kind spirit was one to make the darkness fade. I only wish I had a chance to thank her but I can't sense her at all." Marik said while show the Rod.  
  
"My mother's no longer here; she lost a Shadow Game against Him." I said admitting it, "She lost not only her soul to the Shadow Realm, but she and Dad can not make anymore attempts to free me." Marik looked at me with the same fallen expression as I when I saw Kikaita leave me for the final time.  
  
"This is it, Yugi. To whom ever wins get the opponent's God Card." Kaiba boasted until Kathy paced up behind him.  
  
"Kaiba, your Duel against Yugi should be a climatic one. May I suggest letting the winners of the Battle Royale going first?" Kathy asked and looked to Marik and me.  
  
"Hm, I see your point. My victory can wait, I rather see who I will have to deal with first." Kaiba muttered, "Marik, Miranda, you two will go first!" He called. Both of us were distracted from our own conversation. But silently accepting, Marik and I stepped into Kaiba's and Yugi's places and engaged our Duel Discs.  
  
'Miranda, I swear I'll get you free. Then I'll take revenge on the Pharaoh for ever putting me into that position as a tomb-keeper as a child.' Marik thought.  
  
'Facing Marik? Now? Out of all the times, Kathy suggests now for Marik and me to Duel one-on-one?' I panicked in thought. I felt a brisk chill as Yami Marik appeared behind me.  
  
'Relax, Guinaldo. Marik will be predictable; he plays on the exact same Deck as I have against Kikaita.' Yami Marik thought he'd reassure me, I shudder to remember the fateful Duel.  
  
"The first real Duel of the Battle City Semifinals will now begin! Marik Ishtar versus Miranda Guinaldo!" Kathy announced like Roland on the Kaiba Craft, only much more cheery, "Since Marik had more Life Points than Miranda when the Royale ended, Miranda will decide the openning move."  
  
I looked to my drawn hand; Troop Dragon, Twin-Headed Behemoth, Tyrant Dragon, Staunch Defender, Dark Hole, and just drew Interdimensional Matter Transporter. "I'll begin with two trap cards and a monster in defense mode. This ends my turn." Three cards assembled out in front of me.  
  
"I'll begin with Drillago, in attack mode." Marik followed up his turn with a monster armed with many drills, "Attack her defense now!" Marik's monster approached with the drills on its arms spinning. Drillago jabbed quickly into my defense until the card was swiss cheese and Troop Dragon was gone.  
  
"When Troop Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can pull another one and summon it to the field." I briefed and searchd my Deck for the next Troop Dragon and shuffled after I found it and returned the Deck to the Duel Disc. The second Troop Dragon appeared in its resemblence to a small medieval rebel.  
  
"I will also place one trap card, your move." Marik ended his turn with only a 1600 monster in attack mode.  
  
"Now then, I summon Minor Dragon of Earth in attack mode." I declared my new drawn card out. A small, rocky-skinned dragon appeared next to Troop Dragon. "Dragon of Earth, attack with Rock Slide!"  
  
"I activate the trap Fearful Earthbound!" Marik activated his trap card, "For every monster you attack on my side and is sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points." The effects took hold, I stood in the center of a circle of teeth in a huge demon's mouth. After the Earth Dragon destroyed Drillago by means of falling boulders, I felt a sudden rush as the jaws snapped at the lower half of my body. The jolt of pain caught me as my Life Points dropped to 7500.  
  
"Miranda!" Ashley cried from the sidelines. After a frozen moment of pain, the jaws released but the shock of the graphical impact lingered.  
  
"I'll be fine, 500 won't do much, and neither will your 100." The Earth Dragon accomplished its attack on Drillago as Marik's Life Points slid by 100. "This ends my turn."  
  
'What pathetic moves, I would have seen that coming.' Yami Marik complained, 'If only...'  
  
'Can-it! I can Duel alone, thank you!' I snapped back mentally. I felt his rage behind me, but soon remembering the necklace loop is keeping him and me apart.  
  
'Al'right, that was a good start.' Marik drew his next card, 'Good, this will help greatly.' He scanned his hand and pulled several more cards, "Now I summon Revival Jam in defense mode," He called as the familiar plasma monster appeared, "another trap card and end my turn."  
  
I drew my next card, Prominence Dragon; but playing weakily wasn't what I was going for. "I sacrifice both Troop Dragon and Minor Dragon of Earth to summon Tyrant Dragon!" I declared and pulled one of the more powerful Dragons from my hand. A dark ember-colored dragon appeared standing nearly ten feet tall on its hind quarters. "This is one of my favorite Dragons. For one thing, it can attack twice on the same turn." I announced, "So say 'goodbye' to that Revival Jam, Marik, and a good portion of your Life Points."  
  
'No, the demon's already gotten to her.' Marik panicked in thought, 'That's it, I'm sending this Duel to the Shadow Realm.'  
  
"Tyrant Dragon, Double Meteor Flame!" I commanded. Tyrant Dragon threw its head back and launched one fireball, landing a forceful blow on Revival Jam. The Dragon readied itself and fired another shot towards Marik through the clouds of smoke. His Life Points weren't effected by the second shot however; instead I saw his Revival Jam still standing from both assaults when the dusts cleared.  
  
"Miranda, the Revival Jam has the ability to regenerate itself after the attack. And since you were foolish enough to attack my Revival Jam twice, and it was sent to the Graveyard twice, you lose 1000 Life Points by Fearful Earthbound!" Marik announced. I gasped in quick breath before reacting to the jaws snapping down on me again with twice the force.  
  
'Let me take over. If you lose, you're out of the tounament.' Yami Marik reminded me behind my back after the jaws reopenned.  
  
'I don't need you pressuring me!' I snapped back at him like the Fearful Earthbound around me, 'I know the stakes, the consequences are the same no matter what the result will be.' I shifted my sights back on Marik.  
  
__________  
  
Serenity gazed out the window of the blimp from Mai's room. Since the others have gone, she had been waiting on Mai's bedside; hopeless in her coma as more of her memory was taken from the Shadow Realm. Also with Serenity was the unlikely ally whose loyalty has brought Serenity back from the Shadow Realm. But no magic beads could break Mai from her coma.  
  
Quite often will the fox enter the room after making passes throughout the blimp for anything amiss. Raikoukou, after making a hastely fifth pass, came in with an anxious feeling burning in its eyes. Serenity turned around with a hand on the ledge of the window.  
  
"That was fast." She said, trying to take her mind off Mai.  
  
'I'm just a little tense.' Raikoukou replied telepathically, 'I feel strong forces emitting from atop that tower.'  
  
"You mean Marik?"  
  
'As well as the God Cards. With all three Egyptian God Cards AND the Zodiac God Card, I fear the worse.' Raikoukou sat down on its hind quarters and posed properly towards Serenity.  
  
"Mai hasn't waken up yet." Serenity looked to the fallen finalist.  
  
'It has been only the beginning of the semifinals, Serenity. We can't hope for anything here to come fast, if anything at all.' Raikoukou turned around, 'I'm going to the top of the tower. If anything goes wrong, I have your energy signature.' With that, Raikoukou leaped out of the door.  
  
The fox-demon made its way to the elevator doors with its nine tails spanned to the entire hall; the tips catching on the keypads beside each door. One of its tails brushed up against a keypad and unawaringly opened the door. Right as Raikoukou disappeared into the elevator door, the activated door slid open and a shamble fell out, including a stowaway.  
  
He landed hard with the face landing first one the carpet-shielded steel floor "Ergh," he grunted as his face made contact. In the mess, his position was at a disposition with an arm twisted behind his back by a broom. After landing, he managed to untangle himself in the mess. "Eh, my head. To whomever opened the door, thanks." He grumbled and recovered himself from the janitorial tools. He got to his feet and looked down both ways of the hall, none but himself, "OK, this is creepy..." He muttered and looked to the room with the door still open.  
  
Serenity waited beside with hopeless eyes. 'Don't worry Mai, my brother and his friends will save you, just as Raikoukou saved me.' She thought and a small tap echoed in her ear. Serenity quickly turned around and saw someone other than the fox at the door.  
  
He stood almost the same height as her with blonde hair a mess atop his head and sky eyes looking at her in shock. His attire was much like Serenity's older brother: a light blue T-shirt and faded jeans. Serenity got to her feet and took a step back.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked the newcomer.  
  
"Sorry to startle, the name's Kevin Hunter." He said with a small blush.  
  
"You're one of those Rare Hunters Joey keeps talking about, aren't you?" She jumped in her words.  
  
"No, no no no no no, I'm nothing like those creeps." Kevin stated sternly, but blushed again and edged off his previous tone, "But I have no idea who you are."  
  
"My name's Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler's sister."  
  
"The runner-up in Duelist Kingdom? Cool, nice to meet ya." Kevin smirked.  
  
'Serenity, is Mai up already?' A voice shot to Kevin, though he didn't hear it by ear.  
  
"Raikoukou?" Serenity said.  
  
"OK, tell me I'm not crazy," he muttered aloud and turned around slowly, "and who's Raikuku?" He asked with some misprenounciation. He turned bleach pale in petrified shock as he saw the creature with nine tails waving behind it.  
  
'The name is Rai--kou--kou.' He heard the voice again, the source being from the mythical creature standing behind him with strong, silver eyes glaring like he was dinner.  
  
"EARGH!" Kevin cried like craven and jumped to one of the chairs in the far corner of the room, still in cowardice of the beast. "What the heck is that thing?!"  
  
'Serenity, who is this visitor that turns as pale as me in glance of a creature?' Raikoukou asked.  
  
"Actually, I think just about anyone jumps at the sight of you. It's not everyday someone see a fox like you. But this is Kevin Hunter, and judging by that Duel Disc, he was part of the Battle City Tournament like Joey." Serenity introduced, "And Kevin, this is Raikoukou." Raikoukou huffed.  
  
Kevin slowly climbed off the chair and kept his distance, "Y-yeah, but I-I didn't have enough locator c-cards." Kevin stuttered.  
  
"So you're not even supposed to be up here to begin with." Raikoukou brought up several tails, sparking with electricity.  
  
"I-know,-but-I-can-explain." Kevin said in one breath as he shielded himself.  
  
"All right then, let's hear it." Raikoukou at eased its electricity.  
  
"Well, to put it shortly..." Kevin mumbled before going to a fanny episode, "I'm a huge fan of Kaiba, he's my idol! I even have my own Dragon Deck!" He paused his fanfare, "But...I didn't have enough locator cards, so I snuck on board. While trying to avoid the guards I locked myself in the broom closet, no idea how long." Kevin finished his recap, "Now I'm here to see if my Dragon Deck matches up to him."  
  
'You mean you don't want to know Miranda's power as a Dragon Duelist like yourself?' Raikoukou asked.  
  
"Eh? Who's Miranda?" Kevin looked to Raikoukou, then to Mai lying on the bed, "And what's the story with her?"  
  
"Mai's in the Shadow Realm." said Serenity, "Marik sent her mind there and she's been this way ever since. Now everyone else is in the tower outside." She gazed out the window to the Battle Tower.  
  
"Then I'll be on my way." Kevin geared himself and sighed, "I thought I had it hard with this Shadow Realm business. Every night since the start of Battle City, I keep getting this dream I'm in a dark atmosphere with a bunch of other people, but I'm the only solid form. Only once though I saw a red light that pierced the darkness for a brief moment. Are you sure you'll be al'right down here?" Kevin turned around and saw Raikoukou give him a grumble, "OK then, I'll be outta. Later." He said before cautiously leaving, eyed by the foxen character.  
  
__________  
  
Already my Life Points were down to 6500 by the second turn of the Duel while Marik held only a 100-point decrease in his. With Yami Marik breathing down my neck, I was recklessly making plays. It was too early to play my Tyrant Dragon, even when it was the only powerful monster in my hand.  
  
Yami Yugi stood from the sidelines with a trance into the Duel. 'Miranda looks tensed, maybe trying to resist Yami Marik...' He thought.  
  
"Now I play this trap card, Jam Defender: This trap card makes it so you're only target is my Revival Jam." Marik declared as a card flipped up, "Next, I'll play another monster in defense mode. This ends my turn." I saw a card appear next to Revival Jam.  
  
At my turn I went to draw the card; my fingers just touched it when I felt a shot of Yami Marik's energy. 'I said I don't need your help.' I grumbled and drew it, Tri of Water. "I'll end my turn without playing anything."  
  
'What?!' I heard Yami Marik but kept the straight gaze towards Marik, 'Damn you, Dragon...'  
  
'Miranda knows she couldn't attack my face-down monster. And when she attacks my Revival Jam, her Life Points decrease.' Marik thought and drew his next card, 'So far so good. But I can't attack her with that powerful Dragon; with an attack of 2900, most of my monsters can't even leave a scratch.' "I'll sacrifice my defense monster for another one in defense mode." He called and another card took it's place.  
  
'OK, if you play a Deck like his, why did he sacrifice to place another monster in defense mode without any trap cards?' I thought to Yami Marik. I could sense he didn't have an answer. I ignored it and drew my next card, Draft Dragon. I felt Yami Marik's energy signature change.  
  
'You can't risk anymore loss of your Life Points, Miranda.' He warned, 'With Fearful Earthbound on the field, you'll lose Life Points whenever you attack.'  
  
'Then do you have any ideas, I certainly don't have anything to attack Marik's Life Points directly.' I cocked against his tone, 'And I can't play Tri of Water because I don't have Yin-Yang of the Zodiac on the field. Whatever you did to help me didn't work this time.' I backed off from Yami Marik and resumed my concentration of the Duel, "I'll also play a monster faced down and end my turn."  
  
"Al'right then I'll use this, Snatch Steal: this magic card allows me to take control of one of your monsters, but in return you gain 1000 for each turn the selected monster is on the field." Marik declared as Tyrant Dragon lumbered to his side of the field. "Now Tyrant Dragon, attack her Troop Dragon and her defensive monster! Double Meteor Flame!" Marik declared as Tyrant Dragon launched both fireballs at Troop Dragon and Koumori Dragon, despite my Life Points were unharmed.  
  
Turn went to me, and with Yami Marik's sleight-of-hand gave me Yin-Yang of the Zodiac. Instantly my Life Points were raised by 1000. "I'll place two cards faced down and a monster in defense mode, this ends my turn." I played Draft Dragon, Yin-Yang of the Zodiac, and Prominence Dragon were all waiting for Marik's next play.  
  
"Your Dragons aren't helping you this Duel, are they now?" Marik taunted and drew, "For now I'll play Dark Blade in attack mode." He declared and a dark armored knight appeared with a jagged-blade sword.  
  
"Activate Yin-Yang of the Zodiac!" I countered and activated, "Remember last time Marik? Just four turns..." I lowered my tone. The familiar light circle appeared before me with the exact same marks as of the Zodiac.  
  
"It won't protect you from an attack. Go Dark Blade, and attack her defensive monster with Jagged Blade Slash!" Marik commanded and his knight followed the order.  
  
"Activate trap card, Draft Dragon!" I declared, Yami Marik's energy signature shifted again.  
  
'What are you doing?!' Yami Marik roared in disagreement, 'You're paying half of your Life Points now!'  
  
"First I'll pay half of my Life Points, but in exchange it allows me to summon a Dragon to the field on your turn. So I summon Fault-Line in defense mode!" From leaving me not totally open for Tyrant Dragon's direct attack, Fault-Line's massive defense of 3000 would keep me safe after my Life Points decreased to 3750.  
  
The earth below us shook in magnitude as a large dragon head made of rock shards appeared, the rest of its body concealed underneath.  
  
Dark Blade still made its attack on my Prominence Dragon and obliterated it effortlessly. Luckily, Fearful Earthbound only worked when I attacked and destroyed. Marik didn't attack with Tyrant Dragon and ended his turn. In retrospect to my trap, Tri of Earth was first to come up. Again, a green line connected to form a triangle fitting through the three respective signs of the element.  
  
I made my next turn. The draw didn't turn out good, Candela of Light. "Again I'll put a monster in defense mode-"  
  
"Shadow of Eyes!" Marik called and activated a trap of his own, flipping my Cyber Jar without activating the effect.  
  
'No! Our Life Points are wide open!' Yami Marik cried in the back of my mind, or what I had of it.  
  
'Yami Marik, you're an idiot.' I stated in thought like it was obvious, 'You forgot why I Draft Dragoned Fault-Line? I'm going to summon a stronger monster in place of Cyber Jar with Fault-Line's special effect.' I got cocky  
  
'Yes!' Yami Marik shifted gears on me again.  
  
'The bad news, I can't do it on newly summoned monsters.' I added on; again, he turned back to outrage. "I'll place one trap card, this ends my turn." I declared as a card appeared behind Fault-Line's head in the far right corner and Tri of Fire made appearance on the field.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Minor Dragon of Earth: Dragon/Earth. Monster, 4/1700/1500.  
  
Yin-Yang of the Zodiac: Continuous Trap. At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 Tri card from your hand or your Deck face-up to the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. If Tri cards Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are all on the field in their proper order, Special Summon "Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. If any of the cards are destroyed or removed from the field while constructing the message, they are all sent to your Graveyard immediately.  
  
Draft Dragon: Trap. This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. Pay half of your Life Points to activate this card. Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster to the field in face-up attack or defense position. The monster cannot attack on the turn it was Special Summoned.  
  
Fault-Line: Dragon/Earth. Monster/Effect, 7/2200/3000. While this card is face up on the field, you may send one monster on your side of the field to the respective owner's hand to Special Summon one monster whose Star Levels are 5 or higher in face-up attack or defense position. Monsters that are Set or Summoned (including Flip Summoned and Special Summoned) are excluded.  
  
Tri of Earth: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Fault-Line" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Fault-Line" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Tri of Fire: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Firo" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Firo" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed. 


	33. A Promise Kept: YinYang vs Ra, Part 2

Episode #33- A Promise Kept, Part 2  
  
My Life Points were down by the wayside with only 4750 against his 7900. However Fault-Line would keep me from most of the damage, especially since Marik has Tyrant Dragon in his control. And Cyber Jar on the field in attack mode, I was in for a serious beating from both of them.  
  
Marik made his draw and instantly launched his attack. "Tyrant Dragon, attack her Cyber Jar now!" He commanded. The Dragon launched a fireball aiming straight for my jar.  
  
"I activate Staunch Defender! Fault-Line, defensive maneuvers now!" I countered and activated my second trap card. "With Staunch Defender now activated, your only target for all attacks can be on one monster. And that," I paused and pointed to the stone dragon's head just lying out of the surface of the holodeck, "is Fault-Line." The flame aimed for Cyber Jar suddenly changed course and landed on Fault-Line. Though the smoke of the explosion, Fault-Line was left unharmed.  
  
"So I lose 100 Life Points. No deal." Marik stated as his Life Points dropped slightly to 7800.  
  
"Staunch Defender sends all of your monsters into attack mode and forces them to attack it without your word." I said in satisfaction as his Dark Blade went to attack. The dark knight's attack proved even more failure as it didn't even chip the rocky surface and Marik's Life Points decreased further to 6600, and Revival Jam followed knocking another 1500 Life Points. His points were now at 5100.  
  
"Very well, I place one more trap card and ned my turn." Marik declared as another trap card appeared. As my turn approached, I set Tri of Wind in my line-up. All that was left now was Tri of Water. I made my next draw, Constellation Draco, and my Life Points increased to 5750. I reviewed my hand, not much in the way I could do now; Twin-Headed Behemoth, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Dark Hole, Candela of Light, and now the magic card. I needed to keep that last space open for Tri of Water.  
  
'Might I suggest something, my dear?' Yami Marik asked.  
  
'No.' I answered without giving thought.  
  
'Summoning Candela to the field perhaps?' He offered the advice anyway.  
  
'And risk one of those traps flipping?! I said I don't need your help. If anything, I need you off my back.' I snapped back, 'So obey those beads and stay on your side!' I turned attention away from Yami Marik and reviewed my hand once more, and keeping my thoughts of strategy hidden. "I'll switch Cyber Jar to defense mode and play another monster faced down."  
  
"I activate the trap, Time Stop: this card stops the turn were playing on until the end of the next turn. Which mean that Tri of Water will not be activated until the end of my next turn." Marik declared.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief but Yami Marik's anger boiled intensely. "Then that'll end my turn for now."  
  
Marik made his draw. Already he had Tyrant Dragon, a defense monster, Revival Jam and Dark Blade. With each passing turn, it was nerve-racking to see when he'll draw The Winged Dragon of Ra. By that next card, I could tell by the look in his eyes that that was it.  
  
"Marik already has three monsters on the field." Duke pointed out the obvious, "If Marik summons that Winged Dragon of Ra, it's over for Miranda."  
  
"Don't forget, Miranda needs just one more of them Tri cards to summon her God Card, Yin-Yang." said Joey. "But in any case, who's going to win this Duel, Yugi?"  
  
"It's hard to say. Though Miranda has more Life Points than Marik, she has one turn left to summon her God Card." Yami finished his briefing, 'Then again, they both have consequences if either one of them wins.'  
  
Marik stared hard into the card he just drew, bearing in mind the scenarios. 'The Winged Dragon of Ra? This might be my chance to claim victory. But playing the God Card is dangerous in the standards of its intense powers. She couldn't exactly handle Slifer's signature in her mortal body. And when she experienced The Winged Dragon of Ra for the first time, He kept her from fatal injury. If I attack, would she be gone?' He thought.  
  
'It's definitely The Winged Dragon of Ra he holds in his hand.' Yami Marik peered on from the back of my shoulder.  
  
'What did I say about staying on your side of the beads?!' My tolerance level was low when it came to the assassin psycho ghost behind me. But if that is the God Card...  
  
'This is it, now or never.' Marik finally moved after seconds of strangling wait. "First I play this magic card, Shield to Sword. This reverses the attack and defense to the monster on the field with the highest defense points, and that is my Labyrinth Wall. Next I'll sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall, Tyrant Dragon, and Dark Blade to summon the Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Already the skies clouded over, signaling the arrival of a God Monster.  
  
__________  
  
Pulling himself out of the blimp, Kevin sees the dark clouds gathered over the top of the towers and beams of gold light flashing like spotlights.  
  
"What the...?!" Kevin jumped, he could feel a powerful aura emitting from the top. "Something does not seem right." He muttered and was ready to enter the tower. Kevin stopped short and turned around on a heel, Serenity and Raikoukou were rushing out as well. "Serenity, shouldn't you be-"  
  
"My brother is up there!" Serenity cried, cutting in to Kevin. Raikoukou was already out in front.  
  
'I'll go on ahead. You two take the stairs, meet me on the roof.' Raikoukou commanded before jumping to the steel wall, sticking to it like a fly, and continued making strides up the silvery paneling without as so much as a thud on the tower.  
  
Kevin stood there, staring at Raikoukou in awe. Serenity grabbed Kevin by the wrist. "Come on, I can already see Marik's Egyptain God Card!" She cried and pulled on Kevin.  
  
"Marik's Egyptian what?!" Kevin yelled as he was being tagged along by the joints in his hand. Thought by mind, he had a different thought, 'She's actually holding my hand.' He sighed with lovestruck.  
  
Already the God Monster made its descend on the field, though it posed no reaction with my 'sixth sense.' I assume Yami Marik was keeping me balanced. 'Er, if he didn't play that card, he wouldn't be giving The Winged Dragon of Ra an additional 3000 attack points. Now his monster's attack is at 7700.' Yami Marik warned. His Dragon appeared with more force than to be reckoning with. I only had three defensive monsters on my field and they could be obliterated in one attack each.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy Miranda's Cyber Jar now." Marik commanded. His Dragon charged quickly for a blast of scorching heat against me. The blaze fired and not only destroyed my Cyber Jar, but in the clear, half of Fault-Line's head was changed to crystal. "To finish, I'll return Revival Jam back to defenese made, activate another Time Stop."  
  
The turn was passed to me. I know sooner or later Marik will eventually reach my Life Points. I made my next draw with volunteer from from Yami Marik, serving up Tri of Wind. 'Play it!' I heard Yami Marik. Now I was the one turning pale.  
  
"Miranda..." Ashley muttered from the sidelines with helpless hope for her cousin, until a burst of energy exploded in her voice, "Miranda, you better beat this guy!"  
  
'You know those beads aren't going to hold me forever. You will soon face your punishment once the threads are uncrossed, and you will be made example for disrespecting my powers.' Yami Marik warned his threats, 'I suggest taking the offensive again, Guinaldo. Once The Winged Dragon of Ra lands a critical hit, the chances those beads will hold any longer will be slim. Play it.'  
  
'I'll find a way to do this without Yin-Yang's help until the appropiate time which is the end of Marik's next turn.' I growled back. "I'll end my turn here with only a trap card." I declared, laying my newly drawn Dragon Retribution trap card.  
  
Marik only made a draw and declared another attack. "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her other defense!" He commanded as Twin-Headed Behemoth was destroyed, the perfect time to activate my trap.  
  
"Go Dragon Retribution!" I flipped my trap card. Appearing from the hologram was a half-human purple dragon wearing a white gown, wings the size of its overall height worn like a cape and a staff with talismans of paper hang near the head resembling a silver dragon head. "When I activate this card, I gain 1000 Life Points for each Dragon in my graveyard, including Tyrant Dragon you sacrificed and the Twin-Headed Behemoth before it recovers." I briefed, "So with Prominence Dragon, Koumori Dragon, three Troop Dragons, Tyrant Dragon, Minor Dragon of Earth, and Twin-Headed Behemoth, my Life Points are sharply increased to 13750."  
  
"Whoa!" Joey jumped, "Now Marik's going to have a harder time dropping her Life Points to zero!" He cheered, "Go Miranda!"  
  
"Then that will end my turn." He said, almost admitting defeat, 'If only I had one more Time Stop card, I could destroy Fault-Line and decrease her Life Points some.' At that, Tri of Water flipped over, initiating Yin- Yang's arrival."  
  
The clouds assembled and, just as before, the column of light shot to the sky. Even if this is the second time, I was nervous of the consequences when it happened the first time. It was hard to forget it...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'No, I will not be denied of my destiny!' I heard Yami Marik resisting Yin- Yang. He kept his grip on me, suppressing my 'sixth sense' while at the same time trying to stay inside me. 'I will stay within Miranda. And if I am to depart, she will DIE!' I soon broke free of the strike. I wasn't knocked out, but I felt Yami Marik recovering quickly. I saw Joey lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Joey." I took another step when Roland stopped me.  
  
"Take one more step further and you'll be disqualified. Tournament rules." He stated like a police officer.  
  
"What, Joey's knocked out cold and you expect me to resume the match?" I asked in outrage. The storm continued as another lightning strike was readying itself above me.  
  
"Miranda, forfeit the match now!" Yami Yugi called from the sidelines. I was going to agree when the strike came down with high speeds. I couldn't move.  
  
"Hiten-Mesurugi style...Ryo-Tsuitsen!" was the next thing I heard. My eyes refocused and MG was right above me in her swordsman stance. She canceled out Yin-Yang's thunder attack as well as leaving a nasty gash in the Dragon's body. After the attack, she withdrew back into the crowd and Yin- Yang lowered itself back to the blimp.  
  
"Lord Yin-Yang, I apologize for the deed I have just done. But if you have just realized, you were trying to kill a descendant of mine. Miranda is one of us and she would never abuse a spirit like yours." Mirandragon stated, "However, a greater evil exists within Miranda."  
  
"And that evil surpasses even my own powers." A bellow came from the Dragon. It turned its immense head towards the crowd with its yellow eyes glaring at Mirandragon. "This new evil refuses to leave and it even threatens to destroy Miranda if we are to take any further action."  
  
*end Flashback*  
  
...'Though Yin-Yang had to follow Yami Marik's orders back then was because I was ready to be hung.' I thought as the spire faded, 'I suppose now that we're temperarily separated, Yin-Yang can move more freely.' Again, the beam of light ensnared the tower in its thick coils and faded to its green color. The talons gripped onto the walls and Yin-Yang's massive head hovered over me, glaring at The Winged Dragon of Ra with powers beyond the Egyptian God Card's own.  
  
"That's Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon." Miran cried and unsheathed her sword again, void of any energies.  
  
__________  
  
Only halfway up the tower stairs, Kevin and Serenity still sprinted up towards the top. In the cracks of the tower's roof, they could see more beams of lights flare throught the empty column.  
  
"Serenity, what's going on now?" Kevin was only steps behind her as they raced their strides up the stairs in patterns of two-step-skips. The lights began to fade as large grey nails broke through the wall and gripped the inside in assorted places. "Serenity?" Kevin looked up to see her turn white with fear.  
  
"It's Yin-Yang, it hurt my brother the last time it appeared." She whimpered and began running up the stairs again with Kevin by the wrist.  
  
"How could a Duel Monster hologram hurt someone?" Kevin mumbled and followed Serenity to the top. And still he saw the nails digging throught the paneling; though a hologram, it appeared very real.  
  
They finally made it to a door that stopped the staircase. Already Raikoukou was waiting. 'Brace yourself.' The fox warned and Serenity opened the door. Out of the darkness, the light blinded both of them. Once refocused, both of them saw the two God Cards of the Finals appear, Yin- Yang and Ra.  
  
"Those are some serious dragons." Kevin gasped at the shear appearance of both Dragons.  
  
Joey turned around and saw Serenity and Raikoukou, and Serenity held someone by the arm. "Huh?" Duke and Tristan turned around as well, all three were shocked.  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" All three said in unison. Kevin stared blankly at them until he looked at his hand, beginning to turn blue in Serenity's grip. He jerked it away jst as he finished the last of the stairs.  
  
"Serenity, how could you?!" Joey cried with a begging disappointment for answers.  
  
"Joey, relax." Serenity tried to calm her older brother, "This is Kevin Hunter."  
  
"You mean the American Duel Champion?" Yami questioned, taking his eyes off the stand-still Duel.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin nodded and looked around the group, "man, a serious gathering of celebrities here. Yugi, the Duelist Kingdom Champion; Ashley, The Bowler's Daughter-"  
  
"Correction, I'm The Bowler's niece!" Ashley interrupted and pointed to me on the holodeck, "She's The Bowler's real daughter and my cousin."  
  
"And she is..."  
  
'She is Miranda, a Dragon Duelist.' Raikoukou pointed out. Kevin returned sight on the massive Dragon encircling the tower with its serpent body backing me.  
  
"Well, OK then." Kevin shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his infromative speech, "And then there's Kaiba, the only Duelist with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his Deck."  
  
"I see my reputation proceeds me, even to mice like you." Kaiba smirked. Kevin dropped his previous attitude to a tick-off.  
  
"What'd you say?" Kevin got irritated.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you're not even supposed to be here if you're not a Finalist." He continued.  
  
"I'm only here for one thing Kaiba. In America I hold the best Dragon Deck, and now I want to see if my Deck matches up to your own." Kevin pointed a stern finger to a distant Kaiba.  
  
"But you've failed to make the Finals. If you were to happen to make the Finals, I can say this: Ashley wouldn't be in them."  
  
"What?!" Ashley burst into anger and quickly edged over to Kevin, "Take-- him--down." She murderously whispered.  
  
"Fine, a warm-up match shouldn't be too much of a hastle before my Duel against Yugi." Kaiba cocked, "But we'll do it after Miranda & Marik's Duel." Kaiba glanced back to us, "What are you two waiting for? Finish it!" Kaiba demanded.  
  
After the interruption, I refocused on Marik. "Marik, now that I have your attention and my Dragon, it's time I finish this. Yin-Yang special ability gains it 1000 more attack points for every Dragon in both our Graveyards. But this will qualify for mine, Yin-Yang's attack power is now at a whopping 11000! I make the Twin-Headed Behemoth's recovery on defense mode next to Yin-Yang." I boasted and Yin-Yang unleashed a thunderous roar louder than the storm circling overhead.  
  
"Is she joking?!" Kevin cried in question.  
  
"No, she played a magic card that increased her Life Points 1000 per Dragon in her Graveyard. Rally that with Yin-Yang's ability to gain 1000 attack for each one of those Dragons and her monster is almost invincible. Both monsters on the field are God Cards." Yami explained.  
  
"God...Cards?" Kevin shuddered.  
  
"Yin-Yang, begin attack on The Winged Dragon of Ra! Zodiac Hidden Power!" I commanded. The Eternal Dragon began to charge for the attack as a light sphere grew in between its front talons. "Launch attack!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Time Stop: Trap. The next turn after this card is activated is counted as the same previous turn. The turn this card is activated is played normally.  
  
Shield to Sword: Magic. Select one monster. Until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, switch the ATK points with its DEF points. Any additions are added to the new points.  
  
Tri of Wind: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Hurricane" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Hurricane" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Dragon Retribution: Trap. Increase your Life Points by 1000 for every Dragon-type monster in your Graveyard. Then decrease your Life Points by 1000 for every Dragon-type monster in your opponent's Graveyard.  
  
Tri of Water: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Submaragon" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Submaragon" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon: Dragon/God. Monster/Effect, 9/3000/3100. This monster can only be Special Summoned when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac", "Tri of Earth", "Tri of Fire", "Tri of Water", and "Tri of Wind" are on the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in both Players' Graveyards. If a Dragon-Type monster exists face-up on your opponent's side of the field, this monster cannot attack. This card cannot be targeted by Trap, Magic, or Monster effects. 


	34. A Promise Kept: Threads Undone, Part 3

Episode #34- A Promise Kept, Part 3  
  
Author's Note: No prize for finding the video game parody, but see if you can find it anyway. Here's a hint: It's from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.  
  
My Life Points: 13750; Marik's Life Points: 5100. Yin-Yang's attack power: 13000; Ra's attack power: 7700. The scene was made pretty clear on which God Monster would win this outcome. Already Yin-Yang charged for its attack, getting ready to knock off The Winged Dragon of Ra and a chunk out of Marik's Life Points. The only other things were my Twin-Headed Behemoth and Fault-Line in defense mode.  
  
After moments of increasing the impact of its energy blast, Yin-Yang finally fired. The blast was coming straight for the Egyptian God Card. Yami Marik waited eagerly for the desire of a God's destruction; which got me thinking...  
  
'Didn't I say, if played right, Yin-Yang would overpower Ra, hm?' I taunted him a little bit. Yami Marik just grumbled.  
  
The light sphere came in close to contact of the God Card until the blue plasma of a monster jumped in between and intervened the shot.  
  
'You forgot Revival Jam?!' Yami Marik's temperment was very fragile.  
  
'How was I supposed to know it was still there?! It was hiding behind the God Card!' I barked back. The explosion clear and Revival Jam regenerated itself.  
  
"Revival Jam intercepted Yin-Yang's attack!" Yami gasped.  
  
"And if the Revival Jam was in attack mode, this Duel would have been over." Tea added.  
  
"I wish." Ashley followed.  
  
"You know what this means, Miranda." Marik said before the jaws surrounding me snapped once more. I didn't flinch, my Life Points only dropped by 500.  
  
"Then I place one card faced down and end my turn." I ended by laying the Transporter down.  
  
"My turn." Marik said and drew and launched another attack, "Attack her Fault-Line now!" The Dragon launched another blast. Instantly transforming Fault-Line into a crystal state and just as quickly, shattering it. Though my Life Points were not touched, losing Fault-Line means no summoning of Candela. "Thi ends my turn, Miranda."  
  
"Alright." I took my turn, drawing another one of the Dragons I had. Already I had a sequence of cards in my hand, and no help from Yami Marik. "First I play the magic card, Constellation Draco. By summoning the stars to do my bidding, it summons back a monster from my Graveyard; and I call forth the return of Fault-Line." I stated. Several stars assembled above me and made formation to a translucent image of Fault-Line. "Next, I'll use Fault-Line's specal ability. By returning my Twin-Headed Behemoth to my hand, I summon Candela of Light in defense mode!"  
  
The next Dragon that appeared almost matched that to the standards of Sirius. A gold plated helmet covered just the top of its head with a topaz in between the twisted horns; its white scales glisten in the sunlight and a wingspan as wide as the Duel arena stretched out to the wrists of its claws, eack palm housing another topaz jewel. Taloned feet balanced it out with other plates of armor on its chest, shins and arms.  
  
"Summoning a monster that weak? Are you trying to lose?" Marik questioned. For once, Yami Marik agreed.  
  
'Are you?' He asked but I ignored him.  
  
'I'm building my defense.' I replied, 'You made my Deck, at least have a clue about it!' "I'll end my turn here."  
  
"I didn't really want to do this..." Marik mumbled.  
  
"Come again?" I asked. Marik just looked to his Duel Disc and drew his card.  
  
"I'll first pay 1000 of my Life Points to destroy Candela." Marik said. His God Monster fired a quick blast at Candela and destroyed it without resistance. "Next I summon Otohime. This particuliar Spirit monster can change the positions of one of your monsters. So I switch your Fault-Line from defense mode to attack mode." Marik's next monster was as clear as Fault-Line, almost somewhat of a Goddess at eye. Fault-Line shifted position by moving upward towards the sky, revealing segments of rock, and looked upon the opposition like a snake.  
  
"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Miran questioned.  
  
"He's gonna attack Fault-Line!" Ashley cried.  
  
'That's going to be a critical hit on Master Miranda's Life Points!" Raikoukou informed.  
  
'Miranda, you better have a use for that trap card.' Yami Marik warned. I already felt the beads behind me grow cold against my bare neck, especially the loop containing Yami Marik.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Fault-Line with Almighty Blast Nova!" Marik declared and the blast of solar heat was fired.  
  
"Reveal face-down card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" I countered and activated the trap, "Transport Fault-Line from the field now!" Fault- Line glowed in an aurora of color and quickly vanished. The shot came through Fault-Line's last position and rushed past my left side with an explosive impact.  
  
"Where'd that Dragon go!" Marik yelled in an upset of anger.  
  
"By using my Transporter, Fault-Line was sent out of play for one turn. Although it reduces Yin-Yang's attack for that turn, it doesn't matter to me."  
  
"I place one more trap card. This ends my turn and Otohime returns to my hand." Marik stated. as a card appeared in front of him and Otohime disappeared in a stream of light back to his hand.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, Fault-Line returns to the field." I declared and drew my card, Raigeki Break. 'Tell me you didn't...'  
  
__________  
  
Kevin was rushed right into the battle of more than just two powerful Dragons, both of them and the Duelists controlling them emitted strong auras. His closest to the lowdown was the Duelist Kingdom Champion. "Yugi, exactly what is going on here? Who are the two Duelists Dueling right now?" He asked with his eyes gazing at the two massive Dragons.  
  
"The one with the Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra, is Marik. He is the mastermind behind the Rare Hunters who have been after my Millennium Puzzle and the other two Egyptian God Cards: My Slifer and Kaiba's Obelisk." Yami began explaining, "Though Marik has a sister; her name is Ishizu and she seems to be concerned about Marik."  
  
"Concerned?" Kevin repeated, "Sounds like insanity runs in the family." He joked.  
  
"This isn't funny. Ishizu has told me of the evil that resided in Marik since he was young." Yami continued, "This evil has convinced Marik that I am the enemy. Though he broke through, that evil has fled..."  
  
"So it's gone?" Yami didn't answer but moved on with his eyes gazing at the Duelist fighting against Marik.  
  
"That is Miranda, a newcomer. She just moved here a week before the tournament began. The evil that used to possess Marik has now taken Miranda, according to what Miran said." Yami glanced over to the Samurai.  
  
"I'm beginning to hate the paranormal." Kevin sighed.  
  
'Watch your tone! I am a spirit to what you humans call "paranormal."' Raikoukou stated before nearly snapping its jaws on Kevin's leg like Fearful Earthbound. Kevin jumped, still startled from his first encounter with the fox-demon spirit.  
  
'This Duel will be at a stalemate with you refusing to attack with Yin- Yang.' said Yami Marik.  
  
'So you want me to attack his Revival Jam and let my Life Points slowly slide?!' I snapped at him angrily, 'My Deck will be gone way before my Life Points reach zero if I do nothing but attack his Revival Jam!'  
  
'You're pushing it, Guinaldo...'  
  
'You're pushing it!' I mocked in an outraged tone in mind, 'I said I don't need your stinkin' charity! This Duel would go a lot more smoothly without you pulling aces!'  
  
'This Duel would go more more smoothly if I took over. You have no idea what Marik can do.' Yami Marik kept a straight signature against my erratic irritation.  
  
'What are you babbling about? You call yourself a Guardian Angel? Tormenting a lady, shame on you!' I cocked out of my rage.  
  
'Oh, I am far from Guardian Angel. And what kind of lady disrespects a gentleman anyway?' Yami Marik countered.  
  
'A gentleman, what nerve! A gentleman should let a lady do what she wants, even if it means commiting suicide.'  
  
'Are you saying you were trying to let yourself lose?! Think what you want, Dragon. I'm only helping you so you can advance to the Finals.'  
  
'I never said that. Though I might let my Life Points go to zero before his.' My hand hovered over Fault-Line, 'And no matter what you say about your reason of assistance, it sounds crazy. I already know what you're after. And I think I can handle this Duel without you.'  
  
'You wouldn't be in the Finals if it wasn't for me. I was being gentle by giving you a secondary body. And now you're thanking me for all of your benefits like this? If I didn't repay for recovering in your soul, you'd still be in the Shadow Realm.'  
  
'I'm sure if you didn't step up, Raikoukou or Miran would have done something about it.'  
  
'In those shackles? I'm the only one who knows how to release those.'  
  
'So in other words, we're at our own stalemate huh? You can't be released from those beads unless they come undone and I can't break from your shackles until you say some incantation. Is that it?'  
  
'Those beads are weaker than my immense power of the Shadow Realm. Once those beads break...'  
  
'Oh, just shaddup!' I finished in a slur of words and refocused back into the Duel. I saw Marik's glare of impatience and made my play. "I'll use Dark Hole, sending your Revival Jam and my Fault-Line off the field." A dark vortex appeared below and dragged Fault-Line and Revival Jam down into it, leaving only the two God Monsters. "And since your Revival Jam wasn't destroyed in battle, it can't recover. Now moving on-"  
  
"Activate Frozen Soul!" Marik declared and activated his trap. "Since my Life Points are only a mere fraction to yours, I can activate this card to keep you from attacking for one turn." A thick wall of ice grew in the middle and cutting Marik from my view.  
  
'Hm, looks like I won't be attacking Ra this turn.' I sarcastically sympathized my predicament, earning the goal to annoy Yami Marik. "I suppose I'll play another Constallation Draco to summon Fault-Line in defense mode and end my turn here with one trap card." The ice wall melted off.  
  
"Come on Miranda!" A new voice entered my ears, Kevin, "Beat this psycho!"  
  
'Which one?' I thought with a hint of a joke.  
  
"My turn, and I'll summon Otohime to bring Fault-Line in attack mode." He declared as the stone Dragon returned fighter stance.  
  
'He did not...' Yami Marik couldn't believe it.  
  
'He did.' I followed.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Fault-Line and destroy it!" Marik commanded. Again, the God Card launched a severing blow; only this time, Fault-Line was in attack mode.  
  
In one clean sweep, Fault-Line was destroyed in an earth-shattering impact; with that, my Life Points dropped by 5500, a critical hit-I could tell. The blast nearly knocked me off my feet, but it undid the beaded loop behind my neck.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
'Now it's my turn!' Yami Marik whispered in a tone of inevitable death of me.  
  
__________  
  
A cold hand grasped tight around my neck. The necklace that contained him shattered; the beads fell through my cloak collar and rolled all over on the platform in a clatter of glass. Thirteen of them were black, now faded back to their purple and ivory color.  
  
"What the..." Miran gasped, feeling the dark energy she didn't want to be aware of again.  
  
'The necklace containing Him...it's broken!' Raikoukou was in the same state of panic. I had to recoil; I dropped the few remaining cards in my hand and kneeled, trying to release the constriction with both hands.  
  
"Miranda, what's wrong?" Yami asked from the sidelines.  
  
"You and Marik out of all people should know exactly what's going on." I gagged out. The Shadow Realm dispersed out to the arena. Yami Marik became visible as the Shadow Realm took full effect, still a constant grip on my throat.  
  
"It's Him." Marik shocked. Yami Marik looked to his previous counterpart with an evil grin.  
  
"Good to see you again." He said in a demonic voice.  
  
"And who is that?!" Kevin hollered, seeing the newcomer subduing Marik's opponent with one hand.  
  
"That's the evil's form that possessed both Marik and Miranda."  
  
"What the?" Kathy was just as shocked as anyone, "You let her go!"  
  
"Kathy, no!" I gasped before Yami Marik jerked me to my feet.  
  
"A protector to the end, eh? Don't make yourself useless Guinaldo." Yami Marik whispered into my ear and ringed my throat with a full arm. He looked to the sidelines; half of them looked ready to pull off a joint attack against him. Yami Marik warned them all, "Several of you are aware of my powers. Any sudden moves and Miranda and Miran will die."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miran kept a grip on the Millennium Sword.  
  
"It's quite simple to explain, really." was the demon's reply. Out of the darkness above us materialized a monster, Holding Arms. Its chain-linked arms snapped on my wrists and lifted me off my feet, at least I could breathe again. "For one, I'm in control of this Duel now."  
  
"Yin-Yang would never listen to you!" Miran objected.  
  
"I disagree. Now that I have the upperhand over Miranda, Yin-Yang will obey me. But about why if any of you makes a move, the girl and the Swordsman will die as I said is a simple task." He began just as Holding Arms reached the recommended height and Holding Legs clasped on my ankles. "You see, Water attributes of the Zodiac like Miranda here have a keen sense in the paranormal; though it can be her strength or weakness. Those of the Earth- born element are well intuned with the nature around them. The attribute of Fire is an admirable bunch; their burning spirits help them drive to achieve their goals. And finally, individuals of Wind are capable of hearing messages within each blow of the wind; like a small wish in a breeze, or a warning in a gale. But we're really focused on what exactly they all have in common: a connection."  
  
"A connection? You're bluffing." Miran was ready to take one swipe with the Millennium Sword.  
  
"Oh really, tell me if I'm bluffing now. The connection of each Zodiac is this: no matter how far the soul and the body are, if the soul dies, so does the body, and that means that Mirandragon will be ejected from Miranda's body with nowhere to run." Yami Marik continued. "If I declare that Miranda's soul is destroyed and forever enshrouded in the Shadow Realm, Miranda's body will become useless. Thus forcing the Swordsman out and also becomes a fixture in the realm of darkness. Like killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"You can't possibly mean that!"  
  
"What is he talking about?!" Kevin wasn't exactly aware of the entire situation.  
  
"I get to one of the bottom lines for the newcomer's sake: Miranda is not human. She's been a ghost herself since she got out of the Shadow Realm by me." Yami Marik boasted.  
  
"I knew it!" Marik cried.  
  
"So now that I've explained myself, how about we get this thing rolling again. Last I've checked, my next turn, Yin-Yang can attack." Yami Marik prepared his Duel Disc.  
  
"No Duelist will have substitutes. I don't think Miranda even asked for your help." Kathy refereed.  
  
"Kathy..." I gasped under my breath. Kathy looked to me with concerned eyes, "Just let the Duel go as it should. I don't care what happens to me; and confidentially, I don't think Yami Marik cares either."  
  
Yami Marik looked to me with a stale gaze, giving me the look I was wrong, "Miranda, I have the power to back my threats, especially against you!" He cried and the monsters holding me burst into a quick electrical shock over my body. I weakily looked up after trying to regain my breath. My vision was blurry, it was hard maintaining my focus with two God Monsters now. Even Yin-Yang began to radiate a dark vibe.  
  
Kevin winced, regretting ever to even come here now that he's seen more of the Shadow Realm than he could handle. He shook his head and took a step back, not aware Raikoukou was behind him.  
  
Raikoukou shifted its silver gaze to Kevin, sensing an aura. 'Strange. I'm sensing something from this boy. A spirit energy of the Dragon sort, Fire attribute.' Raikoukou thought to itself.  
  
On the Duel, The Winged Dragon of Ra was still much weaker than Yin-Yang. And with Yami Marik controlling the serpent Dragon, the result could be catastrophic. "I'll play one trap card and end my turn." Marik called out after his Egyptian God attacked.  
  
"I suppose even Point-to-Point Transfer can't help you defeat the power of Yin-Yang, eh?" Yami Marik drew his card, "Now it's time to see the end, my pathetic host."  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Constellation Draco: Equip Magic Card. Select one Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, the equipped monster is also destroyed.  
  
Candela of Light: Light/Dragon. Monster/Effect, 8/2800/2200. This monster's ATK is increased by 500 for every LIGHT monster in your Graveyard. 


	35. A Promise Kept: Fires of Faith, Part 4

Episode #35- A Promise Kept, Part 4  
  
The Shadow Realm has once again crossed the threshold of the real world. And with Yami Marik no longer supporting my 'sixth sense' as weak as it is, it was hard to keep myself conscious with two God monsters. The Beads of Sacred Sky were all scattered around the holodeck on the sidelines. My eyes gave to little view under the red quiffs in front of my face, I couldn't even get enough strength to shake them off.  
  
From what little I saw, standing next to the Raikoukou was another Duelist, a spectator much like Ashley. Though I never caught his name, it didn't seem to matter now. Once Yami Marik attacks with Yin-Yang, Marik would be down and out. I saw Yami Marik begin his turn as the SR Duel Disc materialized on his left arm.  
  
"Now then, I won't need the card I just drew anymore, nor will the Twin- Headed Behemoth help me this turn." Yami Marik spoke, "And with you only at 4100, wiping you out will be less than a simple task. Yin-Yang, attack The Winged Dragon of Ra with Shadow Zodiac!" He commanded. A spark of black lightning ignited into a small but violent star in between Yin-Yang's talons. The spark was shot and Ra recoiled on impact, as did Marik. His God Monster only had 7700 attack against Yin-Yang's 13000 attack, Marik was more than done for.  
  
"I activate the magic card, Vahalla for the Chosen Ones." Marik managed to counter with his last trap card. "By playing this, I can select a class of monster and remove up to five monsters of that class from play. So I choose out of your Graveyard the three Troop Dragons, Tyrant Dragon, and Candela of Light!"  
  
"Valhalla for the Chosen Ones?" Yami questioned.  
  
"It's a good trap card to keep Marik in this game. He chose five monsters out of the Dragon category from Miranda's Graveyard and removed them from play." Miran made a slight smile, "And Yin-Yang's attack power is determined by the number of Dragons existing in Miranda's Graveyard."  
  
"Ah, so Yin-Yang's attack power has decreased somewhat?" Tea tried to clue in.  
  
"Down to 8000 to be precise, Marik is not out of this Duel just yet." Miran smiled for Marik's victory for the first time. The God Card shattered after an intense moment of holding on, though his Life Points only decreased by 300.  
  
"What, that attack should have wiped you out of your Life Points!" Yami Marik roared, then withdrew back to stradegize his plays. "Fine then, to finish I'll place Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode." He finished with the weak dragon in defense.  
  
Marik began his turn. 'I need to get back on the offensive or I'll lose this Duel. And I can't afford that, I can't afford to fail Kikaita.' Marik made his draw of the card. 'This 'ill help.'  
  
"Don't give me that stupid smirk." Yami Marik said, "Without your Egyptian God Card, you can't possibly win against me. My Life Points are still at 7750, and you're only at a measily 3800."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, this is still Miranda's Duel." Marik answered back.  
  
"Miranda is out of comission."  
  
On the sidelines, everyone stood breathlessly, awaiting the final turns. Kevin especially, thrown into the fiasco of the supernatural and shadow magic made himself more uncomfortable. He took his eyes off the Duel and looked around the group and to floor, the beads from the necklace still scattered about. One of the ivory-tooth beads was next to his sneaker and picked it up. After that, one of the violet beads. He began collecting the beads of the necklace.  
  
Raikoukou kept its gaze on him. For a moment, it was curious at Kevin's distraction from the fate-pending bout. 'Kevin, what are you doing?' Raikoukou spoke up.  
  
Now a few feet from the fox, Kevin looked up after picking another violet bead. "I'm just getting the beads for Miranda, I'm sure she'll want them back." came his reply.  
  
'Kevin, you're a genius!' Raikoukou upbeated from its solemn and calm tone.  
  
"I am?"  
  
'Yes! If we can reassemble the necklace and hand it to Miranda. She can probably recontain the demon.' Raikoukou turned towards the group of onlookers, 'Everyone, listen to me.' Raikoukou grabbed everyone's attention, 'Try and find all the beads to that necklace as you possibly can.' Without reaction, all but Kaiba and Mokuba began looking for the beads scattered on the platform.  
  
__________  
  
While everyone was searching and collecting the beads, Raikoukou waited a moment. 'Kevin, may I speak to you?' Raikoukou got his attention, though his eyes still showed the residue of a shiver.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Kevin answered.  
  
'By any chance, are you a Dragon in the Chinese Zodiac?' Raikoukou stepped up as Kevin grabbed another bead.  
  
"Yeah, why do YOU ask?" Kevin said, taking it defensively.  
  
'So is Miranda. And I also sense you're of the Fire element?'  
  
"Saggitarius, but what does this matter between Miranda and me?"  
  
'As Yami Marik said before, those of Fire attribute would never give up a fight. I think there is a reason more than just an act of kindness.' Raikoukou pressed a paw on Kevin's supporting hand as he kneeled to grab an ivory bead.  
  
"Al'right. Truthfully, I'm hoping I can get over this paranormal junk by pitching into it." Realizing what he'd just said, he shielded himself for a reaction from Raikoukou. The fox didn't react, but instead removed its paw from his hand and paced back to its spot without a thought.  
  
Kevin continued to gather the beads he spotted.  
  
Marik watched as they all attempted to regather the beads before continuing his turn. His draw was Heart of Clear Water. "I'll begin with Monster Reborn to summon back Revival Jam in defense mode." He paused as the plasma monster reappeared in its shapeless form. "And now a magic combo. First I play Ring of Magnetism on Revival Jam."  
  
"What's the point? I'll still attack it anyway." Yami Marik cocked. Yet with little strength I had, my mind was convinced Marik had the way to pull through.  
  
"I'm not done, now I'll activate Heart of Clear Water. Making my Revival Jam a limitless defense." Marik finished as an electric ring surrounded his monster. "I end my turn here."  
  
'With Heart of Clear Water, attacking Revival Jam would be pointless.' Yami Marik thought. He shifted his eyes to his surroundings; no longer an audience, Yami and the others hunt down for the remaining beads that sealed him temperarily. "I'll draw and pass my turn."  
  
'I can still set monsters down. With Jam Defender still in play, I can protect my weaker monsters with Revival Jam.' Marik's turn came in quickly.  
  
It appeared all the beads were collected and brought to Raikoukou. The fox counted the beads by separating the purple from the white ones, then breaking the purple beads into groups of five with its paw and tails. 'Eight ivory beads, thirty violet beads...' Raikoukou counted to itself, 'The fuchsia one's missing.' It broke concentration.  
  
"It can't, we looked everywhere." Joey sighed, "But wouldn't the necklace work without it."  
  
'The main bead holds the essence of its creator, Tsunami. Within it, a powerful spirit such as the demon holding Master Miranda could be captured and contained.' Raikoukou informed, 'The necklace will not activate it without Tsunami's Bead.'  
  
Everyone broke away to search for the final bead as the Duel came to its heart-stopping last turns. "I'll just place this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Marik stated quickly.  
  
"You're a fool. I constructed this Dragon Deck myself. I'll find a way to bring down that Revival Jam." Yami Marik boasted.  
  
I muttered to myself, "and this is a spirit psycho who didn't know why I Draft Dragoned Fault-Line."  
  
"I heard that," Yami Marik turned around quickly and signaled the set another charge of electricity. The same voltage, but I grew weaker by the second, even with only one God monster out now.  
  
Miran froze for a moment when the shock came. 'What? It felt like I was being pulled from Miranda's body... No, she can't.' Miran quitted her search for the last bead and stood her ground. "Demon! Leave Miranda out of this!"  
  
Yami Marik turned his head with no sign of being threatened. "Quiet Swordsman, you'll get yours soon enough." He promised a threat of his own and returned to his game.  
  
Serenity didn't have her nose to the ground as everyone else did. Her hazel eyes flashed from one corner to another, even searching in between the Duelists. Some gleamed a lavender color next to Yami Marik's right heel. "Is that it?" Serenity pointed out.  
  
Kevin was near the railing when Serenity pointed towards the holodeck. He caught the same gleam of the jewel. "Found it!" He cried and shook everyone, including Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik double-take on the young Duelist as Kevin began a dash towards the holodeck. He looked down and saw the last bead just next to his foot. "I will not be contained again!" Yami Marik stated. He was about to stomp on it when Kevin dove in and snatched the bead in his right hand, and got Kevin's wrist instead.  
  
Kevin cringed as the shoe practically cut off circulation to his entire hand. 'Ergh. For being a ghost, this hurts.' He thought as the bead was still in his palm.  
  
"Kevin," Serenity yelped and the others looked up. Raikoukou was first to take the plunge and took all its strength to willingly lunge at Yami Marik with a full line of teeth bearing like Sirius' armor. The Millennium Rod materialized quickly in Yami Marik's hand and knocked Raikoukou aside, hurling the fox-demon into Miran.  
  
Kevin was in no position to fight-let alone, be under one. He took another look at the fist still holding the bead. 'Please let my school blacktop days pay off now.' Kevin thought as he tried to let the bead roll into his knuckles and finally over his thumb with his finger keeping it from sliding away. Despite his limited movement, he managed to make a spring-reaction in his knuckles. "Anyone, heads up!" He called, distracting Yami Marik again.  
  
With all luck pressed against odds, he let the spring loose like a marble on asphalt. The fuchsia glass bead made small bounces after Kevin flicked it away. It hit the edge of the holodeck and shot up before Tristan snatched it in mid air.  
  
__________  
  
I couldn't exactly see everything, but I heard it all. This newcomer is practically risking his life to save me.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you persistent mortals!" Yami Marik sounded fed up with Kevin still under his heel.  
  
"Seto, can't you stop the Duel? We have to do something now before Miranda gets hurt." Mokuba raised concern.  
  
"As one of those Mariks said before, Miranda is not human. So how can she get hurt if she's a ghost?" Kaiba declined any action, "This is all just one huge publicity stunt, but one I can enjoy like a good book by Stephen King."  
  
Yami Marik was ready to chuck the Rod at Kevin, still lying on the metal surface. "And you'll be next to go."  
  
'Yin-Yang, help him.' I prayed in thought. Yami Marik held the Rod over his head; no one was fast enough to make reflex but Miran was attempting it. Yami Marik stood ready with the Rod until a thick whip came at his right side and knocked him off balance and off of Kevin.  
  
"What the?" Yami Marik questioned and looked at what his him, Yin-Yang's tail. Just a small section of its entire body was enough to force Yami Marik off. Kevin just as quickly moved off of the holodeck and rejoined Raikoukou.  
  
"Marik, play your turn and stall him as long as possible!" Miran called to Marik. Marik nodded in return. Miran got back to the group with the set of beads and no string. "How will we get the necklace together?"  
  
'Try a strand of my fur. It's quite durable and I haven't shedded in the past five millennia.' Raikoukouk held up the bunch of fur standing longer than the rest of its body on its shoulder blade.  
  
"Whatdja know, Fox made a funny." Kevin made a quick smile. Miran picked a single strand, long enough to made a necklace that barely fitted around the head.  
  
"No!" Yami Marik went into outrage. "That's it, you've all asked for it! Now the girl will die!" Miran looked up from the group and saw the Shadow Realm getting ready to come down on her counterpart.  
  
"Not while I can still fight!" Miran gave the hair to Kevin undistracted and charged in, making a deadlock on Yami Marik's Duel Disc with the Millennium Sword.  
  
Kevin looked to the white hair resting on his hand. He took it upon himself to make the ncklace; he bit down on one end with his teeth to keep the beads in place when he was ready. "Hey, Fox. Is there a certain pattern these need to be in?" He muttered with closed teeth.  
  
'From tha angle, it a pattern of five violet beads and one ivory bead. Repeat three times.' Raikoukou instructed.  
  
Yami Marik watched over Miran's shoulder at the reassembling. "Marik, do your turn now!" Miran called in the locked of shield and sword, still pressing Yami Marik on the defensive.  
  
"I'll place a monster in defense mode and one trap card, this ends my turn." Marik played with no other cards in his hand after he declared his end.  
  
'Then the fuchsia bead, and repeat the pattern in reverse.' Raikoukou finished the instructions as Kevin followed, word for word. He finished it off by tying the ends in a double-knot and got to his feet.  
  
"Miranda, catch!" Kevin chucked the full necklace underhanded and high over the heads.  
  
My only shot. I thought the hovering necklace was over my head and it looked like it was going over the railing as well. It practically stopped in mid air and plopped down on Holding Arms, sliding down my right shackle. Simultanoisly, I began to count out the beads in one hand.  
  
'...Thirteen, fourteen.' I thought and twisted the beads.  
  
"No!" Yami Marik cried before evaporating into black smoke and withdrawn forcefully into the beads, now in a black color. The Shadow Realm seemed to withdraw as well and the Holding Set released me from dangling like the catch of the day.  
  
One part of this never-ending nightmare was over. I breathed heavily after trying to recover. Yin-Yang was still out, but it's vibe changed back to normal. "Marik..." I whispered but enough for everyone to hear. "Let's finish this."  
  
Ultimately, Marik smiled in dignity for the first time. "I'm not afraid to lose to you, Dragon. Though I doubt I'll be doing any favors for Kikaita."  
  
"But you already did. The goodness my mother has given to you returned." I answered and drew Harpie's Feather Duster, "This is it."  
  
"Do what you must." said Marik.  
  
"I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy Fearful Earthbound and Jam Defender." I declared as a whirlwind destroyed them both. "Finally, I play Windstorm of Etaqua, forcing all of your face-up monsters into attack mode." I paused again as another gale kicked up and forced Revival Jam.  
  
"Go on." Marik said calmly. Everyone else waited without a word and without blinking.  
  
"Yin-Yang, attack Revival Jam with Zodiac Hidden Power!" I ended by declaring the attack. Though already I felt Yami Marik's spell wear off as did the black shackles cracking. The lightning fired on Marik and Revival Jam, throwing his Life Points to zero.  
  
"And the winner is, Miranda Guinaldo!" Kathy cried as the darkness of the Shadow Realm returned to the afternoon sun.  
  
Everyone below cheered like it was Independence Day. I looked back and saw Yin-Yang fade away. Then at my black shackles. They fell to the floor like chips of coal and disappeared as they came down.  
  
"Miranda, you're free now, from that demon's control-huh?" Marik saw me as my form was turning invisible.  
  
"I know," was my answer before disappearing completely. 'No one, Yami Marik; you did.' My vision flashed one last time to the Shadow Realm's usual abyss. I stood dauntlessly in front of him with not only the necklace hung in my fingers, but a thin oak tablet no bigger than a reverse-blade sword handle. Yami Marik faced me with an angered look.  
  
"You disappoint me, Miranda." said Yami Marik, "And here I thought one of us surrendered to the superior over soul."  
  
"We have; you've surrendered to me. And so we don't get into troubles like this again, it's time I send you to a different region of the dead. One of which is completely separated from the living." I held out the tablet in front of me with two fingers pressing the back of it, "Into this tablet, you'll be banished to Kyoto. To a holy land where you'll lay dormant until resummoned."  
  
"There will be a time you'll look back to me for advice, Miranda." were his final words as he was absorbed into the tablet.  
  
The necklace in my hand dropped back on the holodeck with the beads undone. The only reaction was a puff of black smoke disappearing after elevating a few inches. Time seemed to freeze again until Miran looked at the Millennium Sword's blade; two characters glowed near the hilt of the sword, the characters of Dragon and Pisces.  
  
"She's back in the Sword!" Miran smiled after the struggle of the Shadow Realm and concentrated to bring about the switch.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Valhalla for the Chosen Ones: Quickplay Magic. Select one monster type. Then remove up to five monsters from yours and your opponent's Graveyard from play of the selected type. 


	36. Ryu Showdown, Part 1

Episode #36- Ryu Showdown, Part 1  
  
My heartbeat. I heard it. Not outside, but inside. My next sight was my soul room, the autumn colored bedroom with a table and bookshelves, and my triple-sword rack on one side next to the mirror. I sat on my bed, just several blankets piled on top of each other. I got to my feet and walked until I saw my reflection. I was expecting the black outfit I was forced to wear in joining Yami Marik. Instead, it was the same Geranium Red swordsman kimono I wore on my first day of the tournament.  
  
I knew Miran was bringing a switch to see if I returned all right, so I paced myself out of my room and left the door open. I saw Miran's door coming closed and let myself go out.  
  
The first breath I drew was the first one truly needed. My eyes gave view to the Duel arena from a different point, Marik was still on the holodeck and almost everyone, but Kaiba, were anxious of the result. I just nodded and flipped the pony tail to one side, "Miranda's back." I said smiling like it was no surprise. In an up-set, everyone cheered again. Ashley was first to ring my neck with embracing arms.  
  
"Cuz, you're back in your body!" She cheered while choking me.  
  
"Yeah Ash, just get off of me before I have no body to come to at all." I grunted and she let go. Though it was all right to actually see my cuz and friends without holding back. Now that Yami Marik was gone for good, it felt like the Finals are coming back on track.  
  
I glanced around the group and saw that unfamiliar face that risked his life for me. He blushed with some embarrassment without a comment on his cluelessness or his awkwardness; but in his hand was the necklace that shattered earlier, back together.  
  
"Here, I thought you'd want this back." He handed me the necklace.  
  
"Thanks, I don't think I caught your name after all this. Please forgive me." I gave in to formality to a newcomer.  
  
"I don't need that, but I'm Kevin Hunter: Dragon Duelist of America." Kevin answered and eyed Raikoukou just pacing up to my side. He stepped back, still trembling of the fox.  
  
I looked to Raikoukou with my right hand on its shoulder blade. "Relax, Raikoukou's really loyal."  
  
"Maybe to you, that thing nearly bit my leg off." He shuddered.  
  
'I apologize. Before Master Miranda was restored, I was...edgy.' Raikoukou thought admittingly.  
  
"Y-yeah, whatever." Kevin backed off.  
  
"Miranda," Marik came down from the platform, "you're all right." He approached me.  
  
"About as best as I could get." I answered. He held out a hand; in his fingers was his Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra. "What?"  
  
"You beat me in that Duel, and in Battle City rules, I have to forfeit my rarest card to you." He said.  
  
"For once, he's right. And I'll be sure to have Yin-Yang and Ra once I get Yugi's Slifer." said Kaiba, "Though I have to say that was quite a show."  
  
"WHAT?!" I roared after tucking the God Card into my deck box.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami was about as angered as I was, "That last game was far more real than the holograms. Miranda, and maybe even all of us, were in serious danger."  
  
"That's all in the past, Yugi. My concern is the near future: our Duel." Kaiba finished his argument with Yami.  
  
"Now hold on Kaiba, you said I'd be Dueling you after Miranda and Marik had their bout." Kevin butted in, "So now it's go time. You and me, Dragon ta Dragon. And we'll just see which one of us has the better Deck." Kevin's determination burned ferociously in his eyes. Kaiba looked to him with his arms folded.  
  
"Your pathetic Deck against my Egyptian God Card? It's a foregone conclusion." Kaiba smirked, "And Ashley's win against me earlier was nothing but my own carelessness that should not have been there in the first place."  
  
"You got beat by Ashley?" Kevin stood shocked and turned to the eliminated Duelist-Bowler.  
  
"And I corrected that error by rematch. So I'm still in the Finals, and I don't plan to lose to some mouse." Kaiba showed the same glare.  
  
"Mouse?!" Kevin got angry, then withdrew to his cocky attitude, "Well I'll have you know, big things come in small packages. And I'm as big as it comes."  
  
"So we're Dueling now, how about later before you embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriends." Kaiba mocked back.  
  
"What?!" Kevin's low-tolerance was really pushed by Kaiba's insults, "Oh, that does it. How about a wager?"  
  
"I highly doubt that; America is barely up to the standards of Duel Monsters as we are. You may have the most powerful Deck in that country, but your Deck will always be a step below mine." Kaiba finalized his argument; Though he caught a spark of insult from Ashley, Kathy, and me.  
  
"What do you mean America is below the standards?!" Kathy cried.  
  
"Kevin, take him down!" Ashley followed with a thumbs-down for Kaiba.  
  
"Alright Kevin, I accept your challenge. We'll just see who's pride will be destroyed this Duel." Kaiba declared and engaged his Duel Disc, same to Kevin and the Duel was about to begin.  
  
Kathy was zoned out before shaking her head. "OK, what's up? Oh yeah." She began confused, "The Exhibition Duel between Seto Kaiba and Kevin Hunter will begin."  
  
__________  
  
"I'll go first." Kevin declared and drew his sixth card.  
  
"I don't care, you'll need all the help you can get." Kaiba mocked. Kevin quickly concentrated on his hand.  
  
"Fine by me. I'll place one card faced down and a monster in defense mode. That takes care of my turn." Kevin played quickly.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "All of you are just the same, I can't count how many ways I managed to counter that move." He commented and drew. "First off, I'll summon Spear Dragon in attack mode." He paused as his first move appeared on the field, the same blue Dragon with the pointed snot carrying most of the dragon's weight above its shoulders. "Spear Dragon, attack his face down card with Cyclone Blast!"  
  
"Ran right into my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, but I'll also activate my trap here. It's called Spirit Cannon." Kevin cocked.  
  
"What in the world is a Spirit Cannon?" Kaiba questioned. The trap card arranged itself in the 3-dimensional form in front of the card's hologram; it looed like an ancient jar with wrapping serpents of gold surrounding it to the rim. It sat at an angle with four gold pegs to keep it steady, and floating above it was a red gem the size of his fist.  
  
"I'll put it this way: it'll coax you from destroying anymore of my monsters and sending them to the Graveyard." Kevin briefed, "The Spirit Cannon will gather half of the attack points of all monsters that are in my Graveyard as long as it's on the field. When I choose to fire it, you'll lose Life Points."  
  
"So why not bring out a monster with higher attack power?" Kaiba asked further.  
  
"You know that sounds like a good idea; I'll keep that in mind." Kevin mocked, "I just had my Cave Dragon out for various reasons. Now if your turn is over, I'll be playing now." Kevin drew his next card, White Dragon Ritual. "Yes, I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode." He declared as a weak, Aztec-looking monster made stand with a fan of arms on its back. "By this card, I can pull one monster from my Deck and begin the Ritual."  
  
"What are you just trying to pull?" Kaiba got impatient fast.  
  
"It's easy. First I play the White Dragon Ritual." Kevin answered. A wheel of blue fire surrounded Senju. "But in order to activate, I must make a sacrifice. So I sacrifice Senju to summon the Paladin of White Dragon!" Kevin declared; the blue fire turned into a whirlwind around Senju. The fires released grip like Senju was too hot to handle, but in its place was a knight wearing Raregold Armor riding a young Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Whoa, that's cool." I commented, "Pretty decent for a Dragon Duelist."  
  
"Yeah but what are his chances against Kaiba?" Ashley asked me."  
  
"Better than yours were. Obelisk in an Exodia Deck, what a mistake..." I replied with a pointed-out-the-obvious tone.  
  
"Well, what now?" Kaiba stood fearless of Kevin's new monster.  
  
"Paladin of White Dragon, attack his Spear Dragon with White Lightning Thrust!" Kevin commanded. The dragon stomped with its head near the ground so as not to make its master fall and opened its jaws. A crack of lightning fired like a thunderbolt to Spear Dragon and destroyed it.  
  
"Doesn't matter..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"One more thing Kaiba, now my Spirit Cannon's being loaded with Senju's attack power. And my White Dragon Paladin will join in on the final assault as well." Kevin boasted further, "Now I'll sacrifice, my Paladin to summon the real deal: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"That's impossible! There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the entire world and they're all in Kaiba's deck!" cried a startled Yami.  
  
"Apparently they're not on the Endangered Monsters List in America." Ashley made hint of a joke. The familiar White Dragon made its debut under Kevin's half of the field. It rested into a battle-readied stance once it appeared.  
  
"This ends my turn, Kaiba. And I add on another 950 points to my Spirit Cannon." Kevin finished.  
  
"With that Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, Kaiba's going to have a hard time trying to get his own dragons on the field." Yami pointed out.  
  
'I don't believe this! How can a mouse like Kevin possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! This isn't possible.' Kaiba thought in disbelief, "Kevin, tell me how you got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Long story, really." Kevin began.  
  
__________  
  
"You see, before I became this Duelist, my father was also a Dragon Duelist. 'Dragon Knight' was his nickname. He devoted everything to the honor of Dragons, he even carried the heart of one." Kevin started his backstory, "I was only seven years old and I admired my father like a hero. I wanted to be just like him, but I had to work collecting the cards and developing my tacics just as hard as he did. When I was twelve, my father has just won another tournament using his well-honed skills, but he told me that was his last tournament."  
  
'Kinda like me with Uncle Eddie.' Ashley thought to herself as she seemed interested. Kevin continued.  
  
"My father told me that the youth has taken over and has honed more skill. He used to tell me he could breeze by those Duels with nothing, but with cards like Vampire Lord and Dark Necrofear in the same Deck has long since forgotten the traditional themed Decks. He gave me his Deck that included one of the few Blue-Eyes White Dragons existing in America. I honored his word and created my version of his Dragon themed Deck. And I play with my father's courage to show you that America is not under the standards of Duel monsters."  
  
I cracked a smile to one side of my face after listening to Kevin, "This guy's good." I muttered under my breath and nodded convinced.  
  
"Touching, but relying on the past to get you through the future is no philosophy of mine." Kaiba argued back in his own terms, "I made my Deck to show the world I was no pushover like I was as a kid. My Deck will even make my stepfather Gursaburo quake in fear like the day I took over his company and turned it into the successful corporation it stands today. The present is what only matters," Kaiba drew his next card, "and the present shows your defeat in the near future. Now I summon Cyber-Stein in attack mode!"  
  
"Is this going where I think it's going?" Joey commented.  
  
"He's going to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Tea followed. In the usual routine, the card Cyber-Stein pulled was Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultiamte Dragon Dragon. The Hydra of a Dragon stood with all of the heads pivoting to get an eye's angle at Kevin's Blue-Eyes.  
  
"Now my Dragon, attack his now! Neutron Blast!" Kaiba declared, the sudden explosion of power completely destroyed Kevin's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and depleted his Life Points to 6500.  
  
"What did you say about Kaiba having difficulty getting his Dragons out?" I commented while rubbing it in.  
  
"Now what Kevin? My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is invincible." Kaiba boasted, "Cyber-Stein will finished my attack for this turn."  
  
After dropping to 5750, Kevin shook to get back to his feet. "You know, I really doubt that Kaiba." Kevin cracked a smile, "You think your Dragon's invincible, but it has nothing to protect itself besides a massive attack strength."  
  
"So you've come to the fact you have nothing to me." Kaiba cocked.  
  
"I've come to that I have something superior to your so called Ultimate Dragon." Kevin replied.  
  
"What is he talking about? There can't be anything more powerful than Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon." Duke commented.  
  
"Maybe Kevin knows something we don't." I suggested, "You didn't know until when I Dueled there were a set of cards that created another God Monster. Perhaps Kevin has a sharp Dragon tooth we didn't see yet." I said with simile.  
  
"You've snapped Hunter. Not even Yugi could have defeated my Ultimate Dragon during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. And you're saying an amateur such as yourself has something to make my Dragon fall?" Kaiba briefed.  
  
"In lamest terms, yes." Kevin pulled another card, "First I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two from my hand." Kevin looked at his hand again after discarding Shining Abyss and Mask of Darkness. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Seeing in his hand the four cards he needed and cracked a smile of advantage.  
  
'Does he really have something that can destroy my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?' Kaiba thought as seeing the sneer cross Kevin's face.  
  
"Alright Kaiba, now it's time to show you the prowess of my father's legacy as a Dragon Duelist." Kevin pulled the first card from his hand, "The first card is a magic card, Change of Heart to take control of your Cyber-Stein."  
  
"I doubt it'll do you much. If you plan to use Cyber-Stein's effect, it'll decrease your Life Points further, vulnerable to another attack no matter what monster you pull." Kaiba objected scenarios to Kevin.  
  
"Heh, who said I was going to use Cyber-Stein's effect is when I only need it alone." Kevin cocked, "I can pull this off without summoning a fusion monster. I just needed a machine monster to activate this, Mechanism of Chaos!" Kevin declared his magic card.  
  
It was hinted that the holodeck didn't take this card to load lightly as it did with the God Monsters. The vibrations were strong as Cyber-Stein released a supersonic tone towards the sky. A flying mechanism floated above the Duel and above the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Dome-shaped on top with a point coming down towards the holodeck, Kevin appeared confident his magic card will work.  
  
"What is that?! I've never heard of a card!" Kaiba shocked.  
  
"Then I guess you won't know what sleeps inside. This is actually a research facility, where one genetic and bionic beast lays within, awaiting the day to obey its long forgotten master and carry out his wishes. The Mechanism of Chaos will be spoken for by its name alone, for the beast is about to be unleashed." Kevin declared and a light blue beam shot towards Cyber-Stein and destroyed it as the beam became a long standing light tower. "Behold one of the Dragons that led my father to victory!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Sprit Cannon: Continuous Trap: You can tribute this card during your Standby Phase. Inflict half of the ATK points of all monsters in your Graveyard to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Mechanism of Chaos: Magic card. Select one Machine-type monster on your side of the field. Tribute it to Special Summon one "Biolizard-The Ultimate Life Form." The summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. When "Biolizard-The Ultimate Life Form" is successfully summoned, automatically end your turn. 


	37. Ryu Showdown: Chaos Control, Part 2

Episode #37- Ryu Showdown, Part 2  
  
"Duelists, allow me to introduce one of my Dragons," Kevin declared as the light began to fade and the creature took shape, "This is Biolizard- The Ultimate Life Form!" This creature indeed look like a powerful being of destruction. But the blubbery shape didn't really show a skeleton under its dirty orange scales. Its bulging legs could even carry its stone-gray underbelly off the ground; the tail swung limply past Kevin's position and the head wasn't all that much to look at either, but a gaping mouth like a salmon opened to a hollow throat, big enough to take in a Dark Magician whole. The Dragon even carried a life support system on its back. It seemed like Biolizard was not the ultimate life form as Kevin suggested; if anything, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon caught everyone's eyes.  
  
"Has Kevin gone and lost it already?" Marik asked amongst the crowd.  
  
"I doubt that bronto-size Komoto Dragon can even pull off a scratch against Kaiba's dragon." Tristan added on.  
  
"Your monster only has an attack of 2900. What makes you think it can overpower my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Kaiba mocked.  
  
"My Biolizard can issimulate the attack power of one of my monsters in my Graveyard." Kevin butted in, "And I just had an increase in power not only by my Spirit Cannon, but my Biolizard as well. I just have to remove my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard to increase its attack."  
  
"By half?" Kaiba tried to guess the effect.  
  
"Nope, full power. Thanks to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Biolizard's attack power climbs to 5900." Kevin declared. A stream of light ejected from his Graveyard and surged itself into the machine on Biolizard's back. Biolizard responded with a painful roar to the ears.  
  
"It still can't attack with it this turn." Kaiba pointed out.  
  
"Don't think I know that. But with all the monsters that are removed from play, I may lose power to my Spirit Cannon but Biolizard will get stronger and stronger." Kevin announced.  
  
"He's not joking around." said Ashley.  
  
"Are you quite through?" Kaiba lost patience.  
  
"Yeap, that about covers it. But I suppose now would be a good of time as any to fire my Spirit Cannon."  
  
"Don't think you're out of it. Because you summoned Biolizard, it ends your turn automatically." Kaiba pointed the downside of Mechanism of Chaos.  
  
"I suppose so. Though I just used it's effect right when it appeared, so I highly doubt you'll have a chance to attack it this turn as well. And just so you know, my Spirit Cannon is now infused with a shot of 2900 points." Kevin finished his turn.  
  
The turn went to Kaiba as he drew his next card. 'I only have 3000 Life Points left. If Kevin gets another monster in the Graveyard I'm gonna lose. I can't, not twice in the same tournament.' He thought. Kaiba already had a hand to counter Kevin. The drawn card was his Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor. "Kevin, I'm sorry this Duel has to end so soon, and here I was hoping more of a challenge from you."  
  
"What is he...talking about?" Kevin looked back to us.  
  
"It's not going to be pretty, I can tell you that much." I shook my head after answering to Kevin.  
  
"First is De-Fusion to separate my Ultimate Dragon into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba began his big counter by dismantling his Ultimate Dragon back to their original forms. "Next I'll sacrifice them all to summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor." The Dragons reunited of blasts of light and shifted their united form to the blue demonic God.  
  
"That's your Egyptian God Card?" Kevin gulped.  
  
"Though I need two monsters to destroy Biolizard, so I place one monster in defense mode and two trap cards. That ends my turn." Kaiba finished and passed turn to Kevin.  
  
"This'll be easy. Now I'll fire my Spirit Cannon!" Kevin announced. The ancient looking cannon started to hum with energy as it built up a charge. Kevin grabbed the gem floating about the jar as if the Ruby was really there and shoved it into a dent in the jar. "Fire!" Kevin commanded and an aurora blast of light headed straight for Kaiba.  
  
"Activate Barrel Behind the Door and Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba declared his trap cards. 'I will not lose to him. If I don't activate Ring of Destruction right now, I'll lose the remainder of my Life Points by his Biolizard.' He thought as first a revolver appeared in his hand and the fired shot from Spirit Cannon was sucked into it; and the Ring of Destruction choked Biolizard's neck. It let a massive roar despite the collar tightened over its pipes connected to the machine on its back.  
  
"What the?" Kevin trailed off.  
  
"I refuse to lose, especially to a mouse like you." Kaiba stated, "First my Barrel will activate, sending the 2900 points aimed at me to go straight for you." He aimed the revolver and fired. Kevin jolted back in recoil and saw the damage on his counter reduce to 3600. "Next, as for Ring of Destruction, I rather not see my Obelisk get totaled by Biolizard. So I plan to destroy it and send both of our Life Points to zero." Kaiba explained further as the necklace of grenades exploded right on Biolizard. "This Duel is over."  
  
"Not quite Kaiba, since Ring of Destruction was targeted to Biolizard, it's deactivated even before it goes off." Kevin cocked. Biolizard threw its gray-lipped jaws at the ring and tore it off like nothing. "So you've managed to drop my Life Points. No big deal."  
  
__________  
  
The only disturbance ever since Serenity left was a groan. Then Mai turned over to her side and opened her eyes slowly. "What the?" She said to herself and shot her eyes in all directions. Mai finally pushed herself to at least sit on the bed in the dimly lit room. "Well, I'm not in darkness anymore, but why? Is the tournament already over?" She kept to herself and browsed the room with eyes alone still, "Wait, I thought I heard Miranda like she already defeated Marik." Mai finally got to her feet, without the heel boots. Off to one side, on the table was her Deck, jacket, and boots.  
  
A scent trailed her senses further, the smell of cheap hairspray. Already she recognized it, as well as gaining all her memory back; Joey, Tea, all of them. 'No way, he's here too?' Mai thought and gathered herself together. She slipped right into her boots and got towards a window. The blimp landed already, near a metal tower that reached high into the sky. She just saw smoke settle at the top and could barely see a wing of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"What is going on up there?" Mai asked herself and quickly got out of the room. She managed out of the blimp and towards the tower.  
  
"I can still attack with Biolizard." Kevin concluded, "And Obelisk only has an attack of 4000. Biolizard, attack Obelisk now with Dark Energy Virus!" He declared aloud. The genetically engineered beast threw its head back and fired a sphere of dark energy towards Obelisk.  
  
"I'll play this magic card from my hand. A quickplay called Reversed Summoning: this card returns Obelisk to my hand and calls forth the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons I used to summon him in defense mode." Kaiba made quick play of his card as the target changed from Obelisk to one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Biolizard made quick work of one of them and the other two remained, Kaiba's Life Points were unharmed from the last assault."  
  
'Crud! If he would have done that sooner, I would have called Biolizard's special ability.' Kevin thought in anger.  
  
"You've made a big mistake Hunter. By destroying both my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Cyber-Stein, I can play the most powerful Dragon in MY Deck." Kaiba declared, "I suppose this ends your turn now."  
  
"Yeah..." Kevin kept his stance and Biolizard maintained its large amount of attack power.  
  
"So I'll begin the destruction. By pulling the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Cyber-Stein out of my Graveyard, I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!" Kaiba declared. The massive vibrations came back just as it did with Biolizard and a new Dragon emerged.  
  
Its entrance roar about as ear-shattering as Biolizard's; from the vibrations that juggled my view, I could manage to see the dirty gold rimmed wings expanding with blue sapphire color. The rest of its body followed the particuliar pattern as it made its entry with the rims of skeletal armor, right to the fully covered head trailing a fiery mane of red color.  
  
"Dang, I don't wanna get on that Dragon's bad side." Ashley cracked a small joke and the vibrations ended.  
  
"Chaos Emperor Dragon? You have that too?!" Kevin startled himself.  
  
"It get's better Hunter. I suppose I don't need my Egyptian God Card to beat you. This is Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End, for obvious reasons." Kaiba began as his Life Points dropped to 2000, "With it, I can pay 1000 of my Life Points to destroy all of the cards on the field and in our hands except for my Dragon."  
  
"You forget, my Biolizard can't be destroyed by any effects that destroys monsters." Kevin reminded. "On top of that, it still carries an attack of 5900."  
  
"I can still do a great deal of damage whether your Lizard is destroyed or not." Kaiba barked back, "Now my Envoy of the End, obliterate everything with Chaos Destruction Flare!" By that, the newly summoned Dragon threw its head back to create full impact of inferno on every card on the field and at hand, it destroyed Kaiba's two remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the crossfire and scorched the cards in their hands. "To add on, you take 300 points of damage for every card destroyed. And with only 2950 left that do much than if I'd attacked you."  
  
"So that totals out to..." Kevin did the math to himself, "4200 points!" He cried before the blaze struck his field. The Cave Cwelling Dragon was obliterated, but Biolizard remained with only smoke floating off its hide. Nonetheless, Kevin's Life Points dropped to zero in an instant.  
  
"The winner is Seto Kaiba!" Kathy waited until the end to comment on anything, but the ferocious Drago Duel left her speechless.  
  
"No, I lost." Kevin muttered with a shadow over his face. Then looked to Kaiba with a smile of accomplishment across his face. "I admit defeat Kaiba. That was a close Duel." Kevin said as the Duel Discs deactivated and the two Dragons disappeared.  
  
Mai has just made it to the top of the stairs after see flashes of light from the Duel indicating summoned monsters and heavy hits. She leaned her ear against the metal and almost heard the conversation outside.  
  
Kevin sighed and shook his head after disengaging his Duel Disc. "I think I'm gonna go check on Mai now. I have no other business being here." he said.  
  
"Don't say that." I butted in, "I have to say that was an impressive Duel."  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt anyone's with Mai at the moment. Fox is still up here." Kevin nodded to Raikoukou, still on my right side of paces. Kevin started his way towards the door to the stairs. He opened it and was to find the ironic and the least expected.  
  
Mai waited until the door was open to give him a quick "Hi!"  
  
"MAI?!" Kevin cried. Everyone, including myself, got a stone-shocked impression.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New Cards played  
  
Sprit Cannon: Continuous Trap: You can tribute this card during your Standby Phase. Inflict half of the ATK points of all monsters in your Graveyard to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Biolizard- The Ultimate Life Form: Dragon/ Dark. Monster/Effect, 8/2900/2900. This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Mechanism of Chaos." This monster cannot be destroyed by any effect of magic, trap, or monster effects that destroys monsters. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, remove 1 monster from your Graveyard to increase this monster's attack by the selected monster. When this monster attacks, you can select two Attributes. This monster can attack all face-up monsters with the selectd Attributes. Damage calculation is applied normally.  
  
Reversed Summoning: Quickplay Magic. This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. Select one monster that required Tribute(s) to be summoned. Return that card to the owner's hand and Special Summon the number of monsters from your Graveyard needed for the selected monster to be Tribute Summoned on the field in face-up attack or defense position. 


	38. Family Ties & Breaks

Episode #38- Family Ties & Breaks  
  
Everyone else was dead silent, blankly staring at Mai like they'd seen a ghost. Kevin was mostly surprised, he was hoping to get through this without so much as an embarrassment to his new friends. Mai gave him a look of expectation.  
  
"Now is that anyway to say 'hello' to your cousin after all they years, Little Harpie Brother?" Mai said to Kevin.  
  
"Cousin?" I was ready to drop dead in shock, he was related to Mai Valentine.  
  
"Little Harpie Brother." Ashley snickered as did some of the non-serious types. Kevin turned back over his shoulder and his face was turning red.  
  
"Mai, please, no." Kevin begged.  
  
"You're awake Mai?" Yami was one not to laugh at Kevin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up Yugi." Mai looked away from Kevin for a moment, "Though before I came out of it, it sounded like Marik was defeated."  
  
"I was, and so was the demon." Marik stated, "Miranda destroyed the demon that possessed both of us."  
  
"I didn't." I said quickly and Marik turned around with the same insane look in his eyes like before Yami Marik was banished.  
  
"You didn't?!" He repeated in an angered tone  
  
"I only banished him to the only part of the world where there's a definite line between the living and the dead." I briefed. Marik cooled off his quick temper.  
  
"OoooK," Mai said with uncertainty of the conversation and looked back to Kevin. He was trying to sneak away before she snatched him by the shirt collar. "Where do you think you're going?" She said and spung Kevin around. "You didn't even tell them we're related?"  
  
"At least they look related." Ashley commented close to my ear, I agreed.  
  
"Whoa, Kevin's related to Mai?" Joey took the news in his own way, as a joke. "Call the papers."  
  
"No, Joey." Kevin begged with his face still red.  
  
"You're acting just like in junior high school when I had to monitor your little softball game. It's not that bad." Mai commented.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kevin asked discretely with gritted teeth, "You caught half of the male teachers' attention back there." Then snorted out of my throat.  
  
"But you're related...?" Tea asked following after Joey in crowd comment.  
  
"Cousins. Though I did have to babysit him a while back." Mai answered, making Kevin redder than a stop light.  
  
"Aw man I am so dead..." Kevin grumbled.  
  
"And I thought I had it bad." I commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ashley stopped her petty giggling.  
  
"Ringing my neck like those huge medallions rappers wear is embarrassing enough." I replied, "Heck I wouldn't be surprised the first time you saw me after three years you didn't fall right through me."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Even back there in Domino when I was wearing that black cape, I was a ghost." I said with some anger backed up.  
  
Kevin took his attention from Mai and looked around, specifically laying eyes on the female attendance, "Great, I thought trying to keep myself together in front of Ashley, Miranda, Serenity, and Tea was gonna be hard, now Mai's gonna blab everything." He muttered with his face as red as a steamed tomato.  
  
"I heard that." Mai answered with another teasing smile.  
  
"Mai, don't." Kevin begged Mai behind my and Ashley's childish fight. Mai grinned with a little secret that was spilled out behind our backs.  
  
"So you already have a crush on someone?" Mai said aloud, making everyone stop chatting about it and look at her. "This is good. So who is it, Serenity?"  
  
"Hey!" Duke and Tristan said at the same time; instantly in two quick THWACK they were knocked out by Joey standing behind them with a sword still in its case.  
  
"Thanks Miranda." He handed my sword back to me.  
  
"No big." I replied and strapped the sword back around my hips.  
  
"It's not Serenity." Kevin bobbed his head around. "It's not Miranda, it's not Ashley, it's not Tea."  
  
"That's odd." Mai looked to the sky a bit.  
  
"What?" Kevin got more embarrassed now.  
  
"When you mention names in a list like that, they're in alphabetical order." said Mai, "You would really say 'It's not Ashley, it's not Miranda, it's not Tea.' You said Miranda's name first and it's always A before M."  
  
"So what if I said Miranda's name first?" Kevin paused a bit to try and catch up with Mai, "Oh no..." Kevin pointed a shaking finger as his voice trembled. "D-don't you e-e-even go there."  
  
__________  
  
"Miranda!" Mai called my name.  
  
"Mai, no!" Kevin begged desperately, now on his knees. I just casually turned so my red bangs covered the front of my face, clearing my throat somewhat with a small impression of laughing.  
  
"You're getting Miranda embarrassed too, Mai." Ashley pointed out.  
  
"I am not." I replied, "It'll take more than Mai's teasing to get me embarrassed. Like you talking to a bowling ball."  
  
"That's Uncle Eddie and you know it!" Ashley cried back.  
  
"She talks to a bowling ball?" Kevin and Mai got out of their own fight to us. 'And I thought Mai was crazy...' Kevin thought to himself. "Why does she talk to a bowling ball?" Kevin got out of the unison.  
  
"Because it has Uncle Eddie's-Miranda's father's-dead spirit in there." Ashley replied.  
  
"Whoa, sorry about your dad, Miranda." Kevin pitied me.  
  
"He's not completely gone. So there's nothing to worry about. As long as I'm not living with his drunken brother, he's happy." I denied his sympathy. "Though I don't know why he hasn't left for the other side yet."  
  
"Maybe it's just what happened a half-hour ago that lasted for more than two days." Ashley said from behind my back.  
  
"Shad-da-ap." I answered back with smooth laps of word.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you. My mom died right after I was born." Kevin added on and Mai swung an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"So I've been giving him the feminine touch ever since." Mai said without any discomfort.  
  
"Ma-ai." Kevin threw her arm off like he was embarrassed enough already, which I could tell he was.  
  
"Are we going to start this Duel or what?!" Kaiba got impatient, "You two can get reacquainted later. But first, Yugi and I have a Duel. I'll easily take his Egyptian God Card, and then I'll be going for you, Guinaldo."  
  
"But Kaiba, Marik said himself that Ra is the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards. And Yin-Yang's no different. Though I'm surprised that Kevin's Biolizard isn't considered a God monster." I cocked back.  
  
"Seriously?" Kevin said with hopeful eyes. I glanced back at him with my usual modest smile.  
  
"No doubt. Chaos Emperor Dragon couldn't even destroy it by its obliteration effect." I replied, "And its power was incredibly juiced up just by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon alone that you took out of play."  
  
"There's also two more tricks that I haven't pulled from it yet." Kevin reminded.  
  
"Then I suppose I'll have to Duel you to find those out, right?" I went into giving him the same grin as Mai did earlier. Kevin just edged off towards Mai, an ironic move.  
  
"Can we get this going or not?!" Kaiba grew tiresome.  
  
"Oh geez, what's your problem with family stories?" Ashley cocked up to Kaiba. Kaiba brought a hand back and smacked Ashley hard across the face, forcing her to the ground. Everyone gasped after Ashley took the hard hit. I just walked up to her side and waited; knowing Ashley like the quick- temperament she has, she'll hit back.  
  
"I want this tournament rolling and soon. You're of no concern to me now that you're out of the tournament." Kaiba made his statement and headed for his side of the holodeck. Ashley got to her feet with an enraged expression and was ready to fire back. She was only three inches from the back of Kaiba's skull when I intervened by grabbng Ashley's wrist.  
  
Ashley was still forcing her way through me but catching her by the wrist kept her somewhat unmobile to move closer. Kaiba gazed back at me holding Ashley back without as so much as using my sword with the sheath. "Miranda, I'd appreciate it if you can keep your relatives under control." He commented.  
  
"Yugi, you might wanna head up there." I said without my response to Kaiba. Yami nodded and advanced towards the holodeck circle himself.  
  
"Miranda." Ashley grumbled while I kept a constant grip on her wrist.  
  
"Goes to show you've crossed the line." I stated, "Just like us, Kaiba hardly has a family left. He only has Mokuba now."  
  
"But what about Uncle Eddie?"  
  
"He's a spirit to the family, but he's not flesh and blood now that he's bones under the earth."  
  
"That Yami Marik spirit brainwashed you, hasn't he?" Ashley asked, which made me let go of her wrist.  
  
"Yami Marik has taught me two things during the possession: One, learn to let go when you have to; and Two, never let anyone get to your head." I informed, Ashley backed off in some terror, "To say truth, Dad and the rest of the family hardly got along too well thanks to your real father. I suppose that's why I felt more comfortable when we're just talking to each other on the internet and phone, and that was the only communication we had." My heart spoke out that time. After that, I turned away and paced in another direction. Raikoukou waited before turning around and tilted its head towards Ashley with the selective communication it had.  
  
'Please excuse my Master; she's readjusting.' Raikoukou said before following me like the loyal spirit it was.  
  
"Yeah..." Ashley mumbled as she saw Raikoukou catch up to me, "Whatever..."  
  
__________  
  
When seeing me walk off from Ashley, Kevin looked to me in concern. Then he turned to Mai, "Mai, try not to embarrass me while I'm gone." He said and headed in my direction.  
  
"Whenever have I done otherwise, Little Harpie Brother." Mai muttered as her cousin went out of her reach.  
  
I sat myself leaning on one of the points of the tower as Kaiba and Yami prepared themselves for a Duel. Raikoukou laid down beside me with its tails fanned out above it like a shade umbrella. I saw Kevin coming up towards me, but I didn't mind as much. I was about fed up with my own family, I considered myself a loner. Until my mom's urban brother stepped up to take care of me when I was eleven years old, I stayed in Kyoto under the care of my Master's Assistant.  
  
Kevin got to my level and leaned his back on another side of the point, half of the side standing outside the rail. "What was that all about?" He asked with some concern.  
  
"I suppose now that most of my family have been killed off, I could tell." I answered without looking at him, "While I lived in America, there were constant court fights over Last Wills on my dad's side of the family. My dad, 'Ed the Bowler' as most called him, is the oldest and sanest of three children. Even doctors said everyone else on his side needed therapy except for him. His brother is a drunken abuser, and his sister is a big whimp who can't even take a papercut without suing."  
  
"And he was perfectly normal?" Kevin commented with shock.  
  
"Merit Roll in high school." I continued, "Ashley is my dad's niece born from his brother. Though my grandma was fortunate enough to call child services before things got too far. Then my mother is the one that kept my father's outbreaks in check. However when she was called back to Japan after I was born, my dad took the measure of taking me with her. That had to be the luckiest day in my life."  
  
"So now what happens now that your father's gone?"  
  
"All Hell breaks loose that I have no business in." I said without any impression, but the phrase was said like "as-if-it-was-no-surprise." Kevin just stared at me with shocked sky-color eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?" He kept his questions to my stories, "Families are supposed to drive you crazy. Just look at Mai and me." I returned his comment with a deadly glare.  
  
"You can't look at my family without saying they escaped from an insane asylum." I fired back.  
  
'Maybe a change in subject will help...' Kevin thought, "Well, what about your mom's side? They can't be all maniacs, right?"  
  
"Actually, it's my mom's side that I acquired my skills as a swordsman. I didn't have enough time spent with my dad to admire him like I did my mother. But she lost her life in the conflicting battle against demons." I answered, though I knew Kevin would question the demons part.  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"If you can believe Raikoukou, you can believe demons."  
  
'Because I am one.' Raikoukou jumped in on the conversation.  
  
"I guess I could believe that." Kevin turned around once to see the fox lie down next to me on my opposite side. "But why be so harsh to Ash?"  
  
"I'd apologize for that if I didn't make so much as a huge scene out of it." I replied, "Look, just go watch the Duel. I'll be up when I'm ready." Kevin didn't say a thing and got back on his feet.  
  
He looked back to Mai, she held a photo and giggled about it with Ashley and Serenity. Kevin turned red with embarrassment again and dashed to snatch the picture from Mai. "Mai, you didn't!" He yelled at her. Though my pet peeve was finding out what is going on, I didn't care about it, and turned my attention to the Duel ahead.  
  
"The second Semifinals match of the Battle City tournament will now begin: Seto Kaiba, versus Yugi Motou." Kathy declared and the Duel was on.  
  
To be continued... 


	39. Double Duels, Part 1

Author's Note: Total writer's block too over. Episodes leading up to it were deleted. On with the Battle City Finals!  
  
Episode #39- Double Duels, Part 1  
  
"Yugi, with a Duel of this magnitude, I'll provide us with a more suitable setting. Activate the Kaiba Corp. hologram system!" Kaiba announced. The points of the tower engaged and were lifted up off their posts. The panel covering the points activated and spiraled out the lights into a spinning whirlwind, soon replaced with a somewhat ancient coliseum. Crowds lined the arena in every seat and cheered for Kaiba's victory.  
  
"Talk about Kaiba showing off his huge ego..." Tristan commented.  
  
"Well, we would sound kinda stupid if it was just us calling Yugi to win." Ashley added. I had the feeling I should inch away from her for a minute.  
  
"Terrific, just what we need: another clash of the Gods." Tea groaned.  
  
"Look on the flip side, a psycho ghost isn't involved." Joey added while making a quick glance towards me.  
  
"The God Cards are the stakes, Yugi. One of us will go on to face Miranda and her two God Cards." Kaiba boasted.  
  
"Then I'll make the first move, and I'll begin with Queen's Knight in defense mode," Yami began with a female knight of a card's suit on the field, "and one card faced down, that ends my turn."  
  
"You play all the same, Yugi. But in this Duel you must take the offensive when you can." Kaiba drew his sixth card, 'Obelisk! Maybe defeating Yugi will be easier than I thought. And Soul Exchange will come in use soon enough,' he thought and pulled another from his hand "I'll also place one card faced down, summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode, and play Magic Sanctuary. This card gives us one magic card from our decks to our hands." Kaiba informed as the decks shot one card each. "That will end my turn."  
  
'What is Kaiba up to?' Yugi thought, 'surely he would have attacked us.' Yami drew his next card while keeping a straight face, apparently there was no advantage to come by yet.  
  
"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and another card faced down. Your move." Yami played his turn quick.  
  
"This Duel is going somewhat slow." Marik commented.  
  
"They're both setting up if they refuse to attack each other." I concluded, "Unlike our Duel in which we made offense after offense, they're trying to build up their team of monsters to sacrifice for their God Cards."  
  
"Okay, so what's the damage of these Gods considering your Duel was a collision of the most powerful Gods?" Ashley asked me, I could help but give her the 'you're-an-idiot' leer.  
  
"Obelisk and Slifer may be just a step below Ra, but they're a force to be reckoned with in both attack power and effects, and their energy outputs are well over the charts." I answered while recalling the first time I saw Slifer.  
  
The Duel continued with Kaiba's turn. "Yugi, my God will approach first. I use Soul Exchange to sacrifice both of your monsters and my X-Head Cannon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba declared as he played his magic card. Yami's two monsters were dragged towards Kaiba's side and were prepared for sacrifice.  
  
"Not yet, Kaiba!" Yami countered and flipped his card, "I use Change of Heart to take your X-Head Cannon!" Kaiba's machine levitated to Yami's side, "Now you can't sacrifice for Obelisk. Your plan has backfired."  
  
"Interesting move on Yugi's part." Ashley commented and glanced towards me, "Who do you think would win, cuz?"  
  
"I'm just trying to see the scenarios when I face one of them." I answered, "But I would prefer it to be Yugi."  
  
"If you say so." Ashley shrugged. Kaiba was still making his move when Ash expressed a small gasp and turned towards the blimp below. "Uncle Eddie...?"  
  
"What's wrong?" I saw Ash with a disturbed look.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ashley found her route out via stairs. Five minutes and she was back on level ground. Ashley looked back to the top of the tower, nothing really could be seen. Again she heard her bowling ball as if resisting someone. "Hang on!" Ashley made her dash inside past the cockpit with Roland and into the rooms.  
  
She took her chance and opened her room door. Suddenly feeling hot under her denim vest where her broach was pinned inside. "What's going on?!" Ashley cried and finally sees inside.  
  
Her bowling ball was pinned underfoot by someone. It was Bakura whom she saw earlier in the tournament. "Hey, Bakura, you mind telling me while you have my bowling ball playing soccer?" She cocked. Yami Bakura finally took notice of her presence and turned around with a dark look.  
  
"I was waiting for you. I'm here for a rematch. Winner gets the losers Millennium Item." Yami Bakura bargained.  
  
"I don't have a Millennium Item." Ashley denied. Yami Bakura seemed to believe her.  
  
"Then suffer in the Shadow Realm!" He exclaimed and the Eye of Horus on his Millennium Ring glowed brilliantly. Ashley had to shield her eyes and waited for the end. The flare of light seemed cut off so she opened her eyes again and saw a large shield equipped on her left arm over her Duel Disc.  
  
"What the?" Ashley murmured.  
  
"Heh, so you lied to me as well as yourself. You DO have a Millennium Item, the Millennium Shield to be precise and the half item of the Millennium Balance to be exact." Yami Bakura smirked as his Item dimmed and the room filled itself with dark clouds, "So now shall we resume our bargain? If you win, you may have my Millennium Ring and I even have something for your cousin. But if I win, the Millennium Shield will be mine and I'll go after the Millennium Sword next." Yami Bakura set the stage of battle with the stakes.  
  
Ashley's impression was an indecisive look, but stood taller with a determination like when she faced Kaiba. "What choice do I have?"  
  
"We'll take this fight outside, if you don't mind."  
  
"Just get off Uncle Eddie. I'm your opponent now." Ashley stated.

* * *

"I'll compliment on using my Magic Sanctuary wisely," Kaiba stated, "But now I play Enemy Controller. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I get my X- Head Cannon back to my field." Kaiba declared as a large video gaming controller appeared in front of him and drawing X-Head Cannon back to his side. Again he attempted Obelisk's summoning.  
  
"This is serious!" Kevin cried in shock. I kept my cool, but worried about Ashley being gone for a while.  
  
"Raikoukou, would you check on Ashley?" I asked the fox. Raikoukou nodded and dashed off the tower entirely to the ground far below.  
  
"Reveal Trap, Lightforce Sword!" Yami declared his trap as a sword came from nowhere and shot through Kaiba's card he was about to play. "You won't be able to summon Obelisk so easily. My Lightforce Sword has the effect of removing Obelisk from your hand for three turns."  
  
'This can't be! Yugi's been able to counter my every attempt to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!' Kaiba thought bitterly and reviewed the rest of his hand as Yami's monsters returned to him. "I'll end my turn here."  
  
Yami made his draw of the card and reviewed his options. 'I have two monsters on the field. One more and I can summon Slifer, but I don't have it yet. At least Lightforce Sword makes it so Kaiba doesn't have his God Card either. I have to make this Duel count.'  
  
'Don't be so hard on yourself.' Yugi popped into Yami's mind, 'Marik and his darker self have been defeated and Miranda is no enemy. If we can win this Duel, then we can treat the Finals like casual play.'  
  
'Miranda is one to play her hardest, and with Ra and Yin-Yang-'  
  
'So we'll play our hardest.' Yugi interrupted, 'Miranda seems like a good friend. Let's just get through with this Duel and we'll deal with Miranda when the time comes.' Yugi finished and receded back into the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Quit stalling Yugi and make your move now!" Kaiba demanded. Yami returned his attention to the Duel and pulled a card from his hand.  
  
"I'll place one card faced down, and end my turn." Yami made his move quick. 'All of my monsters are too weak to attack his X-Head Cannon. I just have to keep my monsters in defense mode until I can summon Slifer, and I only have three turns to do it.  
  
"I expected more from you, Yugi. It's my turn." Kaiba revealed his next card with a grin of the upper-hand, "Now I summon Y-Dragon Head," Kaiba declared as a red metal dragon was summoned. "Are you beginning to notice something Yugi? I have X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head." He riddled. It took Yami a moment to think until it was answered clearly.  
  
"Your monsters can be used in some kind of combination?" Yami questioned his response.  
  
"That's right Yugi. Any of two the X, Y, Z monsters can combine themselves to become more powerful, and once I summon my Z monster, you'll be history!" Kaiba exclaimed, "Now X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head, combine and create the XY-Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"That can't be good." Tristan commented amongst the group. The purple cannon monster and the red metal dragon automatically connected themselves on top each other.  
  
"This monster has an attack of 2200, more than enough to destroy your defenses." Kaiba briefed, "Now my Dragon Cannon, destroy Yugi's Magnet Warrior!" The Dragon Cannon fired its main cannon and blasted Alpha into the Graveyard. "Looks like you'll have a hard time summoning your own God Card Yugi. To finish this turn, I play one more magic card, Lullaby of Obedience. This card takes any how powered monster I wish from your deck and add it to my hand, and I choose Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
"He can't be serious," I murmured. Kaiba walked around his Dragon Cannon while Yami's Duel Disc spat out Slifer from his Deck. Kaiba swiped Slifer from his hand just as Yami pulled it out.  
  
"Heh, now I have two God Cards in my hand. On top of that it was so buried in your Deck you couldn't even draw it. It's about time the God Cards belonged to a worthy Duelist." Kaiba smirked, "Then I'll take on Miranda and her God Cards, and I'll be sure to pin her down like I have you. I'll end my turn here." He finished his monologue and was halfway back to his side when Yami made his play.  
  
"I should thank you for bringing Slifer so soon, Kaiba." Yami made a smirk of advantage of his own.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba stopped in front of his Dragon Cannon and only turn his head until his eye sighted Yami.  
  
"I play the Magic card Exchange." Yami announced with Kaiba's reaction unexpected of the play. "It gives up each one card from our hand and trades them. So I'll ask for Slifer back." Yami's new magic card forced Kaiba to turn to face his opponent and invade his personal space again. Kaiba showed his hand and Yami returned Slifer to his possession. "And in exchange, you can have one of mine." Yami showed his hand.  
  
'A poor line-up of cards,' thought Kaiba until he saw the trap card. "I'll take your Life Shaver trap card." Kaiba made his exchange and finally returned to his side of the field.

* * *

"Again I thank you for your assistance, now I have Slifer in my hand." Yami said. Kaiba just grumbled and awaited Yami's next move.  
  
"I'll finish this quick. You have no chance against my Las Vegas deck." Ashley announced.  
  
"So in other words your Deck is a gamble, you rely on all luck and no true breakthrough into a victory." Yami Bakura reworded, "I'll be sure to make this to the extremes by sending this Duel to the Shadow Realm." Both Millennium Items glowed steadily as the dark clouds appeared as if beckoned by the Millennium Items. "Now that the stage is set, I'll be kind enough to let you have the first move."  
  
"You'll regret that." Ashley mumbled and the Shield shrunk in size until it was the size of a wristwatch and even a band equipped itself on her wrist. Her Duel Disc was engaged with her Life Points shooting to 8000 and she drew her cards. "I'll begin with the Luxor Mummy in attack mode and one card faced down. That will end my turn." Ashley stated her moves. 'My Full House trap card will do the trick. If he doesn't have a two and three of anything in a draw of five, I can attack him twice. I just need a way to see his hand.'  
  
"It's my turn." Yami Bakura said and drew his card. "And I'll first begin by activating your trap card with Trap Backfire. Once activated, I can activate your trap and use it against you." He stated as Ashley's card was flipped and turned towards her. "Now draw from your deck and show me a Full House!" Ashley drew her cards: Excalibur Dragon, Tiki Master of the Palms, Blackjack Ace, MGM Lion, and Magical Slots.  
  
"Aw man, now you get to attack me twice!" Ashley cried in disbelief as she returned the cards and shuffled her Deck.  
  
"Perfect, now I'll play Held in One's Deck: by paying 1500 of my Life Points this card allows me to browse your deck for a magic card I can use myself." He continued his plan of strategy. In front of him was Ashley's list of magic cards. He finally made his selection, Free Token. The card ejected itself from her Deck and added itself to Yami Bakura's hand. "Now with Free Token, I can keep my bonus of two attacks until a bit later. It's your turn, Bowler." Yami Bakura finished by playing Ashley's Token.  
  
"Well, I'd guess you'd keep that because you have no monsters to attack with." Ashley drew her card, Bolban. 'That'll be useful a bit later.' She thought, "Luxor Mummy, attack his face-down card with Luxor's Curse!" Ashley declared as her mummy dealt a life-extinguishing blast of magic towards Yami Bakura's face-down card, Pyramid Turtle.  
  
"You're playing well into my trap. By destroying Pyramid Turtle, you activated its special ability." Yami Bakura snickered.  
  
"Special ability?" Ashley repeated as her mummy returned from the attack. The cement rubble quaked slightly as a coffin revealed itself in front of Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes, when it's sent to the Graveyard I can summon another monster with a defense of 1500 or less." Yami Bakura looked through his deck and pulled his card. "So the monster I choose is Vampire Lord." He smirked as the coffin flew open with a horde of virtual bats flying past Ashley. No sooner did the Vampire appear in a dark cape covering his body and wrapped behind him by four long claws reaching from his back.  
  
"No...way." Ashley stood shocked.  
  
"So you are familiar with Vampire Lord." Yami Bakura taunted, "And if you're scared now, you'll be petrified before this Duel is even over. I believe it's my turn now." Yami Bakura drew his card, "To begin it, I'll use my Free Token to make the effects of Full House count." He said as his magic card disappeared and was replaced with an image of the Full House trap. "Now I play Sangan in attack mode."  
  
'I'm going to get it now...' Ashley thought and stood her ground.  
  
"Vampire Lord, attack her Mummy!" Yami Bakura commanded and his Vampire struck her mummy while reducing her Life Points by 200. "And according to Vampire Lord's effect, when I do damage to your Life Points I can remove one card from your Deck so you lose a monster card." He exclaimed. Ashley searched her Deck and sent her Sinister Serpent to the Graveyard slot on her Disc. "Now Sangan, attack her Life Points directly!" Yami Bakura continued his assault as the creature bit on Ashley's arm and dropped her to 6800.  
  
Ashley winced when Sangan made a full bit on her arm. "Hey, that hurt!"  
  
"It will even more, now attack again my monsters!" Yami Bakura finished off his assault with another onslaught, throwing Ashley back and critically damaging her and her Life Points. "Now remove a trap card from your Deck." Yami Bakura demanded. Ashley did as well and removed her Bottomless Trap Hole. "That will end my turn, but I doubt you can play anything worth my time." He paused with a thought intercepting him, "Then again, I think the prizes if you win will be quite interesting towards the matter of the Battle City Finals."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, and really, I don't care." Ashley drew her card, Venetian Maiden. "I'll play Venetian Maiden in defense mode." She announced as a woman of royalty appeared in front of her, "and Venetian Maiden comes with a nice effect, too; once she's sent to the Graveyard, she'll protect my Life Points from further damage."  
  
"You're relying on that to protect your Life Points, that's pathetic." Yami Bakura stated, but his thoughts were otherwise, 'Then again, if you win this Duel your cousin will be in for quite a treat.'  
  
"But before I end my turn, I have to know; how did you even get here?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"I can open the Shadow Realm as quick transport from one place to another. And I've come for a rematch." Yami Bakura answered.  
  
"A rematch?"  
  
"You faced Raizou who was at the Battle City tournament, he was using my Deck. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to beat the niece of the infamous Bowler." He reminded, "So now you're facing the same Deck, just against a smarter opponent. I suggest you prepare to lose more than your Millennium Shield."  
  
To be continued...

* * *

New cards played  
  
Luxor Mummy: Zombie/Earth. Monster, 4/1800/0  
  
Full House: Trap. Your opponent picks up the top five cards of his/her deck. If the cards picked up have 2 or 3 Monster cards, skip your Battle Phase this turn. If the cards picked up have 1, 4, 5, or no monster cards, you have two Battle Phases this turn. The picked up cards are returned to the Deck and is then the Deck is shuffled.  
  
Trap Backfire: Counter Trap. Select one face-down magic or trap card on your opponent's side of the field and flip it face-up. If it is a magic card, return it back to its face-down position. If it is a trap card, activate it immediately. Negate the trap and designate it to another proper target.  
  
Held in One's Deck: Magic. At the cost of 1500, search your Opponent's deck for a normal magic card and add it to your hand. Skip your Battle Phase the turn the magic card was activated. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Free Token: Continuous Magic. Activate this card when a magic or trap card is activated. You may pay 500 of your Life Points on your Standby Phase to keep this card on the field. If you cannot, this card is destroyed and the selected card's effect is activated immediately. The selected card remains on the field as long as this card is in play.  
  
Venetian Maiden: Fairy/Light. Monster/Effect, 4/1000/2000. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard in the result of battle, the Battle Damage to the controller of this card is reduced to 0 as long as a "Venetian Maiden" exists in the controller's Graveyard. 


	40. Double Duels: Ashley's Greed, Part 2

Episode #40- Double Duels, Part 2  
  
Playing out his turn, Yami Bakura debated whether or not to destroy Ashley's Venetian Maiden. 'I don't believe this. This amateur of a Duelist has a tactically powerful card like Venetian Maiden. That card is even strong enough to stop a Chaos Emperor Dragon's total inhalation effect.' He thought bitterly, 'I need another way to get to her Life Points.'  
  
"What's the matter? I'm aiming to get your Millennium Item and a nice souvenir for my cuz." Ashley cocked, earning Yami Bakura a reminded smile.  
  
'A nice souvenir huh? I wonder how Miranda would like it myself.' He thought and drew his card. 'She only has 3800 left while she didn't even leave a scratch on me. However, there are other ways to destroy the Venetian Maiden and her effect would be pointless.' He reviewed his hand and held the dark atmosphere in suspense. "I place one card faced down and one monster in defense mode. Your turn."  
  
"Didn't have a monster that could topple my Venetian Maiden? Pity," Ashley made her draw of the card. "Now I'll sacrifice my Venetian Maiden to summon Bolban in attack mode!" She declared as the familiar beast of stone revealed itself. "This Cannon Sphinx as 2500 attack points, just enough to wipe out your Vampire Lord!"  
  
"Well, go on..." Yami Bakura urged Ashley to attack, "you know as well as I do the winner gets the other's Millennium Item."  
  
"I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time. I do aim to get that metal dream- catcher you're hanging around your neck. Bolban, attack Vampire Lord with Cannon Fire!" Ashley commanded and her monster fired both cannons in unison and landed critical on Vampire Lord. The blast destroyed the zombie and knocked off 500 Life Points on Yami Bakura.  
  
"Very good, at this rate you'll get the Millennium Ring in no time at all..." He mumbled into thought as he wrapped his ribcage with one hand, 'and soon I'll possess you. It's my deal to give you the Millennium Ring, I just didn't say what comes with it.'  
  
"Because it destroyed a monster, Bolban recedes into defense mode. I'll also lay two cards faced down and that'll end my turn." Ashley informed as her stone guardian went to a protective pose and two cards appeared behind it.  
  
"It's my turn now. So now I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted: this card revives one of my monsters in attack mode so I'm returning to the field Vampire Lord!" Yami Bakura announced as a coffin revealed itself and Vampire Lord returned wrapped in its cape and a smirked leer under its light blue hair covering one eye. "I'll also flip my face down card, Demon's Curse!"  
  
"Demon's Curse?"  
  
"This monster can equip itself to any Zombie or Stone monster on the field and increase it's overall attack power varying on the monsters on the field."  
  
"Well in that case, reveal faced-down card: Tailor of the Fickle." Ashley activated one of her cards. "I thank you for the information on Demon's Curse. Now I'll take this little curse and equip it to Bolban, giving my sphinx a total attack power of 4000." Ashley countered with the curse infecting Bolban.  
  
"Interesting, that'll end my turn then." Yami Bakura smiled.  
  
"Sheesh, you look so happy with your pins about to fall down." Ashley drew, "So I'll just draw and let Bolban make full impact on Sangan. Bolban, Cannon Fire now!" Ashley kept her streak going and blew up Sangan as well as reduces Yami Bakura to 4500. "Yeah, that Millennium Ring is as good as mine." Ashley cheered.  
  
'This is it, Ashley is showing her true colors now. Her greed has already consumed her and it will be her undoing in the end. I wonder what makes her so materialistic? Perhaps it would be that pathetic bowling ball that carries a family spirit...' Yami Bakura thought while recalling the Duel he stuck the Rare Hunter in before the Finals. He shifted through his deck until he found a monster  
  
"Come on already, make a move!" Ashley demanded.  
  
"I'll throw Vampire Lady in attack mode and end my turn." Yami Bakura let his game slide quickly.  
  
"Perfect. I'm switching Bolban into attack mode and fire on Vampire Lady!" Ashley attacked immediately on Yami Bakura's new monster, chopping another 2900 of his Life Points. "Yeah, another one down! Heh, you're not putting up much of a fight as that Rare Hunter did. At least I had a finishing move over him. Now Bolban will retreat into defense mode and I plae another card faced down. That'll end my turn." Ashley made her move without any second thoughts. 'Boy, Miranda's gonna pick up a spare when she finds out I'm whipping butt in the Shadow Realm twice.' She thought in self- satisfaction.  
  
Raikoukou just landed on all fours on the bottom of the tower. Facing towards the blimp, the fox sees the dark orb of the Shadow Realm as well as sensing Ashley. 'This is bad...' Raikoukou thought to itself and extended all nine tails. A blue lightning net surrounded the Shadow Realm bulge and attempted to contain it from any outbursts.

* * *

The Duel was a heart-beater from the get-go. Now that Exchange was played out, Yami got Slifer into his hand. Now the question was which Duelist would summon his God Card first? Kaiba already has two monsters but fused together while Yami had Queen's Knight; and Lightforce Sword still had two more turns to go.  
  
"Make your move already, Yugi! You won't be able to summon Slifer when I keep knocking your monsters down." Kaiba grew impatient quickly. Yami nodded and made his draw.  
  
"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and play one card faced down." Yami announced as another warrior appeared on the defensive with a card behind him.  
  
"That's pathetic. If all you're going to do is play defense, you might just want to forfeit now." Kaiba smirked and made his draw of the card. "Because now I have the monster that can destroy it. Go Z-Metal Tank!" He announced as a third machine appeared on his field. "Now I fuse them together to create the ultimate machine monster. Come together, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba cried as his monsters proceeded with the upgrade. The monsters finally merged and its attack points climbed to 2800.  
  
'That thing has more attack point than Big Shield Gardna's defense points!' Yugi panicked from within the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Nothing will stand in my way from summoning Obelisk and destroying you, Yugi." Kaiba boasted. I couldn't help but take notice of Kathy's fanfare.  
  
'Kaiba, you rock.' She thought fanatically. The multiple cannons on Kaiba's new monster engaged and made their target.  
  
"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Yugi's Big Shield Gardna now!" Kaiba commanded. The machine rapidly fired rounds of lasers onto Yami's monster. It was destroyed automatically in a blaze of devastation. "I'll end my turn here, Yugi. And I highly doubt that Slifer will even make it to the field." Kaiba ended and left Yami to draw.  
  
'That card just has to be that Life Shaver trap card he got from Exchange.' Yugi precaution, 'It'll ruin our whole strategy with Slifer.' Yami took the advice of his partner but the draw was more than successful.  
  
"Kaiba, Slifer will be coming to the field, this turn I may add." Yami announced, "Now I play King's Knight." He called as another knight of royalty took position. "And there's a effect with that, Kaiba." Kaiba stood speechless but dauntless until he heard it. "With King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, it summons Jack's Knight!" Another knight appeared, making Yami's trio of sacrifice for Slifer.  
  
'That's a twist...' I thought to myself, and again getting the feeling that something still wasn't right.  
  
"Miranda, you OK?" Kevin saw my disturbed look. I got back from my mind and glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm al'right."  
  
Mai caught on fast with a jumpy conclusion. "Oh, worried about your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Kevin jumped once more with embarrassment. I just tilted my head away slightly, as the Duel roared on with Kaiba in frozen shock.  
  
'No, this is impossible, he can't summon his God Card before me!' Kaiba thought with rejection.  
  
"Now Kaiba, behold my Egyptian God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami declared as all three of his Knights vaporized into the sky. Again the tower literally quaked with a God's awakening.  
  
"Yeah Yugi!" Joey cheered in the brief moment where the quakes ceased and a red bolt of lightning fell from the sky. In its strike, the seemingly endless red body appeared with Slifer leading the infinity of spines. With its second appearance, its energy output wasn't as overwhelming as it was.  
  
"There's Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the Egyptian God Cards." I murmured, though Kevin heard me.  
  
"How many of these things are there?" He asked with a startled look.  
  
"There's only three Egyptian God Cards and, as we know of, one Zodiac God Card." I answered; now my senses we're something I could ignore any longer but I kept my mind on the Duel.  
  
"With three cards in my hand, Slifer's attack power is 3000, more than enough to destroy you Dragon Cannon." Yami announced but seemed hesitant.  
  
Back within Domino, everyone was glued to the televisions both large- screened and those for sale. The masses were mostly the eliminated Duelists; even Mako watched from the pier where he could barely see the tower's top. Earlier he saw a bolt of lightning hit the tower, it turned out to be Yugi's Egyptian God Card. "This is one whale of a Duel."  
  
Another watching was cocky Rex Raptor from a small restaurant. "So that's Yugi's Egyptian God Card... Do all of the Finalists have God Cards or something like that?" He muttered and took a dino-bite out of his cheeseburger.  
  
As the Duel resumed, Slifer was ready to launch its first attack of the round. "So, if your monster is more powerful than mine, why don't you attack it?" Kaiba taunted, "Is my trap card that discouraging?"  
  
'It just has to be that Life Shaver trap card. When he activates it, it'll discard one card from my hand and decrease Slifer's attack power.' Yugi panicked behind Yami's subconscious.  
  
I kept myself a steady face while trying to ignore the temptation to look over the tower's edge. 'Raikoukou, what's going on down there?' I tried to contact one of my spirit allies.  
  
'There's a bulge of the Shadow Realm that crossed the threshold, and Ashley's in it!' I heard Raikoukou clearly.  
  
'Can you sense her status?' I continued to question with Miran listening as well.  
  
'She seems weak but her condition stabilized a while ago.'  
  
'Now we have to go down there.' Miran jumped. I was about to agree but the climax of the turn stopped me.  
  
"Slifer, attack his Dragon Cannon!" Yami commanded. Slifer lifted itself to gain distance from point-blank range of attack and opened its bottom set of teeth. A charge of energy took effect from inside the jaws and soon blew out into full force of an energy attack.  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Kaiba activated just as the beam fired.  
  
'That's not Life Shaver!' Yugi realized suddenly.  
  
"It's called Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Kaiba informed. Just as Slifer's attack was coming close, XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappeared and the beam instead was directed towards the sky. The impact was forceful as Serenity was nearly knocked off her feet but was caught by Joey.  
  
"Where did the Dragon Cannon go, Kaiba?!" Yami demanded angrily.  
  
"The Interdimensional Matter Transporter can safely transport my monster from the field for one turn." Kaiba briefed.  
  
"In that case, I'll place one card faced down and end my turn." Yami said calmly and placed his card.  
  
'Is he crazy?! Why would he go and decrease Slifer's attack power?!' Kaiba thought with the twists of the King of Games messing with his head. But his expression changed, the hologram of the Lightforce Sword vanished and Kaiba soon regained Obelisk in his hand.  
  
"Oh man, I've seen the damage of one God Card. But what of two and opposing each other?" Mai questioned.  
  
"It's not going to be pretty." Marik and I replied at the same time, but didn't take the second to notice.  
  
Kaiba just drew and instantly went for Obelisk in his hand. "Yugi, prepare to fall before Obelisk the Tormentor! I sacrifice my XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon this Egyptian God!" Kaiba announced as his machine vaporized to the sky. A strike of lightning fell in return and opened the clouds, showing a powerful shadowed image of Obelisk. Quickly it turned to land behind Kaiba with its wings to a full extent and a magnitude to follow. "It's over, Yugi! The second God has arrived!"

* * *

Yami Bakura's turn as his draw gave him something to smile about. As it stood, Ashley still had her 3800 while he plummeted to 1600 left. 'It's about time I had a new host anyway.' He thought as his Vampire Lord still remained on the field.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ashley cocked "You're about to lose, I guarantee it!"  
  
"If it's your request..." Yami Bakura reviewed his hand, "I shouldn't be too worried about your Bolban, its defense is weak, very weak. Vampire Lord, strike Bolban now!" He commanded.  
  
"Activate trap card, Barrier Busted!" Ashley activated her only trap card. A light blue bubble barrier surrounded Bolban's defense stature and protected itself from Vampire Lord's first attack. "Nice try ya nut, but Barrier Busted protects Bolban's defense and instantly switches him into attack mode, to automatically counter your attack and win me the game." Ashley explained. The barrier disintegrated and Bolban threw overhead one of its giant stone paws and crushed Vampire Lord like a bug.  
  
'Yes...' Yami Bakura thought in a pleased matter.  
  
"And did I forget to mention, battle damage is calculated normally so...you lose." Ashley gave him thumbs down as Bolban used one cannon and fired directly on Yami Bakura, making his Life Points slide to zero.  
  
Interrupting her celebrations, the Shadow Realm didn't fade away. "Hey, what gives?" She asked. Yami Bakura began to step forward with a distinguished look of fiend.  
  
"Don't you want to stick around and collect your prizes?" He asked, giving Ashley a chance to rant.  
  
"I guess, I mean I did won after all. So fork over your Millennium Ring and Miranda's prize." Ashley bragged like winning was nothing to it at all.  
  
"Alright then, first yours." Yami Bakura nodded and began to pull the Millennium Ring off of him while keeping temporary and difficult control over Bakura. "The Millennium Ring is yours, you've earned it. Momentarily I will present Mianda's 'souvenir' as you would call it." Yami Bakura then finally collapsed onto her and the Shadow Realm finally dissipated.  
  
Ashley caught Bakura as he awoke with a different tone."Huh? Where am I? And how in the world did I get here?" He pondered his new surroundings and acted like he had amnesia.  
  
"You don't remember? I just beat you and won your Millennium Ring." Ashley continued ranting.  
  
Bakura gasped slightly with shock, "You mustn't, my Millennium Item is dangerous."  
  
"You worry too much. I think I know how to keep a Millennium Item." Ashley threw precaution to the wind and showed Bakura her Millennium Shield, still a wristwatch on her arm. "Now where's my cousin's prize?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said that if I won the Duel, I'd be getting something for Miranda." Ashley irritably restated.  
  
"You must have Dueled the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. I don't remember promising anything of the sort." Bakura declined, "I doubt he can be trusted." He got up to his feet and looked around. "So where are we anyway?"  
  
"Kaiba's Duel tower."  
  
'Ashley, you are all right.' Raikoukou relieved itself and saw the Millennium Ring in her hand.  
  
"What is that?" Bakura startled.  
  
"Raikoukou. And I thought everyone was used to it by now." Ashley introduced.  
  
"OK then. I'm gonna go wait in the blimp and find something to eat, see ya around, Ashley." Bakura finished chatting and rushed into the blimp.  
  
"Hey, what about your Spirit buddy huh? Where's my second prize?!" Ashley called after him, but was too late to get his attention and sighed.  
  
The Millennium Ring reacted as the five points dangled without any outside force. "What the?" The points finally flew to the face of the Ring and formed a small black flame with a gold spark.  
  
'There's Miranda's prize for your selfish victory.' She heard Yami Bakura in thought; apparently Raikoukou heard as well.  
  
"Selfish? How?" Ashley thought the idea of her greed was absurd.  
  
'You only thought of yourself throughout that Duel. And Miranda is the one to take the fall.' He continued, 'Now I'll rant about it, Miranda's prize is an old friend we all know and you loathe.' The golf ball-sized flame began to dance teasingly around Ashley as she tried to catch it like a firefly.  
  
"Hey, what is this thing?" Ashley asked while trying to catch it with one hand.  
  
'Heh heh, go now and reunite!' Yami Bakura declared as the flame fired towards the top of the tower.  
  
"What do you mean 'we all know and I loathe...'" Ashley trailed of when the answer hit her and Raikoukou. "Aw bowling balls! Miranda!" She cried as loud as she could.  
  
'I won't allow him to harm Master Miranda again!' Raikoukou charged and tried to keep up on the vertical race.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

New cards played  
  
Bolban: Rock/Earth. Monster/Effect, 6/2500/1200. When this monster attacks, it is sent to defense mode after the Battle Phase. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, discard one monster card from your hand to Special Summon this creature in face-up attack or defense position.  
  
Demon's Curse: Fiend/Dark. Monster/ FLIP Effect, 1/0/0. FLIP: When this monster is flipped summoned, equip it to one monster on the field. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500 for each monster face-up on the field.  
  
Barrier Busted: Quickplay Magic. You can only activate this card when the opponent declares an attack. Switch the targeted monster's position before the Damage Step. (Damage calculations are applied normally.) 


	41. Double Duels: Soul Keepers, Part 3

Episode #41- Double Duels, Part 3  
  
It was a moment of silence as far as I could tell as everyone froze to react to Kaiba's God summoning, Obelisk the Tormentor. "So, would that one qualify as a God Card?" Kevin jumped at the sheer size of the blue demon- shaped God.  
  
"That's Egyptian God Number 3, Obelisk the Tormentor. Though I haven't seen it before, it has been rumored to make a powerful attack as it has like in its entry." Mai stood a serious look, "However I had to face the most powerful God, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and pretty much paid for it with my soul."  
  
On the elevated platform, Kaiba stood without a doubt that his God could easily overpower Slifer. "Your God will fall, Yugi. Slifer only has 2000 with two cards in your hand while Obelisk is twice as strong."  
  
"I wouldn't jump to conclusions too soon, Kaiba. You've forgotten Slifer's second ability: with every one of your monsters summoned, Slifer can take away 2000 points." Yami pointed out the missed points as Obelisk's attack slid to 2000. "Their attack points are even, don't think you can defeat my God Card so easily."  
  
"Stalling is for the weak. But for now I'll lay two cards faced down and end my turn." Kaiba finished with two cards in front of him. With the turn's end, Obelisk returned to its normal status.  
  
"Miranda!" I heard Ashley's scream out of nowhere, but suddenly finding the source from the bottom of the tower.  
  
'Master Miranda! Watch out!' Raikoukou followed but sounded much closer. I had to take my look over the rail; despite I'd be risking a fall. I saw Raikoukou's tails rapidly firing random bolts but seem to miss its target.  
  
It happened fast. Before I could even look over the edge to the blimp, I felt a hard blast to my chest that threw me off my feet and sent about five feet back before Kevin got behind me for support.  
  
"Miranda, what happened?!" Kevin tried to get me to speak but no dice. The sudden pain into my heart was still intense. I had the necklace in my hand when I pressed it against me while trying to endure the pain. Everyone else was in shock. Even Yami stopped his play to see the event. It was hard to maintain consciousness, the pain was beginning to dig deeper. I had no choice... I had to let go. "Miranda!" Kevin's voice faded out.  
  
'Master Miranda!' Raikoukou appeared over the tower's ledge and panted out of exhaustion. 'No, I'm too late.' Raikoukou regretted, 'The demon returns.'  
  
"You mean Marik's darker half?!" Yami cried in complete shock. Just coming through to the top was Ashley and hanging around her neck was the Millennium Ring. She too was in a rush with exhaustion to follow.  
  
"Miranda! Is she al'right?!" Ashley gasped in her breaths.  
  
"She just fainted. You know what happened?" Marik questioned, "And what's with the Millennium Ring around your neck?"  
  
"You first," Ashley said and Marik handed the news.  
  
Joey looked over towards Kaiba who was eyeing the panic, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Miranda just went cold! Get a doctor out here now!"  
  
"If you say so." Kaiba brushed it off but clenched the KC emblem on his coat, "We've got another one down, need medical assistance immediately." He heard the response and broke transmission with a glance to the group, "You send her back to the Kaiba Craft, my physician will be waiting."  
  
'Get Master Miranda on my back.' Raikoukou stated as Kevin and Mai helped the unconscious swordsman on to her ally's back.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Kevin said. The fox-demon immediately leapt into the elevator with Kevin hot on the heels.  
  
"Can someone tell us what happened?" Tristan said while looking amongst the group with his eyes finalized on Ashley. "Hey Bowler, wanna give us the scoop here? And what's with the Millennium Ring, that's Bakura's."  
  
"OK, long story short: Bakura came out of nowhere and challenged me to a Shadow Game. I won and he handed over the Millennium Ring. Then out of the Ring a moment later was a black flame and the guy says that Miranda's prize is what we all know and loathe." Ashley explained in one breath, finally inhaling and continued, "I think that third-eye nut got her again."  
  
"Yami Marik, but how?!" Yami stood shocked.

* * *

The hall was empty with one door hanging open. It instantly slammed shut by a new figure, but wasn't so new to the double soul. "Ah, it feels good to be back." Yami Marik sighed skeptically as the second door opened, revealing Miran with a vengeful look.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" She asked coldly while preparing her blade halfway.  
  
"Just visiting, but I like this body. I'll take it." Yami Marik answered with a small chuckle behind it. Miran showed the full extent of her blade and held its point inches away from his face.  
  
"You'll get out now or I swear I will put you down."  
  
"You mean like before?" Yami Marik interrupted with a rhetorical question. "You owe me, Mirandragon. If I didn't spare you, you wouldn't even be where you are now. An eye for an eye and a life for a life."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Miran lowered her sword, but kept the point against Yami Marik.  
  
"It's an old proverb, one used to repay favors or revenge. I remember very clearly the day we met, when we both had true bodies, and I spared your life. There's no denying that you owe me one."  
  
"You're lying! Now begone, Soul Snatcher!" Miran's anger struck quickly, as did her blade. She swung right where He stood, but he was gone; she just heard the sound of the blade hitting cement. 'Got him.' Miran felt relieved and rested her blade, too soon.  
  
A cold hand brushed under her neck and clawed into her hair, she froze. Her breath was shallow as the hand combed her ponytail, softly snapping the knots. "It's been forever, Mirandragon. Do you think it's time our little war to end?" Yami Marik asked closely behind Miran, almost to her ear.  
  
"What do you think?" Miran adjusted herself to try and strike again but waited like an opportunist.  
  
"My suggestion is a Duel right here, inside Miranda's soul." Yami Marik finished retracing Miran's hair like he had before, and gazing at the exact mark of the Zodiac Tri of Water. "Winner will receive rites to Miranda; loser must receed into the Millennium Sword."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Miran seeked another option. Her hair fell back down, the signal, and turned right around for another strike. Again she hit nothing of Yami Marik. 'Where did he...' She asked before she heard the cracking of another door. Miran turned and saw Yami Marik enter in one of the rooms, her partner's. "Hey! Get out of Miranda's room!" Miran followed in and closed the door behind her.  
  
She, herself, had only been in the room once before, and it changed drastically with several additions. The table was in shadow as were the shelves of books. Scattered all over were videotapes of her Duels, against Joey and Marik, and even a tape of another Duel, Kikaita against him.  
  
Not only were the tapes around on the floor, so were shards of glass. On the floor right in front of Miran was pictures of Ashley and Ed, a picture of Kikaita still stood intact on the lit end of the table. Finally to her left was the blanketed bed with her partner sleeping undisturbed. 'What happened?' Miran thought.  
  
"Gloomy, isn't it, my dear?" Yami Marik unveiled himself from the shady end of the room.  
  
"What have you done?" Miran got bitter again.  
  
"I have done nothing to her. You know as well as I do only the power of one particular Millennium Item can change a person's soul. But a person can also change, we're just influences." Yami Marik began to explain while pacing closer towards her. "The events that happened throughout Battle City have changed Miranda from a passive little girl to a confident Duelist whose skills lie within. Even us, influences, have given her lessons in life, or what she has of it." He bent down and picked up a tape that seemed fairly new.  
  
Miran moved to stay in between Yami Marik and her sleeping counterpart with her blade still armed.  
  
Yami Marik went on towards the television hidden in shadow and inserted the tape. The screen began to glow. "Though I'm interested to know what happened to her after I was released completely." He smirked as the image came.  
  
Kaiba had his back turned to the Bowler and her cousin of different expertise. The swordsman had Ashley's wrist in a constant grip. "Goes to show you've crossed the line." The swordsman said, "Just like us, Kaiba barely has any family left. He only has Mokuba now."  
  
"But what about Uncle Eddie?" Bowler continued to struggle.  
  
"He's a spirit to the family, but he's not flesh and blood now that he's bones under the earth."  
  
"That Yami Marik spirit brainwashed you, hasn't he?" She asked.  
  
The swordsman threw her wrist away with a sour look in her eyes. "Yami Marik has taught me two things during the possession: One, learn to let go when you have to, and Two, never let anyone get to your head." The swordsman barked sternly to her cousin, making the Bowler cower a bit. "To say truth, Dad and the rest of the family hardly got along too well thanks to your real father. I suppose that's why I felt more comfortable when we're just talking to each other on the Internet and phone, and that was the only communication we had." The Swordsman finished and stormed off with the fox demon behind her.  
  
Yami Marik stopped the tape with now TV snow flooding the screen. He whistled in a slow surprise followed by his comment, "Harsh, but it had to be said sooner or later." He smirked and looked back to Miran. "Now, about that Duel..."  
  
"You still have no right to even be here. Miranda herself have defeated you." Miran still prowled him with her blade set to attack.  
  
"I know, but I still have a deal to keep." Yami Marik opened up his hand with the Zodiac cards that were given to their host in the beginning of the Finals. "And I'm quite compatible to Miranda's energy frequency."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"With pleasure. When it comes to Possessions, the most important factor would be the host's compatibility." He replied, "If my spirit energy is nearly a match to my host's, there is little resistance or rejection; same for you. That is why Miranda is sleeping peacefully, both of our energies are compatible to her own. It's as if we aren't even here in her body. But I'm just wasting my breath." The green SR Duel Disc appeared on his left arm, "Do you accept my challenge? Though our spirit energies are compatible she doesn't have nearly enough strength to channel two spirits at once."  
  
"I'll be sure you're ejected from Miranda's soul now and forever." Miran agreed as the Zodiac Duel Disc wrapped her left arm.

* * *

The fox-demon had just departed with its fallen master on its back and with Kevin, Mai, and Marik in support. Yami was still disturbed to the fact that the dark half of Marik had returned; on top of that, Ashley now had possession of Bakura's Millennium Ring. He felt new evil rising.  
  
"Yugi, now's not the time to worry about that female Samurai. If anything, I'll be the one to duel her in the Final round. That is, if she wakes up by then." Kaiba called, snagging Yami's attention. Yami returned glare with an angered look.  
  
"You have no idea, do you? Even after Marik have sent you to the Shadow Realm? There is more at stake than what you think." Yami tried to reason.  
  
"You mean when I lost to that amateur Bowler, I've forgotten that. I forget about the past, what's done is done." Kaiba fired back, "While you, you think chicken scratch on a rock proves that you're better than me? You are horribly mistaken, Yugi. Now quit stalling and make your move! As for the effects of my turn ending, Obelisk's attack is increased back to his original 4000." Kaiba informed as Yami drew his card and Slifer's attack jumped to 3000. "It won't do you much, Obelisk is still stronger."  
  
"Not for long, reveal face-down card, Pot of Greed!" Yami declared, "This magic card gives me two cards to my hand, bringing a total of five cards and increasing Slifer's attack power further to 5000." He announced before Slifer roar bellowed in the arena.  
  
"That's powerful." Ashley commented. Following a shudder, she felt Yami Bakura's presence.  
  
'So this is one of the God Cards Marik was talking about? Interesting.' He said within the Ring.  
  
'You were in this with Marik?' Ashley demanded answers.  
  
'Yami Marik to be precise. I couldn't let a deal go undone.' Yami Bakura continued, 'I guess I can tell you. You see, Ashley, I had a deal with Marik's darker half even before the Finals began. Recall Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon? I had that set of cards before Miranda, so I've made a bargaining with him.'  
  
'Get to the bottom line, what do you want?!' Ashley demanded further.  
  
'Very well, I'm after the Millennium Items. Including your Shield, Miranda's Sword, Marik's Rod and most of all, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. And you're going to help me.' Yami Bakura snickered.  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Miranda's aid is not enough. You're going to help us. If not, we'll just put your heart to the test.' Yami Bakura coaxed. Ashley paused to gain further detail. 'It was your greed of winning our Duel that has put Miranda in the state she is now. You were just thinking of yourself then. If you were to lose that Duel, you would have been stranded in the Shadow Realm for eternity or until Miranda would have risked her own soul to dig you out.'  
  
'You're lying, I would never-'  
  
'But you have. Instead of thinking of others, you have reintroduced Yami Marik back into Miranda's soul; the most selfish thing anyone could do is put their love ones to torture.' Yami Bakura interrupted, 'And with Mirandragon in the opposition of the soul, Miranda would more than likely be in the struggle of her life. Admit it, you're the one that hurt her, not Yami Marik.' Ashley cringed in regret and tried to disbelieve him.  
  
On the field, Yami had made his final preparations for the assault. Disregarding Kaiba's two set traps, he declared his attack. "Slifer, attack- "  
  
"Command Silencer!" Kaiba cut in and revealed his trap card, a totem pole with three loudspeakers. Before Yami could restate his attack, a deafening tone fired from the loudspeakers and reduced everyone to withdrawal, even Kathy.  
  
"What is this trap? Slifer, attack!" Yami tried to yell over the blasting sound, but Slifer didn't react. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Command Silencer emits powerful sound waves that deafens everything else. Slifer didn't attack because he didn't hear you." Kaiba was the only one audible in the explosion of sound. The blast soon ended and the totem pole disappeared.  
  
Kathy sighed in relief, "Hey, you wanna warn me about that next time? I thought I was going to go deaf in that." She said while looking at Kaiba.  
  
Aboard back on the craft in Room 7, the casualty was stripped of her blue top to a white tank top and her sword and Duel Disc set aside on the table. Kevin, Mai, Marik, and Raikoukou all stood solemnly after bringing her in; she was still out cold. Raikoukou, especially worried, stood right on the bedside with its head lying next to her right hand, the necklace still clenched in her knuckles.  
  
"Raikoukou has always been Miranda's right hand." Marik mumbled, but audible to the others, "It even said it served her mother and even the Spirit of the Millennium Sword."  
  
"Spirit of the Millennium Sword?" Mai wondered while seeing her cousin edge to the bed.  
  
"Her gold sword has a residing spirit. But if you're not familiar with anything of the spiritual sense then I guess I really shouldn't go into much detail." Marik said. "Raikoukou, you could say, is like a loyal dog. It'd never leave its master's side, whether it's illness or health. Raikoukou has always lived by that."  
  
'Until now.' Raikoukou's telepathy sprang up. All nine tails waved, but in an erratic rhythm as if it was disturbed greatly. 'Master Miranda, forgive me, I have failed you. Twice I have failed to protect you, and against the same evil. How can I be called your loyal ally?' The fox begged.  
  
In a response, the hand twitched and released the necklace. Everyone saw, and Raikoukou nudged its nose under the palm. 'Miranda, I'm here.' Raikoukou continued to whimper.  
  
To be continued... 


	42. Double Duels: Test of Fear, Part 4

Episode #42- Double Duels, Part 4  
  
Both swordsman and assassin were ready to fight, and a Duel in soul was dangerous enough. "Might we take a different setting for our Duel?" Miran suggested, but confident to hide her fear.  
  
"Nonsense, I'd like to see Miranda squirm in your defeat." Yami Marik replied, "You are so transparent, Mirandragon. There shouldn't be any reason for me to Duel you. I can sense your fear."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Miran made a deadly leer and tapped her deck.  
  
"Don't lie. You withdrew from Marik before the Finals began and left Miranda to take any hit he had. If you were afraid of him, then surely you'd be heart-struck with fear of me." He said with an evil grin smeared on his face. "You're nothing like Miranda or Kikaita. They stood against any challenge and Miranda could stand anyone, including me."  
  
"Cut this monologue and let's Duel."  
  
"As you wish, but there are going to be some twists in this one." Yami Marik proclaimed as the room darkened further until there was nothing.  
  
I felt the chill and brought myself out of sleep. I got to my knees and saw the familiar dark, thick atmosphere of the Shadow Realm. I rolled my head back and sighed, "Great, he's back."  
  
"Miranda." Miran caught my attention.  
  
"Good you're awake." Yami Marik followed with his arms folded. I looked to his with a gloomily look.  
  
"Something tells me I should be surprised to see you in my soul again, but I'm not." I said with the same impression.  
  
"You should be, because it was your cousin that released me."  
  
"Ashley? She released you? But how?" I asked accusingly.  
  
Yami Marik still had his arms crossed, "I won't bore you with detail, my dear, but Ashley had a Duel with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. He brought me back because we didn't want a deal go to waste." He then pointed to me sternly, "But you tried to break the deal. However, you will not meddle with our plans this time." He took attention off me for a second and glanced at Miran. She had her sword ready, but the trembling blade was hinted with nervousness.  
  
"She...has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Your fear is showing, Mirandragon." Yami Marik snickered.  
  
"So, what if it is?" Miran asked. I noticed myself beginning to sink in height. I looked down and saw that I sunk in to ankle-deep of the Shadow Realm's ground.  
  
"You're kidding..." I sighed and caught Miran's attention towards me.  
  
"Miranda." She saw me slowing sinking and turned right around back to him, "What are you doing to her?!"  
  
"It's not my doing. Our Duel will be the Test of Fear. Throughout our Duel, the Shadow Realm will forever be alert of your fear. Even just thinking about how horrifying I am will drag Miranda further into the Darkness." Yami Marik explained, which sent a twist into my own heart. "The Duel will be over when one of us drops to zero or when Miranda has been consumed completely in the Shadow Realm. In that case, I will win automatically." I stopped when I was consumed halfway up the shins. "Well, shall we get started? We haven't even begun and already the Shadow Realm is sensing your fear. Why don't you go first, it'd be a shame for Miranda to sink like a rock on the first turn."  
  
"Fine by me." Miran sheathed her sword and made her draw as her Life Points jumped to 8000. She made a review of her hand, one that was quite unknown to her. I could barely see her hand, but one of the cards was recognizable, Zodiac Sacred Grounds.  
  
'What? I thought I was playing Miranda's Dragon Deck.' Miran thought, 'But what can I do with Zodiac Sacred Grounds? It doesn't matter, I have to play with this deck.'  
  
"What's the matter, displeased at your hand? Looks like it'll cost you." Yami Marik took another look at me. I began to sink again and stopped at the knees.  
  
"I play Zodiac Sacred Grounds." Miran declared as the light ring circled around them at ground level. "I'm not sure what this can do, but at least it being my field magic card, I'll have the advantage."  
  
'That's what you think. That's the same card Kikaita played in our Duel and she fared no better.' Yami Marik thought grimly. 'Though I'm impressed of her Sirius Wing Dragon and Hades Core Dragon, I doubt you even have those cards in your deck.'  
  
"I also play Scorpio in attack mode!" Miran continued her turn. The ring spun around until the Scorpio symbol was near her. The symbol lit up in blue light and projected a monster resembling much of a giant scorpion.  
  
"Smooth move, Scorpio's attack is raised to 2500 thanks to Zodiac Sacred Grounds." I informed.  
  
"You stay out of this." Yami Marik demanded of me.  
  
"That'll end my turn." Miran finished.  
  
"About time." Yami Marik commented and drew his six cards. "I'll play Drillago in attack mode." He announced and the familiar drilling machine appeared. Drillago, attack her Life Points directly!" Yami Marik commanded as Drillago leaped over Scorpio.  
  
"How can you do that?!" Miran demanded as Drillago dived for her.  
  
"When you have monsters with over 1600 attack, Drillago can attack your Life Points directly." Yami Marik replied and Drillago hit head on, dropping Miran to 6400. "I would have struck you with more power, but why spoil both of your suffering. I'll also play Mage Power and a card faced down, which will increase Drillago's attack by 500 for every card I set down. That will end my turn." Yami Marik finished.  
  
'No, I can't allow him to win.' Miran drew her next card, what resembled two powerful monsters of water. 'What is this? Pisces – Tri of Water Guardian?' Miran's mind raced. I sensed it as I began to sink in again and stopped at the hips. 'Miran can't be this afraid if she knew this guy before!' I sort of panicked as well and saw nearly half my body disappear.  
  
'Mirandragon's courage is useless here. But that just brings up the question: How could this coward defeat the immortal demon Seideigo? And with one of the most powerful attacks known to the Zodiacs?' Yami Marik bothered himself. 'I'll get to those answers sooner or later. Right now I have a soul to claim.' Yami Marik came from his thoughts, "Well, what are you going to do? The more you stall, the more Miranda fades into the Shadow Realm." There was no kidding on that remark.  
  
"I'll play the Gemini Warriors in attack mode." Miran announced her next monster as two male warriors took their stand over the Gemini sign. "And according to this monster, I can destroy one of your magic or trap cards."  
  
"I know what the Gemini Warriors can do. Kikaita used that same card in my last Duel." Yami Marik provoked thought and memory. "Kikaita took the same challenge to save Miranda and she failed miserably. You're playing her deck, and you'll fall just the same."  
  
"He's right, my mom also tried to save me, and she lost." I admitted behind Miran while looking at my legs already eaten away by the Shadow Realm. Miran's fear turned to sympathy quickly, enough to spare most of me.  
  
"Gemini Warriors, destroy his Mage Power!" Miran commanded, the warrior with the chained blade-boomerang jumped and chucked his weapon. It stuck fast to Yami Marik's card and when he jerked it away, the card shattered.  
  
"Not bad." Yami Marik mumbled.  
  
"Scorpio, attack Drillago with Guillotine Crusher!" Miran declared. The giant scorpion swung both claws out and was ready to drive them into the machine.  
  
"Really, you should have destroyed my trap card instead. I play Mirror Force!" Yami Marik countered as a reflective surface protected him and his drilling monster. "Mirror Force sends your attack right back at all of your monsters, destroying both Scorpio and Gemini.  
  
"I still won't lose. So I'll play one card faced down and end my turn." Miran finished.  
  
'Pull as much courage now as you want, Mirandragon. You can't escape your fear.' Yami Marik thought evilly.

* * *

The Duel appeared at a standstill after Kaiba pulled his Command Silencer. Slifer was still at an overwhelming 5000 attack points while Obelisk maintained its 4000. "I forgot to mention Yugi, my Command Silencer also gives me one card from my deck." Kaiba briefed as he drew a card out of his turn. "And don't forget, I have a card faced down."  
  
'That has to be the Life Shaver trap card.' Yugi pointed out. Yami kept cool about it.  
  
"I'll place two cards faced down and end my turn." Yami announced with his card set.  
  
"What are you doing decreasing Slifer's attack to 3000?!" Kaiba shocked again.  
  
"I'll tell you why, he snapped." Kathy answered.  
  
"Kath's probably not kidding, the pressure's got to him!" Tristan agreed with Joey backing him up.  
  
"Yugi, don't lose your grip, man!" Joey followed. Everyone but Ashley seemed to be on the cheer with Yugi. Ashley stood quietly with thoughts rolling. She lifted the Millennium Ring from her body and looked at the eye in the middle of the item.  
  
Yami Bakura appeared in her senses. 'What's the matter, I thought you'd like to own a Millennium Item. Just look now you have two in one day.' He spoke up.  
  
'Don't rub it in.' Ashley tried to shoo Yami Bakura away like a housefly. Didn't work. She turned around and was heading out of the tower. 'I'm having enough trouble with you pestering me. Why didn't you tell me about that?'  
  
'Don't be naïve and stupid. Why would I tell you about Miranda's prize, I wanted to present it in the most inhumane way possible.' Yami Bakura snickered, 'So why not watch the Duel? We all know Miranda's going to be out for a while.'  
  
'You just back off.' Ashley demanded.  
  
'Can't take what Miranda's going through? You have much to learn about your cousin. Even if you have been with her for as long as you had, three years is quite a time to change.' Yami Bakura continued taunting as Ashley paced away from the top of the tower and took the elevator down.  
  
Back on the platform, Kaiba made his draw to mark his turn but Yami quickly changed the move Kaiba had in his hand with one of his faced-down cards.  
  
"I play Card Destruction, this removes the cards in our hands and draws a fresh hand." Yami declared.  
  
"Like that'll help you, Slifer will still only have 3000 points of attack power." Kaiba remarked and resumed his turn but was stopped again.  
  
"I now play Disgraceful Charity, this trap allows me to bring back the cards I just discarded to my hand, bringing my hand a total of six cards." Yami revealed his second card and the three cards he discarded were returned to his hand.  
  
"And that jumps Slifer's attack to 6000!" Tea cheered on.  
  
"Hm, impressive, but it's going to take more than that, Yugi." Kaiba continued his turn. "I now play the magic card, Thirst of Compensation, which allows me to summon two monsters to the field: Blade Knight and Sword of Soul."  
  
Yami chuckled in Kaiba's negligence for his God Card's effect. "Kaiba, Slifer can destroy both of those monsters with ease because of his second ability. Slifer, attack!" Slifer opened its top set of jaws and began to charge up a massive bolt of lightning. The instant Yami gave the command, the God fired with full force.  
  
"That's where your wrong, Yugi. Reveal face-down card: Card Guard. By discarding two cards, I protect both of my monsters from being destroyed." Kaiba countered. He unveiled a shield with four face-down cards. Though small, the shield was strong enough to hold out Slifer's attack. "Now as I was going to do, I'll sacrifice Blade Knight and Sword of Soul to Obelisk. This will increase his power enough to destroy Slifer and your Life Points!" Kaiba proclaimed as Obelisk absorbed both of Kaiba's monsters.  
  
"I better get off before I'm dust!" Kathy cowered in several seconds before making a dash through the coliseum hologram and ducked under the platform.  
  
"Obelisk, Soul Energy MAX!" Kaiba declared the attack. Yami quickly slipped a card into his Graveyard from his hand before the attack.  
  
Raikoukou's master was still unconscious with little movement. Marik and Mai stood distant from each other and Kevin waited with silent agony on one of the chairs with the swordsman's blue coat thrown on the arm.  
  
Through the time, Raikoukou refused to move from her beside as the physician was in with Mokuba. "Well, is anything wrong?" Mokuba asked the doctor after he tested the pulse.  
  
"Her pulse is fine, and so is her breathing. But it's odd, despite she's in a comatose, her brainwaves are erratic." He replied, "If anything, she'll be just fine."  
  
"But she's in the Final round, will she wake up by then?" Mai continued the questions.  
  
"That's something I can't say. Only time will tell." He said and left the room. Marik looked up after undisturbed thought.  
  
"She'll be up by then. He may not be able to say, but I will. That body snatcher won't be late for any appointments, no matter what situation he's in." Marik answered up. A brilliant flash lit the windows in the room, distracting everyone but Raikoukou.  
  
"What is going on up there?" Kevin jumped.  
  
"It's a Clash of Obelisk and Slifer." Ashley's voice entered the room. Her face was grim with depression and didn't even dare to look at her unconscious cousin. "Anything new?"  
  
"Nothing," was Kevin's simple answer, giving Ashley a deep sigh.  
  
"It's my fault." She said, startling everyone but the ignoring fox. "My Duel with Bakura's second spirit. That's how I got the Millennium Ring, but that's how Miranda wound up getting that third-eyed psycho back. Honestly, I didn't know if that was going to happen." She burst in volume. "If I would have known that, I would have declined or forfeit."  
  
'What an act.' Yami Bakura commented to himself.  
  
"Don't blame yourself if you didn't know." Marik tried to assure the Bowler.  
  
"I just have to." Ashley fell to a whisper, "and Miranda will know it sooner or later, she'll never forgive me."  
  
"I'll make sure she will when she wakes up." Marik replied and glanced over his friend's daughter. 'Kikaita, help her.'  
  
"You're finished, Yugi!" Kaiba cheered for himself as Obelisk came in to the attack like an incoming meteor. The arena unveiled a blinding light of another assault.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey cried in the flash. The light dimmed with smoke traveling off from Yami's side, hiding the result. The smoke was soon to fade, and Yami still stood with his 4000 Life Points intact.  
  
"Hey, he's still in!" Serenity cried and gave everyone the news.  
  
"How?! How can you still be standing?!" Kaiba objected severely.  
  
"Before Obelisk attacked, I discarded my Kuriboh to protect my Life Points." Yami answered simply. 'Kuriboh, thank you.'  
  
'I will not be foiled by some living fur ball!' Kaiba was bitter about it; his one-turn-victory turned out to a failure.

* * *

It was still Miran's turn, but I was already halfway into the Shadow Realm. Despite all odds, I hoped for better. This was the first time in a long while I had someone fight my battles for me on their will; if I mean by 'their will' I mean forced to deal with them and push me aside.  
  
Though I figured I could handle Yami Marik again. It's like the only way to contain him was to infuse his soul with mine. All I could say, it worked a lot better than Odion trying to hold off Yami Marik when he was in Marik's body.  
  
"I end my turn with a card faced down." Miran announced and a card appeared before.  
  
"And here you end your ties with Miranda." Yami Marik stated and made his draw with another evil grin. "I'll sacrifice Drillago for a terrifying monster known as The Legendary Fiend." He declared as Drillago was replaced with a muscle-large, light blue, four-armed fiend with two of the hands replaced with smaller heads.  
  
"Boy, I've seen scarier things in my Zodiac picture books when I was a little girl." I sarcastically muttered, but it looked like Miran was stiff in her feet, not a good sign. I began to sink again up to my waist. "Hey Miran, this guy is no Boogey Man!"  
  
"You can't be serious, this guy's the Grim Reaper!" Miran cried back in a panic. It like the floor dropped below my feet as I sunk until I only had everything above my right shoulder visible. I could only use my right arm to stay afloat.  
  
"Miranda's right, I've seen scarier things as well. I have more surprises for you, and you won't be around long enough to see them. Another one like that and I'll win the Duel for sure. As for now, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Drillago and end my turn." He finished with his sacrificed monster returning to the field  
  
Miran continued to not believe him, but at least telepathy still worked as I heard her thoughts clearly as I slowly began to sink in. 'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid. I...I am afraid.' I stopped sinking into the Shadow Realm as I still heard her. 'I am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back.'  
  
"I activate the trap card, Thunder of Ruler. This card will prevent you from attacking me this turn. But I guess I only used it because I will have no use for further in this Duel." Yami Marik cocked.  
  
Miran grew serious and made her draw. "I'm about to turn the tables. First I play my face-down card, Zodiac Reincarnation. It allows me to summon back Scorpio in attack mode, but I'm going to sacrifice it to summon Cancer of Tsunamis!" On the Zodiac Ring, the sign of Scorpio made a connection to the Cancer sign. Cancer shined blue with more intensity then Scorpio. Out of Cancer's sign, a giant blue crab took position in front of Miran.  
  
"Cancer?" Yami Marik questioned.  
  
"And by Zodiac Sacred Grounds, Cancer's attack power is increased to 2900." If you have anything planned I suggest doing it by your turn, otherwise it's game over." Miran made a smirk of her own. "I end my turn." Miran appeared to have a moment of bravery, I began to find it easier to hold myself up out of the Shadow Realm, at least up to my waist again, but my left arm was still under.  
  
"So you've gained some power. However, so will I. My Legendary Fiend gain 700 attack points for each of my turns." Yami Marik stated as his monster's attack power climbed to 2200. "But aside from that, I believe I can make my attack. Dirllago, attack her Life Points directly!" Yami Marik commanded and again Drillago bypassed Miran's monsters to her and sent another attack over, dropping her Life Points to 4800 as well as send her to the ground.  
  
I thought I was gong to go under completely after that attack. But the irony was Miran kept herself from her fear this time. "I, will not fail Miranda." Miran breathed her words as she recovered. "Blood is thicker than spirit right now. And as an ancestor I will defend her."  
  
"Then make your move." Yami Marik taunted with the two monsters he had on the field.  
  
"With pleasure." Miran drew her next card, free to attack this turn. "Cancer, destroy his Drillago! Tsunami Crash!" She instantly called attack. The crab threw both pincers to the air as the thunders of the ocean waves were growing louder. Out of nowhere, a sudden burst of water crashed on Yami Marik and Drillago, missing his fiend entirely. For the first time in this Duel, Yami Marik's Life Points were inflicted, down by 1300 points.  
  
The tidal ceased and relieved Yami Marik from the surge. But he was short a monster while Cancer returned position on the field. I felt Miran's confidence returning when I was able to pull my left hand out.  
  
'No, Miranda shouldn't be able to crawl out of the Shadow Realm. Mirandragon should be frozen with fear!' Yami Marik thought bitterly in disbelief to the turn-around of the Duel. 'Well, if they want to play it that way, I'll be sure to pin them both with the images of fear far beyond their nightmares.'  
  
"What's the matter?" Miran questioned with the same teasing as Yami Marik earlier, "Can't take my pressure? I'll end my turn."  
  
"You'll regret that." Yami Marik promised and made his draw, making an impression of his own victory. "Now, not only is my Legendary Fiend increased to 2900, but I'll also summon another powerful monster by using this card, Contract with the Dark Master." He briefed.  
  
"That can't be good." I commented and began to sink sluggishly again. Miran was trying to hold on to her bravery as the Duel continued.  
  
"I'll offer the Lava Golem in my hand to summon a fiend known only has Dark Master – Zorc." He continued as a stream of darkness shot like a geyser next to the Legendary Fiend. The geyser vanished and was replaced with a fiend that boasted about as much power as the Legendary Fiend.  
  
"Now I'll give you the true experience first-hand of the Dark Master's intimidation." Yami Marik opened a palm as a die as big as a basketball floated near him. "Zorc's power of striking fear will be determined by one roll of this die. If it lands as a 1 or 2, I can destroy all monsters your side of the field. If it comes as a 3, 4, or 5, I can destroy one of your monsters. Either way my odds are pretty good, right?" Yami Marik asked rhetorically and burst into his insane laughter that seemed to echo in the realm.  
  
"And what if you roll a six?" Miran kept her cool under the 1 in 6 chance to decide the Duel.  
  
"Then all of my monsters are destroyed. But what's the likelihood of that happening?" Yami Marik answered, "Now let the die roll!" At that command, the die jumped from midair and began to roll in a dizzying topple. The heart-pulsed seconds ended the roll in a 4.  
  
"Oh, not good." Miran's fear outweighed her emotional balance and I began to sink again.  
  
"That's enough. Cancer is, how would Miranda say it, scared to death!" Yami Marik made the unnecessary pun as Cancer withdrew, leaving Miran wide open to finish her Life Points, or finish me. "Maybe you should take one last look at Miranda before I finish the both of you." Yami Marik pointed out as the Shadow Realm was up to my shoulders with only my right arm spared again.  
  
Miran took her look and still had the fearful eyes, which was reminded of my predicament. I began to sink again as I struggled to at least keep my head up but to no avail. "Miranda..." Miran mumbled.  
  
"Ha! Legendary Fiend, attack Mirandragon's Life Points directly!" Yami Marik commanded and his beast prepared to make the attack. Miran only looked back to Yami Marik to get slammed by Legendary Fiend's Dark Thunder attack, careening her Life Points to a small 1900.  
  
I felt Miran's fear to lose and I suddenly lost sight of the Duel. Only my right hand remained in visual to them. I began to lose breath and practically suffocate in the fixated Shadow Realm. "Miranda!" I heard Miran but I could reply. I was on the brink of consciousness. My hand fell at the wrist and stayed still.  
  
"Fufufu, looks like I won this Duel. You've failed the Test of Fear." Yami Marik boasted, "Now that our bargain proclaimed, you must remain inside the Millennium Sword while I have rites to Miranda's soul." Miran looked up and tried to look resentful, but ended up being a look of pure fear. "Now that's what I was looking for, but you can't just fake that sort of thing. Begone!" Miran responded quickly and vanished before him.  
  
He then looked behind her last position. My hand twitched slightly, signaling I was still alive. Yami Marik grabbed my wrist and uprooted me like a garden vegetable to my waist. I gasped and fell forward, weak from the undergrounds of the Shadow Realm, and continued breathing laboriously. He let my hand fall to the ground as I helped myself from the pit. "Well, it's plain obvious who one that Duel."  
  
"Yeah, even a bat could see." I still gasped for air like a fish out of water, but had the spunk to be witty about it.  
  
"Now to defeat the Pharaoh." Yami Marik set his sights on his next objective already.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

New cards played  
  
Zodiac Sacred Grounds: Field Magic. All Zodiac Monsters have their ATK and DEF increased by 700 points.  
  
Scorpio: Water/Aqua. Monster/Zodiac, 4/1800/1500. This effect can only be activated if "Zodiac Sacred Grounds" exists on the field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Gemini Warriors:  
  
Zodiac Reincarnation: Trap. Special Summon one Zodiac Monster from your Graveyard, that monster cannot attack this turn.  
  
Cancer of Tsunamis: Water/Aqua. Monster/Zodiac, 6/2200/1500. This monster can only be Special Summoned from your hand by offering "Scorpio" as a Tribute on your side of the field. When this monster attacks, you may pay 500 Life Points per card to destroy all of your opponent's faced-down cards (Monster, Spell, and Trap cards). This effect can only be activated if "Zodiac Sacred Grounds" exists on the field. 


	43. Double Duels: Inherited Destiny, Part 5

Episode #43- Double Duels, Part 5  
  
The light of the first attack faded as the five of them on the craft wait for any response at all, Raikoukou being the most alert of the group. In attempt to distract his impatience, Kevin peered over the arm of the chair where on the table was the Samurai's sword and Duel Disc. He took the sword, sheath and all, and examined the dragon stitching on the side, resembling much of Yin-Yang when he first saw the Dragon.  
  
The handle was tough with gold and an old fabric wrapped the grip. On one side of it was the same Eye of Horus as on the other Millennium Items. "Odd sword," he murmured and popped the blade from the lip of the holster. He saw his reflection on the gold sheen, as well as a different image, much to match the owner but older. "Miranda, this psycho shows up again, and I thought the first time I'd meet him would be my last. I thought he was gone for good." He continued rambling to himself as he recalled the Duel he was involved in to save her. "But now he's back? Now it'll be my turn to make a stand, whatever it takes."  
  
'Kevin?' A faint voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"What the?" He mumbled louder, but not enough to make attention.  
  
'Kevin, listen to me.' The voice was louder, but still in a whisper as if struggling for life, 'Miranda is losing this battle.' Raikoukou caught attention and tried to act casual as the fox wandered its way to Kevin's side. Still, Kevin was edgy about the fox but tried to keep from gaining attention from the others. 'I have had my chance to save her, but I have failed. My emotions ruled my heart and I lost the Duel to save Miranda.'  
  
Kevin seemed to recognize the voice. 'You're the spirit of the Millennium Sword?' He wondered and examined the sword seeing not only his image in the blade but also a faint image of Miran next to him.  
  
'Roughly, yes. But I lost to Yami Marik and as agreed I have to remain in the Sword, he now has full control over Miranda again.' Miran admitted.  
  
'Master Mirandragon...' Raikoukou sighed.  
  
'Raikoukou, I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it, my fear ruled that Duel and submitted Miranda to the Darkness.' Miran resumed blaming herself for her host's downfall.  
  
'Isn't there something we can do? Miranda still has the Final Round to Duel.' Kevin joined the conversation. 'I know it's only been a day, but I just can't help it. Miranda feels like the first real friend I've had in who knows how long. Maybe even...'  
  
"Kevin?" Mai interrupted his thoughts as she just now noticed him with the Millennium Sword in his possession and Raikoukou at his side. "What's Rai doing with you? I thought you were scared of the nine-tailed fox."  
  
"Well, uh..." Kevin tried to think of the explanation, "I'm...I'm comforting Fox in its depression for its Master's fall." He would cross his fingers and hope that Mai bought it. Kevin even tried to make it convincing by rest a hand just below Raikoukou's head.  
  
"Well, OK. You do seem to know how to calm someone, or something." Mai agreed to his answer as Raikoukou played along and rested its head on Kevin's knees. Kevin's focus was now back on Raikoukou's Master.  
  
'Man, now I wish there was something I could do.' He returned thought back to the two spirits.  
  
'Perhaps...' Miran began with Kevin eyeing her expectantly.  
  
'Please, tell me how I can help Miranda!' Kevin urged.  
  
'It'll be risky, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.'  
  
'And I don't want anyone else to remain in comatose by a psycho-ghost! Tell me!' Kevin now demanded while trying to keep a straight face. 'I don't care the risks, I want Miranda back. She never deserved this, she never deserved any of it.' Kevin clenched the Sword tightly. 'No wandering soul should steal or control the life of anyone.'  
  
'Defeat him. Just once and he'll relinquish control.' Miran finally answered. Raikoukou added a comment, believing to be the answer.  
  
'That demon came back because he wasn't actually defeated.' Raikoukou stated in summary.  
  
'What?' Kevin and Miran asked the fox.  
  
'In that Duel between the real Marik and Master Miranda, that demon was on Master's side, and she was ensured victory after she regained dominant control.' Raikoukou continued, 'He was on the victorious side at that Duel, he was still free to come and go from Master Miranda's body. But he'll stop at nothing to claim the Egyptian God Cards and Yin-Yang, no matter whose body he resides in.'  
  
'Raikoukou's right, you have to defeat him in a Duel.' Miran agreed.  
  
'But what would happen to Miranda? Surely she'd get tipped in on the consequences as well.' Kevin tried to get the ground level.  
  
'When you first saw Miranda, that body snatcher made her a second body; I had her original body.' Miran answered, 'Now Yami Marik resides in Miranda's body rather than have control of her soul, he'll be near powerless if the Shadow Realm doesn't take effect on her.'  
  
'And we'll be here. Just as you, we are also concerned of Master Miranda's safety.' Raikoukou added, 'When Master Miranda awakes, call him out and free my Master. Please.'  
  
'I will Fox, count on it.' Kevin agreed and kept his eyes on the Samurai, still out of it.  
  
Was the Shadow Realm supposed to be as silent as death? It was long seconds since either one of us spoke after Yami Marik pulled me out of the Shadow Realm as result of their Duel. Though I would laugh at awkward silence, this wasn't a good time.  
  
"Well, out of all that's happened," Yami Marik broke silence, "can you agree Miran is nothing to you?" I was hesitant to answer his question and changed subject instead.  
  
"Can I get out of here before I forfeit the Final match and you lose your chance of a God Card?" I asked, suddenly reminding Yami Marik.  
  
Raikoukou perked its ears and lifted its head toward me. My right hand twitched and I forced myself to wake up. Kevin put the Sword back on the table and got to his feet. "I think Miranda's waking up." Kevin pointed out and got everyone's attention. I found Kevin's voice clearly and followed right out. I threw myself back to consciousness lifted myself from the bed.  
  
"Miranda, you're all right." Marik smiled, but hid suspicion.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I answered while trying to wake up, still the necklace in my hand. "Is the semifinal match over yet?"  
  
"No, they're still going at each other's throats." Mai commented while looking outside. Kevin was soon to approach with my items, but with a depressed look of the sort. Same with Ashley, both of them were out of sync compared to Mai and Marik.  
  
"Ashley, what's wrong?" I asked her first but she turned away from me just as fast. Though I did catch the Millennium Ring around her neck and just had a smaller version of a true Item on her left wrist.  
  
"Cuz, I'm sorry." Ashley said after her turnaround.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That psycho ghost, he's back in your body. And it's my fault." She admitted with a fist trembling.  
  
"I know that much, but it's not your fault." I answered as I clicked the Duel Disc on my left arm, leaving Kevin to hold the Millennium Sword at its full extent while I had dominant control.  
  
"Just say it is." Ashley began to fume, "I should have thrown that Duel, so you wouldn't be in this."  
  
"Ash, for once stop feeling sorry for yourself." I got serious fast as I tied the Millennium Sword holster around my waist. "That's all you ever do, feel so overconfident then crash like a computer. Do us all a favor and get a hold of yourself before you wind up like everyone else in the family." Ashley, as everyone else, caught me in another one of my moments. I just paused and took my leave out. "I'll be waiting for a winner." I said before I exited the room.  
  
I just came into the hallway and was making my way to the elevator when I was stopped again. "Miranda, hold up." Kevin got my attention again from my room of the hallway.  
  
"What?" I asked without turning my head. Yami Marik rose on my senses and looked for himself with a disappointed look.  
  
"Yami Marik's the ghost, right? I'm calling him out." Kevin stated as a faint image of Miran backed him up as well as Raikoukou growling with its hair bristled and sending sparks.  
  
Yami Marik took brief control for the moment and translated his voice through mine as much as possible. "You're supposed to be within the Millennium Sword, Mirandragon. Might I remind you that you've lost our Duel?"  
  
"Let's say I can do ventriloquism and throw my image. But you never told me I couldn't ask for help in defeating you." Miran answered.  
  
"Well, there's two loopholes so far. You need to make your terms more clearly before a Duel." I cocked, "The first one was when you fought my mom's spirit and mentioned that if she lost, neither of my parents could help again. But you didn't say anything about Raikoukou."  
  
Yami Marik appeared to ignore me and he continued facing the opposition. "So now you're staking his soul in a Shadow Game? Do you not realize the power I hold now that this girl's deck contains The Winged Dragon of Ra as well as Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon?"  
  
"I thought you two don't see eye to eye." I continued mocking Yami Marik, somewhat of a bad move.  
  
"Miranda, if you don't stop," Yami Marik finally turned around towards me as my body just stood motionless like a doll. But our argument was audible to the others.  
  
'You have nothing against Master Miranda now that you hide within her like a shelter for your own.' Raikoukou stomped down on a paw and began to flood the carpeting with static, 'You rely on her for your existence. And that necklace around her wrist, the Beads of Sacred Sky, prevents you from escaping her body. You have no choice but to accept our challenge.'  
  
"Though you have." Yami Marik said, "Al'right, I'll take on your Duel, but in this case, it shall be a Shadow Game." The Millennium Sword began to react with a brilliant glow and coveted the hallway in Darkness. No longer were the walls limiting space. As soon as the Shadow Realm took full effect, the images of Yami Marik and Miran became clear.

* * *

Again Kaiba was countered. It appeared that every time Kaiba could do anything, Murphy's Law-anything that can happen will-sent him back to Square One. Now he was angered because this time he was stopped by one of the weakest monsters in the game. Even his eye twitched in hint of his rage. "You just got lucky. I'll place another card down and end my turn." He said with much resistance to explode.  
  
"I draw," Yami exclaimed as Slifer's attack climbed to 6000 again, easily overpowering Obelisk. "Now to end it. Slifer, attack Obelisk!" He commanded as Slifer wrapped coils on Obelisk like an anaconda.  
  
Mokuba just arrived at the top of the Duel Tower and saw Obelisk getting strangled by Slifer. "No, Seto!" Mokuba cried. Kathy, after her freak-out, peeked through the hologram and saw Slifer about to destroy Obelisk.  
  
"Kaiba!" She shrilled.  
  
"I play the trap card, Power Balance." Kaiba instantly countered, "This card forces you to discard half of your hand, though it also allows me to draw how many you've discarded." He briefed, startling Yami as he drew three cards.  
  
'Now Slifer loses attack power!' Yugi panicked.  
  
"Obelisk, counterattack!" Kaiba commanded as Obelisk gripped Slifer's coils and struggled to break away. Yami quickly pulled another card from his hand, just passing the borderline of Slifer's demise.  
  
"Go Necromancy!" Yami played another magic card, "This card, randomly summons four monsters from your Graveyard to the field." Yami explained as Blade Knight, X-Dragon Head, Sword of Soul, and Kaiser Sea Horse were summoned.  
  
"You're summoning my monsters?!" Kaiba questioned in the crossfire.  
  
"That's not all, Kaiba. Slifer's second ability comes into play." Yami continued, "Slifer, destroy Kaiba's monsters!" Yami commanded as Slifer loosened one coil and fired from its top set of jaws on Kaiba's line of monsters. "And by destroying your monsters, Obelisk will lose 600 attack points for each monster destroyed, that will weaken Obelisk to 1600 attack points." Slifer constricted Obelisk again, tighter than before.  
  
"You forget, since you've destroyed my Sword of Soul, one of my monsters will gain 1000 attack points, so Obelisk's attack is increased to 2600, stronger than Slifer." Kaiba made another counter measure as Obelisk again pushed its way out of Slifer's coils. One hand free, Obelisk slams a fist into Slifer's face. Slifer released its constriction and returned on Yami's field. "What? Slifer should have been destroyed."  
  
"When you played your Power Balance trap card, one of the cards I discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle; by discarding it from my hand activated its ability to give Slifer a small electrode. The electrode was set off when Obelisk was free to attack. Before any destruction was made, Slifer used the electrode to end the battle at will."  
  
Kaiba growled with hatred, 'Again he saves himself.'  
  
"I'll place one card faced down and end my turn." Yami finished and dropped Slifer's attack to a small 1000.  
  
Rex continues to watch the Duel while messing with his own cards. "That Duel could take all day. If those are God Cards, then I doubt they'll be destroyed." He said, "But with damaging blows like that and considering how weak Yugi's God Card is, Kaiba has to attack, I know I would."  
  
On another side of Domino at the water-park, Mako sat on the railing of a tank with a killer whale swimming inside it. He saw the tower off on the horizon flashing with light on occasions. "I've sailed all the seas and never have I seen beasts of this strength." Mako poetically stated as he saw the struggle between Obelisk and Slifer. "Go on, Yugi, fight!"  
  
'What is he up to?' Kaiba puzzled himself and made his turn. Obelisk's power returned to 4000 while Yami left himself wide open with Slifer of 1000 attack points. "Yugi, you're even more foolish than I thought. Obelisk will put you down easily. Now attack and annihilate Slifer the Sky Dragon once and for all!" Kaiba commanded yet another attack simultaneous to the start of his turn.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey called out and everyone watched intensely.  
  
"I play Spell Textbook!" Yami declared another face-down card he had.  
  
"Spell Textbook?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"It's a risk for Yugi, I doubt he'll have a chance." Kathy nodded.  
  
'It is a risk. I have to discard my entire hand and draw one card. If it's a magic card, I can activate it.' Yugi briefed Yami, 'But what if we don't draw the right card, we'll lose the Duel for sure.'  
  
'I know, but as long as we have our Heart in the cards, we can manage.' Yami replied and discarded the one card in his hand. It all faith in one card, Yami draws with his breath held.  
  
Cards of Sanctity.  
  
"I activate Cards of Sanctity!" Yami announced with Kaiba in another shocker.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"By playing Cards of Sanctity, we each draw until we have six cards in our hands." Yami briefed and drew.  
  
"Yeah, now Yugi has six cards in his hand!" Tristan cheered.  
  
"And that brings Slifer attack to 6000!" Duke added.  
  
"It's over Kaiba! Slifer, attack now!" Yami commanded and Slifer took another lunge at Obelisk.  
  
"Now I activate Life Shaver, I set this card down two turns ago, so that forces you to discard two cards from your hand." Kaiba countered and flipped his trap card, the one he got from Yami in the Exchange.  
  
"Whoa, now both of their monsters have 4000 attack points." Joey pointed out. Obelisk and Slifer again ram each other in the midst of battle. Suddenly a burst of light streams from the stalemate and takes in everything it shined.  
  
"What's going on?! Kaiba Corp. holograms aren't supposed to do this!" Kaiba jumped as the light blinded him.  
  
"Our Gods are equal, but neither one of them will give up!" Yami's Millennium Puzzle began to shine was well as the symbol imbedded on his forehead. "The light, it's too strong!" He answered as he could before the light took him as well.  
  
The light of the stalemate threw everything out of proportion even on the craft. Just as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle dazzled with light, so did Marik's Millennium Rod and Ashley's Shield and Ring. "What's happening?!" He cried before the light reached the room.  
  
"I can't see a thing!" Ashley shrieked as well as the Millennium Items powers appear to have no limits.  
  
Kevin was taking his chances against Yami Marik. Their Duel was near ready before my Sword went off in a show of lights and seemed to swallow us with the Shadow Realm.  
  
A vortex of aurora spun below them as Yami and Kaiba fell through endlessly, only guided by where the Millennium Puzzle was taking them. "Where are we going?!" Kaiba demanded answers just before they escaped the vortex.  
  
Their sights now set on a gloomy blacken wasteland with ruins from horizon to horizon. "It looks like an ancient city." Yami looked over the lonesome land. From the dull rocks that seemed to mark something, it wasn't just recently they were destroyed.  
  
"It's completely destroyed." Kaiba looked in shock as they floated at a height about a quarter mile up from the surface with their only light guided from Yami.  
  
"I don't know." Yami answered with the same shock as Kaiba, "Could this be what the God Cards are showing us?" He mumbled as they both floated over the landscape, what was left of it. Soon some of the structures were becoming familiar; pyramids poked through but with shades of gray rather than their usual vibrant gold of the desert sands.  
  
"Yugi, this looks like...Egypt. But it doesn't make any sense! We're at the Duel Tower!" Kaiba exploded.  
  
"Kaiba, we've been transported to another place. Maybe another time." Yami continued to scan the dark grounds, obviously these lands have been overrun by the dark magic of the Shadow Realm. Both of their eyes suddenly reached at the same point. Standing above the rubble were two large statues, of the God monsters Slifer and Obelisk. They were also in the midst of battle before the calamity struck. "Those statues, they look like Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon."  
  
"They are. The detail is incredible, they do look like Slifer and Obelisk."  
  
"Maybe because they are. They've been turned to statues, but how?" Yami looked in awe as Kaiba. They left the God statues and looked further into the city.  
  
"Look at this dump. I'm guessing no one has lived here for ages." Kaiba critique the city.  
  
"And it's shrouded in dark clouds." Yami agreed but not as harshly. With another turn, Yami thought he found the source. "Kaiba, the darkness appears to be coming from that castle, but what lies within?" He pointed out. Again they were transported to a different point.  
  
Now below them was a wide room with few people on opposition of each other wearing clothes of the Egyptians. Two appeared as the ones fighting each other, one in resemblance to Yami, the other matched both likeness and the overconfident personality of Kaiba. Both standing on an elevated stone platform surrounded by ten other tablets carved with monsters.  
  
"Hahahahahaaa! Look at the almighty Pharaoh now!" The Sorcerer whom took into the mirror image of Kaiba spoke, "It appears your most prosperous kingdom has crumbled under your feet and is now in the merciless grip of the Dark One." What surprised Yami was the fact that he wielded the Millennium Rod. "How does it feel to be virtually powerless?"  
  
"Kaiba, these are the two ancient figures we saw on the stone carving." Yami pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Kaiba answered. Yami gazed further onto the Pharaoh figure.  
  
"Look Kaiba, it's my Puzzle!"  
  
"Why have you chosen his side over mine?" The Pharaoh asked and pointed to the Sorcerer accusingly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, my Pharaoh." The Sorcerer answered, "My minions and I have no allegiance to the Dark One, but we have no allegiance to you either. I am here to finish our battle and prove no one can overpower my Millennium Rod." He boasted, startling Kaiba to confusion.  
  
"The Millennium Rod?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"Even in my darkest hour I shall defeat you." The Pharaoh made declaration of a battle.  
  
"Then let our Duel begin, Pharaoh." Challenged the Sorcerer. "The moment I've been waiting for is here! I will finally take you down!" The Pharaoh stood ground as the Sorcerer began to glow in a blue aura.  
  
"Really?" The Pharaoh responded with a magenta aura himself.  
  
"Yes. I shall forever be remembered as 'He who defeated the Pharaoh.' Now, prepare yourself, for it's time to meet my ultimate beast." The Sorcerer proclaimed as one of the tablets began to move and lift itself in response to his mastery of magic. "It will show you no mercy."  
  
"Let's Duel!" They claimed at once. The Pharaoh had a tablet of his own left to his whim.  
  
"Behold, my Dragon!" The Sorcerer made his move first. The tablet lit up brilliantly and unveiled Kaiba's most prized monster.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He leaped up in astonishment.  
  
"Now you shall meet my loyal servant. Show yourself!" The Pharaoh made his move after him as his tablet lit up to release a monster, coincidence to Yugi's favorite monster.  
  
"That's the Dark Magician!" Yami cried in the same factor as his rival, "This is the ancient conflict that Ishizu spoke of."  
  
'And according to Ishizu, these are the ancient versions of ourselves.' Yugi looked on as well in awe.  
  
'This whole thing must be another one of Marik's hocus-pocus mind tricks.' Kaiba thought otherwise.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't stand a chance, Pharaoh." The Sorcerer exclaimed with his Dragon to back him up. In the Duelists' visionary, the ancient tablet depicting their battle rose to meet and match the event.  
  
'It's the ancient tablet.' Yugi thought in the back of his mind.  
  
'Now I know this isn't real.' Kaiba thought in disbelief.  
  
'Kaiba and I were destined to battle.'  
  
'I've seen enough!' Kaiba wanted the dream to end. The Millennium Puzzle on the tablet shined in light and returned him and Yami back through the vortex.

* * *

The light dimmed after seconds of intensity, even in the Shadow Realm. My Millennium Sword weakened, but the feeling was new. Throughout that light I saw what looked like Miran's past memories. I saw she was in a small room with Yami and Shadi, and how their souls were obtained into the Millennium Items. But a day afterwards, Yami seemed to recover while it took longer for Miran's body to recover, but she did except her emerald eyes were glazed in silver irises.  
  
"Well, are we going to get started or what? Can't you see I have God Cards to capture?" Yami Marik snapped Miran and Kevin out of it. "Our Life Points are set to 8000."  
  
"If I win, you break from Miranda's body now and forever." Kevin stated.  
  
"Quite demanding for someone who you only knew for a day. However, if I win you lose your mind to the Darkness. As well as Mirandragon and Raikoukou'' imprisonment to the Shadow Realm." Yami Marik set his stakes. Again I was pushed aside for someone else to fight.  
  
"I'll take the chance." Kevin agreed.  
  
"But before we begin, there's something that needs taken care of." Yami Marik held suspense until familiar shackles clamped my wrist and ankles and dragged me up.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" I asked with more expectation from the tricloptic maniac.  
  
"Sorry, I can't have you helping your spirit. Consider what she hasn't done for you."  
  
"Liar!" Miran barked with her sword unsheathed.  
  
"I suggest you keep your tongue, Mirandragon. My skills as an assassin have yet to be tarnished." He answered and then turned to Kevin. "Now then, I'll let you make the first move." Yami Marik insisted as Kevin drew his six cards. The ultimate grin stretched his face.  
  
"I'll have this Duel over before it even begins. I play Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode and one card faced down!" He stated and pulled two cards from his hand into his Duel Disc. In front of him stood the aquatic warrior whose base weapon is a pike-cleaver. "Your move, psycho."  
  
"As you wish." Yami Marik drew his hand. Instantly I knew what deck he was playing. "I'll play Troop Dragon in defense mode and place two cards faced down. That will end my turn."  
  
"Now really, you should have attacked." Kevin cocked, "Now I'll activate Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, by sacrificing it to summon my Blue- Eyes White Dragon." Kevin declared as his Kaiser Sea Horse evaporated and transformed into the familiar White Dragon. "Alright Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Troop Dragon with White Lightning!" He commanded. The White Dragon charged and fired onto Yami Marik's defense without a counter revealing Troop Dragon.  
  
"Well, you ought to know what happens. I can play another Troop Dragon on the field now." Yami Marik countered with another small Dragon making an appearance on the field.  
  
"What can you do with that? My Blue-Eyes White Dragon will still keep attack so you can't summon any powerful monsters." Kevin questioned. "Never mind, I'll place another card faced down and end my turn."  
  
"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Yami Marik drew an instantly played his card, "I'll activate the Constellation Draco magic card, giving me the chance to revive the Troop Dragon you destroyed earlier." He announced as the Troop Dragon reappeared. "Now I'll sacrifice them both to summon Submaragon in attack mode!" He announced as both Troop Dragons were decimated and an aquamarine Dragon took their place with pairs of fins lining to its tail, a set of flightless wings on its back, and a gold helmet with blade extended from the snout hiding its face and a white mane behind it. In data, it only held an attack of 2900.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
'Submaragon, the elemental Dragon of Water.' Miran thought.  
  
"Submaragon boasts a special ability. You see, Submaragon has the power to block those who are unfit for battle."  
  
"That Dragon is unfit for battle against my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It only has 2900 attack points." Kevin pointed out as his White Dragon was compared in strengths.  
  
"I don't think you understand. Submaragon can destroy your White Dragon without a single attack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All I have to do is set the limits." Yami Marik looked to the serpentine Dragon. "Submaragon, in this Duel monsters of the Light attribute are restricted. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a Light attribute, destroy it!" He stated. Submaragon rose up in its body and opened its mouth. "Do it, Ice Shatter Attack!" Submaragon fired a blast of icy breath to Kevin's Blue- Eyes White Dragon. The Dragon was coated in ice and was smashed to pieces by one swing of its tail.  
  
"No, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kevin cried.  
  
"Now Submaragon, attack his Life Points directly!" Yami Marik finally began to make his measures as Submaragon's blades lit up and fired in beams of flying boomerangs aimed towards him. The three light blades cut through him like a harsh wind and dropped his Life Points to 5100.  
  
"Kevin!" I cried from the shackles of Holding Arms and Holding Legs. Raikoukou got behind him and brought him up for support with its head.  
  
"I'll also activate Yin-Yang of the Zodiac!" Yami Marik taxed on with his other face-down card, the trap card used in sequence to summon Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I jumped in shock. The light ring appeared in front of Yami Marik and was ready in four turns to play the monster. "Kevin, you have to stop him from summoning Yin-Yang!"  
  
"I know. But how?" Kevin recovered and drew his next card. "I've got it!" He smiled cleanly. "First I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" He said as his new monster appeared, a magician draping with dark cloaks and a staff to match.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Yami Marik cocked.  
  
"Trust me, this is only the beginning." Kevin answered back and went to thought, 'And with Miranda playing a Dragon Deck, she'll help me greatly.' "Now I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer: this magic card gives me my Buster Blader from my deck and adds it to my hand. But that also gives me a spell counter on my Skilled Dark Magician."  
  
"You plan to come at me with a monster that require two sacrifices?" Yami Marik questioned sarcastically. In opposition of thought, I knew what he was doing.  
  
"Pretty close for someone with three eyes." Kevin cocked, "But now I'll play Fusion Sage, which gives me another magic card added to my hand and Spell Counter Number 2." He continued as his Duel Disc spat out another card automatically.  
  
'He'll summon the Dark Paladin.' I thought with a ray of hope.  
  
Kevin resumed a look at his hand. 'Crud, I don't have another magic card I can play right now.' He thought as he saw Magic Cylinder, Buster Blader, Polymerization, Skilled White Magician, and Spear Dragon in his hand. "To finish, I'll place one trap card faced-down." He finished his turn.  
  
"And that brings the first of my Tri Cards, Tri of Earth." Yami Marik announced as the green triangle outlined itself on the ring.  
  
"But that also give me my final spell counter to add to my Skilled Dark Magician, you just lost." Kevin cocked.  
  
"It's quite early in the Duel, Hunter. Now to show you some skill of my own. I'll pay 1000 of my Life Points to summon Fault-Line to the field." Yami Marik promoted his move as the earthbound Dragon revealed its head. "Now I return Submaragon to my hand in exchange to summon another monster, courtesy of Fault-Line. So I summon Helpoemer in attack mode."  
  
"I don't have that monster in my deck!" I cried and got Yami Marik to look at me from below.  
  
"Needn't worry, my dear. I just needed to improve your deck to how I suit it." Yami Marik replied and returned to the Duel.  
  
'Why'd he play a monster like that?' Kevin wondered.  
  
"Fault-Line, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!" He declared and the earthen Dragon threw boulders.  
  
"Activate Magic Cylinder!" Kevin countered as two cylinders appeared, one absorbed the attack and the other shot the boulder like a cannon ball right back at Yami Marik, crippling his Life Points to 4800. He was thrown off his feet, but recovered just as easily as he was knocked down.  
  
"So, you managed to block one attack, however I won't let you take away my freedom again. I end my turn." Yami Marik finished.  
  
"You give yourself freedom by enslaving someone else. Not cool, psycho- boy." Kevin drew his card. "Now the fun begins. First I'll sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician with his three spell counters, and from my Deck I summon the Dark Magician!" He declared as the familiar magician appeared in front of him.  
  
"You're in for it now, Third Eye Blind." I mumbled.  
  
"Next I play Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to summon the Ultimate Magical Swordsman, Dark Paladin!" He announced as one of his more powerful monsters appeared, the supped up Dark Magician in aqua armor and cloak and carrying what looked more like a cleave blade than a sword. "And it's worst than that, it gains 500 attack points for each Dragon you ever played, so its attack is increased to 3400!" He added on.  
  
"And that's critical when it lands on one of your monsters!" Miran backed him up.  
  
"Dark Paladin, attack his Helpoemer and put a nice big dent in his Life Points!" Kevin commanded.  
  
"Bad move! Bad move!" I warned but it was too late, the fiend that was tacked on the stone plate was destroyed and decreased Yami Marik's Life Points further by a solid 2400, now redeeming only 2400 left.  
  
"What was bad about it? One more attack and you're safe, Miranda. Don't worry." Kevin tried to assure me.  
  
"Actually, you should have attacked Fault-Line rather than Helpoemer." Yami Marik agreed, "because now when Helpoemer is in the Graveyard, you lose one card from your hand at random. So say 'goodbye' to a card from your hand." He announced. A ghostly hand sprang from Kevin's Graveyard and selected a card in his hand, Skilled White Magician.  
  
"Fine then, I end my turn here." Kevin finished.  
  
"Good because here comes another Tri Card, Tri of Fire." Yami Marik stated as the red triangle was completed on the Zodiac.  
  
'No, if I do it now, he'll have another option to go by.' Kevin refused to trigger Dark Paladin's effect. 'I need to catch him to where summoning Yin- Yang is his only option, but I only have two turns to pull it off.'  
  
"Now it's my turn." Yami Marik drew an unfamiliar card. It looked like a woman in a red and white kimono and held a staff. 'This will work in a bit.' He thought, "I'll only switch Fault-Line to defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"That all?" Kevin drew his next card, "then I'll place a trap face down and end my turn as well."  
  
"Which reveals Tri of Wind," Yami Marik announced the third Tri Card.  
  
'Now!' Kevin said to himself and discarded one card from his hand. Dark Paladin launched a blast of dark magic and pierced through the magic card, breaking its effect.  
  
"What?! No!" Yami Marik feared as the Zodiac shattered in front of him like glass and faded in light. "How...how could you destroy the Zodiac?!"  
  
"It's Dark Paladin's effect. I discard one card from my hand to negate the effect of one of your magic cards." Kevin answered.  
  
'And if one of the Tri Cards are destroyed, so are the rest of the cards.' Raikoukou concluded.  
  
"Very well, then you leave me with no option." Yami Marik began his turn. "I sacrifice Fault-Line to summon a creature that can match your Paladin's ability as a magician." I saw Yami Marik begin to pull the unfamiliar card from his hand. "This next card will rejuvenate the Zodiac Cards back into my Deck. I summon the Revived Priestess!" I felt a soul be dragged into the card before Yami Marik played it on his Duel Disc.  
  
Before him, Fault-Line was replaced with a solid crystal prism big enough to trap a human. Indefinitely a dark silhouette was frozen inside with blue triangles representing the Tri of Water.  
  
"What kind of monster is it?" Miran watched on behind Kevin. I was curious myself. The three blue triangles vanished and the prism prison began to crack and fall apart, revealing the embodiment piece by piece. The prisoner was in a white-top-red-bottom kimono outfit, but the white was splattered with rose red color. Her hair was long, black, and tied back into a ponytail. Her weapons were wields paper talismans and a staff of great importance. The resemblance startled both Miran and Raikoukou while Kevin stood dauntless of Yami Marik's new servant.  
  
"Dark Paladin, get ready." Kevin leered the newcomer until Miran took a step ahead of him, same for Raikoukou. Both of them suddenly jumped with shock.  
  
"Mother?" Miran questioned.  
  
'Master Tsunami?' Raikoukou followed.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

New cards played  
  
Constellation Draco: Equip Magic Card. Select one Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, the equipped monster is also destroyed.  
  
Submaragon: Dragon/Water. Monster/Effect, 8/2900/2200. Select one Attribute. As long as this card is face-up on the field, monsters of the selected Attribute on your Opponent's side of the field are destroyed at the End Phase of the turn they were Summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon).  
  
Yin-Yang of the Zodiac: Continuous Trap. At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 Tri card from your hand or your Deck face-up to the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. If Tri cards Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are all on the field in their proper order, Special Summon "Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. If any of the cards are destroyed or removed from the field while constructing the message, they are all sent to your Graveyard immediately.  
  
Tri of Earth: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Fault-Line" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Fault-Line" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Fault-Line: Dragon/Earth. Monster/Effect, 7/2200/3000. While this card is face up on the field, you may send one monster on your side of the field to the respective owner's hand to Special Summon one monster whose Star Levels are 5 or higher in face-up attack or defense position. Monsters that are Set or Summoned (including Flip Summoned and Special Summoned) are excluded.  
  
Tri of Fire: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Firo" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Firo" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Tri of Wind: Continuous Magic. This card can only be placed on the field when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is active. If you pay 1000 of your Life Points, Special Summon one "Hurricane" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed, "Hurricane" is also destroyed and vice-versa. When "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" is removed from the field this card is also destroyed.  
  
Revived Priestess – Tsunami: Spellcaster/Light. Monster/Effect, 5/0/0. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and damage calculations when your opponent's monsters attack this monster are reduced to 0. When this monster is summoned (including flip summoned and special summoned), you may do one or both of the following: - Select one of your opponent's face-up monsters. The selected monster cannot attack while this card is face-up. Also this card copies half of the selected monster's ATK points as its own. You may discard one card from your hand to let this card attack your Opponent's Life Points directly. – If "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" or any of the Tri Cards exist in your Graveyard. Replace them to your deck. The deck is then shuffled. 


	44. Double Duels: Glass Half Empty, Part 6

Episode #44- Double Duels, Part 6  
  
Kaiba and Yugi returned sights back to the Duel Tower. The platform itself was smoking from the aftershock of the Gods colliding. The only thing was, the Gods were gone. Kathy peered over the platform edge and saw both Yami and Kaiba kneeling in exhaustion. "Kaiba? Kaiba, are you all right?" She asked as she pulled herself onto the platform again.  
  
"What...just happened?" Kaiba staggered to his feet first. Yami stood on the opposite end, but seemed to recover faster than Kaiba from the time warp.  
  
"We were shown our origins, our ancient pasts in Egypt. Now do you believe in destiny? We were destined to Duel just like in the past." Yami explained as calmly as possible. Kaiba's response was an expression that spoke volumes.  
  
'I know who I am. I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.! I have nothing to do with this Egyptian fairy-tale!' He thought dejectedly and tried to look at Yami again. Again he saw the matching image of the battling Pharaoh from his vision. 'Why can't I get this out of my head?! That battle was so real, but it couldn't be! This has been happening ever since Ishizu gave me Obelisk. Then I could read the text on The Winged Dragon of Ra clear as crystal. And now these visions! No, I will not lose just because of these mind tricks!'  
  
"Kaiba, you're all right?" Kathy smiled and looked around the field, "But what happened to the God Cards?"  
  
"Kaiba, do you understand the significance of what we've witnessed? We were destined to Duel just as before, 5000 years ago." Yami said.  
  
"That was just an illusion. There is no way I am involved in any of this. Besides, I leave the past behind. That's why I destroyed my stepfather's work and built my Duel Tower over it." Kaiba replied. "Now it's time to end this so I can claim my title as Duel Champion."  
  
"Kaiba, I am fighting for much more than just a tournament victory, I'm fighting to save the world." Yami barked, "Miranda may not be in to destroy the world. But if Ashley is right, and Marik's dark half has been brought back, then the world is at stake."  
  
"As if, Yugi. Once I get Slifer, I'll have both God monsters to defeat Miranda and then get The Winged Dragon of Ra." Kaiba fired back. "She can keep Yin-Yang the Eternal if she wants, I already see flaws to summoning it."  
  
"Just make your move..." Yami lowered his tone in Kaiba's disrespect of his mission.  
  
"Now you're making sense." Kaiba cocked and drew. "I'll set one card faced down and end my turn." He finished his move and thought ahead of the game. 'I have a more reliable monster anyway, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'  
  
"My move," Yami drew his next card, "and I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode." He said and Gazelle appeared in a protective pose.  
  
"I activate the trap, Clone. Just as its name suggests, it creates a clone of a monster on the field." Kaiba stated as a mirror image of Gazelle appeared on Kaiba's field.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"You have just made your final move, I'm about to play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba proclaimed.  
  
"But in order to do so, you have to sacrifice two monsters. You only have one." Yami pointed out.  
  
"And one monster is all I need when I play this magic card: Cost Down." Kaiba activated another card. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can drop two level stars from the monsters in my hand. So that reduces my Blue- Eyes White Dragon's level from 8 to 6."  
  
"So now your Blue-Eyes White Dragon will only need one sacrifice."  
  
"Exactly." Kaiba offered off his clone of Gazelle to summon up his Blue- Eyes White Dragon. The infamous Dragon levitated off the platform in opposition to Yami.  
  
"Al'right Seto!" Mokuba cheered. Kathy watched on with her fanfare.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Yugi's Gazelle with your White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded of his Dragon. The White Dragon charged and fired its stream of lightning, incinerating Gazelle without resistance. "Face it, Yugi, you have nothing. I end my turn here."  
  
'Kaiba has summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.' Yugi pointed out, 'If the vision is true, I have to summon the Dark Magician. It's probably the only way to defeat him.' Yami agreed and drew his card.  
  
"We both saw that vision, and I'm about to prove it, by summoning the Dark Magician!" Yami announced. "I activate Monster Reborn to call back my Dark Magician from the Graveyard." Just as he played, the lights glittered in resurrection of his Magician.  
  
Kaiba stood in shock for a moment, then calmed himself. "So you've summoned the Dark Magician, it doesn't prove anything. And worse, its attack is 500 points lower than my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Kaiba, it's time to accept our destiny from 5000 years ago." Yami stated.  
  
"Real Duelists make their own destinies, not rely on a rock to determine fate." Kaiba countered.  
  
"Then I'll place one card faced down, and end my turn." Yami finished his move. 'It's true that the Dark Magician has fewer points than Blue-Eye White Dragon, but Magic Formula should take care of that.' He thought.  
  
"It's disappointing to see you put all your faith into some folk tale. You are no pharaoh so stop playing pretend. The Duel is here, the Duel is now, not 5000 years ago." Kaiba reinstated and drew his card. "I'll place one card faced down and play Cards of Demise: this magic card gives me five cards from my deck. But after five turns, I'll have to discard my entire hand." He stated and drew his new hand. 'I've seen how Yugi have played his Duels. One of those faced-down cards will power up his Dark Magician, and the other is meant to stop the attack of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.' He strategize in thought. "Yugi, your trick won't work this time. Now I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode." Kaiba declared as his master of the Dragon revealed himself once more. "While Lord of Dragons is on the field, effects towards my Dragons will be negated."  
  
"My Dark Magician can easily destroy your Lord of Dragons, his attack power is over two-fold." Yami pointed out.  
  
"If you're so confident, then why don't you attack me?" Kaiba taunted, "I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll attack you all right." Yami drew his next card, "I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." He announced as another one of his magnetic monsters was summoned. "Now Dark Magician, attack his Lord of Dragons with Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"Now I'll activate my trap card, Magical Trick Mirror!" Kaiba sprung up his trap, startling Yami to confusion. "This trap allows me to play any magic card I choose from your Graveyard and activate it myself. So I'll use your Monster Reborn to summon my Obelisk!"  
  
"You won't have Obelisk for long, it'll only be here for one turn." Yami pointed out as his Magician continued to make his move.  
  
"I know I won't be able to attack with Obelisk, but I'll be able to block your Dark Magician's attack!" Kaiba boasted as the God Card returned to the field.  
  
"Way to go, Seto!" Kathy and Mokuba cheered in unison. The Dark Magician was cut off from attacking further and sent Yami's Life Points to 1500.  
  
"It's over, Yugi! Slifer is as good as mine!" Kaiba proclaimed his ownership of Yami's God Card.

* * *

Yami Marik's newest monster in play still kept her eyes down to the ground, speechless even as Raikoukou and Miran tried to get her attention. She landed softly on her feet over the chips of the crystal she was confined to.  
  
"What kind of monster is that? I can see from here she won't be out here for long." Kevin smirked.  
  
'That's what he thinks, obviously oblivious to what this Revived Priestess can really do.' Yami Marik thought with a smirk of his own. "You have a lot to learn and with very little time, you foolish mortal. The Revived Priestess has several powerful effects." He stated as four cards ejected from his Graveyard. "First off, when Tsunami is summoned, I can return the Tri Cards you destroyed and add then to my deck." The Priestess held her staff high and jammed the end into the ground, shining from the point was a small version of the near completed Zodiac circle Kevin destroyed a turn ago. All happening while Yami Marik shuffled the deck with the added Tri Cards.  
  
'Master Tsunami, what are you doing?!' Raikoukou barked, literally.  
  
"Master Tsunami?" Yami Marik teased, "I'm afraid I am now Tsunami's Master." In that statement, Tsunami finally showed her face. Her cheeks were scarred from the events before her death, and her eye glazed over with no thought behind them. Though all together, her impression was permanently put to place as a look to despise her opposition and that alone demanded her enemy's death.  
  
"What have you done to my mother you fiend!" Miran cried, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"This one I'll take credit for. Tsunami was also in my bargaining with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, and she willingly surrendered with my word that Miranda won't be harmed." Yami Marik answered. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Now for Tsunami's second ability." Tsunami left her staff jutting out of the ground and opened her hand of paper talismans. She pulled one and kept it separated while she put away the rest.  
  
"And that would be?" Kevin expected more of a monster with only 0 attack and defense points.  
  
"She can freeze your Dark Paladin from attacking." Yami Marik finished. Tsunami charged forward with the talisman ready. Dark Paladin went on the self-defensive and tried to swipe her feet out from under her. Tsunami jumped at the second and reached out behind Dark Paladin with the talisman. The paper attached fast and Dark Paladin looked like his sword suddenly was twice as heavy as it should be and dropped to the ground. Tsunami landed on one foot and used the same foot to bring herself back to Yami Marik's side.  
  
"What have you done to my Dark Paladin?" Kevin resisted his anger.  
  
'How did I think I'd be able to handle him? Miran's falling apart and just as he uses Tsunami.' I thought, but with feeling he will soon pull another soul and use it as a monster itself.  
  
"Now that the field is set, Tsunami can attack your Life Points directly." Yami Marik announced. Tsunami revealed an old-fashioned bow with another paper talisman. She stretched it, ready to fire.  
  
"With what attack points? She has nothing to attack me with." Kevin mocked Yami Marik, big mistake.  
  
"You shouldn't be laughing at what you don't know." Yami Marik chuckled slightly, "Or did you know that Tsunami will gain half of the opponent's overall attack of the monster that she has cast her spell on?" Kevin jumped as the math he did end Tsunami with an attack of 1950. An aura glowed from Dark Paladin's sword and a chain of energy streamed to fit as Tsunami's arrow on her bow. "Tsunami, attack when ready." Yami discarded from his hand.  
  
"Die Seideigo." She muttered harshly and released the bow, her quote determined but mistaken. The light arrow darted fast over Kevin's Dark Paladin and collided right into Kevin's heart. He reacted with steps back and pain of his heart.  
  
'Crud! What was that?!' Kevin thought as the arrow finally shoved itself through his chest. Even after, he held the spot Tsunami hit. His Life Points dropped to 6050 while Yami Marik upheld his 1700.  
  
"Kevin!" I cried from my bonds, again trying to break free from them. Oddly, I was lowered until my feet barely brushed the ground next to Yami Marik. He took his time while Raikoukou and Miran tried to check Kevin for wounds.  
  
"Well, don't you feel stupid to believe a cowardice spirit like Mirandragon could save you?" He asked me rhetorically. "Perhaps you need a recap at what has happened these past few days." The Millennium Rod materialized in his hand and held the head of the scepter towards me. The eye on it glowed and flashed images before me.  
  
First was while I was at the pier during Battle City, when I was reintroduced to Marik. The point was Miran turning tail, and had me take dominant control. Despite Miran's warnings, he had nothing against me that time.  
  
Next was when I first saw Yami Marik. Miran made no effort to keep my soul and that was the first time I was sent to the Shadow Realm. Even though she appeared again to try and save me, I was the one to sever Marik from Yami Marik.  
  
Then was Miran's Duel against Yugi. In the fast forward, many points were missed for Miran to win the Duel, and through it all it appeared she was holding back.  
  
Last was Miran's second attempt to free me. The point of it all was that Miran's fear was the cause of her loss. Yami Marik saw that, and so did I.  
  
My vision returned with a decision of trust. I kept my head low and avoided eye contact to Yami Marik. "Well, can't you see all Mirandragon have been doing to you was holding you back?" He asked but I averted my gaze. I saw his hand come from under my chin and held firmly so I was looking at him straight in the eye. "Last offer: If I win, Mirandragon won't pester you anymore." I remained silent. Yami Marik changed expression to an angered- offended looked in his eyes, "What's wrong, I'm not good enough to talk to?" Yami Marik released my jaw, but in the same second struck my face with the Millennium Rod. I was only cut rather than injured to an extent because my hair was in the way of the blow. Though I kept the backlash of the hit, my head completely turned away from everyone else.  
  
"Miranda!" Kevin cried. Just like Tsunami, I ignored the attention as my eyes were hidden in my red streaks. My view through my bangs was somewhat clear but I tried to hide my disgrace. From the cut marred on my right cheek, a thin trickle of blood began to flow from it and stain the collar of my kimono to black. "Oh, that's it! Get ready for a second afterlife, you creep!" Kevin drew his card, "And this will end it. You only have 1700 Life Points left and Tsunami only has 1950 attack points. This Duel is over."  
  
"It's far from over, Hunter. For if you destroy Tsunami, her soul can never be restored." Said Yami Marik.  
  
"I know that Tsunami can't be destroyed at a result of battle. But I'm playing these magic cards, One Shot and Diffusion Wave-Motion." Kevin declared the activation of his cards. "First off, One Shot can allow my Paladin to attack this turn, even with the restrictions of the talisman."  
  
"I thought you knew Tsunami can't be destroyed."  
  
"That's where Diffusion Wave-Motion comes into play. Once activated, it negates all effects of monsters that are attacked by my Dark Paladin. All I have to do is pay 1000 of my Life Points." Kevin smirked as Dark Paladin reached behind him and ripped the paper talisman off his back. "The game is over. Dark Paladin, attack the Revived Priestess!" Kevin commanded. His Dark Paladin again took another attack to Tsunami, this time she held back her spells and shrieked in pain before she disappeared.  
  
Yami Marik had a tricky look on his face and folded over his arms. Kevin looked shock of the outcome, "You're Life Points should have gone to zero! What gives?!" Kevin asked.  
  
"The only thing that Diffusion Wave-Motion has against me is the fact that it destroyed Tsunami, but the only effect that pulled through was one that was in effect through her existence in this game, and that is any damage resolving her is reduced to zero." Yami Marik revealed one of his evil grins. "Playing those two magic cards was a waste of energy. And on top of that Tsunami won't be resurrected if I'm defeated-huh?" Yami Marik saw from Tsunami's card on his Duel Disc a white spirit flame. It leaped from his Duel Disc and was absorbed by Raikoukou willingly. "How, she was supposed to be destroyed!"  
  
"Eh heeeeh-my-fault." I admitted with a small but happy voice and look to Yami Marik with a glare. "I prayed to Yin-Yang to protect Tsunami, and he found the only way to do so is to restore her soul in a loyal ally's soul, namely Raikoukou's."  
  
"Alright Miranda! We'll have you out by next turn now." Kevin smiled with an accomplishment of teamwork.  
  
"Don't forget about Helpoemer, that one attack will cost you a card." Yami Marik said as the Graveyard hand stole Spear Dragon from Kevin.  
  
"Big deal, now that you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your Life Points directly next turn." Kevin pointed out. "And then Miranda would be out of your twisted grip for sure this time."  
  
"Think all you want, I still have a turn to defend myself." Yami Marik drew. Just as he did, I forced him to draw Tri of Wind. 'I know you did that, Miranda. Sad it has no effect.' He thought and glared at me without turning his head. "I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Tsunami in attack mode."  
  
"I discard to negate the effect." Kevin announced and discarded his last card. Again his Paladin backfire Yami Marik's plan. Yami Marik seemed thrilled about it.  
  
"Fool, I only played Monster Reborn to get you to use up Paladin's effect." Yami Marik snickered. "I have one more card I want to play, it's called Instant Zodiac Summoning." Yami Marik played the last card out of his hand. His Duel Disc ejected five cards from the deck and he grabbed the all, revealing to Kevin that they're the Zodiac Tri Cards.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Miran jumped.  
  
"Easy, by using this I can summon Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon, and this also gives me five new cards after he is summoned." Yami Marik stated as the Zodiac Ring appeared above us and dropped Yin-Yang's infinite body from it. He then drew his five cards and even a wider smile scarred his face.  
  
"Yin-Yang will have an attack power of 13000!" I cried.  
  
"I wouldn't fear, not now." Yami Marik laughed to himself. "Things are about to get worse. I'll pay half of my Life Points and sacrifice Yin-Yang to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" He exclaimed, throwing us all in a confusion. Yin-Yang lit up in a swerving line of fire and was replaced with The Winged Dragon of Ra, brimming with a power output like none other and boasted an enormous attack of 13850, and Yami Marik's own Life Points decreased to 850.  
  
"He is dead serious..." Kevin mumbled, but loud enough for Yami Marik to hear.  
  
"Dead is right!" He agreed, "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!" Everyone waited but Ra stood still. It didn't make a single move to obey Yami Marik. "Huh? Now what's wrong?"  
  
"You sacrificed Yin-Yang to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, your mistake was using him for your sacrifice." I explained, "In Kevin's card graveyard lies his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yin-Yang cannot attack if a Dragon existed on the opponent's side of the field." Kevin gave off a deep sigh of relief and kept his 5050 Life Points.  
  
"Very well, since you put it that way I'll leave The Winged Dragon of Ra in attack mode to protect my Life Points and end my turn." Yami Marik finished.  
  
Kevin drew, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon saved me, and it was in the Graveyard. But now I need something to finish this Duel.' Kevin looked at the card he got. "I'll play Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two new cards."  
  
"Like they'll help..." Yami Marik mocked as Kevin saw his chances fly wide open.  
  
"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Tsunami!" He announced, startling Yami Marik and giving me something to smile about. Raikoukou let the white spirit flame eject from its body as she reappeared. She appeared to no longer be under any control and free to give Yami Marik a grim look.  
  
"Well, I highly doubt you'll get anything from her. The Winged Dragon of Ra is invulnerable to her spells." Yami Marik stated.  
  
"Maybe not, but she does gain half of Yin-Yang's attack power." Kevin found the loophole as a wave of energy slipped from Yami Marik's Graveyard and became Tsunami's arrow. "With Yin-Yang's attack power, Tsunami now has an impact of 6500 points." Kevin declared. The light arrow had waves circling it like a whirlwind, clueing on its awesome power.  
  
"No! I can't lose my grip now, not after how far I've gone!" Yami Marik panicked.  
  
"Adios, psycho-boy." Kevin slipped the last card in his hand to the Graveyard. Tsunami released the arrow and drove it right into Yami Marik's heart with an impact nearly four times the force than what Kevin got; even I felt the aftershock.  
  
'I'll come back, count on it! I will not rest until I have the God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle!' Yami Marik cried in thought, one that I could hear.  
  
'Oh would you just shut up!' I replied in telepathy before an explosion of light flashed out all of the darkness. I felt the Holding Arms and Holding Legs shatter in the light that blinded us all.  
  
The light didn't seem so blinding for a brief moment, if felt like I was floating in air. I thought I knew where I was going until a pair of my hands clamped my shoulders. Instantly I recognized them. "Bidding a final farewell?"  
  
"You know it's hard to kill someone who's already dead, I am not rid of so easily." Yami Marik murderously whispered close to my right ear, "I'll come back when you need me, and you will need me..." He came closer and lapped up a drop of blood off the bottom of my jaw from the cut he inflicted. I felt entranced, void of doing anything and empty of any thought. He then pushed himself away from me; the light blinded me again as I managed to cross back to the real world.

* * *

My vision refocused back in the hallway of the aircraft. In front of me stood Kevin and Raikoukou, both at a stance like they were staggering. 'Master Miranda, have you returned?' Raikoukou asked in it usual telepathy.  
  
I make a curve of mouth off on one side of my face. "I have, Raikoukou. I'm back to my old self." I said. Raikoukou slink by Kevin and jumped up on me. Though Raikoukou was a spirit, its mass still got me down to the floor. The fox-spirit came up to me like an owner-sick dog and began to lick my left cheek. "Hey Raikoukou, settle down." I laughed and at least got to ring Raikoukou's neck in an embrace.  
  
Kevin still stood in the hallway with a relieved look. Faintly, Miran appeared again. "Kevin, I don't know how much I can thank you for freeing Miranda."  
  
"We both did. I know it was you who gave me Pot of Greed at the last turn, then Monster Reborn." Kevin looked to the spirit. Miran blushed lightly. "I heard your hope to rescue Miranda, though I don't why the psycho calls you a coward."  
  
Mai came out of the room and looked to the hall. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Rai's give Miranda a lick of good luck." She cooed. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get back to the others and hope Miranda hasn't missed her big entry yet." Marik and Ashley were right behind her. I managed to get Raikoukou off of me and flipped my hair off my face, upon noticing still a trace of blood on my knuckles and a cloth wrapped around the palm of my right hand. I wiped it away and kept my right cheek hidden under my bangs.  
  
Out side a light shine through the window and even flared up the hallway. Ashley rushes back into the room and checks for herself. "Guys, Obelisk is back!"  
  
"That Duel's going to be over quick." Marik pointed out. "We better go, now." Everyone agreed and we trailed our way out from the blimp. Once outside, our steps beat like rapid hearts as we rushed to the tower.  
  
"Marik, wanna doing me a favor?" I asked as he looked over his shoulder, "I'll be the restroom, mind telling the suit to wait five minutes if the duel is over without me?"  
  
"Of course." Marik agreed as we made to the elevator. Fortunately, Mokuba was right there as if he was heading for the blimp to meet us.  
  
"Hey, Miranda, you're all right!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"How's the Duel progressing?" Kevin asked.  
  
"It's probably going to be over soon, Seto just revived Obelisk." Mokuba bragged of how his brother can't be beat. "Well, what am I telling you for? You should see for yourselves." He opened the elevator door and all of us filed in.  
  
"Mokuba, wanna stop at the floor with the restrooms?" I asked probably the most embarrassing question out of this entire trip. Mokuba stopped the elevator halfway up the tower long enough for me to back out of it.  
  
"We'll meet ya at the top." Said Mokuba and the doors closed. I sprinted towards one of them and glanced into the first mirror, pushing my red bangs aside. The wound was still open, but blood wasn't spilling out like it had earlier. Then I examined the cloth on my palm. "How'd I get this?" I asked myself. Miran appeared in the reflection.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm at fault of that one. I had an accident while I was Dueling." She admitted. I slid the cloth and saw the nearly healed scar running my palm from side to side.  
  
"It's ok." I replied and turned on the faucet, running warm water on it. Then soaked the cloth and wiped my face. Miran's image was soon to fade. Long seconds past as I finished up, catching from a corner of my eye another image in the mirror. I flashed my eyes to look behind me, nothing but the bronze tile lining the walls. I sensed Miran returning.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, I must have been seeing things. Shadow Realm's been doing that to me." I answered, but still with the bothersome sense of emptiness. I dried off and headed up to the top.  
  
Kaiba watched with pleasure of Yami's backfire that now limited him to 1500 Life Points. His monsters were Lord of Dragons, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Obelisk all in opposition to Yami's Dark Magician and Beta.  
  
"Obelisk won't be on the field for long, Kaiba." Yami pointed out.  
  
"I know, but Obelisk have served his purpose." Kaiba answered, still seeing Yami in the damaging effect of the backfire.  
  
"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yami stated and end his turn. In effect, Obelisk receded back into Kaiba's Graveyard.  
  
"Yugi, it's time you live the moment and forget about the past. I'm about to finish this Duel and advance to face Miranda, if she wakes up." Kaiba remarked.  
  
"She is up, she's just in the restroom!" Ashley cried from the sideline. Getting everyone's attention, the group that accompanied Raikoukou back to the craft returned except for one.  
  
"Well, she better hurry up, the Duel is about to end." Kaiba retorted and returned glance on Yami. "Now to play my final move to win this Duel."  
  
'It can't end like this. I have to win to get my memory back.' Yami thought but could do nothing to protect himself.  
  
"Now, Lord of Dragons will go to defense mode, and the I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand." Kaiba made his play as now the trio White Dragons were summoned.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hades now." Kathy cheered on Kaiba.  
  
'I've had my problems with one Blue-Eyes White Dragon, now how am I supposed to fight all three of them?' Yugi thought.  
  
"Now I have four monsters on the field, while you have your Dark Magician and your pathetic Magnet Warrior. You have no chance." Kaiba stated. "I'll advance to the Finals and wipe out Miranda just as easily. But what am I wasting my breath for?" Kaiba looked back to Yami in astonishment, now a Red-Eyes Black Dragon was in opposition. "What?"  
  
"When you played Flute of Summoning Dragon, all Dragon-class monsters were effected, including the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Joey gave me." Yami said, recalling earlier in Battle City where he won Joey's Black Dragon back from a Rare Hunter.  
  
"Well, it still won't matter. All of your monsters are weaker than my army of Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba smirked, "Now my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the Dark Magician with your White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded; his first Dragon made an assault.  
  
"Reveal trap, Magician Selection!" Yami countered with his first trap card. "This card stops your Dragon's attack and sends it to your weakest monster, your Lord of Dragons." A barrier shielded the Dark Magician and bounced the attack back, destroying the defensive Lord of Dragons. Kaiba fumed with an anger that was weak enough to keep inside.  
  
The elevator ride up to the top seemed to take forever. The glass capsule clicked its way through of the top. Miran stood next to me in the same impatience, both of us were anxious of the next Duel. We knew that whomever we faced, they'd be aiming for The Winged Dragon of Ra. Flashes of images were soon to haunt me like an eternal slid show. Mostly they were of Yami Marik.  
  
Miran shifted sight over me as I tried to keep a straight face, but my hand was shaking. "Is anything wrong?" She asked, breaking the images and getting my attention back.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just nervous." I answered.  
  
"If you want, I will play your Duel for you."  
  
"No!" I gasped before covering my mouth, having second thought of exactly what got me there. "I mean, we'll both Duel together." Silence invaded again, but not long enough for anyone else to make a reaction. The doors slid open to a line of stairs that led outside. But outside I saw three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.  
  
I exited the elevator and made my way to the top floor, shocking to everyone I was standing on my own two feet again, except for Kaiba or Yami.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack Yugi's Beta!" Kaiba commanded his second attack. It went without flipping another one of his traps as Beta disintegrated in the blast. "Now it's your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Aw man, Yugi!" Joey cried from the sidelines. The third White Dragon was preparing the attack.  
  
"Go, Spellbinding Circle!" Yami countered as a light circle impounded the White Dragon and reduced its attack.  
  
'No!' Kaiba thought in denial.  
  
"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, counterattack!" Yami declared his assault as a fireball destroyed Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
'It doesn't matter, I will still be the winner and get Miranda's Winged Dragon of Ra after Yugi's Slifer.' Kaiba thought.  
  
'I have to win, to get Yami's memory back.' Yugi thought as the attack succeeded  
  
To be continued...

* * *

New cards played  
  
Instant Zodiac Summoning: Magic card. This card can only be activated if you have no set magic or trap cards on the field. Discard your entire hand. From your deck, place "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac" and the Tri Cards on the field to Special Summon "Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon". Then shuffle your deck and pick up 5 cards to play as your hand. Discard your hand when "Yin- Yang the Eternal Dragon" is removed from the field.  
  
Yin-Yang the Eternal Dragon: Dragon/God. Monster/Effect, 9/3000/3100. This monster can only be Special Summoned when "Yin-Yang of the Zodiac", "Tri of Earth", "Tri of Fire", "Tri of Water", and "Tri of Wind" are on the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in both Players' Graveyards. If a Dragon-Type monster exists face-up on your opponent's side of the field, this monster cannot attack. This card cannot be targeted by Trap, Magic, or Monster effects.  
  
One Shot: Magic card. Select one monster that cannot attack on a turn this card is activated. That monster can attack this turn. That monster is destroyed at the end phase of the turn. 


	45. Silenced Legacy Character Bios

Silenced Legacy Character Bios  
  
~*Updated since Chapter 32*~  
  
Mirandragon Sinogi (First appearance, Episode 1: Silenced Legacy): Known by three names in the series: Mirandragon, Miran, and Yami MG. She seemed to have changed from a battle-hardened swordsman to a kind spirit much like Yami. For a good reason, really. In her past, or what she remembers of it, her home village of Kyoto was swarmed with demons that left her scarred for life in her childhood. As she lie and waited for 5000 to be awakened from her prison surrounded with the Shadow Realm, she sort of studied what her new host did for a living. Now she aids Miranda in various situations like confronting someone with an armed weapon or magic, as well as letting her live her life like she wanted to.  
  
Tsunami Sinogi (First appearance, Epsiode 1: Silenced Legacy): Miran's mother and a Miko (Priestess) in a Kyoto shrine. She can communicate with the spirits and guidance of furture events. Though she also got Miran started in her training of the Hiten-Mesurugi style of fighting. Miran had to make the grave sacrifice of killing her mother in order to kill a danger that plagued both feudal Kyoto and Cairo. Also, when Miran performed the ritual and sent Tsunami back to Kyoto, a malevolent evil took her soul and kept it to himself for the last 5000 years.  
  
Seideigo (First appearance, Epsiode1: Silenced Legacy): Seideigo is a powerful demon who looks almost like Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's brother. His ability to absorb the life force from fallen warriors had made him a powerful opponent to Miran back in Cairo. But the unexpected turn of performing the Hiten-Mesurugi's Ryo-Baruda had left him dead in one clean sweep. Hm, not much to say about this one, really...  
  
Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning (First appearance, Episode 1: Silenced Legacy): A nine-tailed fox-demon capable to summon lightning in seconds. It had live for well over 5000 years guarding Miran's bloodline. A promise kept to Tsunami earlier, Raikouku would live forever, guarding her family from anymore evil. However, Raikoukou failed to guard Miranda when she was trapped in the Shadow Realm by Yami Marik. Other than that, Raikoukou is extremely loyal and protective, Raikoukou even left with Mirandragon into the Millennium Balance five years after Tsunami's death.  
  
Miranda Guinaldo (First appearance, Episode 2: The Eighth Millennia): A new girl in Domino with an unruly Past, even the fact she's a Millennium Keeper. She holds the Millennium Sword, a half of the Millennium Balance that was destroyed. Her mother was a swordsman, her father was a famous bowler, now they're both deceased. Miranda is the main focus and the main target for Marik's Rare Hunters, and more of her Past is revealed within each episode. As a Dragon in the Chinese Zodiac, she is known to have the ability to take complete control of Ra and Slifer. So has that point been proven in SL Episode 5. In short, she's the new girl who barely knows anyone but she's the first to go down in bizarre situations, real quick.  
  
Ashley Guinaldo (First appearance, Episode 8: The Bowler): Miranda's true cousin. She took up bowling while Miranda's father was still around. Both were scarred for life when Miranda's father/her uncle was found dead in an elevator shaft. She takes after Miranda's father in the bowling, but what really freaks everybody out is her bowling ball, a clear bowling all with a skull implanted in it. She's also sometimes caught talking to it. Ashley also has another possession, a strange broach on the inside of her jacket. She's a fair Duelist with Exodia and a calm temper, except when her "Inner- Ashley" is caught in the act of bad-mouthing in her head.  
  
Kikaita Guinaldo (First appearance, Episode 10: Second Thoughts): Miranda's late mother. She was a swordsman in the Zodiac Clan, a clan of which worshipped their own God monster, but will be seen in a Duel in a future episode. (Think I'd give it away?) Kikaita is a kind swordsman who was called to Egypt, leaving Miranda in Kyoto. Before Kikaita was murdered, she knew Marik as a young boy. In fact, Marik's memory of Kikaita was revived in his dreams. After his Tomb-Keeper's Initiation, Kikaita invited Marik to her homestead where she rested with her ally, Raikoukou of the Blue Lightning. Only minutes passed and Kikaita was executed in front of Marik by his father's order. Marik had to witness the grave day again in his dream.  
  
Edward Guinaldo (First appearance, Episode 14: Dragonic Summoning, Part 3): Miranda's late father. He was earlier only referred to. The cause of Ed's death is unknown. Actually, no witnesses recall his murderer. Ed has not yet left this world because he wants revenge. He knows the Shadow Realm all too well and knows when the balance is tipped slightly. He stays in this world also to try and protect those who are still alive from the same fate he suffered...or worst. Presently, he plays Ashley's possessed bowling ball and can bounce back between her ball and the Shadow Realm.  
  
Kathy Savage (First appearance, Episode 29: Arrival at Kaiba Corp. Island): An old friend of Miranda's before she moved back to Japan. As a senior in the high school, she was offered a job as one of Kaiba Corp.'s executives before Battle City. She accepted instantly for two reasons: One, she needed this job. And two, she admires Kaiba like a huge celebrity. She meets Miranda again in the Finals before Kaiba demands the rematch against Ashley.  
  
Kevin Hunter (First appearance, Episode 32: A Promise Kept, Part 1): A stowaway on Kaiba Craft 3 (Actually, a character based on viewer request. I will not do anymore of this for the remainder of Silenced Legacy.) He is the America Duel Champion, handed his Dragon Deck by his father. By twist of fate, on visit to Domino, he winds up in the Battle City tournament. Kevin first meets Serenity in Mai's room; Mai still out cold. Though bears a BEWD in his Deck, he tells that there are several of them in America approved by Pegasus. Kevin will blush at any girl he meets unless he has thought on another thing and will do anything possible to help his friends. 


	46. Chronicles of the Sequel

Chronicles of the Sequel  
  
As a treat to all readers, reviewers and anonymous, am I pleased to offer a quick sneak peek into the sequel, Silenced Legacy 2: Last of the Zodiacs. After Battle City, everything is normal. But in this time and space, what IS normal anyway?  
  
*The sun never rose nor set on the horizons. The once blue skies shed blood- red over a desolate region of dust with little salvation. The trees remained burning, the buildings crippled and in ruins; but throughout the unknown chaos that reached the land, not a single dead body was made example of the cataclism that passed. Many weapons broken and worn-out, but no human was left, dead or alive.  
  
Roars echoed in the skies above. Despite all the vanquished life on the earth, three Dragons remain and engaged in combat. One Dragon in battle was shielded by black, glassy armor on most of its red body. Its large proportions made it part of its inpenetrable defense; immense heat from every scales on its body proved most successful in muffling attacks from the others.  
  
Another Dragon was more slender looking than that wearing the igneous armor. Its skin was tinged sky blue with gold plates of armor scatteredly equipped on its body and its wide wingspan left it gliding in the air and narrowly avoid the attacks from the other two Dragons. A durable, unraveled scroll circled its body and activates mostly to attack or defend.  
  
The third opponent out length them all, its body longer than Slifer's, head to tail. Black scales covered every inch and greyish manes came close to the head. Its coils hovered over the forgotten village and its bellow powerful enough to cause a quake. By its overwhelming power, the obsidian Dragon's fire nor the angelic Dragon's spells can penetrate its body. All of them swooped and swerved around one another as fire, black energies, and bolts of light rained over the ruins, feeding the brushfires.  
  
Two large orbs of light flashed in the distance, their sudden appearance seemed to quell the Dragons' fighting. However, the Dragons refused to stop their war and continued their fight in the angry skies. As another attempt by the newcomer, its roar cracked large fissures beneath all of them. "ENOUGH!!! LET NOT MY BEING DESTROY WHAT I HAVE CREATED!!! LET NOT MY BEING TAKE WHAT I HAVE GIVEN!!! MY SOUL, AS THIS REALM, WILL REMAIN IN PEACE!!!"  
  
Darkness was the first thing I saw in one quick flash of my last sight. No burning lands, no hell-raised sky, no toiling spirit that tried to cease the war. My heart raced like it would explode right inside me; my breath was harsh, more than what I could do for myself to recover. Never had a nightmare occur to me like tonight. But I could not throw it away in disregards to what anyone else would say.  
  
For I am a Zodiac. I belong to a race of gifted individuals whose sole purpose is to protect our beliefs. But we are all different; different gifts, different minds, but we all share one common bond: we worship our Gods of the mighty Dragon Realms. As we give praise to the mighty Dragon deities, so have our spirits live on. In return, our Gods give us our gifts and forever fuel our gifts in good light. In return, our Gods have given us companions in forms far beyond the understanding of an individual who does not follow the code.  
  
I bent over to the side and searched blindly for my laptop under my bed. I found its plastic cover when I struggled to decide if I should tell anyone or not, and began to lift it up from the floor. Just moments before It could come off the carpet completely, it pinged-an IM signal. I instantly brought it up to my lap and opened it up, Ashley IMed.*  
  
Well, that's it for the sneak peek of the first episode. Keep watch because this season is coming to a close (I will not being showing the season in the Kaiba Virtual World, thank Ra. I'd rather see the Finals roll on, not some kid who's trying to get his life back via virtual reality. At least, I think Noah committed-OK, thanks to a "Frank Moore," I've been cleared up on that backstory).You can tell I'm a Marik fan, right? MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! 


End file.
